


Become The Beast

by Tiargo



Series: The Beast Inside Of Me [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Codependency, Die drei Verwandlungen des Geistes, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Grey ist der Joker im ???-Universum, Gunplay, Hallucinations, Ich habe Angst wo das noch hinführt..., Knifeplay, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Peter has left the chat, Power Imbalance, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Boundries, Unhealthy Relationships, What Boundries?, unhealthy communication
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Greys Plan ist aufgegangen und Justus und Bob müssen nun die Scherben ihres Lebens neu zusammen setzen. Während Bob sich in die Hände einer Therapeutin begibt, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, gibt es für Justus nur einen anderen Weg. Grey muss für das bezahlen was er ihnen angetan hat, koste es was es wolle! (Fortsetzung zu "By Night I Call Him Beast")
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: The Beast Inside Of Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098092
Kudos: 1





	1. Puzzle aus Scherben

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, durch Arbeit und Studium bin ich momentan zeitlich eingespannter, als ich es mir wünschen würde. Also werde ich es nicht schaffen die Kapitel zu diesem zweiten Teil regelmäßig hochzuladen. Zudem hat das Dramalama beschlossen, dass es unfassbar wichtig ist gerade einige Szenen aus späteren Kapiteln zu Papier zu bringen, bevor ich mich wieder chronologisch der Geschichte widmen kann. Ich wünsche euch trotzdem weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen. :)

_***_

_In der Gestaltung der Zukunft liegt die Bewältigung der Vergangenheit._

_***_

Als Justus die Augen öffnete, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Die Schmerzen kehrten in seinen Körper zurück, langsam schwollen sie an und er hatte das Gefühl sie würden ihm die Luft zum atmen nehmen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, wollte nur versuchen den Schmerz wegzuschieben, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die Bilder wieder vor seine Augen schoben. Sie in der alten Fabrik, Grey und seine Männer, Skinny, Bob und… Peter.

Justus spürte wie sich eine Hand um seinen Arm schloss. Sanft und warm und wie sie ihn in die Realität zurück holte.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich dem Arzt Bescheid sagen?“

Justus musste die Augen nicht öffnen, er erkannte Sheilas Stimme auch so.

„Nein.“, presste er gequält hervor. Die Schmerzmittel halfen ihm zwar in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu gleiten, doch sie benebelten auch seinen Geist. Es war wichtig, dass er sich an alles ungetrübt erinnerte. So verdammt wichtig.

Langsam öffnete Justus wieder die Augen und begegnete Sheilas besorgtem Lächeln. Sie hatte ihre blonden Haare streng zusammen gebunden und musterte ihn durch ihre eckige Brille aufmerksam. Justus zwang sich ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es wird gehen.“, versicherte er ihr.

Dann sah er sich in dem kahlen Krankenzimmer um. Nur einige Blumen und Bücher auf dem Nachttisch erweckten den Anschein nicht nur aus rein funktionalen Gründen dort platziert worden zu sein.

„Ich sollte mich langsam wieder auf den Weg machen. Deine Tante müsste jeden Augenblick zurück sein und es wäre besser, wenn sie mich hier nicht antrifft.“

Sheila stand auf, glättete ihren Bleistiftrock und wollte gerade nach ihrer Handtasche greifen, da hielt Justus sie am Arm zurück.

„Sheila, danke.“

Er wollte ihr eigentlich so viel mehr sagen. Doch er brachte keines seiner Worte über die Lippen. Es war als verböte sein Verstand es ihm, seine Gefühle auszuformulieren. Doch Sheila schien ihn auch so zu verstehen, denn ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Dann beugte sie sich zu Justus hinab, legte sanft eine Hand an seine Wange, während sie ihn zärtlich küsste.

In dem Moment schwang die Tür auf und mit einem Rumpeln, dass deutlich lauter ausfiel als es hätte sein müssen, kam Tante Mathilda ins Zimmer gestürzt. Sie warf Sheila einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während diese Justus noch einmal liebevoll über die Wange streichelte und dann aus dem Zimmer ging. Justus konnte nicht anders, als ihr hinterher zu gucken. Der enge Rock der sich an ihre Hüften schmiegte lud geradezu dazu ein.

Tante Mathilda räusperte sich lautstark, als sie sich neben Justus auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Wie geht es dir mein Junge?“, wollte sie auch sogleich in besorgtem Tonfall wissen.

Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen? Sein bester Freund hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, dass auf ihn geschossen worden war und wurde wegen Mordes gesucht. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkam Justus wieder, als er daran dachte, wie machtlos er gewesen war. Doch er zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Es geht mir schon viel besser, Tante. Die Wunde heilt gut.“

Er war froh, als sich ihre Miene aufhellte und sie erleichtert wirkte. Was er durchmachte und wie es wirklich in ihm aussah, das musste er seiner Familie nicht auch noch aufbürden. Sie hatten alle genug zu verarbeiten.

„Brauchst du noch was? Soll ich dir was zu trinken einschenken?“, fragte Tante Mathilda. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen Stille zu ertragen, aber seit dem Tag als auf ihn geschossen worden war, musste sie jede Sekunde mit reden füllen. Justus versuchte nicht zu streng zu sein, doch gerade wollte er nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

„Wirklich, es ist alles in Ordnung.“, beruhigte er sie mit matt. Fast das gleiche hatte er auch zu Sheila gesagt.

„Alles was ich brauche ist Zeit um wieder gesund zu werden.“

Einen Augenblick musterte Justus seine Tante forschend. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was in ihr vorging. Dann sprang sie auf und griff nach der Vase auf seinem Nachttisch.

„Oh je, die brauchen dringend frisches Wasser.“

Damit verschwand sie im Bad.

Justus ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Alles was er wollte war Stille um Ordnung in das Geschehene zu bringen. Warum konnten sie ihm diesen einen Wunsch nicht erfüllen? Nur für einen Tag? Doch er wusste, dass es unfair wäre, seiner Tante einen Vorwurf zu machen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte den Schuss nicht überlebt.

Tante Mathilda trat aus dem kleinen Bad heraus und stellte die Blumen wieder auf den Nachttisch. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl und griff nach Justus Hand. Als sie anfing etwas von Emily zu erzählen, hörte Justus gar nicht richtig zu. Seine Gedanken wanderte wieder zu Grey. Doch seine Überlegungen wie sie ihn hinter Gitter bringen konnten, wollten einfach keine Früchte tragen. Er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren zu was Grey fähig war, doch man hatte ihm einfach nichts nachweisen können. Und Peter? Peter hatte sich entschieden seinen Dämonen zu folgen und mit Skinny zu gehen. Nur drei kleine Worte hatten Peter dazu gebracht jegliche Vernunft zu vergessen, zu vergessen was Grey ihnen in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte. Hatte ihn blind werden lassen zu was auch Skinny in der Lage war, weil er seinen Worten so gerne glauben wollte.

Justus blinzelte die Tränen weg. Diese Schwäche würde er sich nicht erlauben. Er würde Grey jagen und zu Fall bringen. Koste es was es wolle.

***

Unsicher sah Bob zu dem Bungalow. Es war so lange her, seit dem er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Und eigentlich war es keine schöne Erinnerung. Aber warum trieb es ihn gerade jetzt hierher zurück? Vielleicht weil nur sie wirklich in der Lage war ihn zu verstehen?

Bob lief den kurzen Weg bis zur Tür und klingelte kurzerhand. Er spürte wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und ein Teil sich wünschte sie würde nicht öffnen. Er hatte noch ihre letzten Worte im Ohr. _Wir können nur von Menschen verletzt werden, die uns nahe stehen._ Und Peter war es damals gewesen, der ihn weggezogen hatte.

Bob schluckte, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und er in das überraschte Gesicht von Clarissa Franklin sah.

„Bob, was machst du denn hier?“

Nervös fuhr Bob sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„So ganz genau weiß ich das selbst nicht.“, gestand er dann. „Kann ich rein kommen?“

Misstrauisch musterte Clarissa ihren ungebetenen Gast, doch dann machte sie den Weg frei. Im Wohnzimmer ließ Bob sich auf dem Sofa nieder und er war dankbar, als Clarissa ihm eine Teetasse reichte, an die er sich verzweifelt klammern konnte.

„Also, was führt dich her?“, fragte sie mit ihrer ruhigen, tiefen Stimme.

Bob brauchte einige Sekunden ehe er antworten konnte.

„Sie haben es bestimmt schon aus den Nachrichten erfahren. Peter, er wird wegen Mordes gesucht und… “ _… und er hat auf Justus schießen lassen._ Doch die Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Abwartend sah Clarissa Bob an. Und die Erinnerungen an eine Lagerhalle, an Grey mit einer Waffe in der Hand und Peters leiser, aber folgenschwerer Entscheidung vermischte sich mit einer anderen Erinnerung. _Hör dir an wie sie um Gnade winseln, wie die Hunde. Knall sie ab._ Clarissas kalte Stimme hallte noch in seinem Ohr nach, Peters panischer Schrei. Und die Angst und Ungewissheit, der einsetzende Schock, weil er selbst, all das nur als unbeteiligte Randfigur aus dem Nachbarraum mitanhören musste. Und auch in der Fabrik hatte er nur als unbeteiligter Zuschauer mitansehen müssen, was seine besten Freunde sich antaten.

„Bob, was geht in dir vor? Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mich ausschließt.“

Bob blinzelte. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um seine strapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen. Und um den aufkommenden Fluchtinstinkt niederzukämpfen.

Er spürte wie Clarissas aufmerksamer Blick auf ihm ruhte und sie ihn eingehend musterte.

Bob versuchte seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Anfang zu finden. Den Zeitpunkt an dem alles angefangen hatte zu zerbrechen. Immer wieder unterbrach er seine Erzählung, während sein Kopf verzweifelt nach einer Antwort suchte, wie all das hätte verhindert werden können. An welchen Stellen er und Justus, aber auch Peters Eltern es hätten merken müssen, wie es um Peter stand. Doch das hatten sie nicht. Keiner von ihnen hatte den ernst der Lage erkannt. Bis es zu spät gewesen war.

„Und da war so viel Blut. Ich habe meine Hände auf die Wunde gedrückt, doch es quoll einfach immer mehr hervor. Ich war mir so sicher, dass Justus das nicht überleben würde.“, beendete Bob seine Erzählung.

Als Bob aufsah, begegnete er Clarissas aufmerksamen Blick.

„Aber er ist nicht gestorben.“

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Bob schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist er nicht. Aber es war so knapp. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, ob ich den Krankenwagen gerufen habe oder ob es Teil von Greys Plan gewesen war.“

Bobs Stimme brach weg, als er sich wieder in den Bildern der Nacht verlor.

„Meine Hände“, begann er nach einer kurzen Zeit erneut zu erzählen und Bob hatte das Gefühl, dass er weit weg war, während er sprach. „Meine Klamotten, alles war mit Justus' Blut getränkt. Dunkelrot hat es auf meiner Haut geglänzt und es war viel klebriger als ich es mir vorgestellt hätte. Meine eigenen Wunden habe ich kaum noch zur Kenntnis genommen. Erst als einer der Ärzte auf mich zukam, wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass nicht nur Justus Schaden erlitten hatte. Und dass Peter offenbar besser damit zurecht kam Justus eine tödliche Verletzung zufügen zu lassen, als mich leiden zu sehen. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein. Vielleicht verzerren meine eigenen Gefühle das Geschehene.“

Bob sah auf seine Hände hinab, dann schloss er: „Naja, ich habe jedenfalls alle Sachen die ich an dem Abend getragen habe weggeworfen. Die Blutflecken haben mich nur jedes Mal wieder an das erinnert was passiert ist.“

„Bob, ich sage dir nun etwas, was ich bereits in unserer ersten Sitzung zu dir gesagt habe: Du musst den Schmerz zulassen. Nur so wirst du darüber hinweg kommen.“

„Sie nannten es damals Trauerarbeit leisten.“, erinnerte Bob sich.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über Clarissas Gesicht.

„Du erinnerst dich noch daran.“

Bob starrte auf die Teetasse die er ununterlassen in seinen Fingern hin und her drehte. Wie hätte er sich nicht daran erinnern können?

„Also Bob, warum bist du ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen? Es gibt viele andere Psychotherapeuten die sich hervorragend auf Trauma verstehen. Und gerade wegen unserer Vorgeschichte verwundert es mich dich hier zu sehen.“

Bob musste den Blick abwenden. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, wie tief sich seine Verbindung zu ihr anfühlte. Doch sie würde sich kaum mit einer lahmen Ausrede abspeisen lassen. Dafür kannte Clarissa ihn zu gut.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte er dennoch ausweichend.

„Bob, kann es sein, dass du es nur als Ausrede benutzt, um dich nicht mit den Gründen für diese Entscheidung auseinandersetzen zu müssen?“

Bob nickte leicht, während er wieder auf die mittlerweile kalte Tasse zwischen seinen Händen hinab starrte.

Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte seine Gefühle zu artikulieren, sie brachen an dem Kloß in seinem Hals. Er spürte wie sich warme Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten, während er verzweifelt versuchte die Erinnerungen nach hinten zu schieben. Doch es gab sie nur zu dritt. Es hatte sie immer nur zu dritt gegeben. Das konnte unmöglich zu Ende sein. Es war unmöglich, dass Peter fort war. Und es fühlte sich an, als hätte er auch Bob das Herz herausgerissen in dem Moment, als er sich entschieden hatte mit Skinny zu gehen.

Bob spürte wie sich sanft und leicht Clarissas Hand auf seine Wange legte. Er spürte die Wärme die von ihr ausging und mit Tränen in den Augen sah Bob zu ihr auf. Ruhig erwiederte sie seinen Blick. Und Bob wusste, dass er den Blick abwenden musste, doch wie hypnotisiert verlor er sich in den Tiefen ihrer Augen. Da war diese tiefe Verbindung, ein Verstehen und Erkennen. Und dann beugte Bob sich vor. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf Clarissas. Der Druck an seiner Wange wurde stärker. Die Psychologin zog ihn näher zu sich, vergrub ihre Finger in seinen blonden Haaren.

Doch plötzlich sprang Bob wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Nein, keine Tarantel, eine schwarze Witwe, dachte er noch, während er fluchtartig den kleinen Bungalow verließ.

Mit zitternden Fingern startete er den Käfer und wünschte sich, er könnte damit in halsbrecherischem Tempo über den Highway rasen. Doch dies war nur sein Käfer, nicht Skinnys Sportwagen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht ausgerechnet Dr Franklin zu küssen? Sie kannte ihn, besser, als er sich selbst kannte. Auch wenn er geglaubt hatte die Anschuldigungen die sie erhoben hatte, wären haltlos gewesen. Hatte der Nachmittag nicht gezeigt, dass dem nicht so war? Hatte er tatsächlich einen unterbewussten Ödipuskomplex? Eine verdrängte Neigung zu älteren Frauen? Oder eher eine Neigung zu unpassenden Partnern? Peter war doch auch nur eine unerreichbare Illusion gewesen. Eine Illusion die Skinny so unbarmherzig zerstört hatte. Genauso unerreichbar wie Brenda es gewesen war.

Und hatte Peter sich nach seinem ersten Mal mit Skinny ähnlich gefühlt? Verwirrt, abgestoßen und gleichzeitig angezogen. Bob wünschte sich wieder er hätte noch einmal die Gelegenheit mit Peter zu sprechen. Doch Peter war fort, auf der Flucht, und Bob wusste nicht, ob er ihn jemals wieder sehen würde. Ihr Zweiter konnte genauso gut tot sein, so unerreichbar war er für ihn.

***

Bob klopfte vorsichtig an die Krankenhaustür, dann trat er ins Zimmer. Justus sah noch immer blass aus, doch da war eine kalte Entschlossenheit in seinen dunklen Augen die Bob nur selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. Doch er wusste, dass der Ausdruck nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Wie geht es dir?“, wollte der blonde Junge wissen, als er sich einen Stuhl an Justus' Bett heran zog und sich darauf fallen ließ.

„Die Ärzte sagen, ich werde wieder.“

Unbewusst fuhr Bob mit den Fingern über den bereits verheilenden Schnitt in seinem Gesicht.

„Ja, aber das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.“

„Einer meiner besten Freunde hat zugelassen, ach was sage ich, die Entscheidung getroffen, dass auf mich geschossen wurde. Was glaubst du wie es mir geht?“, fuhr Justus den dritten Detektiv heftig an.

Bob zuckte zurück, dann murmelte er: „Ich… es tut mir Leid. Die Frage war idiotisch.“

Justus fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Dann sagte er matt: „Nein, mir tut es Leid. Ich sollte dich nicht so anfahren. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass…“

Bob wusste genau was Justus meinte, auch ohne das dieser den Satz beendete.

„Ja, mir geht es genauso.“, sagte er dann.

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie, jeder in seine eigenen, dunklen Erinnerungen gehüllt. Kurz dachte Bob daran Justus von seinem Besuch bei Dr Franklin zu berichten, doch er schob den Gedanken energisch beiseite. Der erste Detektiv hatte selbst genug zu kämpfen, da musste er ihm nicht auch noch sein Drama aufbürden. Stattdessen griff Bob in seine Tasche und holte einige Bücher hervor.

„Das ist der Stoff der für die Abschlussprüfungen relevant ist. Ich denke an deinem Vorhaben schnellstmöglich die Schule abzuschließen, kann dich nicht mal eine Schussverletzung hindern?“

Bob grinste und er sah die Dankbarkeit in Justus' Gesicht aufblitzen, als er das Thema wechselte.

„Und ich habe Blacky zu mir genommen. Nur vorübergehend, bis wir wissen, wie es weiter gehen soll.“

***

Es war die letzte Nacht die Justus im Krankenhaus verbrachte und bei dem Gedanken, endlich wieder nach Hause zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu dürfen, durchfuhr ein Stich der Trauer das Gefühl der Vorfreude. Es würde nichts jemals wieder so sein, wie es einmal gewesen war. Die heile Welt ihrer Kindheit war unwiederbringlich zerstört worden. Im Krankenhaus hatte Justus den Gedanken gut verdrängen können. Das Geschehen hier war so weit außerhalb seines Alltags, dass es leicht war, zu glauben, alles könnte wieder gut werden. Doch das würde es nicht. Die Zentrale war das Mahnmal direkt vor seiner Nase, für das was er verloren hatte. Für den Preis den sie alle hatten zahlen müssen.

Und die Fragen fraßen sich unaufhörlich in Justus hinein. Die Fragen, ob Peter den Mord wirklich begangen hatte? War es sein letztes Eingeständnis auf Justus schießen zu lassen? Oder war ihr Zweiter wirklich nur ein weiteres Opfer in Greys Spiel? Und wenn ihr Zweiter wirklich nur ein Opfer gewesen war, warum hatte er sich dann gegen ihre Freundschaft und für Grey entschieden? War es wirklich die Liebe oder vielmehr Abhängigkeit von Skinny gewesen die Peter zum Handeln veranlasst hatte?

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Justus das oberste Buch vom Stapel. Er hatte sich die letzten Tage durch den Schulstoff durchgewühlt und war nun bei Nietzsches _Also sprach Zarathustra_ angekommen. Er würde mit seinen Überlegungen nicht weiter kommen, als schlug Justus das Buch beim Lesezeichen auf. Doch der erste Detektiv schaffte es kaum sich auf die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder schienen die Wörter zu verschwimmen. Oder war es nur seiner Unaufmerksamkeit geschuldet? Er wusste, dass die Abschlussprüfungen wichtig waren, dass er sich darauf vorbereiten sollte. Doch das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte Justus Probleme sich auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Unbarmherzig zwang er seinen Geist sich auf das vor ihm liegende Werk zu fokussieren. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen blätterte der erste Detektiv um und las:

_Von den drei Verwandlungen:_

_Drei Verwandlungen nenne ich euch des Geistes; wie der Geist zum Kamele wird, und zum Löwen das Kamel, und zum Kinde zuletzt der Löwe._

_Vieles Schwere gibt es dem Geiste, dem starken, tragsamen Geiste, dem Ehrfurcht innewohnt: nach dem Schweren und Schwersten verlangt seine Stärke._

_Was ist schwer? so fragt der tragsame Geist, so kniet er nieder, dem Kamele gleich, und will gut beladen sein._

_Was ist das Schwerste, ihr Helden? So fragt der tragsame Geist, dass ich es auf mich nehme und meiner Stärke froh werde._

_Ist es nicht das: sich erniedrigen, um seinem Hochmut wehe zu tun? Seine Torheit leuchten lassen, um seiner Weisheit zu spotten?_

_Oder ist es das: von unserer Sache scheiden, wenn sie ihren Sieg feiert? Auf hohe Berge steigen, um den Versucher zu versuchen?_

_Oder ist es das: sich von Eicheln und Gras der Erkenntnis nähren und um der Wahrheit willen an der Seele Hunger leiden?_

_Oder ist es das: krank sein und die Tröster heim schicken und mit Tauben Freundschaft schließen, die niemals hören, was du willst?_

_Oder ist es das: in schmutziges Wasser steigen, wenn es das Wasser der Wahrheit ist, und kalte Frösche und heiße Kröten nicht von sich weisen?_

_Oder ist es das: die lieben, die und verachten, um dem Gespenste die Hand reichen, wenn es uns fürchten machen will?_

_Alles dies Schwerste nimmt der tragsame Geist auf sich: dem Kamele gleich, das beladen in die Wüste eilt, also eilt er in seine Wüste._

_Aber in der einsamsten Wüste geschieht die zweite Verwandlung: zum Löwen wird hier der Geist, Freiheit will er sich erbeuten und Herr sein in seiner eigenen Wüste._

_Seinen letzten Herrn sucht er sich hier: feind will er ihm werden und seinem letzten Gotte, um Sieg will er mit dem großen Drachen ringen._

_Welches ist der große Drache, den der Geist nicht mehr Herr und Gott heißen mag? „Du sollst“ heißt der große Drache. Aber der Geist des Löwen sagt „ich will“._

„ _Du sollst“ liegt ihm am Wege, goldfunkelnd, ein Schuppentier, und auf jeder Schuppe glänzt golden „Du sollst!“_

_Tausendjährige Werte glänzen an diesen Schuppen, und also spricht der mächtigste aller Drachen: „Aller Wert der Dinge – der glänzt an mir.“_

„ _Aller Wert ward schon geschaffen, und aller geschaffene Wert – das bin ich. Wahrlich, es soll kein 'Ich will' mehr geben!“ Also spricht der Drache._

_Meine Brüder, wozu bedarf es des Löwen im Geiste? Was genügt nicht das lastbare Tier, das entsagt und ehrfürchtig ist?_

_Neue Werte schaffen – das vermag auch der Löwe noch nicht: aber Freiheit sich schaffen zu neuem Schaffen – das vermag die Macht des Löwen._

_Freiheit sich schaffen und ein heiliges Nein auch vor der Pflicht: dazu, meine Brüder, bedarf es des Löwen._

_Recht sich nehmen zu neuen Werten – das ist das furchtbarste Nehmen für einen tragsamen und ehrfürchtigen Geist. Wahrlich, ein Rauben ist es ihm und eines raubenden Tieres Sache._

_Als sein Heiligstes liebte er einst das „Du sollst“: nun muss er Wahn und Willkür auch noch im Heiligsten finden, dass er sich Freiheit raube von seiner Liebe: des Löwen bedarf es zu diesem Raube._

_Aber sagt, meine Brüder, was vermag noch das Kind, das auch der Löwe nicht vermochte? Was muss der raubende Löwe auch noch zum Kinde werden?_

_Unschuld ist das Kind und Vergessen, ein Neubeginnen, ein Spiel, ein aus sich rollendes Rad, eine erste Bewegung, ein heiliges Ja-sagen._

_Ja, zum spiele des Schaffens, meine Brüder, bedarf es eines heiligen Ja-sagens: seinen Willen will nun der Geist, seine Welt gewinnt sich den Weltverlorene._

_Drei Verwandlungen nannte ich euch des Geistes: wie der Geist zum Kamele ward, und zum Löwen das Kamel, und der Löwe zuletzt zum Kinde._

Justus schluckte schwer, als er das Buch zuklappte. Es war ihm egal, dass er das Lesezeichen nicht eingelegt hatte. Wie paralysiert lag er da und starrte an die Decke des Krankenzimmers.

Peter als Löwe. Das Bild setzte sich in seinem Kopf fest. Und war er der Drache in dem Szenario? Ein „Du sollst“ unter vielen? Ja, wahrlich, Peter war zum Löwen geworden. Mit einer Wut hatte er sich aufgelehnt, gegen alles was sein Leben ausgezeichnet hatte. Und wenn das mit ihm und Skinny nie passiert wäre? Hätte Peter dann auch alles niedergerissen? Ihre Freundschaft? Oder war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis dieser Zeitpunkt hatte kommen müssen?

Justus schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an die Streits in der Zentrale. Peter, der aus ihrer Gruppe ausbrach, der sich durch sein Aufbegehren vielleicht besser spüren konnte. Das konnte Justus wenigstens verstehen. Er wusste, dass er selbst die treibende Kraft vieler Aktionen war. Und wie oft hatte Peter sich über seine penetrante Art beschwert. Ja, es war unumgänglich gewesen, dass das Fundament ihrer Freundschaft eines Tages auf den Prüfstand gestellt werden würde.

Aber der Mord? Das Feuer? Der Schuss?

Es war als hätte Peter sich in den Klauen des Löwen verloren. Die Verwandlung zum Kinde hatte er nicht mehr geschafft.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  Become The Beast - Karliene  
>  Vergangenheitsbewältigung - Der Schattenmacher


	2. Entwurzelt

_***_

_I built a home and wait for someone to tear it down_

_Then pack it up in boxes, head for the next town running_

_'Cause I've got memories and travel like gypsies in the night_

_***_

„Bist du bereit?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Nein. Du?“, erwiderte Bob die Frage.

„Nein. Also worauf warten wir noch?“

Bob atmete tief aus. Dann warf er dem ersten Detektiv einen prüfenden Blick von der Seite zu. Justus war gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, er sollte sich schonen. Doch er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen sollte. Und so hatte Bob sich gefügt.

Es war das erste Mal, seit der Nacht in der Eisenfabrik, dass Justus und er die Zentrale betraten. Und der Wohnwagen erinnerte ihn an all das, was er verloren hatte. Wie ein Mahnmal ragte der alte Campinganhänger vor ihm auf.

Justus drückte die Klinke herunter und mit einem leisen Knarren schwang die Tür auf. Dunkelheit und Stille empfing die beiden Detektive. Regungslos standen sie im Eingang, nicht in der Lage sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen.

Bob schluckte. Dann betrat er vorsichtig den Wagen der über so viele Jahre ihr Zufluchtsort gewesen war. Und die ganze Zeit erwartete er das aufgeregte Krächzen von Blacky zu hören, doch alles blieb still. Und Bob war dankbar, dass sein Vater sich bereit erklärt hatte, den Vogel abzuholen. Denn ohne Justus an seiner Seite, hätte Bob nicht gewusst, ob er es auch nur eine weitere Sekunde in der Zentrale aushalten würde.

Starr stand Bob im Türrahmen, spürte Justus' Präsenz hinter sich, wie ein schützender Schatten. Leise knarrte der alte Fußboden unter ihren Sohlen, als sie die Zentrale betraten.

Bob schluckte, als sein Blick an den verstreuten Notizzetteln auf dem Schreibtisch hängen blieb. Greys letztes Spiel.

Er wandte den Blick ab, sah zu den abgewetzten Sesseln hinüber. Fast war ihm, als könnte er Peters Stimme noch hören. Ein Lachen das mit dem Wind davon getragen wurde, die letzten Fetzen Erinnerungen an bessere Tage. Als sie noch zu dritt gewesen waren.

Um den Bildern in seinem Kopf entkommen zu können, fragte Bob: „Was machen wir mit der Zentrale?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“

„Die Akten. Und all die Daten auf unserem Computer, übergeben wir die Cotta?“

„Himmelherrgott Bob, ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe auch keinen Plan wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll. Ich habe nie daran gedacht, das es die drei Fragezeichen mal nicht mehr geben könnte. So ein Szenario habe ich nie durchgespielt. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es weiter gehen soll!“

Der Schreibtischstuhl gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, als Bob sich schwer darauf fallen ließ. Gedankenverloren blätterte er durch die Notizen die vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen. Die Blätter zerknitterten unter seinen Fingern, so grob fuhr er durch sie hindurch. Und in einem plötzlichen Anfall fegte Bob sie vom Schreibtisch. Jäh flog das Papier in die Luft, nur um dann langsam, fast schon höhnisch zu Boden zu gleiten wo es liegen blieb.

„Hat das geholfen?“, wollte Justus wissen. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und beobachtete Bob aufmerksam. Studierte jede seiner Regungen. Als hätte er Angst, dass er nun auch Bob verlieren könnte, wenn ihm etwas entging.

„Lass uns die Akten zu Cotta bringen.“, sagte Bob leise.

„Und was dann?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Der Campinganhänger muss weg. Das ist nicht mehr unsere Zentrale. Nicht ohne Peter.“

„Ok.“, sagte Justus ebenso leise, dann verließ er die Zentrale.

Bob schloss die Augen, sog noch einmal den gewohnten Geruch ein, hörte das leise Summen des Kühlschranks. Nur das leichte Rascheln von Blacky fehlte. Das wohl deutlichste Zeichen wie groß die Wunde war. Das nichts jemals wieder so sein würde wie es einmal war.

Kurz darauf hörte Bob sich nähernde Schritte, das Knarren des alten Bodens. Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu Justus, der mit einigen Umzugskartons vor ihm stand. Der erste Detektiv sah so verloren aus wie Bob sich fühlte.

Langsam fing Bob an eine Akte nach der anderen in die Kartons zu packen. Er wollte es nicht, aber er konnte nicht anders und so las er die Namen ihrer Fälle. Bilder strömten durch seinen Geist. Jeder Fall trug ganz eigene Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche. _Trenn den Schmerz ab,_ befahl er sich. Er musste wieder an Clarissa, Dr Franklin, denken. Das war das genaue Gegenteil von dem was sie ihm geraten hatte. Doch er würde es nicht schaffen, wenn er die Trauer fühlte. Dann würde er zusammen brechen.

***

Bob starrte auf die Kartons die sich zu seinen Füßen stapelten. Das war alles was von ihren Jahren als Detektivtrio noch übrig geblieben war. Verwundert stellte er fest wie vergänglich ihre Zeit doch gewesen war. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass nichts auf der Welt sie jemals trennen konnte.

Benommen sah er dabei zu wie Titus ihre Zentrale an den Pick Up koppelte und er war froh, dass Justus bei ihm war. Langsam wurde der alte Campinganhänger rumpelnt vom Hof gefahren. Und Bob spürte wie die Trauer sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, als er daran dachte, dass ihr Zufluchtsort nun endgültig verschrottet wurde. Nicht mehr sein würde als zusammengefaltetes Blech.

Regungslos standen die beiden Jungen nebeneinander. Schock und Trauer vermischten sich. Doch die erhoffte Erleichterung wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Justus und Bob sahen auf den leeren Fleck, das Stückchen vom Gebrauchtwarencenter Titus Jonas auf dem immer so selbstverständlich ihre Zentrale gestanden hatte. Da war nichts mehr. Und Bob konnte nicht sagen was der Anblick mit ihm machte, welches Gefühl die Oberhand gewann.

„Ich dachte, wenn die Zentrale nur weg ist, dann würde mich das nicht mehr an Peter erinnern.“, sagte Justus in die Stille hinein. „Aber der leere Platz erinnert mich nun auch daran was wir verloren haben. Das wir uns verloren haben.“

***

Es waren etliche Wochen vergangen, doch noch immer suchte Peter die eine Nacht in der Eisenfabrik heim. Er konnte das Bild von Justus nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen. All das Blut das stoßartig aus der Wunde zu pulsieren schien. Im Herzschlag des ersten Detektivs. Er hatte noch immer Bobs Angst vor Augen, die Verzweiflung. Und nur bei dem Gedanken schnürte sich Peter der Hals zu.

Skinny gab ihm Halt, während sie von einem Versteck zum nächsten hetzten. Die Angst davor gefunden zu werden, war Peters ständiger Begleiter und langsam gewöhnte er sich zumindest daran. Doch mehr als einmal hatte er das Gefühl unter den Schuldgefühlen zusammenzubrechen. Es gab Augenblicke da wünschte er sich die Bullen würden ihn schnappen, damit all das ein Ende haben konnte.

Peter saß zusammengesunken an der Wand des kleinen Apartments. Eins von vielen. Es hatte kein Sinn sich hier einzurichten, sie würden eh nicht lange bleiben.

Skinny war unterwegs, erledigte etwas für Grey und Peter spürte die Bitterkeit die sich in seinem Inneren eingenistet hatte. Aber da war auch Neid. Skinny konnte raus gehen, konnte seine Geschäfte regeln. Peter war zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Und er wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis er etwas unüberlegtes tun würde.

Er dachte wieder an das Treffen mit Grey in seiner Villa, keine zwei Tage nachdem was sich in der Eisenfabrik ereignet hatte.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, was du durchmachen musstest.“, sagte Grey.

„Sie haben mich dazu gezwungen, dass ich mich zwischen dem Leben von Justus und Skinny entscheide!“, schrie Peter.

„Es war notwendig, dass du bereit warst deine alten Verbindungen endgültig zu durchtrennen.“

„Warum?“, begehrte Peter auf. Der Hass brodelte in ihm. Er hatte schon jemanden ermordet, warum sollte er das nicht mit Grey wiederholen?

„Du musstest dich entscheiden welches Leben du führen möchtest. Und du hast dich für ein Leben mit Skinny entschieden.“, fuhr Grey ruhig fort. Und diese Ruhe brachte Peter noch mehr in Rage.

„Ich habe mich für gar nichts entschieden. Nur welches Leben ich nicht führen möchte und das ist eins im Gefängnis!“

Peters Blicke glitten unstet durch den Raum. Die Vase und die Schreibtischlampe würden sich hervorragend als Waffe eignen. Doch er hatte sich in eine Situation gebracht in der er auf Greys Hilfe angewiesen war. Also zwang er sich den Blick von dem Messingsockel zu lösen und in Greys gefühllose Augen zu blicken.

„Wenn Sie meine Loyalität damit gewinnen wollten, dann ist Ihnen das jedenfalls missglückt.“, fauchte Peter. Und er wusste, wenn er die Gelegenheit hätte sich an Grey zu rächen, würde er sie ergreifen.

„Ok Peter, dann verrate mir welches Leben du führen willst.“

_Eins in Freiheit_ , schoss es dem Zweiten durch den Kopf. _Eins bei dem ich nicht in ständiger Angst leben muss. Eins in dem Skinny an meiner Seite und meine Freunde in Sicherheit sind._ Doch er behielt die Gedanken für sich. Die Erfahrung hatte zu oft gezeigt, dass Grey nicht zu trauen war. Also sagte er gar nichts.

Doch Greys Worte hallten immer noch in Peter wider. Welches Leben wollte er führen? Welches Leben das auch nur annähernd lebenswert war, konnte er überhaupt noch führen? Doch auf die Frage hatte er keine Antwort.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> No Roots - Alice Merton


	3. Phantomschmerz

_***_

_Und jeder Raum riecht so wie du_

_Ich denk', das bleibt noch, bis ich geh'_

_Ich halte durch, siehst du mir zu?_

_Trotz all der Pflaster tut's noch weh_

_***_

Angespannt saß Bob auf dem Sofa und drehte nervös die Teetasse in seinen Händen. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall in der Eisenfabrik, dass sie bei den Shaws zu Besuch waren. Justus war wie versteinert, während er sich im Wohnzimmer umsah. Und Bob konnte nur erahnen was in dem ersten Detektiv vor sich ging.

Mrs Shaw stellte eine Kanne mit Tee auf den hölzernen Tisch, dann ließ sie sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Sie wirkte alt und erschöpft, ihr Mann abgekämpft und während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, krallten sich ihre Finger in den Stoff ihres tadellosen Rocks.

„Also“, durchbrach Justus das angespannte Schweigen. Niemand schien so wirklich zu wissen was er sagen sollte. „Warum wollten Sie, dass wir zu Ihnen kommen?“

Mrs Shaw presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nicht mehr als eine dünne Linie waren. Flehend sah sie ihren Mann an.

„Wir…“ Seine Stimme brach weg und er musste erneut beginnen. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir Peters Zimmer ausräumen. Es wird nichts mehr so werden wie es einmal war und es wird Zeit, dass wir den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken.“

Bob wandte den Blick ab. Es war als würde man ihm Peter noch einmal entreißen. Und auch wenn es einen Teil gab, der die Entscheidung der Shaws verstehen konnte, musste es denn so schnell gehen? Hatten sie sich wirklich damit abgefunden, dass ihr Sohn ein Mörder war? Und wollten sie nun alles was daran erinnerte, dass Peter jemals gelebt hatte, verschwinden lassen? Skinny hatte Peter in seine Haut gezwängt. Sein bester Freund wurde von den eigenen Eltern verleugnet. Niemand sollte die Schande eines kriminellen Sohnes sehen. Bobs Hände zitterten bei dem Gedanken so stark, dass er ein wenig Tee verschüttete.

„Es tut mir Leid.“, murmelte er, während er mit einem Taschentuch die Feuchtigkeit aufwischte.

„Das muss es nicht.“, sagte Mrs Shaw und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Doch dann drangen Tränen in ihre Augen und sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen, während ihre schmalen Schultern von Schluchzern erschüttert wurden.

Mr Shaw streichelte seiner Frau liebevoll über den Rücken, während er seine Gefühle hinter einer starren Maske zu verbergen versuchte, was Bob nur dazu brachte sich noch stärker an seine Tasse zu klammern.

„Oh Justus, Bob, es… es tut mir so unendlich Leid.“, presste Mrs Shaw mit vor Tränen erstickter Stimme hervor. Sie sah die Jungs mit rotgeränderten Augen an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unser Sohn zu so etwas schrecklichem im Stande wäre. Was er dir, Justus, angetan hat. Ich wünschte es würde einen Weg geben, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.“

Sie ließ das Gesicht wieder hinter ihren Händen verschwinden, während Bob das Gefühl hatte, eine Hand würde sein Herz aus seiner Brust reißen, es zerstückeln und gewaltsam versuchen die Überreste wieder an den richtigen Platz zu stopfen.

„Und… und an dem Tag als er verschwunden ist, da… er hat gesagt, dass er mich lieb hat.“

Bob versuchte die Tränen die ihm in die Augen gestiegen waren, gewaltsam zurück zu drängen. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Den Verlust seines besten Freundes und noch weniger den Verlust des Jungen in den er sich verliebt hatte.

„Mrs Shaw“, ergriff Justus das Wort. Und Bob wunderte sich, wie gefasst der erste Detektiv noch immer klang. „Keiner von uns hat die Warnzeichen rechtzeitig wahrgenommen. Es ist ebenso unsere Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist. Aber wie hätten wir auch erahnen können, was in Peter vorgegangen sein mag. Solche Prozesse ereignen sich langsam und wenn man es bemerkt ist es oftmals leider zu spät.“

Ja, die Zeiten der Selbstvorwürfe lagen bereits hinter Justus. Die Zeit in der er ihre Zentrale mit allen Büchern der Psychologieabteilung der Bibliothek ausgestattet hatte. Schmerzlich erinnerte Bob sich daran zurück. Wie weit entfernt es sich doch anfühlte. Obwohl es erst wenige Wochen her war.

Bob räusperte sich, dann sagte er: „Können wir hochgehen?“

Er war sich des leichten Zitterns in seiner Stimme bewusst und er war dankbar, dass alle anderen Anwesenden nur mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken antworteten.

Schweigend ging Bob hinter Justus die Treppe hoch. Sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust, als sie vor der Tür standen. Wie selbstverständlich dies für ihn immer Peters Zimmer sein würde. Wie viele gute Erinnerungen hinter dieser Tür schlummerten. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie alle zusammen aufs College gehen würden, zusammen in einer WG wohnen würden. Nie im Leben hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass es sie mal nicht zusammen geben würde. Bob schluckte, dann warf er Justus einen Blick zu. Dieser drückte langsam die Türklinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür zu Peters Zimmer.

Es kam Bob falsch vor, ohne Peters Einverständnis hier in seinem Zimmer zu sein. Durch die Sachen von ihrem zweiten Detektiv zu wühlen. Doch genau dafür waren sie hier.

Bob ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Der Geruch seines besten Freundes haftete noch in den Laken und diesmal schaffte der dritte Detektiv es nicht die Tränen zurück zu halten. Er griff nach dem Schlafshirt das neben ihm lag und drückte es an sich, als wäre es nicht nur ein lebloser Gegenstand.

Justus beobachtete Bob schweigend, während er sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl niederließ.

„Das ist so verflucht unfair!“, platzte es aus Bob heraus und er zerknüllte das Shirt in seinen Händen.

„Wir sollten für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen. Wir sollten zusammen nach einer Wohnung suchen. Aber es sollte sich nicht anfühlen, als würden wir Peter zu Grabe tragen!“

„Bob, ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, weil du Peter geliebt hast. Aber er ist selbst dafür verantwortlich was er getan hat. Und er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Unwiederbringlich.“

„Nein.“, widersprach Bob schwach. „Er wär doch sonst ins Gefängnis gegangen. Das war keine Wahl die er hatte.“

„Bob.“ Justus' Ton war sanft, aber bestimmt, als würde er mit einem Kind reden. „Es mag sein, dass Grey den Mord inszeniert hat, aber die Entscheidung mit Skinny zu gehen, die hat Peter getroffen. Die Entscheidung auf mich schießen zu lassen, hat er getroffen. Peter liebt Skinny und mit ihm will er zusammen sein.“

Bob fingerte eins der Taschentücher vom Nachttisch. _Peter liebt Skinny._ Die Worte fraßen sich in seinen Verstand. Und der Schmerz den sie mit sich brachten, ließen ihn wieder klar werden. Er atmete tief durch, das Shirt immer noch an seine Brust gedrückt. Langsam lösten sich seine Finger und er strich liebevoll den Stoff glatt. Dann erhob Justus sich und ließ seinen Blick über die Pokale gleiten, während er sagte: „Ich bin so sauer auf Peter, weißt du. Ich fühle mich von ihm verraten und am liebsten würde ich nichts von all dem behalten. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich mich auf die Wut versteife. Nur sehe was er mir angetan hat und darüber die Freundschaft die wir seit unserer Kindheit hatten, vergesse.“

In Bobs Auflachen klang deutlich die Trauer mit.

„Wo ich ihn momentan nur liebe, da spürst du nur Zorn.“, sagte Bob. „Es ist als hätten wir unsere Gefühle aufgespalten und jeder kann gerade nur das eine Gefühl ertragen.“

Justus wandte sich ab.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass niemand von uns sich traut die letzte Nacht mit Peter als mehr als einen Unfall oder Zwischenfall zu bezeichnen?“, fragte Justus während seine Blick über das dünn besiedelte Bücherregal glitt.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Bob. „Keiner will wahrhaben, dass Peter wahrscheinlich zu dem Monster geworden ist, welches Skinny und Grey aus ihm gemacht haben.“

Plötzlich stockte Justus.

„Wo ist das Fotoalbum, das wir Peter zum 18. Geburtstag geschenkt haben?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen.

Aufgebracht stöberte Justus durch das Bücherregal, dann öffnete er die Schreibtischschubladen, aber außer einiger alter Schulhefte förderte er nichts zu Tage. Bob stand ebenfalls auf und half Justus dabei in den Sachen zu suchen. Doch sie wurden nicht fündig.

„Dann sollten wir seine Eltern fragen. Vielleicht haben sie es an sich genommen.“

Doch die Nachfrage ergab, dass das Zimmer immer noch in dem selben Zustand war, indem Peter es verlassen hatte. Wieder in Peters Zimmer angekommen, fing Justus auch sogleich an seine Unterlippe zu kneten, während er unruhig auf und ab tigerte.

„Wenn Peter das Fotoalbum wirklich mitgenommen hat, dann muss das bedeuten, dass da noch eine emotionale Bindung ist, die weder Grey noch Skinny kappen konnten.“

***

Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, als Bob auf die Klingel drückte. Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie ihn zurückweisen? Doch er brauchte sie jetzt. Brauchte jemanden der ihn verstand, jemanden bei dem er sich gut fühlen konnte. Jemanden der nicht dazu in der Lage war ihm das Herz heraus zu reißen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und als Clarissa ihn erkannte, verschloss sich ihre Miene.

„Bob, was willst du hier?“

Doch anstelle einer Antwort vergrub Bob seine Finger in ihren Haaren. Zog die ältere Frau an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er schmeckte die Zigaretten auf ihren Lippen, doch es war ihm egal. Er drängte sie zurück in den Bungalow und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Bob hörte das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs und der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch breitete sich in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer aus. Er schaffte es nicht sie anzusehen. Also fixierte er die Wand, während er sich aufsetzte.

„Bob, wir sollten darüber reden was gerade passiert ist.“, hörte er Clarissas Stimme hinter sich. Bob schluckte. Noch immer unfähig sich umzudrehen, sagte er: „Ich brauchte es um mich besser zu fühlen.“

„Warum wolltest du dich besser fühlen?“, hakte Clarissa Franklin nach und Bob wusste nicht, ob er sie oder sich in diesem Moment mehr hasste. Warum hatte er sich eine Therapeutin aussuchen müssen? Warum nicht jemand Nettes in seinem Alter, der keine Fragen stellte?

Er seufzte, dann antwortete er matt: „Weil Peter Skinny liebt. Immer nur Skinny geliebt hat. Und nicht mich.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  Phantomschmerz - Madeline Juno


	4. Kein zurück

_***_

_Weißt du noch, wie's war?_

_Kinderzeit, wunderbar_

_Die Welt ist bunt und schön_

_Bis du irgendwann begreifst_

_Dass nicht jeder Abschied heißt_

_Es gibt auch ein Wiederseh'n_

_***_

Clarissa Franklin saß am Fenster, während sie gedankenverloren in den kleinen Garten hinaus starrte. Die Zigarette ruhte zwischen ihren Fingern und nur gelegentlich nahm sie einen mechanischen Zug. Doch vor ihrem inneren Auge zogen die Bilder und Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen wieder und wieder durch ihren Geist.

Bob, der unvermittelt vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte. Die Beziehung zu ihm war im besten Falle kompliziert. Und als er sie geküsst hatte, da war sie weder die vernünftige Erwachsene, noch die professionelle Therapeutin gewesen und hatte gesunde Grenzen gesetzt. Nein, sie hatte sein Leid genossen und wenn sie konnte, dann würde sie es vergrößern, das war ihr bewusst.

Und trotz all des alten, kalten Hasses, der sich noch immer in ihrer Brust ballte, mochte sie Bob auf eine Art die sie selbst nicht ganz fassen konnte. Seine Empathie, seine emotionale Reife und sein Witz nahmen sie gefangen. Eine schwierige Mischung.

Und mit diesem ersten Besuch hatte sich ein neuer Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt, sie hatte eine neue Chance auf Rache bekommen. Das war ihr in dem Moment klarer als je zuvor, als Bob sie geküsst hatte. Und nicht mehr zu übersehen, als ein Mann sie beim einkaufen angerempelt hatte und ihr zwischen den Konserven im Supermarkt von einem Spiel erzählt hatte und von einem mächtigen Mann der sie kennen lernen wollte.

Clarissa nahm die kleine Visitenkarte aus einem Buch, las erneut Name und Adresse. Spürte noch das Nachbeben des Treffens in den leeren Räumen ihrer ehemaligen Praxis.

Kalt und verwaist war sie gewesen. Und die Erinnerungen an die schönsten Jahre ihres Lebens waren in ihr aufgestiegen, als sie wieder durch die vertrauten Räume gelaufen war. An Jack, den sie irgendwie noch immer liebte und der sie hasste, weil sie nicht im Gefängnis saß. Der einzige Mann bei dem sie je das Gefühl gehabt hatte, er wäre mit ihr auf Augenhöhe. Manchmal erschien es ihr einfacher ihn loszulassen. Aber dann wären die letzten Jahre in denen sie so viele Opfer gebracht hatte vergebens gewesen.

Und dann war sie ihm begegnet. Aufrecht und gut gekleidet hatte er in seinem Rollstuhl gesessen, in ihrem alten Behandlungszimmer. Geduldig hatte er auf sie gewartet.

Grey.

Er hatte ihr von seinem Spiel erzählt, von den Zügen die er plante. Und dem Anliegen, dass sie Bob aus dem Spiel nehmen sollte. Vage formuliert und offen für jede Interpretation. Und so wie Clarissa den Mann einschätzte, war es kein Schuss in den Kopf, auf den er abzielte.

_Und was springt für mich dabei heraus?_

Clarissa wusste, dass sie schon immer auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht gewesen war und sie hatte nicht einmal versucht ihre Motive zu verschleiern.

Und Grey hatte gelächelt, als er geantwortet hatte.

***

Bob starrte auf die leere, weiße Seite. Schon unzählige Male hatte er angefangen seine Gedanken und Gefühle aufzuschreiben, doch jedes Mal hatte er alles wieder gelöscht. Keine Worte schienen beschreiben zu können, wie tief der Schmerz reichte, den er seit dem Abend in der Eisenfabrik fühlte. Seit dem ihm alles genommen worden war.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre letzte Begegnung stiegen Bob Tränen in die Augen. Erst wollte er sie trotzig wegwischen, doch dann dachte er an Clarissa. Trauerarbeit konnte er nur leisten, wenn er seine Gefühle zuließ. Nicht, wenn er ihnen mit Widerstand begegnete.

Lethargisch öffnete der dritte Detektiv die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Der kalte Schein des Monitors, ließ die Schatten noch dunkler erscheinen. Und aus der Tiefe der Schublade zog Bob ein Foto. Drei lachende Jungen. Eine Einheit. Sie gegen den Rest der Welt.

Die erste Träne löste sich warm aus dem Augenwinkel und lief Bob über die Wange. Dann folgte die nächste und dann brach er zusammen. Bob konnte den Schmerz der in seinem Inneren tobte nicht mehr ertragen. Das Gefühl seinen besten Freund verloren zu haben. Es war als hätte Peter einen Teil von ihm mitgenommen, als er mit Skinny gegangen war. Einen so bedeutend großen Teil, dass Bob sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er eines Tages mal nicht mehr an ihn denken würde.

Bob schluckte, während er auf seine verkrampften Finger hinunter starrte, in denen das Foto mittlerweile zerknitterte. Niemals würde er Peter vergessen können. Aber wäre es nicht so viel einfacher? All die Schmerzen einfach zu vergessen? Konnten andere Menschen das nicht auch? Über den Tod eines geliebten Menschen hinweg kommen? Doch wie sollte so etwas möglich sein?

Fast hätte Bob höhnisch aufgelacht. Er dachte über Peter nach, als sei er gestorben. Doch er machte sich vermutlich gerade mit Skinny ein schönes Leben auf einem anderen Kontinent und kümmerte sich keine Sekunde darum wie es seinen beiden ehemaligen Kollegen wohl gehen mochte. Für einen Moment wünschte Bob sich, dass Peter einfach bei einem Unfall gestorben wäre. Der Schmerz wäre zwar genauso überwältigend, aber er hätte ihn als den Menschen, den er so geliebt hatte, in Erinnerung behalten können. Nicht den Jungen der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Justus fast gestorben wäre. Und der Funke von kaltem Hass loderte in Bob auf. Hass auf Grey, der Peter dazu gezwungen hatte, eine Wahl zu treffen. Hass auf Skinny, der es geschafft hatte, für Peter wichtiger zu werden, als die Luft zum atmen. Hass auf Peter, der nur verbrannte Asche zurück gelassen hatte. Und vor allem hasste Bob, dass er Peter nicht hassen konnte. Dass er ihn viel zu sehr liebte, um ihm die Schuld an irgendetwas in dieser ganzen Misere geben zu können. Und das war der Moment in dem Bob beschloss, dass Peter tot war. Für ihn tot sein musste, damit er anfangen konnte, mit dem Erlebten abschließen zu können.

Bob betrachtete den hell erleuchteten Monitor und seine Finger fingen an über die Tastatur zu tanzen. All seine Gefühle schienen mit seinem Entschluss ausbrechen zu können. Er konnte ihnen eine Form geben, sie in neue Gewänder kleiden. In Worte fassen, die er sich traute zu denken und bei deren ausschreiben ihm nicht direkt schlecht wurde.

Vielleicht konnte er es eines Tage schaffen sich der ganzen Realität zu stellen. Doch im Moment ließ er nur den Teil seiner Gefühle zu den er ertragen konnte um nicht daran zerbrechen zu müssen. Das war ein Anfang.

***

Obwohl es hellichter Tag war, erstreckte sich die alte Eisenfabrik dunkel vor Justus. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick unstet zu den großen, mit Ketten verschlossenen Türen. Es war deutlich, dass seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht dafür gesorgt worden war, dass sich niemand mehr Zugang verschaffen sollte. Unstet strichen Justus Finger über die kleine, rechteckige Wölbung seiner Hosentasche. Sein eigenes Dietrichset.

Er hatte immer noch ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er es in die Hand nahm. Doch Peter würde in Zukunft keine Schlösser mehr für sie knacken, also war er gezwungen es selbst zu lernen.

Noch einmal sah sich Justus um, doch er war allein. Etwas anderes hätte ihn auch überrascht.

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach dem Vorhängeschloss. Er hörte das leise Klimpern der stählernen Kettenglieder die gegeneinander schlugen.

Vorsichtig schob Justus die Dietriche in die Öffnung des Schlosses. Es dauerte viel zu lange bis sich der erste Zylinder hob, dann der zweite und als das Schloss endlich aufsprang war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergangen. Unzufrieden sah Justus auf seine Finger in denen das offene Schloss lag. Es würde einiges an Übung erfordern, bis er geschickt genug mit dem Werkzeug würde umgehen können.

Behutsam drückte Justus die Tür auf. Die Dunkelheit der alten Eisenfabrik nahm in gefangen und es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe der erste Detektiv sich an die plötzliche Finsternis gewöhnt hatte. Langsam ging er durch das stille, alte Gebäude. Seine Schritte klangen viel zu laut, während er Werkräume durchquerte und Flure entlang ging.

Wie angewurzelt blieb Justus stehen, als sich die große Halle vor ihm erstreckte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment, wurde er sich bewusst, wie lächerlich seine Reaktion war. Ja, er hatte hier traumatisches erlebt, doch das hieß nicht, dass die Situation sich wiederholen würde. Justus atmete tief durch und zufrieden nahm er wahr wie die Anspannung langsam nachließ.

Behutsam ging er weiter, während er die Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Sein Blick blieb an den Überresten einiger rostbrauner Flecken auf dem Boden hängen. Sein Blut haftete noch immer in diesem Gemäuer, selbst nach all den Wochen.

Schwer ließ Justus sich auf den Boden fallen. Leicht strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über das getrocknete Blut. Doch er fühlte nichts außer den rauen Untergrund und feine Staubkörnchen.

War Peter die Entscheidung wirklich so leicht gefallen, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte? Ihm war schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass zwischen Peter und Bob eine engere Verbindung herrschte, als zwischen ihm selbst und dem Zweiten. Doch er hatte bis zum Schluss geglaubt, dass Peter sich für die Jahre ihrer Freundschaft entscheiden würde. Peter hätte Skinnys Spiel durchschauen müssen, so offensichtlich war es gewesen. Und vielleicht war das das Schlimmste daran. Das Schmerzhafte, dass er Peters Entscheidung nicht verstand. Denn, so sehr er es auch versuchte, Justus konnte sich kein Szenario vorstellen in dem er ähnlich gehandelt hätte.

Auch wenn jeder Tag ihm aufs Neue zeigte, dass nichts je wieder normal sein würde, so konnte Justus auch nicht verleugnen, dass es einen Teil gab der rasend vor Wut war. Der nicht nur Skinny und Grey für ihr falsches Spiel hasste, sondern auch Peter, der blind vor Liebe war. Oder abhängig und es nicht sah, nicht sehen wollte. Und das war etwas das Justus Peter niemals verzeihen konnte.

Und Justus ertappte sich dabei, wie er fast schon verächtlich an Bob dachte. Wie dieser sich ins Schreiben flüchtete. Dachte er wirklich das sublimieren könnte ungeschehen machen was passiert war?

Am liebsten wollte er Bob anschreien, ihm sagen, dass er traurig und wütend sein durfte, dass er sich hinter seinen Papieren verstecken konnte, so viel er wollte, doch dadurch würde nichts ungeschehen werden. Sie würden Peter nicht zurück bekommen und der Realität mussten sie sich stellen.

Grey musste für das bezahlen was er ihnen angetan hatte. Und Skinny. Und auch Peter. Und Justus hoffte, dass Bob dabei an seiner Seite stehen würde.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss Justus aus seinen tristen Gedanken. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. Sheila.

Ihr Verabredung! Er hatte sie vergessen. Und das obwohl sie im Moment sein einziger Anker zu sein schien, der ihn davor bewahrte etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Wie damals, als er geglaubt hatte, seine Eltern wären noch am Leben. Bei ihr fand er die Ruhe, die er brauchte um klar denken zu können. Um den nächsten Schritt gezielt gehen zu können.

Sein Finger senkte sich auf den grünen Button.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Kein zurück - Wolfsheim


	5. Spiel mit mir

_***_

_Der Wahnsinn hat dich eingesperrt_

_Und deine heile Welt verzerrt_

_Hat sich in deinen Kopf gepflanzt_

_Lauf, Kind, lauf, so schnell du kannst_

_***_

Justus raufte sich die Haare. Das dufte einfach alles nicht wahr sein! Dann warf er einen Blick zu Bob hinüber, der auf seinem Bett zusammengesunken war. Er hatte es geschafft zu seinem Freund durchzudringen. Ihm begreiflich zu machen, wie wichtig es war, dass sie ermittelten. Dass sie Grey seine widerlichen Machenschaften nachwiesen. Dass sie Peter fanden, egal was sie für ihn empfanden und welche Konsequenzen das mit sich bringen mochte. Doch sie hatten nichts. Keinerlei Anhaltspunkte und Justus würde noch schier verrückt werden, wenn sich ihnen keine neuen Möglichkeiten eröffnen würden.

Sie hatten die letzten Wochen damit zugebracht Greys Anwesen zu beobachten. Seine Gewohnheiten zu studieren, seine Kontakte zu überprüfen, soweit das möglich gewesen war. Und es war einfach nichts dabei heraus gekommen. Sogar Tom hatte er darauf angesetzt sich in Greys PC einzuhacken, ohne Erfolg.

„Also gut.“, fuhr Justus auf. „Es bleibt uns anscheinend keine andere Möglichkeit, als das Ganze direkt anzugehen.“

Wut und Frustration waren eine gefährliche Mischung. Doch als er Bob musterte, wich der seinem Blick aus. Bob würde ihm nicht widersprechen. Nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Situation.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte der blonde Junge, den Blick immer noch gesenkt. Er wusste wie wichtig das hier für Justus war.

„Wir konfrontieren Grey.“

Bob warf Justus nun doch einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass wir damit irgendwie weiter kommen werden?“

Bobs Stimme war vorsichtig. Und Justus spürte wie die Glut in seinem Inneren dadurch nur umso heller zu lodern begann.

Doch er selbst war eiskalt, als er antwortete: „Nein, aber solange uns das die Möglichkeit gibt, die Wanze platzieren zu können, sollte es reichen.“

Bob warf Justus einen müden Blick zu.

„Das müssen wir dann auf morgen verschieben, heute ist es dafür definitiv schon zu spät.“

Justus nickte.

„Du holst mich morgen dann um zwei mit dem Käfer am Schrottplatz ab.“

Das war keine Frage.

***

Unruhig wälzte Bob sich von einer auf die andere Seite, die Decke eng um sich geschlungen. Unaufhörlich kreisten seine Gedanken und ließen ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Oder waren es die Geräusche die er seit einiger Zeit nachts wahrnahm, die ihn nicht schlafen ließen? Das plötzliche Knarren einer Diele, der Klang entfernter Schritte und das leise Flüstern in den Wänden? Bob schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es waren die ganz normalen Geräusche die jedes Haus gelegentlich von sich gab, nur reagierte er anders auf die Stille die ihn umgab. Er hatte traumatisches erlebt und da war es nur natürlich, dass er auf jeden äußeren Einfluss sensibler reagierte als früher. Das war seine neue Realität.

Mit einer Hand rieb Bob sich über die müden Augen. Doch seine Erinnerungslücken machten ihm ernsthafte Sorgen. Es passierte ihm in letzter Zeit so oft, dass er vergaß wohin er Dinge legte oder sie sich an ungewöhnlichen Orten wiederfanden. Und er hatte Angst davor sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass er ein ernsthaftes Problem hatte.

Bob atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Er lauschte den Geräuschen und Gedanken, versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Doch es dauerte lange, bis er endlich einschlief.

***

Wieder breitete sich der Geruch des Zigarettenqualms in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer aus. Einige Augenblicke blieb Bob regungslos liegen, lauschte seinem eigenen, aufgeregtem Herzschlag und starrte an die Decke. Er wollte sich noch nicht zu ihr umdrehen. In das vertraute Gesicht sehen und den Stich des Selbsthasses spüren.

Und doch kam er immer wieder zu ihr. Wenn die Trauer zu viel zu werden schien. Wenn seine Gefühle einem riesigen, schwarzen Ozean glichen, dessen Wellen ihn zu verschlingen drohten. Dann konnte er nicht anders, als vor ihrer Tür zu stehen.

Die ersten Male waren begleitet gewesen von einer Scham, einem Weglaufen und Verleugnen von dem was zuvor geschehen war. Doch er gewöhnte sich langsam daran. Genauso wie er sich an den beißenden Gestank des Tabaks in der Luft gewöhnte.

„Justus will das wir Grey jagen.“, sagte Bob unvermittelt. Er musste einfach die Stille durchbrechen.

„Und wie fühlst du dich dabei?“

Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Bob, während er stumm zur Decke hinauf starrte. Dann antwortete er: „Auf der einen Seite will ich Grey für das was er uns angetan hat, bezahlen sehen. Doch ich hab auch Angst was das für Peter bedeuten würde. Und ein anderer Teil in mir will die ganze Sache ruhen lassen. Vergessen was gewesen ist und nach vorne sehen.“

Doch Clarissa antwortete nicht. Bob hörte nur wie sie leise an ihrer Zigarette zog.

„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn tun?“, fragte Bob, den Blick immer noch starr zur Decke gerichtet. Die förmliche Anrede stellte eine unüberwindbare Distanz zwischen ihnen her, die Bob brauchte.

_Therapiegespräche im Bett, das wird die Kasse wohl kaum übernehmen._ Bob unterdrückte das freudlose Auflachen, dass sich seine Kehle hinaufquälen wollte.

Doch es wurde schon zur Gewohnheit. Das schlicht eingerichtete Schlafzimmer war ihm mittlerweile vertrauter, als das Wohnzimmer.

„Bob, du hast viel Traumatisches in letzter Zeit erlebt und ich bezweifel, dass es eine gute Idee ist, all die Wunden noch einmal aufzureißen. Du leidest jetzt schon unter Folgen wie Albträumen und Konzentrationsschwäche. Die Möglichkeit, dass sich all das verschlimmert, ist in der Situation ziemlich groß.“

Bob nickte, dann stemmte er sich hoch. Ohne sie anzusehen, zog er sich an, dann wandte er sich zur Tür.

„Vergiss dein Portemonnaie nicht.“

Bob runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er es aus der Tasche genommen hatte, doch es waren eben diese Kleinigkeiten die ihm in letzter Zeit so oft passierten. Wahrscheinlich nahm die Trauer um Peter ihn so gefangen, dass er einfach nicht bemerkte, wenn seine Finger ein Eigenleben entwickelten.

„Danke.“, murmelte er, dann ließ er das Portemonnaie in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

***

„Du warst wieder bei ihr.“, stellte Justus ungerührt fest, während seine Augen starr auf die Straße vor ihnen gerichtet war.

„Woher…?“

Bob kam gar nicht dazu, die Frage zu Ende zu stellen, als Justus ihm bereits ins Wort fiel.

„Der Geruch von Rauch und einem sinnlichen Parfüm hängt noch in deinen Haaren, nicht jedoch in deiner Kleidung. Du wolltest es also vor mir verheimlichen.“

Bobs Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als er das Lenkrad fester umklammerte. Er wollte es nicht nur vor Justus verleugnen, sondern auch vor sich selbst. Da war so viel, was er verdrängen wollte. Die Treffen mit Clarissa und auch die Erinnerungslücken, die durch durch das Trauma das er von der Nacht in der Eisenfabrik hatte, ausgelöst worden waren.

Justus seufzte.

„Können wir das Lügen bitte lassen? Hat Peter uns nicht bereits gezeigt, wie fatal das enden kann.“

Bob nickte schwach. Er schwor sich, dass er Justus irgendwann die ganze Wahrheit erzählen würde, nur nicht schon jetzt. In diesem Moment konnte er Peter so gut verstehen, welche Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste, sich den verurteilenden Blicken seiner Freunde zu stellen. Denn Justus hatte nicht vergessen, wie ihre letzten Treffen mit Clarissa geendet hatten und er würde Bobs Vertrauen nicht verstehen.

Bob parkte den gelben Käfer am Straßenrand, dann sah er zögernd zu Greys Anwesen hinüber. Ein imposantes Gebäude zeichnete sich durch die Eisengitter des Tores ab. Vorsichtig begann er zu erzählen.

„Es gibt da eine Frau.“, sagte Bob zögernd. „Sie ist älter und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mich versteht. Auf eine Art wie es sonst niemand tut. Aber ich schäme mich auch dafür, dass ich zu ihr fahre um zu vergessen, was uns widerfahren ist. Dass ich sie benutze. Oder sie mich. Manchmal bin ich mir da nicht sicher.“

Unsicher warf er einen Blick zu Justus, doch der erste Detektiv knetete nur geistesabwesend auf seiner Unterlippe. Anscheinend wusste er selbst auch nicht genau, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Als Justus und Bob aus dem Wagen ausstiegen, fühlte es sich komisch an, dass nicht noch eine Autotür hinter ihnen zugeschlagen wurde. Ein wenig verloren standen Justus und Bob am Auto und starrten zum Anwesen hinüber. Beide waren sich in dem Moment schmerzlich bewusst, dass Peter fehlte. Dass sie nicht komplett waren und es wohl auch nie wieder sein würden.

Justus marschierte auf das Tor zu. Und Bob wusste nur zu gut, dass Justus etwas tun musste, um die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, um die tobenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und in so einem Moment wünschte er sich, er könnte seine Gefühle ebenso niederwalzen, wie der erste Detektiv. Nur durch seinen Willen den Schmerz, den der Verlust seines besten Freundes ausgelöst hatte, nicht mehr spüren zu müssen. Oder zumindest den Schmerz in so viel Wut zu verwandeln, dass er zur treibenden Kraft wurde. _Ja, es geht hierbei nur um deinen besten Freund_ , höhnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Nicht um den Geliebten den du verloren hast._ _An den du nur als Toten denken kannst, weil du die Wahrheit nicht aushältst._

Justus klingelte. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingern an die raue Wand, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich das Tor öffnen würde. Zumindest hofften sie das.

Erleichtert atmete Bob auf, als das Tor aufschwang und sie gingen die lange Einfahrt entlang, bis zu der stilvollen Villa mit den eleganten Säulen neben dem Eingang. Sie war ein wenig verspielter, als Bob es Grey zugetraut hätte.

An der Tür wurden sie von einem der Bediensteten empfangen und Bob fühlte sich in einen der historischen Filme zurückversetzt, die er gelegentlich guckte, wenn auch nicht all zu weit zurück. Aber die großen, dunklen Flure und das polierte Holz hatte einen viktorianischen Charme dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Sie wurden in eine kleine Bibliothek geführt, an deren Wände die Regale sich hoch zogen und die antiquen Buchrücken ließen Bob fast vergessen, warum sie hier waren.

Aufrecht saß Grey in seinem Rollstuhl und sah seinem Besuch entgegen.

„Justus, Bob, es ist eine Freude euch wohl auf zu sehen.“

Bob spürte wie Justus sich neben ihm versteifte und er selbst wünschte er hätte jemanden an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Eine Messerklinge die in sein Fleisch drückte, Peters Stimme, ein Schuss und so viel Blut…

Bob zwang sich dazu einige Male tief ein- und auszuatmen. Immer wieder versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, dass er die Situation im Griff hatte, dass es keinen Grund gab Panik zu bekommen, doch die Hölle in die Grey sie geschickt hatte, loderte tief in seinem Inneren hell auf.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht setzten?“, fragte Grey und deutete auf zwei Sessel. Doch sowohl Justus, als auch Bob schüttelten nur die Köpfe.

„Wir sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier.“

Justus Stimme war belegt und Bob war dankbar, dass er wie üblich das Sprechen übernahm. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst auch nur ein Wort herausbekommen würde.

„Es muss ja wichtig sein, wenn ihr dafür extra vorbei gekommen seid. Warum nutzen wir nicht den schönen Tag und machen einen kleinen Spaziergang im Garten?“

Fragend sah Bob zu Justus, doch der nickte zustimmend.

Schweigend schob Justus Grey durch die Flure hinaus in das helle Sonnenlicht und Bob folgte ihnen. Er wusste noch immer nicht wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Etwas das er später mit Clarissa besprechen würde. Doch im Moment blieb ihm nur Justus zu vertrauen.

Der Kies knirschte leicht unter ihren Füßen und entfernt hörte Bob das Wiehern einiger Pferde aus den angrenzenden Ställen. Es hätte ein wirklich schöner Moment sein können, wenn es eben nicht Greys Anwesen wären, auf dem sie sich aufhielten und die Erinnerungen so schmerzlich präsent wären.

Zwischen dem alten Mann und Justus hatte sich eine oberflächliche Plauderei entwickelt, doch Bob entgingen die schneidenden Spitzen seines besten Freundes nicht. Manchmal vergaß er, wie scharf Justus' Zunge sein konnte.

Plötzlich hielt der erste Detektiv inne, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und machte sich an seinem Schuh zu schaffen. Das Zeichen, das Bob den alten Mann ablenken musste, damit Justus unbemerkt die Wanze am Rollstuhl befestigen konnte.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass sie einige wirklich großartige Gemälde in ihrer Sammlung haben. War das in Ihrer Bibliothek ein echter Franz Marc?“

„Das ist dir aufgefallen?“

Grey musterte Bob anerkennend.

„Ja, aber ich muss gestehen, dass es nur meine zweite Wahl war. Den Campendonk _Rotes Bild mit Pferden_ hat mir leider ein anderer Käufer vor der Nase wegstibitzt. Dabei wird es als das Meisterwerk des Künstlers gehandelt.“

„Ich habe einige Abbildungen davon in Katalogen gesehen und es vereint wirklich großartig alle Vorzüge des Malers.“

Und ehe er sich versah, fand Bob sich in einem angeregten Gespräch wieder, über die Formsprache und Farbwahl, und über die biografischen Hintergründe die den Maler dazu veranlasst haben mochten, das Motiv so zu gestalten, wie er es auf die Leinwand gebracht hatte. Er merkte gar nicht wie sie sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, erst als das Rauschen des Wasserfalls an Bobs Ohren drang, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, warum Justus und er eigentlich hier waren. Und Grey schien es ebenso zu gehen.

„Aber ihr seid bestimmt nicht zu mir gekommen, um mit mir über Kunst zu plaudern.“, setzte er schließlich an.

„Da haben Sie recht.“

Justus verschränkte die Arme, fixierte den Mann im Rollstuhl kühl. Noch einmal vergewisserte er sich, dass sie wirklich alleine waren, dann sagte er in schneidendem Tonfall: „Ich werde Sie für das was Sie uns angetan haben, bezahlen lassen, Grey. Sie werden nicht damit durchkommen. Weder mit dem was sie aus Peter gemacht haben und erst recht nicht mit dem was sie uns zugefügt haben.“

War das Belustigung auf Greys Zügen? Bob war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Deine Worte haben ein schweres Gewicht, Justus. Denn in jedem Fall musst du ersteinmal beweisen können, was ich euch angeblich angetan haben soll.“

Unwillkürlich griff Bob nach Justus Arm. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Freund sich nicht zu einer unüberlegten Handlung hinreißen lassen würde. Doch in Justus schien es still zu werden. Sein Blick mit dem er Grey bedachte war kalt und berechnend.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben Sie schon einmal überführt. Es wäre ein Fehler anzunehmen, dass wir es nicht noch ein zweites Mal schaffen sollten.“

„Ich hoffe, du überschätzt dich nicht.“, sagte Grey. „Es war mir auf jeden Fall eine Freude euch wiedergesehen zu haben. Doch nun muss ich euch bitten zu gehen, meine Geschäfte warten auf mich. Bis bald.“

Zweifelnd sah Bob zwischen Justus und Grey hin und her, ehe sie sich abwandten und wortlos den Garten durchquerten. Eilig gingen sie die Einfahrt hinauf und Anspannung machte sich in Bob breit. Hatte Grey Verdacht geschöpft? Würden sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen können? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er war erleichtert, als sich das schmiedeeiserne Tor hinter ihnen schloss und sie wieder sicher in dem gelben Käfer saßen.

„Bringen wir ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns und diesen Ort.“, bestimmte Justus, während er die Lautsprecher aus einer Tasche hervorholte. Das ließ Bob sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und er lenkte den Wagen einige Straßen weiter.

„Was ist, wenn Grey uns durchschaut hat oder wir nicht zuhören, während er entscheidende Informationen mit seinen Leuten teilt?“, wollte Bob plötzlich wissen.

„Dann haben wir wohl Pech gehabt. Aber nun sollten wir erstmal prüfen, ob alles soweit geklappt hat.“

Ein breites Grinsen zog über Bobs Gesicht, als Greys Stimme aus den Lautsprechern zu ihnen drang. Sie klang blechern und ein wenig entfernt, doch sie konnten ihn verstehen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde passierte so gut wie nichts aufregendes, nur ab und zu ein kurzer Wortwechsel mit den Bediensteten. Doch dann schien Grey sich zurückzuziehen und sie hörten das leise Klacken, als die Tasten eines Telefons gedrückt wurden.

Angespannt hielt Bob die Luft an, als Grey zu sprechen begann.

„Ich bin auch beeindruckt davon wie schnell sich der Hase in den Löwen verwandelt hat.“, rauschte Greys Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Justus und Bob wechselten einen Blick, dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Gerät vor ihnen zu, aus dem ein undeutliches Murmeln drang.

„Ja, ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass wir sein volles Potential nicht ausschöpfen können, so wie die Dinge liegen. Ich würde ihn auch lieber an einer anderen Stelle einsetzen, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Kontakte, aber ich vertraue seiner Loyalität nicht.“

Bei den Worten krampften sich Bobs Finger schmerzhaft in Justus Arm. Dann ertönte ein freudloses Lachen, dass Justus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Seine Treue gilt allein der Schlange.“

Eine kurze Stille folgte, auf die Grey antwortete: „Ich werde es mir überlegen. Bringst du mir bitte bis Mitternacht die Aufzeichnungen? Sie liegen noch dort, wo der Grundstein für den Löwen gelegt wurde. Danke. Bis später.“

Justus atmete tief durch, während Bob nur wie erstarrt den Lautsprecher ansah.

„Vielleicht interpretiere ich da zu viel hinein.“, überlegte Justus laut. „Aber wenn sie von Peter gesprochen haben, die Verwandlung vom Hasen in den Löwen passt.“

_Ob Grey auch Nietzsche gelesen hatte?_ , schoss es ihm augenblicklich durch den Kopf.

„Und Skinny wäre demnach die Schlange.“, fügte Bob mit einem bitteren Lächeln hinzu.

„Ratte würde es zwar besser treffen, aber seis drum.“, sagte Justus dann. „Also hat Peter sich verändert.“

Bob schnaubte.

„Das fragst du noch? Als er mit Skinny zusammen gekommen ist.“

„Aber wann genau war das? Peter hat nie erzählt, wann genau es mit ihm und Skinny angefangen hat. An welchem Tag.“

„Da müssen wir eigentlich nur im Kalender nachsehen. Weißt du noch, als wir die beiden in der Eisenfabrik überrascht haben. Meinte er nicht, das wäre ihr Einjähriges gewesen?“

„Es könnte aber auch der Tag sein, an dem er uns erzählt hat, dass er sich von Kate getrennt hat und nun richtig mit Skinny zusammen ist.“, überlegte Justus weiter. Seit dem Skinny in Peters Leben getreten war, hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Da war es schwer seine Verwandlung an einem Ereignis festzumachen.

„Demnach müssten wir in die Eisenfabrik zurück.“, stellte Bob matt fest. Keiner von ihnen war erpicht darauf den Ort jener Nacht jemals wieder zu betreten.

Doch etwas passt für Justus einfach noch nicht ins Bild. Er dachte an die Nacht zurück, versuchte sich mit aller Macht an jede noch so unangenehme Empfindung zu erinnern. An den Schock, das Blut das im Takt seines Herzens aus seinem Körper gepumpt wurde, an Bobs Hände auf seiner Brust, die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Justus zwang sich die Bilder nicht wegzuschieben.

Dann dachte er an die erste Nacht in der Fabrik zurück. Peter an einen Stahlträger gefesselt, wie ein Opferlamm. Skinny über ihm, seine Finger in Peters Haaren vergraben.

Nein, das war nicht die Nacht der Verwandlung. Und dann fiel es Justus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie hatten sie nur so blind sein können. So beschäftigt mit ihrem eigenen Schmerz, dass sie drohten das Offensichtliche zu übersehen.

„Der Mord in der Lagerhalle.“, sagte er tonlos und er sah wie Bobs Augen sich weiteten, als die Erkenntnis auch bei ihm ankam.

Bob lachte erleichtert und fast ein wenig hysterisch auf, als er sagte: „Dann müssen wir nicht in die Fabrik, nur in die Lagerhalle.“

Justus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr am Amaturenbrett.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, ich will dort nicht zufällig einem von Greys Männern begegnen.“

***

Erleichterung machte sich in Justus breit, als sie die Lagerhalle betraten. Niemand außer ihnen schien anwesend zu sein. Dennoch wollte er die Suche gerne auf einen möglichst kurzen Zeitraum begrenzen. Denn auch wenn diese Halle so ganz anders war, als die alten Eisenfabrik, fühlte er sich unwohl. Wahrscheinlich, weil er wusste, dass mindestens einer von Greys Männern auf dem Weg hierher war und ein Aufeinandertreffen konnte üble Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen.

Justus ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass hier vor einigen Monaten ein Mord passiert war. Er kontrollierte einige alte Eisenschränke, während Bob in einem angrenzenden Raum den Schreibtisch näher in Augenschein nahm.

„Hast du schon etwas gefunden?“, fragte Justus. Er hörte nur ein entferntes rumpeln, als Bob irgendeine Tür zufallen ließ. Genauso gut wie ein „Nein“ als Antwort.

Die Halle war fast schon zu aufgeräumt, so dass er die Anzahl der möglichen Verstecke auf ein Minimum reduzieren konnte.

Justus ließ den Blick wieder über die Wände und Fenster gleiten, dann blieb er einem der Belüftungsschächte hängen, die knapp unter der Decke mit einem Gitter abgedeckt waren.

„Bob, ich glaube, ich habe ein mögliches Versteck entdeckt.“

Justus deutete mit dem Finger auf das Gitter, als Bob aus dem Büroraum trat. Der erste Detektiv machte eine Räuberleiter, während Bob sich mit einem Allzweckmesser an den Schrauben zu schaffen machte.

„Kannst du dich ein bisschen beeilen?“, fragte Justus irgendwann mit einem gequälten Stöhnen.

„Habs gleich.“

Und im nächsten Moment schwang das Gitter zur Seite und Justus sah wie Bob in die Dunkelheit griff. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zog er ein Holzkästchen aus dem Inneren.

Dankbar ließ Justus Bob herunter.

„Ok, nichts wie weg.“, entschied der erste Detektiv und Bob nickte zustimmend. Dann verließen sie die Lagerhalle und liefen zu dem gelben Käfer, der immer noch unschuldig davor parkte. Bob ließ den Motor an, dann waren sie auch schon unterwegs.

Justus drehte das Holzkästchen einige Male in den Händen. Es war mit wirklich schönen Schnitzereien verziert worden. Behutsam öffnete er den Deckel. Ein Brief lag darin, das Papier war schwer und ein altertümliches Siegel prangte auf dem Umschlag. Darunter verbarg sich eine Schachfigur.

_Kitschig_ , schoss es Justus durch den Kopf, dann nahm er den Brief heraus. Er wendete ihn einige Male, hielt ihn gegen das Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen, doch auf den ersten Blick konnte er nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken.

„Nun mach ihn schon auf.“

Bob war anscheinend ebenso neugierig wie er selbst. Justus kramte nach seinem Schlüssel, dann ritzte er vorsichtig das Kuvert auf.

Doch sein Herz schien sich zu einem Klumpen zusammenzuballen. Nur drei kleine, verschnörkelte Worte waren darauf geschrieben.

_Spiel mit mir._

Er wusste nicht womit er gerechnet hatte, aber irgendwie mit… mehr.

Bob warf seinem Kollegen einen zweifelnden Blick von der Seite zu, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die mittlerweile dunkle Straße, die vor ihnen lag.

Behutsam nahm Justus eine Schachfigur aus dem Kästchen. Ein weißer Läufer, doch im Licht der vorbeiziehenden Laternen konnte er etwas darauf erkennen. Kleine, rote Spritzer. Blut? Oder Farbe? Egal, in jedem Fall war unverkennbar was es darstellen sollte.

Peter.

Doch Justus erinnerte sich an Greys Worte.

„Hat Grey nicht von einer Aufnahme oder einem Band gesprochen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja, davon war die Rede.“

Justus klopfte noch einmal Boden und Deckel ab. Aber da war nichts, außer dem Brief und der Schachfigur.

„Nichts.“, stellte er nüchtern fest. „Nur um sicher zu gehen, nehmen wir das Ding auseinander, wenn wir wieder in der Freiluftwerkstadt sind.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das brauchen, aber wenn es dich besser schlafen lässt, dann können wir das machen. So wie ich Grey einschätze, hat er zumindest geahnt, dass wir etwas im Schilde geführt haben und er hat uns bewusst in die Lagerhalle gelockt.“

Justus ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Vereinzelte Lichter zuckten durch die Dunkelheit, schmerzten fast in den Augen. Wenn das wirklich der Fall war, dann gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht.

***

Resigniert schob Justus die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Den blutigen Läufer hielt er noch in der Hand. Genauso wie den kleinen gefalteten Zettel.

_Spiel mit mir._

Nicht gerade originell. Aber im Moment wusste Justus auch noch nicht was er damit anfangen sollte. Auf welcher Grundlage sollte er spielen?

Justus knipste die Schreibtischlampe an, dann warf er den Zettel achtlos auf die Oberfläche des Tisches. Gedankenverloren drehte er den Läufer einige Male im Licht. Es gab nichts was ihm daran merkwürdig vorkam. Oder gar wie ein Rätsel. Es war einfach nur eine Schachfigur, die jemand mit roter Farbe bespritzt hatte. Als hätte sie schon in der Lagerhalle gestanden, als der Mord passiert war.

Justus rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Heute würde er nicht weiter kommen, so frustrierend es auch war. Für heute musste er Grey und dessen Spielchen ruhen lassen.

Justus Gedanken kreisten dennoch unaufhörlich um die Ereignisse des Tages, während er aus der Jeans stieg und sich das weite Schlafshirt von seinem Bett griff. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Holztruhe mit filigranen Schnitzereien. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er danach griff. Kurz drehte er sie im spärlichen Licht der Schreibtischlampe, doch auf den ersten Blick schien es eine ganz normale Schatulle zu sein. Justus wusste, dass es dumm war sie ohne weitere Untersuchungen zu öffnen, aber wenn sie wirklich von Grey war, dann würde keine selbstgebastelte Bombe im Inneren explodieren. Grey war ein Spieler und dies wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Zug.

Justus warf dem Läufer auf seinem Schreibtisch einen Blick zu, dann öffnete er vorsichtig den Deckel. Sein Blick fiel auf eine weitere Schachfigur. Ein weißer König. Mit hämmerndem Herzen streckte er die Finger nach der Figur aus, nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend. Feine, schwarze Risse zogen sich hinauf, verzweigten sich, bis sie die Krone teilten.

Regungslos stand Justus da, ganz in den Anblick versunken, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

Dann stellte er den König zu dem Läufer auf seinem Schreibtisch und holte einen zusammengefalteten Stadtplan aus dem Kästchen. Ohne Umschweife breitete er den Plan aus. Sein Blick erfasste viele kleine Nummerierungen. _h1, a7_ , _e5._ All das sagte Justus erstmal gar nichts.

Doch das leise Vibrieren seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Bob.

Ohne zu überlegen, nahm Justus den Anruf entgegen.

„Was ist los, Dritter?“

Die Gewohnheit war immer noch so tief in ihm verwurzelt, doch er ignorierte gekonnt das leichte Ziehen in seiner Magengegend.

„Da lag ein Päckchen auf meinem Kopfkissen als ich nach Hause gekommen bin.“

Justus Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen. Da war keine Beklemmung mehr, da war nur noch etwas das er als Vorfreude deuten würde. Sein Detektivspürsinn war geweckt worden und wenn Grey spielen wollte, bitte. Sie hatten ihn schon mal geschlagen, sie würden es auch wieder schaffen.

„Was war drin?“

Justus hörte ein leichtes Rascheln am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann wieder Bobs Stimme. „Eine Schachfigur. Genauer gesagt, ein weißer Bauer. Allerdings...“ Bob zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach: „sieht sie fast durchscheinend aus, fast so, als würde sie sich auflösen.“

„Das ist interessant. War noch etwas dabei?“

„Ja, die Abbildung eines Schachspiels.“

Ein Feuer hatte sich in Justus' Brust entzündet. Er wollte dieses Spielbrett sehen. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich die Nacht daran festzubeißen und das Rätsel zu lösen. Doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Das ist wirklich interessant. Ich habe ebenfalls eine Schatulle erhalten. Darin war ein weißer König, mit Rissen, und ein Stadtplan mit Nummern.“

„Ok, dann sollten wir uns morgen treffen um einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. Aber jetzt möchte ich einfach nur noch schlafen.“

Justus nickte, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, obwohl es nicht das war, was er wollte. Er wusste, dass sein Gehirn ihn die halbe Nacht wach halten würde und sich nur mit der Frage beschäftigen würde, was Grey damit bezwecken wollte.

Justus ließ das Handy aufs Bett fallen, zog sich endlich das Shirt zum Schlafen über.

Grey wollte ihnen zeigen, dass er die Möglichkeit besaß, jederzeit ungesehen bei ihnen aufzukreuzen, dass er der überlegene in diesem Spiel war. Und die Wut begann wieder unter Justus Haut zu brennen. Sein Ehrgeiz stachelte ihn an, er würde den schwarzen König schlagen und mit ihm würden auch die anderen dunklen Figuren vom Spielbrett fallen.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Labyrinth - OOMPH!


	6. Schwelbrand

_***_

_Und egal, wie ich's dreh und wende, ich geh'_

_Hand in Hand mit Ethanol ins Nimmandsland_

_Ich brauch nen Waldbrand_

_Unter meiner Haut, brenn mich aus_

_Mach, dass ich neu beginnen kann, ich_

_Renn durch das Chaos, lösch alles aus,_

_Steh aus der Asche wieder auf_

_***_

Sie hatten den Stadtplan und das Schachspiel auf dem Boden von Justus' Zimmer ausgebreitet. Die Schachfiguren standen eher dekorativ am Rand, während Bob seinen Blick starr auf den Monitor gerichtet hatte. Justus guckte ihm interessiert über die Schulter. Schon seit einiger Zeit lasen sie sich durch diverse Schachseiten. Es war eine elendige Plackerei nach einer bestimmten Konstellation zu suchen und eher wahllos öffnete er die nächste Seite.

„Ok, also die Konstellation die abgebildet ist, nennt man Läuferendspiel.“, murmelte Bob, dann scrollte er langsam weiter die Seite hinunter.

„Steht da wie man das Spiel zu einem Ende bringt?“

Verdutzt sah Bob Justus von der Seite an, dann fragte er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme: „Wie, du hast noch nicht alle möglichen Szenarien im Kopf durchgespielt.“

Justus gab einen genervten Laut von sich, dann erwiderte er ein wenig schnippischer, als es notwendig gewesen wäre: „Nur weil ich die Grundzüge vom Schach verstehe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch weiß was die effektivsten Strategien sind.“

Doch dann tippte Bob schon auf den Monitor.

„Ein Glück gibt es das Internet.“

Justus beugte sich neugierig vor, während seine Augen bereits unstet über den Text glitten.

„Ok, es gibt also nur die Möglichkeit das schwarz gewinnt oder das Weiß ein Remis, also ein Unentschieden, erwirken kann. Das passt ja hervorragend zu Grey. Er sieht sich schon als Sieger vom Feld ziehen.“, murmelte Justus, während er die Zeilen und angegebenen Möglichkeiten überflog.

Bob schob den Stuhl zurück, dann ließ er sich neben dem ausgebreiteten Stadtplan auf den Fußboden fallen. Sein Blick glitt über die Orte die mit kleinen Zahlen und Nummern versehen waren.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Grey sich schon als Sieger in diesem Spiel sieht, oder?“

Justus gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, dann beugte auch er sich über den Stadtplan.

„Meinst du das ist eine Art Schnitzeljagd bei der wir die verschiedenen Orte ablaufen müssen, in der Reihenfolge wie auch die Spielzüge sind?“

Bob fuhr leicht mit den Fingern über die Straßenzüge und umliegenden Berge, während er offenbar in seine Überlegungen vertieft war.

„Ich denke nicht, denn bisher hat Grey uns immer ein Rätsel nach dem anderen zugespielt. Und wenn es dieses Mal wieder so ist, dann bleibt nur eine Schlussfolgerung.“

Überrascht sah Bob zu Justus hoch.

„Was genau meinst du damit?“

Justus drehte sich um, während er sich wieder dem hell erleuchteten Monitor zuwandte. Schnell überflogen seine Augen noch einmal das Geschriebene, dann sagte er: „Grey sieht sich als Sieger, also ist das Remis nicht die Lösung. Der schwarze König gewinnt und seine Endposition ist… d6.“

Erneut ließ Bob seine Finger über die Karte gleiten, suchte die verschiedenen Punkte, während er sich immer weiter aus dem Stadtzentrum entfernte und schließlich auf einem Punkt in den Bergen verweilte.

„Das macht es uns immerhin einfach herauszufinden zu welcher Adresse genau wir als nächstes müssen.“, stellte Bob mit einem Seufzen fest. Aber er sah Justus an, dass dieser genauso seine Zweifel hatte, wie er selbst.

Justus beugte sich über die Karte, während er eingehend die Umgebung studierte.

„Das sind gut zwei Stunden Fahrtzeit. Und ich hab Onkel Titus versprochen, dass ich ihn morgen zu der Auktion begleite. Also müssen wir den Ausflug wohl aufs Wochenende verschieben.“

***

Justus lehnte an dem alten Pick Up, während er auf den Fleck starrte an dem früher ihre Zentrale gestanden hatte. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass es der einzig richtige Schritt gewesen war, sie zu verschrotten, nun da Peter nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Und doch war es, als würde der leere Platz ihn verhöhnen und ihm noch deutlicher vor Augen führen was er verloren hatte. Vielleicht war er doch ein wenig zu vorschnell in seinem Entschluss gewesen?

Doch dann dachte er wieder an das letzte Mal als sie zu dritt aufeinander getroffen waren. Es würde niemals wieder so werden, wie es einmal war, damit musste er sich abfinden.

Justus wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Shirts ein wenig Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er sich daran machte, einige weitere Errungenschaften seines Onkels abzuladen und zu verstauen.

„Justus. Justus, mein Junge, wo steckst du?“

„Bei den Gemälden im Schuppen.“, rief Justus, während er eine weitere Leinwand wegstellte.

Die grauen Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammengesteckt, erschien seine Tante nur Augenblicke später im Türrahmen.

„Da hat jemand gerade ein Paket für dich abgegeben.“

Justus runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann nahm er seiner Tante den Karton aus der Hand.

„Wie sah derjenige aus?“, wollte er auch sogleich wissen, während er im spärlichen Licht, das in den Schuppen fiel, versuchte erste Anhaltspunkte auszumachen.

„Wie ein ganz normaler Postbote.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Justus ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Selbst nach all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon als Detektive arbeiteten, konnte er seiner Tante einfach nicht beibringen sich die Gesichter der Leute zu merken, die potentiell verdächtig sein könnten. Doch es half nichts, ihr das immer wieder zu sagen, sie würde es wohl nie verinnerlichen.

„Ok.“, sagte er stattdessen nur, dann ging er an seiner Tante vorbei, überquerte den Hof und betrat das Haus. In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließ Justus sich auf sein Bett fallen. Wie er erwartet hatte, hatte das Paket keinen Absender. Und einige Tests später, bestätigte sich auch, dass nichts mit einer geheimen Tinte darauf geschrieben worden war. Vorsichtig drehte Justus das Päckchen noch einmal, dann endlich konnte er sich dazu durchringen es zu öffnen.

Wer mochte es ihm geschickt haben? Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es von Grey stammte, denn sie waren im Besitz aller nötigen Puzzleteile. Doch wer mochte sie sonst kontaktieren? Oder war das hier ein komplett neuer Fall, der nur leider zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt kam?

Doch all die Überlegungen führten Justus nicht weiter und so öffnete er zögernd das Paket.

Als er den Deckel aufklappte, verschlug es ihm fast den Atem. Justus musste zwei Mal hinsehen um sicher zu sein, dass seine Augen ihm keinen Streich spielten.

Er schluckte, während seine Finger leicht anfingen zu zittern und sein Herz unkontrolliert in seiner Brust schlug.

Mit angehaltenem Atem nahm Justus den Revolver aus dem Paket, der matte Stahl reflektierte im späten Schein der Nachmittagssonne. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Trommel. Auf den ersten Blick sah er, dass eine Patrone fehlte. Darunter kamen ein Brief, ein Ausweis, sowie ein Führerschein zum Vorschein. Er erkannte die Dokumente. Es waren die gleichen die Grey ihnen schon einmal hatte zukommen lassen. Vorsichtig drehte er sie in den Fingern, überflog Geburtsdatum, Adresse und Namen. Zum Schluss nahm er den Brief heraus. Wollte er wirklich wissen, was Grey ihm zu sagen hatte? Doch seine Neugier siegte und sogleich riss Justus den Umschlag auf.

_Wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen?_

Justus spürte wie sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sammelte und ihm auch langsam den Rücken hinab lief, während er glaubte wieder den ohrenbetäubenden Knall zu hören, zu spüren wie das Blut aus ihm hinaus lief, sein Herzschlag schwächer wurde und die Ränder seines Sichtfeldes sich zu verdunkeln schienen.

Tief atmete der erste Detektiv durch. Er war zu Hause, in Sicherheit. Doch es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Justus sah auf die Waffe hinunter, streckte vorsichtig die Finger danach aus. Er spürte wie Wut in ihm aufkeimte. Wie konnte Grey es wagen ihn so zu verhöhnen? Ihm die Waffe zu schicken mit der er auf ihn geschossen hatte. Doch genau diese Waffe konnte auch alles beenden.

Er dachte an das Treffen mit Grey. Er war ihm so nah gewesen. Wenn er eine Pistole dabei gehabt hätte, wäre es ein leichtes gewesen sich für das was der Mann ihnen angetan hatte, zu rächen.

Justus biss sich bei dem Gedanken fest auf die Unterlippe und der Schmerz holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Nein, er würde nicht Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Er war ein Detektiv und hatte sich an gewisse Regeln zu halten. Der Wunsch nach Rache und Selbstjustiz war zwar verständlich, aber das konnte, durfte, nicht der Weg sein.

Gedankenverloren drehte Justus die Waffe in den Fingern. Dann blickte er auf die kleine Notiz. Eine Herausforderung. Grey spielte bewusst mit ihm.

Er sollte die Waffe und auch die gefälschten Dokumente entsorgen, den Inhalt zu Cotta bringen oder verbrennen. Es gab andere Wege, es musste andere Wege geben, wie sie Grey zur Strecke bringen konnten. Und Skinny. Und Peter…

Doch Justus dachte wieder daran wie machtlos er sich gefühlt hatte, als er angeschossen am Boden gelegen hatte und das Blut aus ihm herausgeflossen war. Wenn er jetzt nachgab und seine Moral über den Haufen warf, dann war er kein Stück besser als Grey.

Mit zitternden Fingern packte Justus alles wieder zusammen in das Paket und schob es unter sein Bett. Darum würde er sich wann anders kümmern.

***

Justus betrachtete die Landschaft die an ihnen vorbei zog, die letzte Stadt hatten sie schon vor einigen Meilen hinter sich gelassen und sie fuhren immer weiter die gewundene Straße entlang in die umliegenden Berge. Es brachte nichts, wenn er es weiter hinaus zögerte, er musste es einfach wissen.

„Hast du noch ein weiteres Paket bekommen?“

Bob warf Justus einen flüchtigen Blick von der Seite zu, dann sagte er: „Nein, warum fragst du?“

„Keine Ahnung, nur so ein Gefühl.“

Justus war dankbar, dass Bob nicht weiter nachfragte. Wenn er auf der Suche nach Informationen war, dann nicht nur aufgrund eines vagen Gefühls. Bob wusste das, dafür kannten sie sich lange genug. Vielleicht wusste sein Kollege auch, dass er selbst zugegebener Zeit mit der Sprache herausrücken würde, wenn er alle Informationen hatte die er brauchte.

Die Wege wurden abschüssiger und mitunter konnte man sie kaum noch als Straße bezeichnen. Und mehr als einmal fanden sie nicht auf Anhieb die richtige Abzweigung, weil der Pfad versteckt zwischen den Bäumen verlief.

„Toll, ich fühle mich, als würden wir direkt in einen Horrorfilm hineinfahren.“, murmelte Bob und Justus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Peter hätte sich spätestens nach der letzten Abzweigung geweigert, auch nur einen Meter weiter zu fahren. Aber er war nicht hier um sich beschweren zu können und Justus wusste, dass weder er noch Bob auch nur eine Sekunde ernsthaft darüber nachdachten umzukehren, egal was am Ende auf sie warten mochte. Und dann teilten sich die Bäume endlich, gaben den Blick auf eine kleine Lichtung frei in dessen Mitte ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Häuschen stand.

„Wie klischeehaft.“, stellte Justus trocken fest, als sie ausgestiegen waren. Um sie herum war nichts, außer das Rauschen des Windes in den Baumkronen und das gelegentliche Zwitschern der Vögel. Justus atmete tief durch, warf Bob einen letzten, bestätigenden Blick zu, dann gingen sie zu der kleinen Hütte. Die alten Dielen der Veranda knarrte ergeben unter ihren Füßen und die Tür gab ein gequältes Ächzen von sich, als Justus sie vorsichtig öffnete.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen ist, dass sie offen steht.“, flüsterte Bob.

„Ich vermute eher nicht.“

Vorsichtig sah Justus ins Innere. Nur gedämpft drangen die Sonnenstrahlen durch die schmutzigen Fensterscheiben und ließen die Staubpartikel in der Luft tanzen. Die Farben schienen ihre Kraft zu verlieren und über alles hatte sich ein grauer Schleier gelegt. Justus Blick glitt von der alten, abgenutzten Kochecke, zu einem zerschlissenen Sofa. Die Möbel hatten ihre besten Jahre bereits lange hinter sich gelassen, wenn sie denn je gute Jahre erlebt hatten, dann wandte er den Blick zu der Essecke und unwillkürlich sog Justus scharf die Luft ein.

Ein großer Mann saß auf dem Tisch, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt. Die blonden Haare wirkten unordentlich und durch die Collegejacke wurden die breiten Schultern noch ein wenig mehr betont.

Justus spürte wie Bob neben ihm erstarrte und während sich sein eigener Puls beschleunigte.

„Peter.“, brachte Bob tonlos hervor.

Doch als der Mann sich umdrehte war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Justus wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder frustriert sein sollte, dass es nicht Peter war der da auf sie gewartet hatte. Doch der Mann sah ihrem zweiten Detektiv so ähnlich, die Größe, Statur, nur die Haltung schien nicht ganz zu passen. Dieser Mann wirkte selbstbewusster, nahm mehr Raum ein. Und eine düstere Vorahnung schien sich in Justus breit zu machen, als er dem Mann ins Gesicht sah, die Züge waren kantiger, irgendwie auf eine emotionslose Art abgeklärt.

„Ihr seid so berechenbar, das es schon langweilig ist.“

Justus musterte sein Gegenüber kühl.

„Dann gehe ich also recht in der Annahme, dass du ein weiterer von Greys Laufburschen bist.“

Doch der Kommentar führte nur dazu, dass sich ein viel zu charmantes Lachen auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber stahl.

„Wenn ich mir die Situation so angucke, wie ihr verzweifelt einem Puzzleteil nach dem anderen hinterherjagt, dann scheint die Bezeichnung ganz passend zu sein. Als wäre ich nur eine Station auf einer Schnitzeljagd.“

Unwillkürlich ging Justus auf den Mann zu, wagte sich tiefer ins Innere der Hütte. Und zu seiner Erleichterung folgte Bob ihm, gab ihm Deckung und Sicherheit zugleich.

„Wo ist Peter?“, wollte Justus auch sogleich wissen.

Doch bevor er noch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, zog sein Gegenüber auf einmal eine Waffe. Justus' Herz fing unkontrolliert an in seiner Brust zu hämmern, als wollte es ihn daran erinnern wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als das Blut in dem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aus der Wunde geflossen war. Sein Innersten verkrampfte sich und nur mit Mühe schaffte er es seinen Körper davon zu überzeugen, ruhig zu bleiben. Oder zumindest eine gewisse Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, während sein Blick zurück zur Tür huschte, ihrem Fluchtweg.

Doch bevor er oder Bob sich rühren konnten, erschien schon eine weitere dunkle Silhouette im Türrahmen. Dünn und groß zeichnete sie sich im Gegenlicht ab. Der einzige Ausweg war versperrt.

„Skinny.“, stellte Justus ungerührt fest. Es hatte zwar einige Sekunden gedauert, doch dann erkannte er die dürre Gestalt.

Langsam kam Skinny einen Schritt näher, doch dann lehnte er sich lässig an den morschen Türrahmen.

„So sieht man sich wieder. Hast unser letztes Zusammentreffen ja erstaunlich gut weggesteckt.“

„Das hat er nicht dir zu verdanken.“, fuhr Bob ihren Erzfeind heftig an und Justus griff unwillkürlich nach dem Arm seines Kollegen. Die Situation anzuheizen, würde nur dazu führen, dass sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit drastisch erhöhte, dass die Pistole zum Einsatz kam. Und Justus hasste, dass er sich wieder zurückgeworfen, in jene Nacht in der Eisenfabrik, fühlte. Und auch wenn es die Situation bestimmt nicht ungefährlicher machen würde, wünschte er sich gerade er hätte den Revolver bei sich, nur um das Geschehen wieder auf Augenhöhe zu heben. Dann hätte auch er ein Druckmittel um verhandeln zu können, so waren er und Bob der Situation ausgeliefert.

„Skinny würdest du…?“

„Mit Vergnügen.“, sagte dieser noch bevor der muskulöse Mann seine Frage komplett gestellt hatte.

„Ihr kennt das Spiel“, wandte Skinny sich dann an die beiden Detektive. „Die Patschehändchen auf den Rücken und keinem von euch muss ein Haar gekrümmt werden.“

Mit einem finsteren Blick beobachtete Justus wie Skinny Seile aus seiner Jackentasche hervorzog. Langsam schlenderte er zu ihnen und nur widerwillig drehte Justus ihm den Rücken zu, ließ geschehen, dass Skinny seine Hände fesselte, während er leise _The Lion And The Wolf_ vor sich hin summte.

„Beschert dir das hier irgendein perverses Vergnügen?“, knurrte Justus, als Skinny ihn unsanft zu Boden stieß, um anschließend die Seile um Bobs Handgelenke zu schlingen.

„Als pervers würde ich es nicht gerade bezeichnen.“, erwiderte Skinny, dann drückte er auch Bob auf die Knie. Und die Wut wollte wieder von Justus Besitz ergreifen, als er dabei zusehen musste, wie Skinny Bobs Kinn mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern umschloss und seinen Kollegen eindringlich musterte.

„Zumindest bei dir nicht, Jonas.“

Doch dann ließ ihr Erzfeind von Bob ab und gesellte sich zu dem Kerl mit der Waffe. Und Justus musste an Skinny und Peter denken, ähnlich mochten auch sie nebeneinander aussehen. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sie automatisch mit Bonnie und Clyde assoziierte.

„Dann kommen wir jetzt zu dem spaßigen Teil.“

Skinnys Stimme holte Justus aus seinen Überlegungen. Ernst sah er seinem Erzfeind dabei zu, wie dieser das Haus verließ, nur um kurz darauf mit einem Benzinkanister wieder im Türrahmen zu erscheinen. Doch noch immer weigerte Justus sich das Offensichtliche zu akzeptieren. Er sah zu Bob hinüber, der Skinny wütend anfunkelte.

„Scheiße Skinny, das kann unmöglich dein ernst sein. Nicht nachdem was du uns schon angetan hast!“

Justus war überrascht von Bobs plötzlich aufflammender Wut, doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass er sie nicht teilte.

Langsam schraubte Skinny den Deckel von dem Kanister und ließ ihn dann achtlos zu Boden fallen. Mit einem kalten Lächeln verteilte er den Inhalt großzügig auf den Möbeln und dem Fußboden und bespritzte die Wände.

„Skinny, du bist kein Mörder.“

Justus versuchte so eindringlich wie nur möglich mit Skinny zu reden. Denn egal was in der Vergangenheit passiert war, er konnte sie unmöglich zum sterben hier zurücklassen. Wobei hatten er, Peter und Grey das nicht schon einmal getan?

Doch Justus wurde schlecht, als er den Spott in Skinnys Stimme hörte: „Nein, ich bin kein Mörder, im Gegensatz zu eurem, ähm, ich meine, meinem Freund.“

Und als Skinny sie breit anlächelte, spürte Justus den Anflug von etwas das er wohl als Drang zur Handgreiflichkeit definieren würde. Ein Zug der ihm normalerweise fremd war.

Doch die gefesselten Hände ließen ihm nicht viel Platz seinem Impuls nachzukommen, also versuchte er sich wieder auf seine Vernunft zu besinnen.

„Skinny, du wirst einen Waldbrand auslösen.“

Doch zu seinem Entsetzen zuckte Skinny nur mit den Schultern.

„Die Natur ist im Allgemeinen ganz gut darin sich selbst zu regulieren.“

Achtlos ließ er dann auch den leeren Kanister zu Boden fallen. Justus war sich der Waffe die immer noch auf ihn und Bob gerichtet war, nur all zu bewusst. Doch sein Hass wuchs, als er die Genugtuung auf Skinnys Zügen sah, wie er sie beobachtete, während er die kleine Flamme des Feuerzeugs aufzüngeln ließ. Ihm musste das hier eine wahnsinnige Freude bereiten, wie sie verängstigt vor ihm saßen, versuchten zu verhandeln und doch wussten, dass die Entscheidung allein in seinen Händen lag.

„Und das Schönste ist, dass Peter auch langsam die verzehrende Schönheit des Feuers erkennt. Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen, am Hafen. Wie er ohne zu zögern seine Vergangenheit verbrannt hat. Handy, Laptop, all das ist in Flammen aufgegangen. Und sogar das Fotoalbum, angefüllt mit Erinnerungen an seine kleine, heile Welt, hat er Seite für Seite hinterhergeworfen. Von dem Jungen den ihr kanntet ist nichts mehr übrig.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, widersprach Bob heftig. Und Justus zuckte unter dem unerschütterlichen Vertrauen, dass Bob nach wie vor in Peter setzte, zusammen. Belustigt zog Skinny eine Augenbraue hoch, dann ließ er das Feuerzeug sinken und die kleine Flamme erlosch. Seine Hand fuhr in seine Hosentasche und zog etwas hervor, das Justus nicht erkennen konnte.

„Aber ich will euch ja eine faire Chance einräumen.“

Damit warf Skinny klappernd ein Springmesser vor Justus Füße. Und der erste Detektiv war erleichtert, dass die Klinge nicht allein durch den Aufschlag hervor sprang. Doch schon im nächsten Moment ließ Skinny erneut die kleine Flamme auflodern, senkt die Hand mit dem Feuerzeug langsam an den mit Benzin getränkten Stoff.

„Skinny, nicht!“, rief Bob.

„Das willst du nicht tun.“, versuchte auch Justus ihrem Erzfeind noch einmal ins Gewissen zu reden. Doch als er versuchte sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen, hielt ihn eine gemurmelte Warnung des anderen Kerls zurück. Ein Schuss wäre mit Sicherheit tödlich, doch wenn sie es schafften schnell genug ihre Fesseln zu durchtrennen, konnten sie entkommen. Die Chancen standen nicht gut, aber besser, als das sichere Ende war es allemal.

„Bitte.“, flehte Bob noch ein letztes Mal, bevor Skinny das Feuerzeug an das Sofa führte. Die Flamme sprang sofort über, fraß sich an dem Benzin entlang und schon Sekunden später, spürte Justus wie die Hitze ihn einschloss. Er sah noch den beiden Männern hinterher, die fluchtartig die kleine Hütte verließen.

Justus ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, spürte, wie seine Hände unter seinem Gewicht protestierten, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich auf das Messer zu zu bewegen. Er kam sich vor wie eine Robbe auf dem Trockenen. Eine Robbe mit Koordinationsstörungen.

„Kommst du an das Messer heran?“

Er hörte die Panik in Bobs Stimme.

Justus schloss kurz die Augen, während er sich verzweifelt versuchte dem Messer zu nähern, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, immer in der Hoffnung, dass er den glatten Stahl gleich an seiner Haut spüren würde.

„Beeil dich.“, drängte Bob.

„Was glaubst du was ich hier gerade versuche?“, gab Justus gepresst zurück. Dann endlich spürte er das Metall an seiner Hand, fühlte die glatte Oberfläche unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Und es schien unendlich lange zu dauern bis der Griff sich darum schloss.

Justus blendete seine Umgebung aus, versuchte sich ganz auf das Messer in seiner Hand zu konzentrieren, die Vertiefung in der die Klinge saß, dann senkte er den Daumen auf den Knopf der den scharfen Stahl hervorspringen ließ. Vorsichtig drehte er das Messer zwischen seinen Fingern, spürte wie das Metall begann an den Seilen zu schaben, während er sich dem Knacken und Knistern der Flammen um sie herum nur all zu bewusst war. Er spürte die sengende Hitze auf seiner Haut, während die Flammen immer näher kamen, sie einschließen schienen. Dann endlich lockerten sich die Seile und nach einigem Ziehen fielen sie zu Boden.

Sofort war Justus bei Bob, machte sich daran auch seine Fesseln zu zerteilen.

„Scheiße, Justus, schneller.“

„Ich mach so schnell ich kann.“

Und dann lösten sich auch endlich die Seile um Bobs Handgelenke, fielen zu Boden und Erleichterung machte sich in Justus breit. Ohne zu zögern, rannten er und und der dritte Detektiv durch die Flammen aus dem brennenden Häuschen.

Hustend stützte Justus sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, während er verzweifelt nach Atem rang. Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie knapp es geworden war, wie schnell die Flammen den Sauerstoff verschlungen hatten.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.“

Bob nickte und nur wenige Sekunden später saßen sie in dem gelben Käfer. Erleichtert hörte Justus wie der Motor gestartet wurde. Noch einmal warf er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel auf das brennende Häuschen.

„Fahr schneller, Bob.“

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber bei dem Untergrund ist das leider nicht möglich.“

Immer wieder tippte Justus auf dem Display seines Handys herum, doch jedes mal musste er aufs neue feststellen, dass er hier draußen einfach kein Netz hatte. Frustriert ließ er es in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Hoffentlich konnten sie rechtzeitig die Feuerwehrleute informieren, bevor sich das Feuer in der Hütte zu einer wirklichen Gefahr ausbreitete.

Doch Justus hatte das Gefühl, dass auch unter seiner Haut ein Feuer zu schwelen begonnen hatte, das sein Inneres langsam verzehrte. Dann dachte er an die Waffe die unter seinem Bett darauf wartete benutzt zu werden. Denn das war die eine große, scheinbar unüberwindbare, Hürde die er nie hatte nehmen wollen. Doch wenn er nicht mehr nach Greys Regeln spielen wollte, musste er unberechenbar werden. Und das schien ein unausweichlicher Schritt zu sein.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Waldbrand - Madeline Juno


	7. Vertrauensbruch

_***_

_Cold skin, drag my feet on the tile_

_As I'm walking down the corridor_

_And I know we haven't talked in a while_

_So I'm looking for an open door_

_***_

Frustriert pfefferte Justus die Notizen auf seinen Schreibtisch. Und ausnahmsweise war er froh, dass Blacky nicht bei ihm wohnte. Er würde das aufgeregte Gekrächze jetzt nicht aushalten, obwohl der Vogel nichts dafür konnte, dass Grey ihnen wieder einen Schritt voraus gewesen war. Dass er wieder mit ihren Leben gespielt hatte. Und am meisten ärgerte Justus, dass er bis dahin immer noch versucht hatte an etwas Gutes in Skinny und Grey zu glauben, die Hoffnung hatte, dass es Grenzen gab die sie nicht bereit waren willentlich noch einmal zu übertreten. Doch er hatte wieder feststellen müssen, dass er ihre Leben weiterhin als Einsatz setzen würden, solange sie es zuließen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?“, fragte Bob resigniert.

Unruhig tigerte Justus in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab, während er unablässig seine Unterlippe knetete. Bob beobachtete ihn still, während er regungslos auf dem unordentlichen Bett saß.

„Ok, wir haben es auf jedem erdenklichen Weg der uns zur Verfügung stand versucht.“, fing Justus seine Überlegungen an. „Womit haben wir es noch nicht versucht? Was übersehe ich?“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern, während er Justus abwartend musterte. Doch dann erstarrte der erste Detektiv mitten in der Bewegung, nur um im nächsten Moment zum PC zu flitzen. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Holz herum, während sich langsam die Internetverbindung aufbaute. Bob erhob sich vom Bett und schaute Justus interessiert über die Schulter.

„Erster, was willst du auf der Seite des Policedepartment von Rocky Beach?“

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren.“, meinte Justus abwesend, während er sich ins System einloggte. Doch als er Bobs bohrenden Blick im Nacken spürte, fügte er fast schon trotzig hinzu: „Ich hab Cotta mal dabei zugesehen, wie er sich eingeloggt hat und hab mir das Passwort gemerkt.“

Bob schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wenn der Inspektor das jemals herausfindet, dann reißt er uns den Kopf ab.“

„Es geht hier um Peter, um das was Grey ihm und uns angetan hat, da wird Cotta Verständnis haben.“

„Das glaube ich leider auch.“, sagte Bob mit einem beinahe bitteren Spott in der Stimme.

Justus wollte sich gerade wieder dem Monitor zuwenden, als der dritte Detektiv nach einem der Bücher auf seinem Schreibtisch griff und langsam anfing darin herum zu blättern.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte es verloren.“, murmelte Bob leise, während sein Finger fast schon vorsichtig über eine Seite strich.

Neugierig sah Justus Bob über die Schulter, wie er langsam Seite für Seite in dem Skizzenbuch umblätterte und mit jedem Bild verfinsterte sich seine Miene mehr. Eine Skizze von Peter reihte sich an die nächste. Bilder die zeigten wie er schlief, lachte, sich geistesabwesend durch die Haare strich, dann Szenen am Strand, Peter beim surfen, wie er sich abtrocknete, im Sand lag, ein Getränk lässig zwischen den Fingern. Bob schlug die Seite um und Justus konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Zischen seine Lippen verließ. Peter in ihrer Zentrale, wie er ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag, dann über Papiere gebeugt, die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt.

Mit einer unwirschen Geste bedeutete Justus Bob, dass er umblättern sollte, doch der dritte Detektiv reagierte nicht.

„Was macht dein Skizzenbuch auf meinem Schreibtisch?“, wollte Justus wissen. Ernst sah er Bob an, nur damit er nicht mehr die Bilder auf dem Papier sehen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, gestand Bob leise.

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Justus aus, nicht mehr als eine Ahnung, doch er konnte es noch nicht greifen.

„Ich liebe Peter, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert, also habe ich sie hierin zum Ausdruck gebracht.“

Bob blätterte eine weitere Seite um. Schnell dahin gekritzelte Bewegungsstudien folgten, sie waren nicht mehr so ausgearbeitet wie die vorherigen Bilder für die Bob sich offensichtlich mehr Zeit genommen hatte.

„Das stimmt so nicht.“, murmelte Bob plötzlich neben ihm. Justus horchte auf.

„Was genau meinst du damit?“

Bob deutete auf einige Linien.

„Ich dachte… dass da Dünen im Hintergrund waren.“

Bob schwieg einen Augenblick, während Justus kritisch die Zeichnungen begutachtete.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern diese Häuser gezeichnet zu haben.“

Fahrig blätterte der blonde Junge die nächsten Seiten um, während sich zusehends Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. Bob fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und Justus bemerkte wie das Buch leicht in seiner Hand zitterte.

„Die Straßenszenen, ich kann mich einfach nicht daran erinnern die gezeichnet zu haben.“

Vorsichtig nahm Justus ihm das Buch ab und legte es auf den Schreibtisch, während Bob sich auf das schmale Bett fallen ließ. Der erste Detektiv setzte sich neben seinen Freund, doch so ganz wusste er nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Bob, was ist los?“, wollte er dann vorsichtig, aber dennoch eindringlich wissen.

Der dritte Detektiv schluckte, wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.“, sagte er dann.

Justus nickte leicht, doch dann erwiderte er: „Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn du wenigstens mit jemand anderem darüber sprichst was in dir vorgeht. Auch wenn ich es nicht bin.“

Nun war es Bob der leicht nickte. Dann sah er Justus ernst an.

„Durchforste Cottas Account nach verwertbaren Informationen, es geht schon wieder.“

Zweifeld sah Justus noch einmal zu seinem Freund. Doch er war erleichtert, dass er sich wieder auf das fokussieren konnte, worin er gut war.

Justus überflog gebannt die Seiten die sich vor ihm öffneten, prägte sich Details zu Fällen ein, die eigentlich gar nichts mit Grey zu tun hatten, doch seine Neugierde war einfach zu groß. Und seine Zweifel hatte er in dem Moment zum schweigen gebracht, als er sich entschieden hatte sich mit Cottas Daten einzuloggen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Kiste mit Schmuddelkram unter deinem Bett versteckst.“, hörte er Bobs Stimme plötzlich hinter sich.

„Ich verstecke keine Kiste mit Schmuddelkram unter mei…“

Doch dann verstand Justus, was genau Bob da gefunden haben musste. Schlagartig drehte der erste Detektiv sich um. Ernst fixierte er den Anderen mit seinen dunklen Augen.

„Bob, pack das sofort wieder zurück.“

Fragend sah Bob zwischen dem Päckchen und Justus hin und her und die Neugierde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das war doch nur ein dämlicher Scherz. Aber reagierst du nicht gerade ein wenig heftig?“

„So wie du auf die Zeichnungen?“

Justus schluckte, das war hart. Vielleicht härter, als es der Situation angemessen gewesen war. Sie hatten doch auch sonst keine Geheimnisse und da war es nur logisch, dass seine Reaktion Bob misstrauisch machte. Doch vielleicht war das mal so gewesen, aber dann war Skinny in ihr Leben getreten und hatte alles durcheinander gebracht und auf einmal schienen Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen zu einem festen Bestandteil zu werden.

„Ich komm eben nicht so gut damit klar Peter verloren zu haben wie du. Es liegt nicht jedem von uns, seine Gefühl einfach niederzuwalzen und sich in Rationalisierungen zu flüchten.“

„Dafür bin ich in der Realität angekommen, Bob. Ich habe die Situation akzeptiert und kann weiter leben, anstatt in der Vergangenheit oder einem Wunschtraum zu existieren.“

Er sah wie sehr er Bob verletzt hatte. Doch Justus konnte nicht wirklich Mitleid empfinden, denn die Worte seines Kollegen waren mindestens genauso scharf wie seine eigenen.

Etwas verloren sah Bob sich in Justus' Zimmer um, dann sah er seinem Kollegen endlich in die Augen.

„Justus, du warst es doch, der mich neulich noch daran erinnert hat, wie zerstörerisch Geheimnisse sind. Also sollten wir nicht besser offen miteinander sein?“

„So wie du mit deiner mysteriösen Frau von der du mir nichts erzählen willst?“

„Wenn die ganze Sache mit Peter damals nicht gewesen wäre, dann wüsste ich bis heute nicht, dass Sheila überhaupt existiert.“

Ein schnippischer Kommentar lag Justus schon auf der Zunge, doch er zwang sich dazu zu schweigen. Das hier entwickelte sich zu einem Vorwurfskarussell und auch wenn ein Teil seine Position verteidigen wollte, wusste er, dass er wohl alles eher verschlimmern würde, wenn er sich jetzt darauf versteifte.

„Wenn du es unbedingt willst, dann guck schon in das Päckchen.“

Justus fühlte sich nicht wohl, als er die Worte aussprach, doch alles andere wäre unsinnig. Vorsichtig öffnete Bob das Päckchen, starrte auf den Inhalt.

„Ist das...?“, wollte er dann tonlos wissen.

„Der Revolver mit dem Grey in jener Nacht auf mich geschossen hat? Davon gehe ich zumindest aus.“

Verwirrt sah Bob ihn an. Justus konnte sehen wie Fragen hinter Bobs Stirn auftauchten, Fragen auf die er selbst keine Antwort hatte.

„Warum hast du…?“

Bob konnte seine Frage nicht beenden, da fiel Justus ihm bereits ins Wort.

„Verdammt, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht. Ich hätte ihn zu Cotta bringen sollen oder sollte ihn anderweitig loswerden. Doch ich konnte nicht. Und nachdem was in der Waldhütte passiert ist, denke ich, dass er vielleicht das Beste ist was wir haben um Grey zu stoppen. Dass er genau damit nicht rechnen wird.“

Justus biss ich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe, als er Bobs erschrockenen Ausdruck registrierte.

„Das kann doch unmöglich dein ernst sein?“, brachte der dritte Detektiv dann auch sogleich tonlos hervor. Doch Justus zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Welche andere Wahl habe ich noch?“, wollte er dann bitter wissen. „Du siehst doch, wie sich das Spiel mit Grey immer wieder wiederholt.“

Bobs Finger verkrampften sich wütend im Bettlaken, als er wütend fragte: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass hätte Grey aufgehalten? Oder den Typen der auf uns gewartet hat? Es hätte doch nur die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöht, dass wirklich etwas passiert!“

„Bob, uns ist schon was passiert!“, entfuhr es Justus. „Auf mich wurde bereits geschossen und wir wurden gefesselt in einem brennenden Haus zurückgelassen. Das ist nicht nichts! Und ich werde nicht tatenlos daneben stehen und nur noch hoffen, dass sich soetwas nicht wiederholt.“

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes breit, dann spie Bob hervor: „Du meintest doch vorhin, dass ich mit jemand anderem reden soll, wenn ich es mit dir nicht kann. Zu deinem Glück gehe ich schon regelmäßig zu einer Therapeutin. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Clarissa Franklin? So wie du gerade drauf bist, bin ich wohl nicht der Einzige der eine Therapie gut gebrauchen kann.“

Justus erstarrte, während sein Gehirn das Gesagte verarbeitete, Informationen in Verbindung brachte die wohl nichts miteinander zu tun hatten, doch er konnte nicht anders.

„Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Ausgerechnet mit Clarissa Franklin über unseren Fall zu reden. Hast du vergessen was sie uns in der Vergangenheit angetan hat? Dir muss doch klar sein, dass sie irgendetwas damit bezweckt und das ist garantiert nicht in deinem Interesse.“

„Du bist doch paranoid. Soll sie jetzt auch noch mit Grey unter einer Decke stecken. Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst noch zu?“

Justus musste zugeben, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass Clarissa irgendeine Verbindung zu Grey hatte. Doch die brauchte sie gar nicht, um ihnen übel mitzuspielen. Und so verletzt wie Bob im Augenblick war, war er bestimmt ein leichtes Opfer. Doch wenn seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr waren, dann wusste Grey über jeden ihrer Schritte Bescheid und das weil Bob nichtsahnend alles weiter gegeben hatte. Und die nächste Erkenntnis kam wie ein Schlag, der Justus unerwartet traf.

„Du schläfst mit ihr.“, stellte er dann ungerührt fest. Bob wand sich unter seinen Blicken und allein das reichte aus, um Justus' Frage zu beantworten.

„Bob, du musst das auf der Stelle beenden. Halt dich von Clarissa fern.“

Seine Stimme war so eindringlich wie möglich, doch Bob schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht. Sie ist die Einzige die mich versteht, bei der ich mich unvoreingenommen angenommen fühle.“

Justus gab einen unwirschen Laut von sich.

„Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht mehr daran, wie viele Chancen sie in der Vergangenheit bereits verspielt hat? Wie kalt und berechenbar, geradezu manipulativ, sie vorgeht?“

Der Blick aus Bobs blauen Augen verkeilte sich in Justus', als er leise antwortete: „Wirst du die Waffe los?“

Justus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dann solltest du verstehen warum ich auch nicht anders kann.“

Frustriert biss Justus sich auf die Unterlippe. Doch er wagte es nicht, die Wut die sich in ihm aufstaute anders zum Ausdruck zu bringen, nicht zuletzt weil sonst etwas durch die Gegend fliegen würde. Und das war nun wirklich nicht seine Art. Also atmete er tief durch, versuchte wenigstens ein wenig seiner Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.

„Ok, wenn das so ist, sollten wir uns einige Zeit aus dem Weg gehen. Denn unter den Umständen kann ich dir nicht vertrauen.“

Der verletzte Ausdruck in den blauen Augen sprach Bände, doch Justus verschränkte nur trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Und dann verließ Bob sein Zimmer und ließ den ersten Detektiv mit sich und seinen Gedanken allein.

***

Aufgebracht verließ Bob den Schrottplatz. Wie hatte alles nur so schrecklich schief laufen können? Er sah noch die kalte Entschlossenheit auf Justus Gesicht, einen Ausdruck der ihm so vertraut war, wie der Geruch der Bücher in der Bibliothek.

Bob ließ sich hinter das Steuer des gelben Käfer fallen, dann vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Wann war es nur dazu gekommen, dass alles zerbrach? Sein eigenes Geheimnis hatte so schwer auf seinen Schultern gelastet und Justus' Vorwürfe hatten einen wahren Kern. Der erste Detektiv konnte nicht verstehen was ihn mit Clarissa verband, warum er ihr sein Innerstes anvertraute, mit ihr über Dinge sprach, über die er mit sonst niemandem reden konnte, auch wenn die Vergangenheit gezeigt hatte, dass es nicht immer klug war ihr zu vertrauen.

Und auch Justus hatte sein eigenes Geheimnis gehütet. Erst Sheila und nun die Waffe. Hatte er wirklich vor sie zu benutzen? Doch widerwillig schüttelte Bob den Kopf, es war immer noch Justus. Egal was passierte, der erste Detektiv hatte eine unumstößliche Moral. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er selbst überreagiert. Mehr darin gesehen, dass Justus noch nicht bereit gewesen war, ihn mit Greys neuestem Geschenk zu konfrontieren. Und bei dem was ihm zugestoßen war, hatte Justus wahrscheinlich erst einmal für sich selbst Klarheit schaffen wollen, bevor er andere einbezog.

Bob warf noch einen letzten Blick zu dem Schrottplatz hinüber. Er wollte nicht mit Justus streiten, alles was er wollte, war zurückgehen und sich entschuldigen. Doch er musste auch Justus Zeit geben um ihren Streit verarbeiten zu können, so schwer es ihm selbst fiel das auszuhalten.

Bob schluckte die Tränen hinunter, dann startete er den Motor.

***

Eine dampfende Tasse Tee stand vor Clarissa auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch und leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund, während sie gespannt in einem Buch über Narzissmus las. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie sich in einigen Passagen unfreiwillig wiedererkannte, doch es half ihr eben auch dabei sich Dinge bewusst zu machen die sie gebrauchen konnte.

Ein Klingeln riss sie aus einer Passage über Gaslighting und unwillkürlich warf sie der Tür einen finsteren Blick zu. Sie erwartete niemanden und vielleicht enthielt gerade dieser Absatz noch die ein oder andere Idee die ihr selbst entgangen war? Clarissa legte das Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten, dann klappe sie das Buch zu und steckte es zwischen die anderen ins Regal.

Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, war sie wirklich überrascht.

„Bob, mit dir habe ich heute gar nicht gerechnet. Komm doch rein.“

Clarissa musterte den Jungen der vor ihrer Tür stand. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihn etwas bedrückte und sie wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass er zu ihr gekommen war. Clarissa ging in die Küche und setzte einen Tee auf. Irgendwie hatte sie diese Geste seit ihrem ersten Treffen verinnerlicht. Etwas das Bob das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Zuflucht vermitteln sollte und anscheinend schaffte sie es.

Clarissa stellte die Tasse vor Bob, dann ließ sie sich in dem Sessel ihm schräg gegenüber nieder. Fast vermisste sie das vertraute Gefühl des Klemmbretts auf ihren Knien.

„Also, was ist passiert?“

Bobs Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er die Teetasse zu seinen Lippen führte und der Dampf kräuselte sich leicht, als er hinein bließ, dann sagte er: „Justus und ich haben uns gestritten.“

Clarissa schwieg. Sie wusste wie wichtig es war, dem Anderen die Möglichkeit zu geben sich von selbst zu öffnen. Erst zuzustoßen, wenn sie das verletzliche Innere des Anderen bereits in ihren Händen hielt. Doch als die Stille drohte unangenehm zu werden, fragte sie: „Warum habt ihr euch gestritten?“

Bob seufzte, sein Blick war weit weg. Und die Trauer darin gab Clarissa eine kalte Freude von der sie noch immer gar nicht wusste _wie_ gut sie eigentlich schmeckte.

„Ich habe bei Justus eine Waffe gefunden. Es war wohl der Revolver mit dem Grey auf ihn geschossen hat. Und irgendwie sind wir darüber in Streit geraten, was sich nur verschlimmert hat, als ich ihm dann gesagt habe, dass genau das der Grund ist, warum ich mit dir und nicht mit ihm darüber rede, was in mir vorgeht.“

Clarissa spürte wie sich Genugtuung in ihr ausbreitete, sie ausfüllte. Und sie wollte mehr von dieser süßen Macht, die Bob ihr so bereitwillig darbot.

„Es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber genau mit soetwas habe ich gerechnet. Und ich wünschte ich hätte dich davor beschützen können.“

Flehentlich sah Bob ihr in die Augen. Das Blau war so zart, schien so zerbrechlich.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“

„Gib Justus den Raum den er braucht und den auch du brauchst um das Geschehene verarbeiten zu können. Wenn du jetzt versuchst auf ihn zuzugehen, wird es vermutlich nur schlimmer.“, sagte Clarissa sanft. „Nimm dir Zeit um für dich alleine deine Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen zu können, ohne, dass ein anderer versucht Einfluss darauf zu nehmen.“

„Ich habe so Angst, dass ich Justus auch noch verliere, so wie ich Peter bereits verloren habe.“

Unwillkürlich griff Clarissa nach Bobs Hand, drückte sie sanft.

„Das wird bestimmt nicht passieren. Ihr braucht gerade einfach Abstand, eine kleine Auszeit in der jeder von euch allein herausfinden kann, wer er ist.“

Bob sah auf die Teetasse in seinen Händen hinunter, beobachtete wie sich die Oberfläche leicht kräuselte.

„Danke.“

Clarissa musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht augenblicklich auf die Lippe zu beißen. Bobs Dankbarkeit pulsierte wie eine Welle durch ihren Körper. Wenn er nur wüsste…

„Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst. Jederzeit.“

Erleichtert lächelte Bob sie an. Während er seinen Tee trank, entspann sich ein oberflächliches Gespräch, doch Clarissa merkte wieder, dass sie Bobs Witz mochte, seine Anwesenheit sogar irgendwie genoss. Und diese Mischung aus kalten Hass und Sympathie überraschte sie immer wieder. Doch in diesen scheinbar bedeutungslosen Gesprächen lernte sie noch eine ganz andere Seite von Bob kennen, erfuhr Dinge über ihn die auf den ersten Blick banal wirkten, doch sie wusste nicht, was davon zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch wichtig sein könnte, also prägte sie sich seine Worte ein.

Die Sonne verschwand bereits hinter dem Horizont und hinterließ nur noch einen hellen, orangenen Streifen, als Bob aufstand.

„Danke, dass ich einfach so unangemeldet hereinplatzen durfte. Aber ich wusste einfach nicht wo ich sonst hin sollte.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Bob, dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich weiß doch was du gerade durchmachst.“

Clarissa war wieder überrascht, wie viel Empathie in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen konnte. Gewohnheiten die sich über Jahre aufgebaut hatten und die sie nicht loswurde, egal was in ihrem Inneren wirklich vor sich ging.

„Ich sollte gehen.“, sprach Bob dann das Offensichtliche aus. Clarissa lehnte sich in den Türrahmen zum Flur, während sie dem Jungen dabei zusah, wie er sich die Schuhe anzog, ihr kurz zulächelte, ehe er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Clarissa drehte sich um, dann räumte sie die leere Tasse ab. In der Küche sah sie auf der Tasse in der Spüle hinunter. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können. Bob vertraute ihr, bedingungslos. Und er ahnte nicht einmal, dass ihre Ratschläge ihn in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung führten, immer weiter weg von Justus. Denn wenn Clarisa eins als Therapeutin wusste, dann das Kommunikation unerlässlich war, gerade in Konfliktsituationen. Doch sie hatte Bob genau da wo sie ihn haben wollte und Justus dort wo Grey ihn brauchte.

***

Ziellos trieb es Justus durch das nächtliche Rocky Beach. Kurz war er am überlegen gewesen, ob er einfach mit seinem Motorrad losfuhr, doch so emotional aufgeladen wie er im Moment war, traute er sich nicht zu, die Fahrt unbeschadet zu überstehen. Aber er hatte es auch nicht geschafft einfach in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen, nichts zu tun, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Frustriert fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Seine ganze Welt drohte auseinander zu brechen. Unkontrolliert glitt ihm ein Teil nach dem anderen durch die Finger. Erst Peter, jetzt der Streit mit Bob. Und ihm war, als könnte er Greys höhnisches Lachen in seinem Rücken hören.

Nur ein kleines Geheimnis hatte wieder ausgereicht um sie auseinander zu treiben. Doch Justus weigerte sich auf Bob zuzugehen. Nicht nachdem was er ihm gestanden hatte. Er hatte sich hinter seinem Rücken mit Clarissa Franklin getroffen. Ausgerechnet mit der Frau, die ihnen mittlerweile mehr als einmal übel mitgespielt hatte, Bob musste doch wissen zu was sie in der Lage war. Doch anscheinend war da wirklich etwas zwischen dem dritten Detektiv und der Therapeutin was er selbst nicht verstand.

Justus versuchte sich an seine Gefühle für Brittany zu erinnern. War das mit Bob eine vergleichbare Situation? Er wusste es nicht.

Und dann war da noch sein eigenes kleines Geheimnis. Warum hatte er Bob nichts von dem Revolver erzählt?

Justus kannte die Antwort und sie gefiel ihm nicht.

Er dachte an das letzte Mal als Grey ihm eine Waffe zugespielt hatte. Damals hatte er von ihr Gebrauch gemacht um sein Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. Doch er war für Grey berechenbar. Der Mafiaboss wusste, dass er im Zweifelsfall davor zurückschrecken würde, sie zu benutzen. Doch jetzt war es etwas anderes. Das zwischen Grey und ihm war etwas persönliches.

Justus ließ den Blick über die leerer werdenden Straßen gleiten, während er die wenigen Personen die noch unterwegs waren kaum wirklich erfasste. Dann sah er zu einer Gestalt an der Straßenecke hinüber und erstarrte. Der große Mann hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, doch Justus war sich sicher. Er würde Peter immer erkennen!

***

_Scheiße!_ Peters Blick verhakte sich einen Moment in Justus', dann setzte er zur Kehrtwende an und rannte los. Er achtete nicht darauf, was sein ehemals bester Freund ihm hinterher rief. Und er wusste, dass Justus nicht in der Lage war ihn einzuholen. Nach einigen Häuserblocks fiel Peter wieder in sein gewohntes Lauftempo zurück, nur gelegentlich warf er noch einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie ihn bemerken würden. Das war Peter von Anfang an klar gewesen. Doch er hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als würde er jedes Mal wieder eine eiternde Wunde aufreißen, musste er sehen wie es ihnen ging. Justus, Bob, seinen Eltern. Und jedes Mal zerbrach wieder irgendwo etwas in ihm, wenn er sie sah. Er hatte gedacht, dass es schwer werden würde. Und das war es. Zu sehen wie sie weinten und litten und das alles nur seinetwegen. Und zu sehen wie sie neu zusammen wuchsen, nun jedoch ohne ihn. Wie ein trauriger Zug ihr Lachen trübte.

Doch er gehörte zu Skinny. Vollkommen. Er hatte sich gegen sie entschieden. Er dachte zurück an die Nacht in der Eisenfabrik. An den Schuss. Was hatte er geglaubt? Das es nur eine leere Kammer treffen würde? Und dann? Hätte Grey aufgehört? Oder hätte er sein grausames Spiel nicht in jedem Fall bis zum bitteren Ende getrieben?

Fast war es, als würde der Schuss wieder in seinen Ohren klingen, als wäre Justus Schrei gerade erst verhallt und Peter spürte noch den bitteren Geschmack der Magensäure auf seiner Zunge, während ihm der beißende Gestank seiner eigenen Kotze in die Nase stach.

Er sah Justus noch immer vor sich, auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, das Blut, das sich unaufhörlich um seinen Körper ausbreitete, während Bob verzweifelt versucht hatte mit seinen bloßen Händen die Wunde zu verschließen.

Und dann war da Skinny gewesen. Sanft, aber bestimmt hatte er Peter aus der Fabrik gebracht. Fort von Justus und Bob. Fort von dem Grauen, dass er über seine besten Freunde gebracht hatte.

Doch es tat so gut zu sehen, dass sie lebten. Weiterlebten, ohne ihn. Er war sich in jenem Moment so sicher gewesen, dass Justus tot sein musste.

Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich wieder Zweifel in ihm auftaten. Was wenn Justus doch Recht hatte und und Grey den Mord nur inszeniert hatte? Peter dachte an Skinny. Skinny der ihn liebte, der ihm soetwas niemals antun würde! Also selbst wenn er sich jetzt nur wegen Grey in dieser beschissenen Lage widerfand, dann hatte all dies nichts mit dem Mann an seiner Seite zu tun. Vielmehr sollte er dankbar dafür sein, dass Skinny sein Leben aufgegeben hatte, nur um bei ihm zu sein. Und Peter wusste, dass er im Zweifelsfall wieder genauso handeln würde, denn nur ihm verdankte er, dass er frei war.

Doch hatte er Skinny Vorwürfe gemacht, nur damit er all den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen musste. Der Schmerz der sich mit jedem Tag in den engen Wohnungen nur noch mehr aufgestaut und der nach einem Ventil verlangt hatte. Er hatte das ständige Eingesperrtsein einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ein schäbiges Apartment wechselte das andere ab, doch sie blieben im Umkreis von Los Angeles, weil Grey Skinny nicht entbehren konnte. Und trotz all der Angst entdeckt zu werden, war die Versuchung mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr gewachsen. Bis Peter irgendwann einfach nicht mehr hatte widerstehen können. Und als er wieder einmal allein in der kleinen, heruntergekommenen Wohnung zurückgeblieben war, hatte Peter sich kurzerhand auf den Weg nach Rocky Beach gemacht. Es als leichtsinnig zu bezeichnen war eine Untertreibung, doch er war unentdeckt geblieben. Und so hatten seine Ausflüge sich wiederholt. Die Anspannung gemischt mit dem Kick des Adrenalins konnte er sich nicht entziehen.

Peter sah in den klaren Nachthimmel, eingerahmt von den steilen Häuserschluchten die zu den Seiten aufragten und das Bild begrenzten. Nur zu gerne würde er jetzt zum Strand hinunter gehen. Doch er musste zurück nach L.A., zurück zu Skinny und in die Abgeschiedenheit des Verstecks. Noch einmal atmete er die frische Luft ein, die leicht nach Salz schmeckte, bevor er die verlassene Straße nach Menschen absuchte, doch er war allein. Dann wandte er sich dem nächstbesten Wagen zu. Ein älteres Modell, es sollte kein Problem darstellen ihn aufzubrechen und kurz zu schließen.

***

Peter ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an die Wand, während er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zog. Kaum hatte er das heruntergekommene Apartment betreten, fühlte er sich schon wieder eingesperrt. Doch bevor er der Frustration darüber weiter Nahrung geben konnte, hörte er schon Skinnys Stimme hinter sich.

„Du wirst gesucht. Verflucht, verstehst du nicht, was es bedeutet, wenn sie dich schnappen? Fuck, du bekommst lebenslänglich, wenn nicht die verdammte Giftspritze. Scheiße, glaubst du ich seh mir ewig an, wie du mit deinem Glück spielst? Glaubst du wirklich, ich tu es mir länger als notwendig an, zu Hause zu sitzen, mir Sorgen zu machen und nicht zu wissen, was mit dir passiert ist? Ob du überhaupt nach Hause kommst?“

Peter wandte sich zu Skinny um. Betreten wich er dem Blick seines Freundes aus. Es war ihm nie bewusst gewesen wie sehr Skinny sich um ihn sorgte. Doch eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen.

„Ich… Es tut mir Leid.“

Skinny schnaubte verächtlich.

„So langsam kann ich es dir nicht mehr glauben. War ja immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass du einfach verschwunden bist.“

Peter ging zu Skinny, legte seine Hand an die Wange des Anderen. Der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch und Leder stieg ihm in die Nase. Ein Geruch der für ihn nun zu Hause bedeutete.

„Es kommt nicht wieder vor. Versprochen.“

Doch Peter wusste, dass er das Versprechen nicht halten würde. Es nicht konnte. Allein weil die immer gleichen Wände ihn auf Dauer wahnsinnig machten.

„Wenn du noch einmal gehst, dann für immer. Ich meine es ernst, noch mal mach ich die Scheiße nicht durch.“

Peter schluckte. Er wollte Skinny nicht verlieren. Um nichts in der Welt. Er war das letzte was ihm noch blieb. Doch er nahm seine Drohung auch nicht mehr wirklich ernst. Skinny hatte es schon mal beendet und doch standen sie nun hier, gemeinsam. Er konnte genauso wenig ohne Peter wie er selbst ohne Skinny.

„Du sagst du willst mich vor dem Gefängnis beschützen, dabei sperrst du mich doch gerade in ein anderes.“

„Das tue ich nur weil ich dich liebe!“

Und Peter zuckte unter der Heftigkeit der Worte zusammen. Es kam nicht oft vor das Skinny Angst hatte. Doch auch in Peter regte sich Wut. Nicht nur auf Skinny und die gottverdammte Situation in der er feststeckte und aus der es kein Entkommen gab, sondern auf die ganze verfickte Welt und vor allem auf sich selbst, weil er dafür verantwortlich war, dass sich alles in einen Albtraum verwandelt hatte.

„Scheiße Skinny, das ist kein Leben! Da hätte ich auch in den Knast gehen können. Ich will nicht den Rest meiner Tage damit verbringen auf der Flucht zu sein.“

„Und was stellst du dir stattdessen vor? Eine Hochzeit in Vegas? Flitterwochen in der Karibik?“

Skinny Stimme ätzte sich tief in Peters Inneres und ohne zu überlegen griff er nach dem durchscheinenden Shirt und drückte Skinny rücksichtslos gegen die nächste Wand.

„Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt jeden Tag in Angst zu leben, jeden verfickten Tag Todesängste ausstehen zu müssen? Es ist das Schmerzhafteste und Grauenvollste was du je erleben musst.“

Unvermittelt schlug Skinny zu und fast schon mit Erleichterung spürte Peter wie der Schmerz durch seinen Körper zog.

„Fuck, das tue ich jetzt schon und zwar deinetwegen.“

Skinny schlug noch einmal zu, härter als er es sonst tat. Als würde er Peter diesmal wirklich für sein Vergehen bestrafen wollen. Doch das erste Mal regte sich in Peter das Bedürfnis zurückzuschlagen. Die Kontrolle gewaltsam an sich zu reißen. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen um zu verlieren, sondern er wollte Skinny zeigen, dass er mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war.

Peter fing Skinnys nächsten Schlag ab, sein Knie traf Skinnys Bauch, er setzte noch einmal mit einem Fausthieb in die Nieren nach und schon im nächsten Moment stieß er seinen Freund zu Boden. Doch Skinny lag auf dem Rücken, sah Peter von unten herausfordernd an und als Peter sich auf ihn stürzen wollte um erneut zuzuschlagen, trat Skinny seinerseits zu. Und den kurzen Moment in dem Peter keuchend zurücktaumelte, nutzte Skinny um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Peter wollte sich ihm erneut wütend entgegen werfen, doch da sah er den blitzenden Stahl in Skinnys schlanken Fingern.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Peter Skinny würde ihm das Messer hinhalten wollen, doch dann fand Peter sich auf einmal mit Rücken an die Wand gedrückt wieder. Das Gefühl der blanken Klinge, die sich sanft in seine Haut drückte ließ ihn unwillkürlich gequält aufstöhnen. Jede Faser seines Körpers war gespannt, bereit für das was Skinny mit ihm vorhatte. Und der Stich des Selbsthasses der Peter durchfuhr als er sich Skinny entgegen drängte, war mittlerweile vertraut. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er nach mehr bettelte.

***

Es war einige Zeit seit dem Streit mit Bob vergangen und noch immer weigerten sie sich hartnäckig aufeinander zuzugehen. Justus merkte, dass er seinen besten Freund vermisste, dass ein weiteres Stück Normalität weggebrochen war. Doch sein Stolz verbot es ihm, jetzt klein beizugeben. Bob musste selbst erkennen, dass Clarissa nichts ohne Hintergedanken tat. Und er konnte einfach selbst nicht glauben, dass Bob Peters Fehler wirklich wiederholen wollte. Er hatte auch Peter gewarnt und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Eine Kugel in seiner Brust. Und er war sich sicher, von Clarissa konnte er nur ein Messer im Rücken erwarten.

Justus atmete tief durch, spürte das Gewicht der Waffe in seinen Händen. Mittlerweile war es ihm vertraut. Genauso wie das Spannen des Hahns ihm immer vertrauter wurde, der Knall wenn sich ein Schuss löste. Und auch das Herzklopfen, dass er anfangs verspürt hatte, hatte sich verändert. Die Angst war in den Hintergrund getreten und machte einer inneren Ruhe Platz, während er das Ziel am Ende der Bahn anvisierte.

Seit einigen Tagen kam er nun schon her und obwohl er es anfangs als ein notwendiges Übel angesehen hatte, freute er sich mittlerweile auf sein abendliches Training. Es gab nur ihn und die Waffe in seinen Händen. Die Gedanken schienen in diesen Momenten stehen zu bleiben, während er gezwungen war komplett im Moment zu verweilen, ruhig zu werden. Er dachte an die rauen Seile auf seiner Haut, daran wie sie ihm Kontur gaben, seine steifen Glieder ihn in den Moment zwangen und sein Verstand zum stillstand kam und nichts anderes in dem Moment eine Bedeutung hatte. Doch dies war eine ganz andere Ruhe als die die er bei Sheila fand, sie war kalt und präzise.

Das Bild von Peter tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, gefolgt von Bob. Einen seiner besten Freunde hatte er bereits unwiederbringlich verloren, bei dem anderen wusste er es nicht. Doch er wusste wer dafür die Verantwortung trug.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videoempfehlung:
> 
> [How To De-Escalate an Argument - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvHwWTyQoLw)
> 
> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  Let Me Down Slowly - Alec Benjamin


	8. Judaskuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohne das Lied "Drei Worte" von Madeline Juno würde dieses Kapitel so wohl nicht existieren, also auch für euch hier der Link zu dem Lied. ;)
> 
> [Drei Worte - Madeline Juno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXTppifBYI8)

_***_

_You dry my tears and make it pour_

_You show me love and give me war_

_I always wanna run away_

_But then I crawl into your arms_

_You set the rain on fire_

_I wish the lows were higher_

_***_

Peter merkte das etwas anders war als sonst. Was genau es war konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es die Art wie Skinny die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Wie er vorsichtig durch die Wohnung schlich und Peters Blicken und unausgesprochenen Fragen aus dem Weg ging. Und die Angst stieg in ihm hoch. Seinen Freund so zu sehen, war beängstigender als alles was er in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte. Zumindest bildete er sich das ein, während jede Alarmglocke in seinem Körper zu schrillen begann.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er irgendwann wissen. Die Ungewissheit mit welcher Hiobsbotschaft Skinny Heim kam war das Schlimmste. Doch anstatt einer Antwort ging der Andere zum Kühlschrank und öffnete sich ein Bier. Nur mit Mühe konnte Peter den Impuls niederkämpfen es Skinny direkt aus der Hand zu schlagen.

„Ich muss dir was beichten.“, sagte Skinny mehr zu dem Fußboden, als zu Peter. Das Herz rutschte dem Jungen in die Hose. Welche Scheiße hatte Skinny diesmal abgezogen? Mit welchem Gangsterboss hatte er es sich diesmal verscherzt? Ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen zog vor Peters innerem Auge vorbei, während er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was das Schlimmste war womit er rechnen musste.

„Die Nacht...“ Skinny stockte, schwieg. Peter konnte sehen wie der Blonde mit den Worten rang und eine eisernen Hand schien sein Herz fest in seinen Klauen zu haben.

„Der Mord in der Lagerhalle ist nicht so abgelaufen, wie du glaubst, dass es geschehen ist.“, brachte Skinny hervor. Dann atmete er tief durch, als er endlich den Blick hob.

„Was heißt der Mord ist nicht so abgelaufen wie ich es glaube?“

Skinny deutete zu dem improvisierten Schreibtisch auf dem ein Tablet lag.

„Ich zeigs dir.“

Skinnys Finger glitten über das Display und entsperrten das Tablet, dann öffnete er eines der Videos und reichte das Gerät an Peter weiter.

Regungslos starrte Peter auf den Monitor. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich das Gesehene zu verstehen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden jemanden getötet zu haben. Er hatte Grenzen überschritten, weil er diese Wahrheit über sich akzeptiert hatte. Doch mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nichts von all dem in den letzten Wochen hätte durchmachen müssen. Dass er noch mit Justus und Bob ermitteln könnte, wenn Grey nicht gewesen wäre. Und Skinny.

Skinny den er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte.

„Warum hast du mir das angetan?“, wollte Peter wissen. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte.“

Skinnys Stimme klang rau, belegt. Peter wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch sein Körper weigerte sich dem Impuls nachzugehen. Offenbar hatte auch Skinny viel durchgemacht, mit vielen Ängsten gerungen. Doch da konnte keine Entschuldigung für das sein was er ihm angetan hatte.

„Warum hast du gedacht du würdest mich verlieren?“

Irgendwie schien das die erste logische Frage zu sein, die sich ihm aufdrängte.

„Weil sie uns niemals akzeptiert hätten. Sie konnten es nicht. Und daran hätte sich nie etwas geändert.“

„Und dann musstest du so ne abgefuckte Scheiße machen? Da ist jemand gestorben!“

Doch Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Der Typ war Grey im Weg. Der wär so oder so draufgegangen.“

„Scheiße Skinny, wir reden hier von einem Menschen der gestorben ist!“

„Das hat dich bedeutend weniger gestört, als du dachtest, du hättest den Typen über die Klinge springen lassen.“

Wütend funkelte Peter Skinny an. Und dessen Kälte, wenn nicht gar Arroganz, konnte er im Moment nicht ertragen. Er wandte sich ab, zog Schuhe und Jacke an und bevor Skinny noch etwas sagen konnte, war er bereits zur Tür raus.

***

Das leise Kratzen am Fensterrahmen ließ Bob hochschrecken. Wie versteinert lag er im Bett, während er die dunkle Gestalt dabei beobachtete wie sie sich Zugang zu seinem Zimmer verschaffte. Was sollte er tun? Versuchen wegzulaufen? Seine Eltern wecken? Doch sein Körper schien in Schockstarre verfallen zu sein. Also hoffte er, dass der fremde Mann dachte, er würde schlafen und ihn einfach übersah.

Die dunkle Silhouette zeichnete sich kaum in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers ab. Doch auf einmal schien ein vertrauter Geruch in der Luft zu liegen. Dann flüsterte eine Stimme: „Bob, bist du noch wach?“

Bobs Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, doch dann schlug es nur umso schneller, hämmerte mit aller Macht gegen seine Rippen. Sein Brustkorb schien ihm zu eng zu werden.

„Peter?“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Whispern, das sich in der Dunkelheit seines nächtlichen Zimmers zu verlieren schien.

Langsam setzte Bob sich auf. Noch immer konnte er kaum glauben, dass sein einstiger bester Freund bei ihm war. Er wollte aufspringen, ihn umarmen, an sich ziehen. Die warme Haut und den heißen Atem spüren. Spüren das Peter lebte. Doch er saß nur regungslos da. Beobachtete wie ein Fremder das Geschehen um ihn herum.

Langsam kam Peter auf ihn zu, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben. Immer noch vorsichtig.

Und kurzentschlossen schlug Bob die Decke beiseite, machte Platz damit Peter sich setzen konnte. Doch er spürte wie starr der andere Junge war, als die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht leicht nachgab.

„Pete...“

Bob wusste nicht was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Und anscheinend war Peter sich auch nicht sicher was ihn in das Zimmer seines einstigen besten Freundes getrieben hatte.

Bob betrachtete den Jungen den er einst so gut gekannt hatte von der Seite. Und augenblicklich wünschte er sich das Licht anzumachen, die gewohnten Züge eingehend betrachten zu können. Doch da war eine kindliche Angst, dass Peter sich auflösen würde, weggetrieben wurde von dem Licht. Also ließ Bob die Hände in seinem Schoß, wartete darauf, dass der andere Junge ihm eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten geben würde.

***

Peter starrte regungslos in die dunklen Schatten. Er wusste noch wo der Schreibtisch stand, welche Schatten zu dem Kleiderschrank und dem unordentlichen Haufen Wäsche auf dem Fußboden gehören mussten.

Seit Skinnys Geständnis hatte sich seine ganze Welt noch einmal schlagartig auf den Kopf gestellt und Bob war der Einzige bei dem er im Augenblick sein wollte. Ein Freund bei dem er sich geborgen fühlte, während seine Welt ein Meer aus Gefahren war.

„Bob, ich hab den Mord nicht begangen.“, sagte Peter leise. Seine Stimme war traurig und so unendlich weit weg.

„Skinny hat mir Videoaufnahmen gezeigt. Das war alles nur damit ich bei ihm bleiben muss. Damit ich keine Wahl habe...“

Peters Stimme verlor sich und Bob griff unwillkürlich nach seiner Hand.

„Das passt leider sehr gut zu ihm.“

Es schien als wollte Bob noch etwas sagen, doch dann schwieg er. Peter musterte seinen Freund so weit es in der Dunkelheit möglich war. Und dann fügte dieser leise hinzu: „Skinny hat Justus und mich in einer Waldhütte überrascht. Und unser Zusammentreffen endete damit, dass er uns gefesselt in dem brennenden Haus zurückgelassen hat. Justus und ich hätten es beinahe nicht raus geschafft.“

Bilder zogen vor Peters Augen vorbei und die Schuldgefühle schienen ihm den Atem zu nehmen.

„Bob, ich wollte nie, dass so etwas passiert. Egal was zwischen uns steht.“

„Ich weiß.“, murmelte der dritte Detektiv.

Schwer lehnte Peter sich gegen ihn, vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines besten Freundes, während die Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Sanft strich Bob ihm über den Rücken, während er einfach schweigend für Peter da war.

Irgendwann wischte Peter sich energisch einige Tränen von der Wange.

„Aber das macht nicht wieder gut was ich dir angetan habe. Und meinen Eltern. Und vor allem Justus. Er wird mir niemals verzeihen.“

Peter spürte Bobs warme Hand tröstend an seiner Wange.

„Doch, sie werden dir verzeihen. Vor allem Justus wird Zeit brauchen, aber wir sind doch immer noch die drei Fragezeichen.“

Peter lächelte schwach.

„Ich weiß nicht. Unsere Zentrale gibt es schließlich nicht mehr.“

„Das hast du mitbekommen?“

Peter nickte, doch dann wurde er sich bewusst, dass Bob das in der Dunkelheit womöglich gar nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Also fügte er hinzu: „Natürlich.“

Einen Augenblick saßen sie schweigend da und Bobs vertraute Nähe tat gut. Doch irgendwann unterbrach der andere Junge mit seinen Überlegungen die Stille: „Aber wir brauchen die Videoaufnahmen um dich entlasten zu können.“

Peter griff nach Bobs Hand und drückte sie leicht. Bildete er sich in der Dunkelheit nur ein oder stahl sich da ein schwaches Lächeln auf Bobs Züge.

Unwillkürlich griff Peter in Bobs Haare, zog den anderen Jungen zu sich, küsste ihn. Er spürte wie Bob unter seinen Fingern mit sich kämpfte. Doch Peter unterband die schwachen Versuche seines besten Freundes sich von ihm zu lösen. Und es dauerte nicht lange bis Bob seine Zweifel besiegt zu haben schien. Peter drückte den Anderen tiefer in die Laken, während er im nächsten Moment über ihm war. Er spürte Bobs Finger, wie sie unter sein Shirt glitten, seinen Körper erkundeten. Sanft über seine Haut strichen. So ganz anders als Skinny es tun würde.

Dann griff Peter nach Bobs Handgelenken, fixierte sie über seinem Kopf auf der Matratze. Doch sanft war nicht das was er wollte. Er brauchte es einmal die Kontrolle zu haben. Sich jemand anderen so zu unterwerfen, wie Skinny es bei ihm tat. Und er wusste, Bob würde ihn lassen.

***

Bobs Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um den einen Gedanken. Es war tatsächlich Peter der ihn küsste, dessen Hände sich fast schon gewaltsam in sein Fleisch bohrten. Etwas das er sich schon so lange wünschte. Und doch war es auch so gar nicht wie er es sich immer ausgemalt hatte.

Er hatte es sich immer sanft und liebevoll vorgestellt, leidenschaftlich ja, aber niemals grob. Doch zu seiner Überraschung stellte Bob fest, dass es einen Teil gab, der mochte wie Peter die Führung an sich riss.

Bob wollte diesen Moment auskosten, Peter näher ziehen, jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkunden. Doch als er versuchte sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien, spürte er wie sich die kräftigen Finger nur noch entschlossener um seine Handgelenke schlossen.

„Vertrau mir.“, hauchte Peter und das reichte, damit Bob aufgab. Dann fanden Peters Lippen wieder seine und die Leidenschaft darin bließ Bobs letzte Zweifel davon.

Kaum nahm er wahr, wie Peter eine Hand löste, doch dann spürte Bob die große Hand auf seinem Bauch, wie Peter das Shirt immer weiter nach oben schob.

Peters Lippen glitten über seinen Hals, ein Stich schien durch ihn hindurchzufahren, wenn der andere leicht zubiss, doch Bob wollte mehr. Nicht zuletzt weil es Peter war.

Er schloss die Augen, spürte die Hand auf seinem Körper, wie sie tiefer glitt. Und ihm entschlüpfte ein leises Keuchen, als der der Junge den er liebte seine Hand unter den Bund seiner Hose schob, anfing ihn zu massieren, bis er hart war. Doch dann kam ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen und sofort legte sich Peters Hand über seinen Mund.

„Du willst doch nicht, dass deine Eltern uns erwischen?“, fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme.

Bob schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, während er in den Schatten den Blick des Anderen suchte. Er wollte Peter dichter an sich ziehen, ihn wirklich spüren, doch der feste Griff um seine Handgelenke ließ das nicht zu.

Dann löste Peter die Hand von seinem Mund und die andere von seinen Armen.

„Zieh dich aus.“, verlangte er im gedämpften Ton. Und Bob konnte nicht sagen was das mit ihm machte. Fast wollte er eine herausfordernde Antwort geben, doch dann besann er sich, dass dies vielleicht die einzige Nacht sein würde, die er mit Peter haben würde, also nickte er nur. Dann zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf, kämpfte sich aus der weiten Hose und Boxershorts. Selbst im Dunkeln war er sich nur all zu bewusst wie Peters Blicke über seinen Körper streiften.

Dann erhob der große Junge sich und Bob konnte im Dunkeln nur erahnen wie Peter nun seinerseits ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen auszog und anschließend achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment senkte sich die Matratze wieder unter Peters Gewicht und dann war auch schon seine warmer Haut auf Bobs. Peter war über ihm, sein Gewicht drückte Bob tiefer in die Matratze, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Fest drückte der große Junge seine Lippen auf die des Blonden, was Bob dazu veranlasste seine Hände tiefer in Peters Haaren zu vergraben. Ihn nähe zu ziehen. Peter Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in Bobs Haut, kratzten grob über seine Seite und Bob erschauerte unter der Berührung.

„Wo hast du Kondome und Gleitgel?“, fragte Peter plötzlich leise gegen Bobs Lippen.

„Die untere Schublade im Nachttisch.“, murmelte der Blonde.

Bob spürte wie sich Peters Gewicht auf ihm verlagerte, dann hörte er wie das Holz leise schabte als er die Schublade aufzog und anschließend im Inneren vorsichtig herum tastete. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen, als Peter sich kurz darauf zwischen seine Beine kniete.

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte Peter leise in die Dunkelheit.

Bob schluckte, dann nickte er kaum merklich.

***

Bob lag in Peters Armen, hörte den Herzschlag an seinem Ohr, spürte die warme Haut des Anderen an seinem Körper. Mit den Fingern strich er sanft über Peters Brust, sog seinen Geruch ein. Es war ein vollkommener Augenblick und Bob wünschte sich er würde für immer anhalten.

Er betrachtete die Kontur von Peters Gesicht die sich nur undeutlich von der Umgebung abhob. Doch er brauchte es nicht sehen, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie der Andere jetzt aussehen mochte. Seine Fantasie tat ihr übriges.

Doch Peter regte sich unter seinen Fingern, erst zögerlich, doch dann wurde Bob klar, dass auch der große Junge mit sich rang, unentschlossen, ob er gehen oder bleiben sollte.

„Bitte bleib noch ein wenig. Lass uns nur heute Nacht so tun, als würde es die Welt da draußen nicht geben.“, flüsterte Bob.

Er spürte wie Peter zögerte. Und Bob wünschte sich sie hätten noch die Verbindung die ihm erlaubte seinen Freund lesen zu können. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung was in Peter vorging.

„Ich kann nicht.“, entgegnete Peter schließlich leise. „Du weißt, dass würde ich gerne. Aber solange Grey die Beweise zurückhält, muss ich zu ihm und Skinny zurückgehen.“

Dann setzte Peter sich auf, wandte Bob nur seinen Rücken zu. Der blonde Junge konnte nicht anders, seine Finger glitten über die Haut des jungen Mannes den er liebte. Leicht fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen die Wirbelsäule entlang, über den muskulösen Rücken. Zu oft hatte er es sich ausgemalt und an wenigstens dieses eine Mal wollte er sich erinnern können.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen stand Peter auf und zog sich wortlos an.

„Pete...“

Bob wusste selbst nicht genau was er sagen wollte. Doch er konnte den Anderen jetzt nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

„Werde ich dich wieder sehen?“, brachte er dann heraus.

Doch Peter zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß im Moment gar nichts, Bob.“

Und Peters Stimme klang dabei so traurig, dass Bob ihn nur wieder zu sich ins Bett ziehen wollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch er wusste, dass es nur leere Worte waren und das nichts was er sagen würde, Peter dazu bewegen konnte zu bleiben. Also schwieg er.

Peter beugte sich noch einmal über ihn, Bob spürte die weichen Lippen des Anderen auf seinen und seine Finger krallten sich in Peters Nacken. Er wollte nicht, dass der Andere ging, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Doch er wollte es wenigstens so lange wie möglich hinaus zögern. Doch viel zu schnell löste Peter sich wieder von ihm.

„Machs gut.“

„Du auch.“

Und dann war Peter auch schon durch das Fenster in die Nacht verschwunden.

Bob ließ sich in die Matratze sinken, der Geruch von Peter haftete noch in den Laken. Und er fühlte sich leer, als hätte Peter ein Stück von ihm mitgenommen.

***

Schnell lief Peter die spärlich beleuchtete Straße hinunter. Und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich wünschte eine Packung Zigaretten dabei zu haben, Hauptsache er konnte irgendwie seine Nerven beruhigen. Er hatte die Zigaretten immer verabscheut, hatte den Geschmack auf Skinnys Lippen gleichzeitig geliebt und gehasst. Doch seit er auf der Flucht war, war das das Verlangen nach etwas das ihn runter brachte, wenigstens seine Finger beschäftigte, wenn er sonst zur Untätigkeit verdammt gewesen war, gewachsen. Und nur mit Mühe hatte er sich in den engen Räumen davon abhalten können, nach den verstreuten Packungen zu greifen.

Doch er war nur auf der Flucht weil Skinny und Grey ihn manipuliert hatten. Weil Skinny ihn hintergangen hatte. Sein Vertrauen in tausend Einzelteile zerbrochen hatte. Und doch, wenn ihm die Nacht eins gezeigt hatte, dann das er zu Skinny gehörte. Immer zu ihm gehören würde. Und wie verzweifelt er Skinny liebte.

Peter dachte an den vertrauten Geruch in Bobs Zimmer. Ein Geruch den er immer mit Kindheit und Glück verbunden hatte. Von dem was er in der Dunkelheit hatte ausmachen können, hatte Bobs Zimmer sich nicht verändert und Peter hatte versucht den Stachel der sich in seine Eingeweide gebohrt hatte so gut es ging zu verdrängen.

Kurz war er versucht gewesen Bob alles zu erzählen. Ihm alles über die Zeit mit Skinny auf der Flucht und ihrem Versteck zu berichten. Doch Peter hatte kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht, es war als wären sie auf seiner Zunge verreckt.

Er hatte ein Blick auf das Leben geworfen, dass er hätte haben können. Einen Freund der ihn abgöttisch liebte und alles für ihn in Kauf nehmen würde. Er hätte noch eine Familie haben können, ein sicheres zu Hause, ihr Detektivbüro. Vielleicht wäre Justus in der Lage ihm sogar eines Tages zu verzeihen. Doch Peter wollte nichts davon, wenn es bedeutete, dass Skinny nicht an seiner Seite war.

Peters Hände zitterten leicht und so ballte er sie zu Fäusten. Skinny hatte ihn hintergangen und manipuliert, hatte sein gesamtes Leben zerstört. Er sollte gehen. Gehen und nie wieder zurückblicken. Denn sollte eine Beziehung nicht auf Vertrauen basieren? Ehrlichkeit?

Doch da waren die Narben die seinen Körper zierten, ein Teil von Skinny den er immer mit sich herum tragen würde. Und Peter wollte diese Male verabscheuen und hassen, doch nur all zu oft hatte er sie vor dem Spiegel angeschaut, sein Zeichen, dass da mehr war, als der Sportler und Detektiv, eine dunkle Seite die er nicht länger zum schweigen bringen konnte. Und auch wenn er wütend war und Skinny am liebsten entgegenschleudern würde, dass er für ihn gestorben war, dass Skinny seine Droge war, von der er jetzt nicht mehr high werden konnte, er würde zu ihm zurückkehren, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Weil er ihn brauchte.

Und wieder dachte er an Bob. Er war schon einmal zu ihm gegangen, als die Probleme mit Skinny unlösbar zu sein schienen. Auch damals hatte er Bob nur benutzt um sich besser zu fühlen. Doch heute hatte er Skinny auch etwas von dem Gefühl des Verrats heimzahlen wollen. Hatte ihn spüren lassen wollen, wie er sich fühlte. Und wie hingebungsvoll der Blick aus den blauen Augen gewesen war. _Bitte mach mit mir was immer du willst,_ schienen sie zu sagen. _Ich gehöre ganz dir._ Und Peter hatte es sich genommen. War es so zwischen Skinny und ihm?

War er Skinny genauso hörig wie Bob ihm? Und war es deshalb so leicht gewesen ihn in den Abgrund zu treiben? Weil er zu gerne das grüne Gift von Skinnys Lippen geküsst hatte.

Peter grinste. Vielleicht eine Spur höhnisch. Auch so eine Eigenart die er sich von Skinny abgeguckt hatte. Doch Bob schien es in der Dunkelheit nicht bemerkt zu haben wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Wie sehr Skinny ihn verändert hatte. Gezeichnet.

Und ganz versteckt spürte Peter ein anderes Gefühl in sich hochsteigen. War es das Verlangen nach Macht? Kontrolle? Nach all der Zeit in der er sich so hilflos und ausgeliefert gefühlt hatte, hatte es ihn berauscht einfach alle Zweifel von Bob zu übergehen und sich ungehemmt das zu nehmen was er wollte.

Und warum hatte er so bereitwillig geglaubt den Mord begangen zu haben? Gab es da nicht einen Teil in ihm der genau dieses Leben wollte? Der die Kicks der Einbrüche genossen hatte? Der mehr davon wollte? Von der Freiheit und dem Risiko? Nur im Moment zu leben, weil es vielleicht kein morgen mehr gab? Einfach auf alles zu scheißen und sämtliche Regeln hinter sich zu lassen?

Unwillkürlich stellte Peter sich die Frage, ob er das Video zur Polizei bringen würde, sollte er es in die Finger bekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher.

Er hatte den Mord nicht begangen mit dem alles angefangen hatte. Doch da war so viel anderes für das er sich verantworten musste und war er dafür wirklich bereit? Doch wäre es nicht auch Wiedergutmachung das Band zu finden und zur Polizei zu bringen? Sich zu stellen für das was er Justus angetan hatte?

Doch hieß das nicht auch, dass er Skinny verlieren würde? Skinny den er liebte. Und von dem er überzeugt gewesen war, dass er niemals in Greys schmutzige Spiele verwickelt sein könnte.

***

Skinny saß an dem kleinen Klapptisch und rauchte, während er nichts tat außer den abbröckelnden Putz an den kargen Wänden anzustarren. Dann fing er an gelangweilt auf seinem Handy herumzutippen, während er wartete. Die Nacht lag schwer über der Stadt und nur noch das kalte Licht des Displays erhellte die karge Küche. Doch nur all zu schnell wurden die immer gleichen Spiele langweilig und er legte das Handy beiseite.

Er konnte Shaw nicht verdenken, warum er so oft abgehauen war, nur um ein wenig von dem Leben außerhalb seines kleinen Gefängnisses mitzubekommen. Und vielleicht war es nicht das Schlechteste wenn die Bullen ihn schnappten, denn er selbst war kaum noch in der Lage den Jungen zu bändigen.

Er wusste selbst nicht was genau er sich davon versprochen hatte Shaw die Aufzeichnungen zu zeigen. Doch die vergangenen Wochen hatten deutlich gezeigt, dass er den anderen Jungen unmöglich einsperren konnte, also blieb ihm nur noch die Möglichkeit ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu treiben.

Skinny sah auf die Glut der Zigarette, während ein wenig Asche von ihr abfiel und sich auf dem schäbigen Tisch verteilte. Einige Bröckchen fielen durch die schmalen Ritzen, doch es war ihm egal. Dann drückte Skinny die Kippe auf einem der schmalen Streben aus, sah dabei zu, wie sich ein schwarzer Streifen über das Holz zog, doch mit den Gedanken war er immer noch bei Shaw.

Er hatte sich schon unzählige Male ausgemalt wie das Ganze wohl zu Ende gehen mochte. Immer wieder hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, Shaw, alleine und verängstigt, zurückzulassen. Aus der Ferne zuzusehen wie der gebrochene Junge wohl agieren würde, auf der Flucht in ständiger Angst oder im Gefängnis eingesperrt. Doch er hatte ihn unterschätzt, in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Es folgten noch einige Zigaretten und Skinny sah, wie der Horizont sich langsam orange färbte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das schmutzige Küchenfenster und ließen die Staubkörner tanzen, als er endlich hörte wie sich jemand Zutritt zu der Wohnung verschaffte. Skinny nahm das Rascheln von Shaws Klamotten wahr, während er, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden, feststellte: „Du bist also zurückgekommen.“

„Ja, weil du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich sonst nirgendwo mehr hin kann.“

Skinny wusste, dass er sich jetzt nichts von der Belustigung anmerken lassen durfte, die er verspürte.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er stattdessen ungerührt. Skinnys Blick glitt in den kleinen Flur und er beobachtete Shaws dunkle Silhouette, wie er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Es war selbstbewusster als früher. Und Skinny vermisste den Welpen der sich ihm so bedingungslos gebeugt hatte. Für den jeder Streit einer zu viel gewesen war und der am Ende immer klein beigegeben hatte. Doch vielleicht war nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen um die Spielregeln zu ändern.

„Wenn du nicht zu mir zurückkommen wolltest, dann würdest du jetzt nicht hier stehen.“

Wütend machte Shaw einen Schritt auf ihn zu und im gleichen Moment erhob Skinny sich. Die Stuhlbeine kratzten unangenehm über den Fußboden.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es so einfach ist?“

„Als ob Cotta und die Schnüffler dich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Und mir hättest du die Cops vorbeischicken können. Also warum hast du das nicht getan?“

Er sah den Zorn und die Hilflosigkeit auf Shaws Gesicht und Skinny genoss den Anblick. Selbst nach all der Zeit die sie schon zusammen waren, nahm das Gefühl der Euphorie nicht ab.

Doch die Wut in Shaws Blick machte deutlich, dass er noch nicht bereit war klein beizugeben. Anstatt einer Erwiderung holte Shaw aus und noch bevor Skinny regieren konnte, spürte er bereits wie die Faust seinen Kiefer traf. Der Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Kopf, ließ ihm herum rucken. Und im nächsten Moment traf Shaws Faust ihn erneut, einige weitere, harte Schläge folgten. Dann spürte Skinny wie Shaw seine Hände in sein Shirt krallte und ihn hart gegen die abbröckelnde Wand drängte. Unwillkürlich leckte Skinny sich über die Stelle an der seine Lippe aufgeplatzt war und fixierte Shaw mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen.

Doch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, ließ seinen Kopf vorschnellen, seine Stirn traf hart das Gesicht des Anderen. Shaws Finger lösten sich und Skinny nutzte das um ihn von sich zu stoßen.

„Du hast Justus und Bob alleine in einem brennenden Haus zurückgelassen! Ist das alles nur ein verficktes Spiel für dich?“, schrie der große Junge.

Ernst sah Skinny Shaw an, die Maske der Gelassenheit lag auf seinen Zügen und verdeckte jeden Anschein eines Lächelns, das sich auf sein Gesicht stehlen wollte. Gedämpft wurde das Gefühl nur, von dem leichten pulsieren, dass unter seiner Haut schwelte, an den Stellen wo Shaw ihn getroffen hatte.

„Wir sind in der Nähe geblieben, um sie im Notfall raus holen zu können. Sie waren zu keinem Zeitpunkt ernsthaft in Gefahr, ok? Alles was ich wollte, war, dass sie endlich aufhören nach dir zu suchen. Und das werden sie erst, wenn sie spüren, dass sie sich weiterhin in Gefahr begeben, wenn sie nicht aufgeben.“

„Justus wird nicht aufgeben. Alles was ihr damit erreicht haben werdet, ist, dass er nun erst recht Blut geleckt hat.“

Skinny schaffte es mittlerweile problemlos die gefühllose Maske aufrechtzuerhalten, doch das Gefühl des Triumphs pulsierte durch seine Adern. Er hatte Jonas anscheinend wirklich genau dahin getrieben, wo Grey ihn haben wollte. Ganz der Bluthund der sich hartnäckig in seiner Beute verbiss.

Doch was wäre, wenn es schief gegangen wäre? Wenn Andrews und das Superhirn es nicht rechtzeitig aus dem brennenden Haus geschafft hätten? Skinny hatte nicht ernsthaft vor seine Haut für die Schnüffler zu riskieren. Und doch wäre das Risiko sich Grey auszusetzen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sein Spielzeug bei einem Unfall ungeplant umgekommen war, wohl ebenso gefährlich. Skinny konnte nicht sagen wie er gehandelt hätte, wenn der Plan gescheitert wäre. Doch damit musste er sich zu Glück nicht mehr herumschlagen.

Doch da war Shaw schon wieder bei ihm, seine Hand krallte sich erneut in sein Shirt, während er Skinny mit dem Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam. Doch Skinny lachte nur dreckig, als er den kalten Stahl der Klinge spürte, die leicht gegen seinen Hals drückte. Wann genau der Andere nach danach gegriffen hatte, wusste er nicht. Doch die Hilflosigkeit dieser Handlung belustigte ihn ungemein.

Skinny betrachtete die dünnen Blutspuren die Shaw aus der Nase liefen, schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, dort wo sie unter den Schlägen aufgesprungen waren.

„Na los, bring es zu Ende.“, forderte Skinny ihn auf. Und das höhnische Grinsen brachte Shaw dazu das Messer noch ein wenig fester gegen die empfindliche Haut zu drücken.

„Bestraf mich für all das Leid das ich dir in den letzten Monaten angetan habe. Worauf wartest du noch? Bring es zu Ende und werde unwiederbringlich zu dem Monster, das ich aus dir gemacht habe.“

Skinny spürte wie die Hand mit dem Messer leicht zu zittern begann. Er sah, wie der Andere versuchte sich dazu durchzuringen, all seinen Hass auf diese eine letzte, endgültige Handlung zu legen. Doch sein Körper schien ihm nicht zu gehorchen.

„Du kannst es nicht.“, stellte Skinny das Offensichtliche fest. „Egal was ich dir antue, du kommst immer wieder zu mir zurück gekrochen.“

Wütend schleuderte Shaw das Messer von sich. Und er hörte wie es auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Weil ich kein gottverdammter Mörder bin!“

Vorsichtig löste Shaw seine Finger von Skinnys Kragen und trat benommen einen Schritt zurück. Zufrieden beobachtete Skinny den großen Jungen. Die Wut die ihn eben noch mit solch einer Macht in ihren Klauen gehabt hatte, schien mit einem Schlag von ihm abzufallen.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?“

Skinnys schneidender Tonfall brachte den Anderen dazu, ihn anzusehen. Und er genoss mit welcher Verzweiflung Shaw ihn liebte. Fest sah der große Junge ins Skinnys leblose Augen, und eine fast schon distanzierte Ruhe schien von ihm Besitz ergriffen zu haben, als er sagte: „Ich lass mich nicht mehr beherrschen, sondern ich nehm mir was ich will.“

Aufmerksam beobachtete Skinny den Anderen.

„Ist das wirklich alles?“

Shaw sah Skinny einen Augenblick stumm an, bevor er antwortete: „Außerdem liebe ich dich mehr, als dass ich dich hasse.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Torn - Ava Max


	9. Finger am Abzug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den Kunstfälscher Wolfgang Beltracchi gibt es wirklich und da ich ohne zu zögern meine Koffer packen und bei ihm eine Ausbildung machen würde, wenn ich DAS Talent und die Möglichkeit dazu hätte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in irgendeiner Form in dieser Geschichte auftaucht. Damit auch ihr einen Eindruck von diesem großartigen Mann bekommen könnt, hier mal der Trailer zur Doku. <3
> 
> [Trailer Beltracchi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSziJ-w-dDE)

_***_

_I don't like your little games_

_Don't like your tilted stage_

_The role you made me play_

_Of the fool, no, I don't like you_

_I don't like your perfect crime_

_How you laugh when you lie_

_You said the gun was mine_

_Isn't cool, no, I don't like you_

_***_

Immer wieder überflog Justus den Text, doch seine Gedanken waren weit weg. Bei Grey, bei Bob und irgendwie auch bei Clarissa. Wieder versuchte er sich auf die Wörter zu konzentrieren, ihnen einen Sinn abzuringen, sie in sein Gedächtnis zu brennen, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Also schlug er das Buch widerwillig zu, vielleicht ein Spur härter, als es notwendig gewesen wäre.

Justus atmete tief durch, dann blieb sein Blick an den Schachfiguren hängen. Wie ein dunkles Mahnmal standen sie auf seinem Schreibtisch, eine ständige Erinnerung daran, dass Greys grausames Spiel noch nicht vorbei war.

Justus öffnete die oberste Schublade des Schreibtischs, kurz tastete er sich durch Lineale und Stifte, bis seine Finger über die Kante des Zettels strichen, dann zog er ihn heraus. Im Schein der Schreibtischlampe betrachtete der erste Detektiv das Stück Papier eingehend. Das Muster von Greys Ring. Ein Code womöglich? Hatte er damals, als Grey Reynolds entführt hatte, nicht gemeint er wollte gewappnet sein für den Tag an dem er dem Mafiaboss wieder begegnete?

In seine Gedanken vertieft knete Justus abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er die filigranen Linien eingehend musterte. Noch war er der Lösung keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Doch das musste sich ändern!

Das Vibrieren seines Handy ließ den ersten Detektiv hochfahren. Er warf dem Display einen finsteren Blick zu. Sheila. Justus seufzte, kurz schwebte sein Finger über dem grünen Knopf, doch dann zog er ihn zurück. Er wollte Raum haben um nachdenken zu können, entscheiden zu können, wie die weiteren Schritte aussahen, da konnte er keine Ablenkung gebrauchen.

Justus drehte den Zettel einige Male in seinen Fingern, während er das Bild von Sheila vor Augen hatte. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich grundlegend verändert, weil er sich verändert hatte.

Energisch schob Justus die Gedanken beiseite. Mit Sheila würde er sich wann anders auseinandersetzen.

Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zwischen den Schachfiguren und dem Zettel hin und her, während er überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Grey zu beschatten hatte nichts gebracht. Sollte er es mit Clarissa versuchen? Doch der Gedanke dann auch zwangsläufig Bob zu sehen, brachte ihn dazu, die Idee erst einmal zu verwerfen.

Dann sah er auf das Skizzenbuch hinunter, das Bob bei ihm vergessen hatte. Verloren… Warum hatte der dritte Detektiv nicht mehr gewusst, dass er mit zu ihm genommen hatte? Warum hatte er so erschüttert gewirkt, als er die letzten Skizzen gesehen hatte?

Justus öffnete das Buch, ließ die dicken Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten. Jedes Bild war wie ein kleiner Nadelstich, doch er zwang sich sie aufmerksam zu betrachten. Doch die letzten Seiten sah er sich besonders genau an. Die Striche die die Häuser zusammensetzten. Flüchtiger, doch immer noch unverkennbar waren die Details liebevoll herausgearbeitet worden. Konnte man vergessen etwas gezeichnet zu haben? Hatte Bob die Bilder noch einmal überarbeitet und konnte sich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern?

Justus wusste es nicht, er selbst bekam gerade mal Strichmännchen hin, also vertraute er seinem Urteilsvermögen in dem Punkt nicht uneingeschränkt.

Doch etwas störte ihn. Wie war Bobs Skizzenbuch auf seinen Schreibtisch gelangt? Hatte Bob es bei einem seiner letzten Besuche vergessen und ihm war es nicht aufgefallen?

Justus gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich. Warum beschäftigte ihn dieses dämliche Buch überhaupt so sehr? Irgendetwas störte ihn an der ganzen Sache, doch er konnte es einfach nicht benennen.

Noch einmal betrachtete er die Häuser, las den einzigen Schriftzug, _Masquerade_ , wieder und wieder. Er kam ihm nicht bekannt vor.

Von einer diffusen Neugier getrieben gab Justus einige Suchbegriffe in die Tastatur ein. Und zu seiner Überraschung erschienen Bilder auf dem Monitor die den Zeichnungen verblüffend ähnlich sahen.

Justus verglich die Zeichnungen mit den Fotografien. Es bestand kein Zweifel, das _Masquerade_ war ein stillgelegter Nachtclub in Los Angeles.

Es war dämlich, nicht mehr als eine unbegründete Hoffnung, weil er sonst nichts hatte, doch Justus beschloss, dass er dem alten Nachtclub einen Besuch abstatten musste.

***

Abwesend starrte Bob auf die Tasse zwischen seinen Händen. Die Stimme von Clarissa nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr. Er war immer noch in Gedanken bei der letzten Nacht mit Peter. Eine Nacht von der er Justus unmöglich etwas erzählen konnte. Allein schon, weil sie nicht nicht miteinander sprachen und die Tatsache versetzte Bob einen Stich, jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte.

Er hatte gespürt wie er vor einiger Zeit eine Mauer zwischen ihnen hochgezogen hatte, als er sich entschieden hatte Justus nichts von seinen Treffen mit Clarissa zu erzählen. Und dann war dieser Streit zwischen ihnen so schrecklich eskaliert. Dabei hätten sie es doch besser wissen müssen nach all dem was sie in den letzten Monaten gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten. Hätten sie da nicht erst recht zusammen halten müssen?

Doch die Situation jetzt fühlte sich anders an. Als würde Justus verlangen, dass er ein Stück seiner Selbst aufgab. Und das ließ diese Mauer so unüberwindbar erscheinen. Eine Mauer die er nur zu gut kannte, jedoch von der anderen Seite. Und er wusste wie zerstörerisch sie sich auswirken konnte. Es war die selbe Art Mauer die Peter damals hochgezogen hatte. Damals als das mit Skinny angefangen hatte.

Bob schluckte. Skinny. Er würde immer an erster Stelle stehen. Ein gemeinsames Leben mit Peter würde er selbst nie haben. Und dennoch hatte die Nacht mit Peter sich so vertraut, so richtig, angefühlt, dass seine Gefühle jeden logischen Gedanken auszuradieren schienen. Skinny war so weit weg, nur ein Schemen mit dem er selbst nie in Berührung gekommen war. Ungreifbar und deshalb auch nicht wirklich real. Doch er musste den Tatschen ins Auge sehen, dass es wohl bei dieser einen Nacht bleiben würde. Aber da war diese kleine Stimme der Hoffnung, die flüsterte, dass es möglich war, dass Peter zu ihm zurückkehrte. Wenn auch erstmal nur für ein paar Stunden und wenn sie die Videoaufnahme hatten, dann vielleicht für immer.

Bob sah wie der heiße Dampf leicht die glatte Oberfläche in seiner Tasse kräuselte, leichte Schwaden zogen empor und verflüchtigten sich nach kurzer Zeit.

Doch würde er ihn wiedersehen? Oder würde Peter sich abermals für Skinny entscheiden? Wie er es schon einmal getan hatte.

Er hatte nur eine einzige Nacht mit Peter gehabt und doch hatte sie ausgereicht, um ihn mit offenem Herzen zurück zu lassen.

„Bob.“

Clarissas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Verwundert hob er den Blick, begegnete ihrem.

„Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich habe dich gefragt, warum du hergekommen bist?“

Er wich ihren wachsamen Augen aus, betrachtete flüchtig die Buchtitel im Regal, bevor er endlich hervor brachte: „Peter ist letzte Nacht bei mir aufgetaucht und wir hatten Sex.“

Mit rasendem Herzen sah er zu Clarissa hinüber. Doch sie zog nur an ihrer Zigarette, stieß den Rauch langsam aus, während sie ihn interessiert betrachtete.

Bob ließ seinen Blick unauffällig über den Morgenmantel aus hellem Satin gleiten, dann sah er zu der Teetasse in seinen Händen an die er sich verzweifelt klammerte. Genauso verzweifelt wie an dem Tag als er das erste Mal vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte. Doch seit dem hatte sich einiges zwischen ihnen verändert. Oder war es schon immer da gewesen, nur hatte er es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen?

„Peter hat dich also letzte Nacht besucht und ihr habt miteinander geschlafen?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Und Bob konnte nur schwach seiner Teetasse zunicken.

„Bob?“ Clarissa lehnte sich leicht vor, während sie den Jungen mit ihrem Blick gefangen nahm. „Nimm mir meine Aussage nicht übel, aber kann es sein, dass du dir die Nacht mit Peter nur eingebildet hast? Du liebst ihn immer noch, du vermisst ihn, da wäre es nur logisch, dass dein Verstand dir vorspielt, er wäre zu dir zurückgekehrt.“

Vehement schüttelte Bob den Kopf. Er wusste doch was er erlebt hatte. Doch da war eine Stimme die zweifelte, auch wenn sie leise war. Doch er dachte an all die Dinge die er in den letzten Wochen verlegt hatte, an Geräusche die vorher nicht dagewesen waren, flüsternde Stimmen in den Wänden und augenblicklich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Peters Berührungen auf seiner Haut hatten sich in seinen Verstand eingebrannt, der Geruch in den Laken, das bildete er sich nicht ein. Außerdem war es doch das eine mal etwas zu verlegen und etwas anderes zu halluzinieren.

„Peter war da.“, beharrte Bob.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du daran glauben möchtest.“, sagte Clarissa sanft. „Doch du musst verstehen, dass das nach Wunschdenken klingt. Er wird wegen Mordes gesucht, er ist auf der Flucht, wahrscheinlich in einem anderen Land mit dem Mann den er liebt, für den er sich entschieden hat. Was sollte ihn dazu bringen dieses Risiko einzugehen bei dir aufzutauchen?“

Bob musste zugeben, dass seine Erlebnisse unwahrscheinlich waren, dass alles dagegen sprach. Doch er musste daran festhalten, dass es so passiert war, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Denn andernfalls hieß es, dass er ernsthafte drohte verrückt zu werden.

„Weil er nun weiß, dass er den Mord nicht begangen hat.“

Die Worte schienen leise nachzuhallen, während Bob den Blick wieder auf die Tasse in seinen Händen senkte. Clarissa sah in beinahe mitleidig an, dann sagte sie sanft: „Bob, dein Wunsch ist verständlich. Aber wenn uns ein geliebter Mensch verlässt, dann ist es normal, dass man nach einem Ausweg sucht, damit es nicht mehr so weh tut.“

Bob presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, während er spürte wie sein Innerstes sich verkrampfte. Peter war da gewesen. Bei ihm. An den Gedanken musste er sich klammern, weil die Alternative so viel schlimmer war.

Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Davon wie sie mitten in der Nacht flohen und gestellt wurden. Wie Justus einen Anwohner davon überzeugt hatte, sie hätten selbst jemanden verfolgt, bis derjenige dachte auch er hätte einen dunklen Schemen gesehen der in der Nacht verschwunden war.

War es bei ihm auch so? Wünschte er sich Peter so sehr zurück, dass er daran glaubte er sei zurückgekommen, weil er es nur so gerne glauben wollte?

„Aber gehen wir mal von dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall aus, dass es wirklich Peter war, der dich letzte Nacht besucht hat, was fühlst du dabei?“

Clarissa sah ihn aufmerksam an. Doch Bob starrte nur die Zigarette zwischen ihren schlanken Fingern an. Der Anblick nahm ihn gefangen und lenkte ihn von seinen eigenen Gefühlen ab.

Gefühle die er dachte so gut vergraben zu haben, dass sie niemals wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen konnten. Doch dann war Peter aufgetaucht. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte er in seinem Zimmer gestanden und all die Sehnsucht war mit einem Schlag wieder da gewesen.

„Ich will ihn.“, gestand Bob leise. „Ich will ihn mehr als jemals zuvor.“

„Doch will Peter auch dich?“

Bob wollte trotzig erwidern, dass Peter gezwungen war bei Skinny zu bleiben, dass die letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte, wo er stattdessen sein wollte. Doch er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen, den unangenehmen Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. An all die Male in denen Peter sich für Skinny entschieden hatte, wieder und wieder. Gegen ihn, gegen Kate, bis zu dem Moment in dem der Schuss gefallen war. Ihm war, als würde er noch den kalten Stahl auf seiner Haut spüren, wie die Klinge sich hinein grub.

_Er hat es nicht ertragen mich leiden zu sehen._

Doch Bob zwang den Gedanken wieder in die Tiefe, den Teil seiner Selbst der unaufhörlich hoffte. Der mehr wollte.

Ein leises Klingeln ließ Bob aufhorchen, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken wieder zurück an die Oberfläche.

„Willst du nicht an dein Handy gehen?“

Clarissa sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Bob, wovon sprichst du?“

„Da klingelt ein Telefon.“

Doch als er Clarissas prüfenden Blick bemerkte, musste er schlucken.

„Du hörst es nicht, oder?“, fragte er leise.

„Nein.“

Dann wandte Clarissa sich ab und ließ ihre langen, schlanken Finger in der kleinen Tasche zu ihren Füßen verschwinden. Kurz darauf förderte sie ihr Handy zutage und entsperrte es. Bob betrachtete das leuchtende Display.

„Niemand hat angerufen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du es gerne nachprüfen.“

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Bob das Handy entgegen. Kurz betrachtete er die Anzeige, dann senkte sein Finger sich auf die Anrufe. Der letzte war vor einigen Tagen gewesen.

„Ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben.“, murmelte der dritte Detektiv, während er Clarissa das Handy zurück gab. Besorgt musterte sie ihn.

„Kommt das in letzter Zeit vermehrt vor, dass du Geräusche hörst?“

„Meistens nachts. Oder wenn ich alleine bin, zur Ruhe komme.“, gestand Bob. Es war ihm unangenehm darüber zu reden, offen zugeben zu müssen, dass er seiner Wahrnehmung immer weniger trauen konnte. Und am schlimmsten daran war, dass sie wahrscheinlich Recht hatte und Peter gar nicht bei ihm gewesen war. Dass er sich ihre Nacht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Ich sollte gehen.“

Bob war aufgestanden, ehe er genau wusste, was er tat.

„Bob.“, hörte er noch Clarissas Stimme hinter sich, doch da war er auch schon zur Tür raus.

***

„Nein.“, sagte Peter schlicht, während er Skinny über den kleinen Tisch hinweg fest in die Augen sah. Seine Hand spielte abwesend mit einer der verstreut herumliegenden Zigarettenpackungen. Skinnys Blick folgte seinen Fingern, dann glitt er wieder hoch zu Peters ernstem Gesicht. Fast musste er sich ein höhnisches Zucken der Mundwinkel verkneifen. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch damit am allerwenigsten.

Nach dem knappen Entkommen auf ihrer Flucht war Skinny davon ausgegangen, dass Shaw sich in seine Ängste zurückziehen würde. Dass er nun in jedem Schatten eine Gefahr vermuten und er relativ leichtes Spiel haben würde, die Kontrolle über ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch er hatte unterschätzt wie groß der Drang des Anderen nach Freiheit war. Und egal wie er es versucht hatte, er hatte Shaw nicht einsperren können. Zumindest nicht ohne ihn zu fesseln und die Schlösser doppelt zu sichern.

Ergeben seufzte Skinny.

„Schön.“, sagte er dann. „Gib mir noch einen Tag, damit ich mit Grey besprechen kann, wie es von jetzt an weiter geht.“

Gequält stöhnte Shaw auf. Die Stuhlbeine kratzten über das Laminat, als Skinny aufstand. Fest griff er in Shaws Haare, zwang seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Der Kuss war dominant, er musste dem Anderen zeigen, dass er immer noch seins war. Und zufrieden stellte Skinny fest, wie der Junge unter seinen Berührungen ruhig wurde.

Als Skinny sich löste, spürte er wie sich Shaws Finger in seine Seite krallten, ihn wieder näher ziehen wollten. Doch Skinny ließ sich nicht darauf ein.

„Du musst nur noch einen Tag durchhalten.“, versprach er, dann wandte er sich ab und warf sich die abgewetzte Lederjacke über.

„Wo gehst du hin?“

„Zu Grey, die Bedingungen deiner Freilassung aushandeln.“

Kurzerhand stand der Andere auf. Skinnys fragenden Blick beantwortete er mit einem knappen: „Gut, aber du fährst nicht ohne mich.“

Skinny gab einen genervten Laut von sich. Doch er wusste, dass er Shaw nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte.

***

Schwer ließ Bob sich auf sein Bett fallen. Es war noch nicht sonderlich spät, doch am liebsten würde er nicht wieder aufstehen. Einfach einschlafen und all seine Gefühle hinter sich lassen.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Immer wieder folgten seine Augen den Mustern der Raufasertapete, während seine Gedanken Amok liefen.

Sie sprangen unaufhörlich zwischen Peter, ihrer Nacht und seinen Erinnerungslücken hin und her. Oder waren es bereits ausgewachsene Halluzinationen? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Bob fuhr sich mit den Fingern über das Gesicht, wünschte er könnte eine zufriedenstellende Antwort finden. Eine die ihn nicht nur immer weiter verunsicherte.

Clarissa schien die Einzige zu sein die ihm noch Halt gab, bei der er er selbst sein konnte. Bob schloss die Augen, dachte daran, wie er sie in seiner Verzweiflung fast schon gedrängt hatte mit ihm zu schlafen, nur damit er den Schmerz nicht mehr hatte fühlen müssen. Doch seit dem Peter bei ihm gewesen war, war es, als wäre dieser Teil in ihm gestorben, weil er stärker als jemals zuvor merkte, dass sein einstiger bester Freund der Einzige war den er wirklich wollte. Und nun da er wusste wie es sich anfühlte, waren alle anderen nur sinnlose Ersatzbefriedigungen.

Und zu seinem Glück, respektierte Clarissa, dass er auf Abstand ging und sich ihre Beziehung wieder in etwas platonisches verwandelte.

Doch ihm war, als würden Justus' Vorwürfe noch in seinen Ohren nachhallen. Der erste Detektiv hatte vielleicht Recht ihr zu misstrauen. Hatte sie nicht oft genug in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass ihr nicht zu trauen war? Und warum tat er es trotzdem?

Bob dachte an die Fälle die sie mit Clarissa verbanden, an eine Vergangenheit die viel Bitterkeit beinhaltete. _Stimmen aus dem Nichts_. Was war, wenn sie wirklich alles nur inszenierte? Wie damals? Wenn er gar nicht verrückt wurde und dies alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel war? Wenn Justus mit seinen Vermutungen Recht hatte?

Sie hatte ihm doch ihr Handy gezeigt, da war kein Anruf. Und doch, sie waren so oft von ihr angelogen und getäuscht worden, das durfte er einfach nicht ignorieren. Und er musste sich sicher sein, dass er nicht den Verstand verlor.

Doch seine Gedanken wurden jäh von dem Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Bob warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, bevor er den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Hey Leslie.“

„Hey Bob.“

Er konnte das Lachen in ihrer Stimme hören. Und trotz all der düsteren Gedanken, musste auch er lächeln.

„Was gibt's?“

„Parkers Eltern sind nicht zu Hause und da steigt heute Abend ne Party. Hättest du Lust auch hinzukommen?“

Bob dachte an die vielen Menschen, leichte Gespräche und lautes Lachen, an den Geruch von Alkohol der in der Luft lag. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er den Teil der Welt nur noch wie durch eine Glasscheibe hindurch betrachten, nicht in der Lage sie wirklich zu berühren.

„Sorry Leslie, mir ist gerade nicht nach feiern.“

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Ihr Tonfall war forschend und Bob stieß unwillkürlich einen Seufzer aus. Dann gestand er: „Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung.“

„Was ist los?“

Einen Moment schwieg Bob, während er versuchte soetwas wie einen roten Faden zu finden, einen Punkt an dem er ansetzen konnte. Schließlich sagte er: „Justus und ich haben uns gestritten. Und es ist als würde gerade alles auseinanderbrechen.“

„Bob, egal was passiert ist, ihr beide braucht bestimmt nur etwas Zeit, ich meine, ihr seid doch fast schon zusammengewachsen.“

„Diesmal war es anders.“ Bob seufzte, dann fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem hätte ich es auch niemals für möglich gehalten, dass es mal nur die zwei Fragezeichen sein würden.“

Leslie schwieg einen Moment, anscheinend unschlüssig wie sie auf das Gesagte reagieren sollte. Dann fragte sie: „Warum haben Justus und du sich denn gestritten?“

Nun war es Bob der schwieg. Wie viel konnte er ihr sagen? Und was konnte er preisgeben ohne alles erzählen zu müssen?

„Wir leiden beide unter dem was uns zugestoßen ist, das Peter weg ist. Aber wir verarbeiten es sehr unterschiedlich und irgendwie scheint daran unsere Freundschaft zu zerbrechen.“

Kurz hörte er ein leises Rascheln durch die Leitung, dann war es ruhig am anderen Ende. Bob hörte nur seinen eigenen, leisen Atem.

„Rede mit Justus.“, sagte Leslie schließlich. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm mit der Situation besser geht als dir und ihr könnt die Probleme zwischen euch nicht lösen, wenn ihr nicht bereit seid aufeinander zuzugehen.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“, wandte Bob ein. „Du kennst doch Justus, er kann manchmal so verdammt stur sein. Und ich will ihn nicht bedrängen und am Ende alles nur noch schlimmer machen.“

„Das kann ich verstehen. Aber kann es denn wirklich noch schlimmer werden, als es schon ist?“

Bob gab ein bitteres Lachen von sich.

„Eigentlich nicht.“

„Siehst du?“

Und dann schlug Leslies Stimme mit einem Mal wieder um und ein Lachen mischte sich hinein.

„Und heute Abend kannst du nutzen um dich von deinen Problemen abzulenken. Und um endlich mal nicht mehr alleine schlafen zu müssen.“

Die Unbeschwertheit in Leslies Stimme drang an sein Ohr, doch Bob spürte wie sich ihm der Hals zuschnürte. Nur der Gedanke daran, jemand anderes als Peter könnte neben ihm liegen, brachte ein flaues Gefühl in seine Magengegend.

Er dachte an Peter. Daran wie sich seine Hände auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten, oder haben mochten. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es nur ein wirklich lebhafter Traum gewesen war, Einbildung oder ob es wirklich passiert war. Doch egal, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte, es hatte ihm auch gezeigt, dass er noch nicht bereit für etwas Neues war. Es gab nur einen Mann der seine Gedanken beherrschte und das war Peter.

„Ich bin noch nicht soweit.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Was meinst du mit 'noch nicht soweit'?“

Bobs Blick haftete an den Unebenheiten der Tapete, während er versuchte die Worte zu finden mit denen er Leslie seine Gefühle erklären konnte. Und da war Angst, dass auch sie ihn wegstoßen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte.

„Ich bin in Peter verliebt.“

Die Worte kamen schnell und leise über seine Lippen. Vielleicht in der absurden Hoffnung, dass es nicht so ein Schock war, wenn sie noch einmal nachfragen musste.

„Ok, dann schuldet Kelly mir wohl zwanzig Mäuse.“

„Das ist alles?“

Unglaube und auch so etwas wie… Enttäuschung? machte sich in Bob breit. Er wusste selbst nicht womit er gerechnet hatte, aber irgendwie nicht damit.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?“

„Keine Ahnung.“, gestand Bob. „Ich bin wohl nur gewohnt, dass sich gerade die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben von mir abgewandt haben und ich hatte Angst, dass du vielleicht...“

Doch Bob schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu beenden, denn da fiel Leslie ihm bereits ins Wort.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass du auch nur eine Sekunde ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hast, dass das ein Grund sein könnte, weshalb ich den Kontakt zu dir abbrechen würde?“

Und die Entrüstung in ihrer Stimme ließ Bob leise erleichtert auflachen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber die Angst war irgendwie da.“

Leslie gab noch einen unwilligen Laut von sich, doch ihre Stimme war wieder ruhig als sie fragte: „Dann ist Peter also der Grund warum du heute Abend nicht mitkommen willst?“

„Unter anderem.“

„Bob?“

Leslies Stimme klang auf einmal sehr eindringlich. Und eine ungute Vorahnung machte sich in dem dritten Detektiv breit, während er auf ihre nächsten Worte wartete.

„Du weißt schon, dass Peter nicht zurückkommen wird, oder? Er ist auf der Flucht, wegen Mordes. Zusammen mit Skinny.“

Und etwas daran wie Leslie es sagte, fühlte sich für Bob an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie ihm sagte, dass Peter für ihn verloren war. Nachdem er einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung wiedergefunden hatte an den er so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu glauben.

Bob seufzte ergeben, dann murmelte er: „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte damit abschließen.“

Doch er wusste, dass er die Worte nicht so meinte. Und auch Leslie schien es zu bemerken, denn sie fügte ernst hinzu: „Das solltest du. Aber sowas braucht auch seine Zeit.“

„Danke, dass du das verstehst.“

„Kein Problem, meld dich, wenn was sein sollte.“

„Mach ich. Hab nen schönen Abend.“

Und dann war da nur noch das Leerzeichen, das ihm kurz ins Ohr stach, danach war die Verbindung endgültig weg. Achtlos ließ er das Handy neben sich aufs Bett fallen, während er weiterhin an die weiße Wand starrte, während er mit den Gedanken wieder ganz woanders war.

Sie hatten Recht. Und Bob wusste es, tief in sich drinnen, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Peter empfand nichts für ihn, nicht auf die gleiche Art, das hatte er nie. Und Bob wusste, dass ihn das sauer machen sollte, dass er das Recht hatte sich benutzt zu fühlen, weil sein bester Freund mit ihm schlief, obwohl er seine Gefühle kannte. Doch er hatte es genauso gewollt. Wenigstens nur ein einziges Mal hatte er sich der Illusion hingeben wollen, dass Peter ganz ihm gehörte.

Doch er würde mit ihm niemals die Beziehung haben die er sich wünschte, es waren immer nur Bröckchen die er ihm hinwarf, gerade genug um süchtig zu werden, doch nichts was von Dauer war.

Vielleicht hatte Leslie Recht und er brauchte einfach nur Ablenkung? Jemand mit dem er die Nacht teilte und den er danach nie wieder sah. Ein One Night Stand ohne Gefühle dem er nicht erklären musste warum er nicht mehr geben konnte.

Doch war es nicht genau das gewesen, was ihn in Clarissas Arme getrieben hatte? Der Wunsch zu vergessen, wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment. Denn genauso sehr wie er sie verabscheute, fühlte er sich bei ihr geborgen. Er konnte mit ihr offen über seine Gefühle für Peter sprechen, ohne dafür verurteilt zu werden. Sie hörte einfach nur zu, war da und gab ihm das was er brauchte. Und der Stich des Selbsthasses der sich jedes Mal in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass immer eine gewisse Distanz gewahrt blieb. Sie war im besten, oder schlechtesten Falle, ungefährlich. Genau das was er brauchte.

***

Peter starrte aus dem Autofenster auf die vorbeifliegenden Gebäude. Das Bild hatte sich drastisch verändert und sie hatten die großen Gebäude der Innenstadt schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Eine massive Fabrik reihte sich an die nächste, alle wirkten sie wie in einen dunklen Nebel eingehüllt, den man nur schwer zerreißen konnte.

Peter dachte zurück an die Fabrikhalle in der alles begonnen hatte, an das Blut an seinen Fingern und den Toten der unweit vom ihm gelegen hatte. Er hatte nicht übel Lust Skinny dafür direkt eine reinzuschlagen. Doch das war während der Fahrt im mindesten Fall dämlich. Also zwang er sich seine Hände ruhig zu halten.

Nach einiger Zeit parkte Skinny den Wagen und sie stiegen aus. Peter folgte dem Anderen in eine große Halle und das laute Hämmern von Werkzeug schrie ihnen entgegen. Neugierig warf er einen Blick auf die Männer die anscheinend gerade einige Autos reparierten, dann folgte er Skinny durch eine halb geschlossene, schwere Metalltür in den hinteren Teil der Halle. Sein Blick blieb an einem LKW hängen der auseinandergebaut wurde und kurz dachte Peter er hätte den Lauf einer Waffe gesehen.

Skinny nickte den Männern knapp zu, dann schlenderte er scheinbar unbeteiligt an ihnen vorbei und klopfte an eine unscheinbare Tür. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde sie geöffnet. Peter nahm das Misstrauen, das der Fremde ihm entgegenbrachte wahr, doch er schien Skinny zu kennen.

„Der Boss will uns sehen. Wo finde ich ihn?“

„Der ist eben hoch ins Atelier.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte Skinny sich ab und ging durch eine angrenzende Tür in ein unscheinbares Treppenhaus. Peter hatte die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, während er Skinny dicht folgte. Irgendwie war ihm das alles nicht ganz geheuer.

„Was haben die Männer da eben an dem LKW gemacht?“, wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Die haben Waffen in der Karosserie verbaut.“, sagte Skinny knapp. Bei den Worten drückte er ungeduldig auf den Knopf eines Fahrstuhls. Doch Peter warf der Treppe einen flehentlichen Blick zu. Er hatte die letzten Monate so oft zur Untätigkeit verdammt in zu engen Räumen ausharren müssen, jede Bewegung die er bekommen konnte, wollte er mitnehmen.

„Wir müssen bis ganz nach oben, das Atelier ist unterm Dach.“

Und kaum hatte Skinny die Worte ausgesprochen war Peter auch schon losgejoggt. Er grinste, als er die Treppenstufen hinauf jagte. Er spürte wie sein Herz wild zu schlagen begann und die Freude begann in seinem Inneren aufzublühen. Doch er hatte die vier Etagen viel zu schnell hinter sich gebracht und wartete ungeduldig auf dem schmalen Flur darauf, dass auch der Aufzug endlich Skinny ausspucken würde.

„Du bist wie ein Eichhörnchen auf Cola.“, stellte Skinny fest, als er endlich neben Peter stand. Dann drückte er eine weitere Tür auf und Peter betrat hinter ihm ein große, lichtdurchflutete Halle. Der Geruch von Farbe hing in der Luft, vermischt mit Terpentin und Leinöl. In einer Ecke war eine Art Filmkulisse aufgebaut worden an deren Wänden unzählige Gemälde hingen. Andere halbfertige Arbeiten waren auf Staffeleien platziert worden oder hingen an Holzkonstruktionen.

Grey saß in seinem Rollstuhl, während er aufmerksam einen Mann mit langen Haaren und ausgeprägter Nase dabei beobachtete wie er an einem Portrait arbeitete.

„Was machen wir hier?“, raunte Peter Skinny zu. Er fühlte sich unwohl und er wusste nicht wirklich warum. Doch anstatt einer Antwort ging Skinny auf den Maler und den Mann im Rollstuhl zu. Der Mafiaboss begrüßte sie mit einem leichten Nicken und auch der Mann ließ seinen Pinsel sinken und betrachtete Peter eingehend.

„Er hat dich wirklich gut getroffen.“, stellte er nach einigen Sekunden fest. Verwirrt sah Peter zwischen Grey und dem anderen Mann hin und her.

„Von wem sprechen Sie?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Von Bob.“, erklärte Grey. Doch Peter verstand noch immer nicht was der Mafiaboss ihm damit sagen wollte. Wut stieg in ihm hoch, so alt und heiß und am liebsten wollte er Grey an den Kragen gehen. Doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Wenn er eins von diesem Mann gelernt hatte, dann das es manchmal effektiver war, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Doch ein leichtes Zittern seiner Hände konnte er nicht verhindern und Greys Blick nach zu urteilen war es ihm nicht entgangen.

„Ich kann dir nicht verdenken, dass du mich hasst, Peter. Doch du bist nun mal auf mich angewiesen, was dich in eine ganz schöne Zwickmühle bringt.“

Peter ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und er musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um Grey nicht wenigstens verbal eine zu verpassen. Doch da spürte er Skinnys Hand auf seinem Arm und ohne es zu wollen, wurde er ruhiger. Sein Freund wusste was er tat, darauf musste er vertrauen.

„Doch genauso sind Sie auf Hinks und mich angewiesen. Wir sind die einzigen die wissen, wie man das Chandra herstellt.“

„Skinner, du vergisst, dass ich die Formel kenne und unter Verschluss halte. Deine Drohung ist im besten Fall wirkungslos, im schlechtesten Fall dumm, also überleg dir gut, ob du sie wirklich aussprechen willst.“

Peters Herz schlug schneller, während sein Blick zwischen Skinny und Grey hin und her huschte. Doch dann steckte Skinny die Hände in die Hosentasche und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wie es aussieht hat Peter seine Leine zerrissen. Und wer könnte es ihm verdenken, niemand hält es lange aus eingesperrt zu sein. Es wird Zeit, dass er eine Aufgabe innerhalb der Organisation bekommt.“

Grey schwieg einen Moment, während er über Skinnys Worte nachzudenken schien. Dann wandte er seinen Blick Peter zu, fixierte den Jungen mit seinem kalten, berechnenden Blick.

„Am liebsten hätte ich dich als Teil der Polizei, doch das lassen die Umstände nicht zu. Also denke ich, dass es das beste ist, wenn du zusammen mit Skinny arbeitest.“

Peter nickte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es Angst oder Vorfreude war, die er verspürte, vielleicht auch Erleichterung.

Kurz dachte er darüber nach, was das wohl für ihn bedeuten mochte, doch die Frage konnte er nicht genau beantworten, dafür wusste er zu wenig über Skinnys Aufträge. Und dann schoss ihm noch eine ganz andere Frage durch den Kopf.

„Was meinten Sie damit, dass Bob mich gut getroffen hat?“

Peter sah zu dem Maler, doch es war Grey der antwortete.

„Beltracchi hat einige von Bobs Skizzen für mich überarbeitet.“

„Warum?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Weil ich ein Spieler bin. Und Holmes ein Bluthund der bestimmt die richtige Fährte aufnimmt. Ich wollte ihm neben dem Remis noch eine weitere Möglichkeit geben, meine Einladung entgegenzunehmen.“

Peter verstand nicht worauf Grey anspielen wollte. Doch dann hörte er Skinnys Stimme neben sich: „Es wird Zeit, dass Peter endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfährt.“

Grey sah Peter eindringlich in die Augen, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich bin kurz davor Holmes zu schlagen, indem ich ihm zeige, dass er nicht so rechtschaffen ist, wie er immer tut. Ich befreie ihn, so wie Skinny dich befreit hat.“

Kalter Hass schien durch Peters Adern zu pulsieren. Er versuchte sich nichts von den Gefühlen anmerken zu lassen, doch er wusste, dass er noch nie gut darin gewesen war, sie zu verbergen.

„Dann soll ich Ihnen, also dankbar sein, für das was Sie mir angetan haben?“

„Nein.“ Grey schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich will nur, dass du verstehst, warum es mich so reizt Holmes immer wieder aufs Neue herauszufordern. Es geht darum, dass er erkennt wer er wirklich ist.“

Der Mafiaboss schien keine weitere Erklärung liefern zu wollen. Also sah Peter sich in dem Atelier um, betrachtete einige der angefangenen Bilder, während er versuchte den Zorn in seinem Inneren zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Ihm fehlte Bobs Verständnis für Kunst um wirklich etwas mit den Bildern anfangen zu können. Dennoch fragte er schließlich mehr um sich von seinem eigenen Zorn abzulenken: „Was ist das hier alles?“

„Das ist sozusagen meine Werkstatt.“, sagte Beltracchi. „Ich bin Kunstfälscher.“

Erstaunt sah Peter den Mann an. Irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Und das obwohl ihn solche Enthüllungen nicht mehr wirklich schockieren sollten.

Ein Lachen umspielte Beltracchis Lippen und es war so warm und aufrichtig, dass Peter die nächste Frage nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Und warum arbeiten Sie dann für Grey?“

Beltracchi lachte, dann sah er zu dem Mafiaboss hinüber, auf dessen Gesicht sich ebenfalls ein schmales Lächeln gelegt hatte.

„Weil einer meiner Leute herausgefunden hat, dass das _Rote Bild mit Pferden_ eine Fälschung ist und die Spur ließ sich relativ leicht zurückverfolgen.“

„Tja, da war ich einmal zu faul und habe das Weiß aus der Tube genommen.“

Beltracchi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber die Entscheidung zwischen dem Palazzo in Venedig oder einer Gefängniszelle war relativ leicht.“

Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so ganz wusste er nicht, wie er mit den Informationen umgehen sollte. Und er spürte wie Skinny neben ihm langsam anfing unruhig zu werden.

„Dann wäre ja alles geklärt.“, meinte sein Freund schließlich und wollte sich zum gehen wenden. Doch Grey hielt sie zurück.

„Ach und noch etwas.“, sagte Grey, während er zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her sah. „In dieser Welt gibt es keine Regeln, das heißt, Peter, du musst lernen zu überleben.“

Peter schluckte, dann sah er zu Skinny. Doch dieser nickte nur. Anscheinend war damit alles gesagt.

***

Bob atmete tief durch, dann endlich überwand er sich auf die Klingel des Bungalows zu drücken. Er hatte es in den letzten Wochen so oft getan, eigentlich sollte sein Herz dabei nicht so schnell schlagen. Doch da war eine diffuse Angst davor, wie sie auf seine Anschuldigungen reagieren würde. Die ganze Nacht hatte er kein Auge zugetan, immer wieder waren die gleichen Szenarien vor seinem inneren Auge abgelaufen. Und fast jedes Mal endete es damit, dass auch sie sich von ihm abwandte, das er am Ende ganz alleine war.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Bobs Herz schien augenblicklich noch ein wenig stärker in seiner Brust zu schlagen, als er in ihr vertrautes Gesicht sah.

„Bob, komm doch rein.“

Ein warmes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Züge gelegt und augenblicklich merkte Bob, dass ein wenig von der Anspannung von ihm abfiel.

„Danke.“

Er ging direkt durch ins Wohnzimmer wo er ein wenig verloren stehen blieb.

„Willst du einen..“

„Nein, heute nicht.“, brachte er hervor, noch bevor Clarissa die Frage ganz ausgesprochen hatte. Forschend musterte die Psychologin ihn, dann lehnte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. Hilfslos sah Bob sie an, während er versuchte die Frage zu formulieren, doch sein Kopf schien leer zu sein. Also brachte er nur hervor: „Bist du für meinen Zustand verantwortlich? Inszenierst du die Geräusche so wie du es damals bei Mrs Holligan getan hast?“

Die Worte waren raus, die Anschuldigung stand im Raum. Und Bob spürte wie die Angst ihm die Brust zuschnürte. Doch es war zu spät, er konnte das Gesagte nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Clarissa schien ihn mit ihrem Blick zu sezieren, musterte ihn schweigend und Bob merkte wie er unter ihrem Blick zusammenschrumpfte.

„Ist das wirklich dein ernst?“

Bob nickte unsicher.

„Du warst doch derjenige der unangekündigt vor meiner Tür stand, der mich nach Hilfe gefragt hat und du dankst es mir, indem du mit Verdächtigungen um dich wirfst?“

Kurz schloss Bob die Augen, er wusste nicht was er noch denken sollte.

„Bitte.“, brachte er nur über die Lippen. „Ich muss Gewissheit haben. Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du denkst, dass du verrückt wirst?“

Und augenblicklich schien die Wut von Clarissa abzufallen. Sie seufzte, dann ging sie hinüber zum Esstisch und zog eine Zigarette aus der Packung. Das leise Klicken des Feuerzeugs war das Einzige was die Stille zwischen ihnen durchbrach. Doch nach einem Moment sagte sie: „Es ist normal, dass du die Ursache in äußeren Einflüssen suchst, denn es gibt nichts Beängstigenderes, als sich selbst nicht mehr trauen zu können. Also sieh dich schon um. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen.“

Undeutlich murmelte Bob etwas, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Bücherregal zu. Sein Blick glitt über die vielen Titel, vor allem Fachbücher, aber auch einige Romane. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wahllos nahm er ein paar Bücher heraus, blätterte durch die Seiten, dann stellte er sie wieder zurück. Langsam arbeitete er sich durch das Wohnzimmer, nahm vor allem den Schreibtisch ganz genau in Augenschein. Vorsichtig klopfte er die Schubladen ab, während er nach einem Hinweis auf einen doppelten Boden suchte. Doch es gab nichts was auffällig war, alles schien an seinen Platz zu gehören. Also wandte Bob sich dem Schlafzimmer zu. Er öffnete die Schranktüren, suchte mit den Fingern, nach Knöpfen oder Verstecken, dann zog er die Schubladen des Nachttisches auf, sah sogar durch Clarissas privateste Sachen, doch auch hier fand er nichts was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Zum Schluss hob er die Matratze ein Stück an. Er wusste selbst wie unwahrscheinlich es war, hier etwas zu finden, doch er musste einfach Gewissheit haben.

Doch auch darunter befand sich nichts und Bob wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder frustriert sein sollte. Doch es war zu früh um Schlüsse zu ziehen. Bad und Küche fehlten ihm noch und er wusste nicht, ob er hoffte dort etwas zu finden.

***

Clarissa saß an dem Esstisch und rauchte. Sie hörte wie Bob Schranktüren öffnete, wie seine Finger an Holzverkleidungen klopften und sein gelegentliches Seufzen. Er würde nichts finden. Das Wichtigste hatte er gleich zu Anfang übersehen und die bereits abgesuchten Schränke und Schubladen würde er wohl kaum ein zweites Mal überprüfen wollen.

Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass er nicht das Buch mit Greys Visitenkarte aus dem Regal gezogen hatte. Und das zweite Handy hatte sie unter einige Dokumente im Schreibtisch gleiten lassen, als der Detektiv den Raum verlassen hatte. Wenn er nun ihre Handtasche noch zum Schluss untersuchen wollte, konnte er es gerne tun.

Ein weiteres Mal zog sie an der Zigarette, während sie aus dem Fenster starrte, dabei zusah wie die Blätter sich leicht im Wind bewegten.

Bobs Anschuldigung hatte sie in der Tat ein wenig unvorbereitet getroffen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Justus sich irgendwann Zutritt zu ihrem Haus verschaffen würde. Aber es spielte ihr durchaus in die Karten. Denn wenn Bob nichts fand, dann würde er am Ende nur umso mehr an sich selbst zweifeln, während das Vertrauen ihr gegenüber wuchs.

Schließlich ließ Bob sich seufzend auf einen der Stühle fallen, dann vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich… Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verdächtigt habe.“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Dann sah er zu ihr auf. Er war am Ende und Clarissa konnte es ihm ansehen.

Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine.

„Bob, es ist in Ordnung. Jeder würde in deiner Situation genauso handeln.“

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“

Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war wie Balsam auf Clarissas Seele und unwillkürlich schlossen sich ihre Finger ein wenig fester um Bobs Hand.

***

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als Justus scheinbar gleichgültig durch die Straßen von Los Angeles lief. Die Wolkenkratzer stachen in den Himmel und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal klein und unbedeutend, während die Häuserschluchten zu beiden Seiten empor ragten.

Justus musterte kurz die Menschen die seinen Weg kreuzten, doch niemand nahm von ihm Notiz, die Anonymität einer Großstadt.

Noch einmal sah er auf sein Handy, das _Masquerade_ war nur noch wenige Häuserblocks entfernt. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm der Revolver in seiner Jackentasche bewusst, nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Justus sah noch einmal über die Schulter. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, doch das war bestimmt nur eine Einbildung. Oder Grey ließ ihn beschatten, um sicher zu gehen, dass er seine Hinweise auch verstand. Möglich war beides. Doch es änderte nichts an der Situation.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Justus den Nachtclub gefunden hatte. Die Leuchtbuchstaben hingen groß und prägnant über dem Eingang. Einige Menschen waren auf der Straße, doch es waren wahrscheinlich wenige im Vergleich zum Anbruch der Nacht, wenn in dem Viertel die bunten Lichter und die laute Musik zum leben erwachen würden.

Kurz blieb er unschlüssig vor dem Eingang stehen, musterte die Fassade kritisch. Das Gebäude stand erst seit einigen Monaten leer und es sah noch nicht so heruntergekommen aus, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Justus sah die Straße zu beiden Seiten hinunter, dann verschwand er in der angrenzenden Gasse. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Zwischen den Mülltonnen die im halbdunkel aufgereiht standen, gab es einen kleinen Nebeneingang.

Justus zog das Etui mit den Dietrichen hervor. Er konnte noch nicht genau sagen, welcher sich wohl für seine Zwecke am besten eigenen würde und so nahm er einfach den heraus mit dem er am meisten Übung hatte. Noch einmal sah der erste Detektiv die dunkle Gasse hinunter, auf den hellen Ausgang und das rege Treiben auf der Straße. Doch niemand schien auf ihn zu achten, also kniete er sich vor die Tür und hoffte, dass nicht ein Alarm losgehen würde, sollte er es schaffen das Schloss zu knacken.

Justus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er versuchte das Schloss zum nachgeben zu zwingen. Die ersten Bolzen hatte er angehoben, er spürte wie der Draht immer tiefer im Schloss versank. Doch es dauerte zu lange, ihm fehlte die Routine. Ein leises Fluchen ging über seine Lippen.

Es bedurfte noch einiger weiterer Ansätze, bis Justus endlich spürte wie die Drähte auch die letzten Bolzen anhoben und sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken öffnen ließ.

Justus atmete erleichtert aus, als er ins dunkle Innere des Nachtclubs schlüpfte, anscheinend unbemerkt und ohne einen Alarm auszulösen.

Er holte eine kleine Taschenlampe aus seiner Jackentasche. Seine Finger strichen dabei über den Revolver. Eine Erinnerung warum er ihn mitgenommen hatte. Kurz überlegte Justus ob er ihn ebenfalls hervorziehen sollte. Doch noch überwogen die Skrupel und er ließ ihn unangetastet in seiner Jackentasche.

Der weiße Kegel der Taschenlampe schälte nach und nach das Innere des Nachtclubs aus der Schwärze die ihn umgab. Tische, Stühle, eine verlassene Bar. Die Bühne und eine große, leere Fläche.

Justus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Kontrast hätte nicht stärker sein können und die Räume die laut und bunt und mit Menschen gefüllt hätten sein sollen, wirkten auf einmal fast schon gespenstisch.

Etwas in ihm zog sich zusammen, ein entferntes Bild von Peter zuckte durch seinen Geist. Doch Justus drängte es zurück, während er sich wieder auf das konzentrierte was vor ihm lag.

Aus der Dunkelheit drängte sich eine gemütliche Ledercouchgarnitur, die harten Schatten die sie warf, ließ sie wie einen Scherenschnitt wirken. Dann ließ Justus den Kegel der Taschenlampe weiter über den Raum wandern und die Schwärze eroberte sich das durchgesessene Möbelstück zurück.

Langsam setzte Justus einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er sich sicher war, dass er einen ersten, groben Eindruck von seiner Umgebung hatte. Dann wandte er sich um, es wurde Zeit das gesamte Gebäude in Augenschein zu nehmen. Doch gerade, als er die Hand auf eine Türklinke gelegt hatte, drang das heisere Dröhnen der Bässe durch die Anlage. Bunte Lichter zuckten über die Tanzfläche, leuchteten weiß, rot, blau und grün auf und warfen Muster an die Decke. Justus Blick zuckte über die Wände, zu dem Podest wo das Pult des DJs stand. Ein dunkler Schatten ragte über ihm auf und instinktiv griff Justus nach dem Revolver. Sein Finger hatte den Hahn gespannt, noch bevor er darüber nachdachte was er tat.

Doch im nächsten Moment flackerten die Lichter im Gleichtakt, Justus konnte nur noch abgehakte Standbilder aufnehmen, dann war der Mann verschwunden. Fluchend wandte er sich um, doch die Musik war so laut, dass sie jedes andere Geräusch schluckte.

Justus hastete zum Pult, sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Als wäre er die Beute und das behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

Gehetzt sah Justus auf das Pult, während er versuchte den Reglern und Knöpfen einen Sinn abzuringen. Der Moment zog sich in die Länge, doch dann schaffte der erste Detektiv es wenigstens die Musik zum verstummen zu bringen.

Die bunten Lichter zuckten nun wieder einigermaßen gleichmäßig über die Wände, ohne den Raum in komplette Dunkelheit zu hüllen und das reichte Justus um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Umgebung zu lenken.

Der andere Mann wollte offenbar mit ihm spielen. Doch gehörte auch dazu, dass er ihn jagte und am Ende erlegte? Der erste Detektiv schluckte, doch da war noch ein letzter Funken der hoffte, dass es nicht soweit kommen musste.

Justus wandte sich zu der nur leicht angelehnten Tür in der Wand, die unter der gemusterten Tapete kaum auffiel. Die Waffe fühlte sich viel zu schwer in seiner Hand an und er musste sich zwingen den Finger nicht direkt am Abzug zu halten.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, ließ die blitzenden Lichter ein wenig den schmalen Flur erhellen. Die Stille nahm in gefangen und Justus konnte nur seine eigenen leisen Schritte ausmachen. Sein Atem ging flach, während er sich langsam vorwärts schob, sein Blick glitt zwischen dem Treppenaufgang am Ende des Flurs und den angrenzenden Türen hin und her. Jeden Moment erwartete er einen Angriff.

Seine freie Hand legte sich auf die erste Türklinke und langsam drückte er sie herunter. Doch sie war verschlossen.

Justus unterdrückte einen frustrierten Laut, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Wenn er Pech hatte, dann konnte der Andere ihm nun in den Rücken fallen und er wünschte sich mit einem Mal Peter und Bob wären bei ihm. Allein das Wissen nicht allein zu sein, hätte die Situation einfacher gemacht.

Justus versuchte eine Tür nach der anderen zu öffnen und je mehr Türen er verschlossen vorfand, desto mehr fiel die Anspannung von dem ersten Detektiv ab. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit schwand, dass der Unbekannte sich hinter einer von ihnen versteckt hielt.

Er eilte die Treppe hoch, doch auch hier war es das gleiche. Niemand war zu sehen und alle Türen schienen verschlossen zu sein.

Doch zu seiner Verwunderung gab eine Tür unter seiner Berührung nach. Sanft schwang sie auf und Justus fand sich in einem kleinen Raum wieder, auf dessen anderen Seite ein unscheinbares Fenster den Blick hinunter in den Club gewährte. Noch immer flackerten die Lichter bunt und unkontrolliert umher. Justus nahm den Raum genauer in Augenschein, es musste einen Grund geben, dass es der einzige war, der unverschlossen war. Was sollte er hier finden.

Immer noch unschlüssig ruhte sein Blick auf den wenigen Möbeln, als plötzlich ein Schuss die Stille durchdrang. Justus zuckte zusammen, als die Bilder und Gefühle ihn plötzlich durchdrangen. Fast meinte er wieder zu spüren wie das Blut aus der Wunde pulsierte, getrieben von seinem eigenen Herzschlag. Dann folgte ein Schrei und Justus schaffte es sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er hechtete an das kleine Fenster und sah auf die Tanzfläche hinunter.

Ein Video wurde an die gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen. Justus erkannte die Lagerhalle, sah wie er selbst blutend am Boden lag, Bob der über ihm kniete. Dann ertönte der Schuss erneut. Justus sah, wie er zusammenbrach, hörte Bobs Schrei wieder, sah wie Peter sich übergab und Skinny ihn weg zog. Immer wieder aufs Neue spielte sich das Geschehen vor seinen Augen ab.

Justus wandte sich ab, fast erwartete er die dunkle Gestalt im Türrahmen zu sehen, doch zu seiner Erleichterung, war der Durchgang leer.

Die Waffe fest umklammert, rannte Justus nach unten. Kaum hatte er die Tanzfläche betreten, schien etwas zu fehlen. Er sah zu der Wand hinüber über die nur einige bunte Lichter glitten. Keine Schüsse, keine Schreie waren mehr zu hören.

Sein Blickte zuckte durch den Raum, während er fieberhaft versuchte zu ermitteln wo der Unbekannte sich verstecken mochte. Kurz dachte er hinter der Bar eine Bewegung auszumachen, doch als er sich ihr vorsichtig näherte, hörte er wie hinter ihm ein Stuhl zu Boden ging. Justus wirbelte herum, dann sah er eine Gestalt die quer über die Tanzfläche hechtete.

„Stehen bleiben.“, rief er und bevor er seine Sinne wieder gesammelt hatte, hatte sich der Finger am Abzug gesenkt. Laut brach der Schuss aus dem Revolver hervor und ein wenig Putz bröckelte von der Wand, als das Geschoss einschlug.

Der Mann blieb unvermittelt stehen und hob die Hände über den Kopf.

Justus richtete den Revolver auf den Unbekannten. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl eine Waffe auf einen Menschen zu richten, doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob es sich gut oder schlecht anfühlte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er nicht. Es war einer von Greys Männern dem er nachstellte und allein dafür, dass er für den Mann arbeitete der versucht hatte ihn zu töten, war es Rechtfertigung genug im Zweifelsfall erneut den Abzug zu drücken.

„Sehr schön.“, sagte Justus mit einer schneidenden Kälte in der Stimme. Kurz sah er sich in dem Nachtclub um, in der Hoffnung auf die Schnelle etwas finden zu können, womit er den Mann fesseln konnte. Doch außer einiger Kabel die vom Pult des DJs wegführten, fand er nichts. Also löste er kurzentschlossen seinen Gürtel.

„Und nun dreh dich um und die Hände auf den Rücken.“

Justus konnte den Blick des Mannes nicht ganz deuten, doch er war erleichtert, als der Andere sich seinen Anweisungen fügte.

Doch als er an den Mann heran trat und die Waffe gezwungenermaßen sinken lassen musste, um den Gürtel um seine Handgelenke schlingen zu können, stieß der Mann ihn grob beiseite. Justus taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, dann ertönte ein weiterer Schuss. Putz platzte aus der Wand wo die Kugel auf die Mauer traf. Und einige Bröckchen fielen zu Boden. Dann hatte hatte Justus sich gefangen, stabilisierte mit der zweiten Hand den Revolver. Er atmete tief durch, während er auf den Flüchtenden zielte. Doch als er erneut auf den Mann schoss, spürte er wie seine Hände leicht zur Seite zogen und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es daran lag, dass ihm schlichtweg die Übung fehlte oder weil er noch immer Skrupel hatte im Zweifelsfall zu treffen.

Der Schuss hallte noch in seinen Ohren nach, während Justus versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Drei Schüsse hatte er verbraucht, keiner hatte getroffen. Und er konnte nicht sagen, ob der fremde Mann geflohen war oder in der Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete. Aber er schien ihm nichts antun zu wollen. Zumindest nicht physisch.

Und er wusste nun, dass ein Video existierte mit dem er Greys Schuld beweisen konnte. Das war ein Anfang. Wenn auch nicht so viel wie er sich erhofft hatte.

Justus trat in das Foyer des Nachtclubs, der einzige frei zugängliche Ort den er sich noch nicht genauer angesehen hatte. Er hatte keine zwei Schritte getan, da blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Jemand hatte mit Kreide ein blaues Fragezeichen an die Wand gemalt. Wenn seine Neugierde ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hätte, auch noch die letzten Räume zu untersuchen, hätte er es womöglich übersehen.

Er sah zur Eingangstür hinüber. Hätte er den Club durch sie betreten, dann wäre es ihm direkt zu Beginn aufgefallen. Grey hatte also damit gerechnet, dass er sich hier Zutritt verschaffen würde.

Justus suchte die Wände ab und schon einige Meter weiter fand er das nächste Fragezeichen. Er folgte ihnen, bis zu einer Treppe die ins Dunkel zu führen schien.

Mit der Hand tastete er über seine Jackentasche. Er musste die Taschenlampe zurück gesteckt haben, wann wusste er nicht, doch er war froh, dass er sie nicht einfach unterwegs hatte fallen lassen.

Justus leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in die Dunkelheit. Dann folgte er der Treppe Schritt für Schritt tiefer hinab. Im kalten Kegel der Taschenlampe sah er nur die undeutlichen Umrisse der Garderobe. Doch in einer Ecke leuchteten einige weiße Vierecke. Justus ging langsam auf sie zu und schon im nächsten Moment erkannte er, dass es Leinwände waren, die dort an der Wand lehnten.

Justus griff nach der ersten Leinwand und drehte das Bild herum. Sprachlos betrachtete er das Motiv. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann hielt er einen Magritte in den Händen. Mit klopfendem Herzen besah Justus ein Bild nach dem anderen. Den Stil von Franz Marc und Ernst Fuchs glaubte er ebenfalls zu erkennen, doch da hätte Bob bestimmt besser Bescheid gewusst. Andere Gemälde konnte er nicht zuordnen, doch auf den ersten Blick schien es hier sich hier um wirklich wertvolle Gemälde zu handeln.

Eingehend betrachtete Justus ein Bild nach dem anderen, er versuchte sich so viele Details wie möglich einzuprägen, ein Unterfangen, das von dem Licht der Taschenlampe nur erschwert wurde.

***

Bunt tanzten die roten und blauen Lichter über die Wände des Nachtclubs. Und Peter musste bei dem Anblick an die Sirenen eines Polizeiautos oder Krankenwagen denken. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da eben gesehen hatte. Justus mit einem Revolver. Nein, das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Soetwas hatte er schon zuvor erlebt. Justus der die Waffe auf einen Menschen gerichtet hatte und nicht davor zurück geschreckt war sie zu benutzen.

„Wir sollten verschwinden.“, flüsterte Skinny neben ihm. Doch erst der Schmerz, als Skinny ihm in den Handrücken kniff, brachte Peter zurück ins Geschehen. Unauffällig sah er hinter der Bar hervor, doch der große Raum schien leer zu sein. Kurz nickte er Skinny zu und sie huschten möglichst leise in den nächstgelegenen Schatten.

Peter hörte entfernte Schritte und das war das entscheidende Zeichen. Skinny und er waren schon wenige Sekunden später bei dem Hinterausgang angelangt. Ungeduldig riss Peter die Tür in die dunkle Gasse auf und erst als Skinny neben ihm aus dem dunklen Gebäude trat, hatte er das Gefühl wieder Luft zu bekommen.

„Scheiße, was war das Skinny?“

Doch sein Freund wandte sich wortlos ab und trat auf die belebte Hauptstraße. Peter folgte ihm, doch das Schweigen hielt er nicht aus, also riss er kurzerhand Skinny am Ärmel herum.

„Warum waren wir in dem Nachtclub?“

Peter konnte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes nicht deuten. Er war nicht wirklich kalt oder abweisend, aber dennoch irgendwie unnahbar.

„Es war wichtig, dass du siehst, dass auch Jonas sich verändert hat. Ich will einfach, dass du weißt, dass er gefährlich ist. Auch für dich.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift


	10. Verstreute Spielfiguren

_***_

_We're burning daylight, never wake cause that is when I leave_

_But while I stay I'll treat you right_

_I'll be your rush, I'll be your high_

_You'll never wanna leave my paradise_

_I'll be the mark you can't erase, the demon tapping on your brain_

_***_

Justus ignorierte gekonnt die Blicke der Polizisten in seinem Rücken. Wie kleine Messerstiche schienen sie sich in sein Fleisch bohren zu wollen um ihn endlich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nichts auf dem Revier verloren hatte. Doch er hatte nicht nachgegeben und irgendwann hatten sie einsehen müssen, dass sie ihn erst los wurden, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam, die Bilder auf dem Revier gründlich untersuchen zu können.

Mit den Fingern fuhr Justus noch einmal prüfend über seine Hosentasche, das gefaltete Papierstück, dass im Rahmen eines der Bilder gesteckt hatte, war noch da, wo er es verstaut hatte, als er auf die Einsatzkräfte gewartet hatte. Doch selbst im hellen Licht der Lampen konnte Justus an dem Bild im Renaissancestil mit den Figuren die in in verschiedenen Posen aufgereiht dastanden nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken. Und nichts schien in Verbindung mit dem leeren Notenblatt in seiner Hosentasche zu stehen. Als Justus sich gerade den anderen Bildern zuwenden wollte, hörte er plötzlich Cottas Stimme hinter sich.

„Du hältst also nicht nur uns in Rocky Beach ordentlich auf Trab.“

Justus wirbelte herum.

„Inspektor, was machen _Sie_ denn hier?“

Cotta machte eine ausladende Geste die wohl das Polizeipräsidium einschließen sollte.

„Die Kollegen haben mich angerufen, meinten etwas von Zuständigkeitsbereich drei Fragezeichen.“

Plötzlich schwieg Cotta und fast meine Justus die Gedanken hinter der Stirn des Inspektors lesen zu können.

_Drei Fragezeichen._

Das war Vergangenheit. Und es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, wenn er daran dachte. Also schob er den Gedanken beiseite.

„Gibt es denn schon was Neues von Peter? Irgendeine Spur?“

Justus hoffte, dass es beiläufig klang. Doch ein unsicheres Zittern konnte er nicht ganz verbannen.

„Nein. Es gibt immer mal wieder Meldungen, dass jemand ihn gesehen haben will. Aber diese sind über das ganze Land verteilt und bisher hat wohl noch keine Spur zu einem Treffer geführt.“

Justus nickte, dann wandte er den Blick wieder den Gemälden zu. Dem Rätsel das direkt vor ihm lag, nur darauf wartete gelöst zu werden. Die einzige Spur die er hatte die ihn zu Peter führen konnte.

„Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit dir etwas zu sagen.“

Cottas Stimme war belegt und Justus konzentrierte sich darauf den Strichen auf den Leinwänden zu folgen, zu erahnen, ob sich möglicherweise Motive unter der Farbe verbargen.

„Mir wurde kurz vor dem Zwischenfall ein anonymer Tipp zugespielt wo Peter sich versteckt haben soll. Ich glaubte zum einen nicht wirklich, dass es sich um mehr als einen geschmacklosen Scherz handelte, aber ich wollte Peter auch nicht direkt dem System ausliefern. Also bin ich nur mit zwei Kollegen zur genannten Adresse gefahren und dort sind wir auf Peter und Skinny gestoßen.“

Justus nahm deutlich wahr, dass niemand sich traute, das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Peter in der Eisenfabrik als mehr zu betiteln, als einen Unfall oder Zwischenfall. Keiner traute sich auszusprechen, was für eine folgenschwere Entscheidung sein bester Freund getroffen hatte.

Und die Pause die der Inspektor nun einlegte, nahm Justus ihm übel. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er selbst zu einem ähnlichen Verhalten tendierte. Er hörte fast schon Peters und Bobs „Justus, nun mach es doch nicht so spannend“ in seinen Ohren. Doch zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange bis der Inspektor weitersprach: „Ich hatte Peter in einer kleinen Gasse gestellt, ich hab versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat abgeblockt. Er hat mir entgegengeschleudert, dass er den Mord begangen hat. Dass es für ihn keinen Weg zurück mehr gibt.“

Langsam kam Cotta einige Schritte näher, seine Miene war beinahe entschuldigend, als hinzufügte: „Und er wusste, dass ich niemals riskieren würde ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn aufhalten können. Das hätte uns allen so viel Kummer erspart.“

Justus drehte dem Inspektor wieder den Rücken zu, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten. Wie wäre alles wohl gekommen, wenn Peter nicht entkommen wäre? Hätte Grey dabei zugesehen, wie er ins Gefängnis gegangen wäre? War das Teil seines Spiels? Wäre es das kleinere Übel gewesen?

Justus fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht sagen, wie es wohl gelaufen wäre. Und über die Möglichkeiten zu grübeln brachte ihn keinen Schritt weiter.

„Können Sie mir zeigen wo das war?“, presste Justus hervor. „Wo Sie Peter das letzte Mal gesehen haben?“

Er hörte wie der Inspektor sich hinter ihm bewegte, die Geräusche der Sohlen auf dem Boden, als sich das Gewicht verlagerte.

„Ich fahr dich hin.“

Justus nickte, dann zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Schnell machte er einige Fotos von den Gemälden, sowohl im Ganzen, als auch von den Details. Dann wandte er sich Cotta zu.

„Lassen Sie uns fahren.“

***

„Warum haben Sie uns nie davon erzählt, dass Sie Peter gestellt haben?“, wollte Justus schließlich wissen. Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und der Wagen schlängelte sich durch die tiefen Häuserschluchten hindurch. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor Cotta antwortete.

„Es war so wenig Zeit zwischen der Nacht in der Peter uns entwischt ist und eurem letzten Zusammentreffen, es gab einfach keinen passenden Zeitpunkt. Und danach wollte ich euch nicht noch zusätzlich belasten, bei dem was du und Bob durchmachen.“

Justus nickte, schwieg aber, während er zu den Häusern hinauf sah, die an ihnen vorbei zogen.

Erst als Cotta den Wagen parkte schreckte Justus aus seinen Gedanken auf. Dann sah er zu dem Gebäudekomplex der sich grau und abweisend vor ihm erstreckte. Langsam stieg der erste Detektiv aus dem Auto aus, dann blieb er neben Cotta stehen.

„Hier also sind Skinny und Peter untergekommen?“

Der Inspektor nickte, dann deutete er auf den Hauseingang des benachbarten Hauses.

„Dort ist Peter an jenem Tag raus gestürmt. Über den Keller sind die beiden Gebäude miteinander verbunden. Das war seine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.“

Der Inspektor wandte sich um und fragend sah Justus ihm kurz hinterher, doch dann folgte er dem anderen Mann. Sie durchquerten den Eingang in eine dämmrige Gasse. Justus sah die Graffiti an den Wänden, einige aufwändige Bilder, andere nur lieblose Schmierereien. Sie liefen weiter den schmalen Durchgang entlang, tiefer, weiter vorbei an achtlos hingeworfenem Müll. Dann blieb Cotta vor einer Mauer stehen in die eine Tür eingelassen worden war.

„Hier habe ich Peter gestellt. Er hat versucht da rüber zu entkommen.“

Beinahe meinte Justus so etwas wie ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf Cottas Gesicht zu erkennen. Dann schweifte sein Blick über die Steinwände, um sie herum.

„Wohin ist Peter dann geflohen?“, wollte Justus wissen. Es war einfacher, wenn der Detektiv in ihm die Führung übernahm.

Cotta deutete auf den Ausgang der Gasse.

„Er ist nach links abgebogen, aber dann habe ich ihn verloren. Es tut mir Leid Justus, dass ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann.“

Justus zuckte mit den Schulter, dann erwiderte er: „Für Sie muss das auch nicht leicht gewesen sein. Ich meine Sie kennen uns schon seit dem wir…“ Justus stockte kurz, dann fügte er schnell hinzu: „Jahren.“

„Es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie sehr Peter sich unter dem Einfluss einer einzelnen Person verändert hat. Und zu erfahren, dass es ausgerechnet Skinny Norris war…“

Cottas Stimme verlor sich kurz, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich dachte Peter wüsste es besser, vor allem da sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten.“

Justus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zwang den Schmerz wieder zurück in seine Tiefe, dorthin wo er ihn nicht spüren konnte, bevor er antwortete: „Wir haben die Zeichen alle erst erkannt, als es bereits zu spät war.“

Langsam gingen sie die Gasse wieder zurück, traten auf die Straße vor den Wohnkomplexen. Justus sah an der glatten Fassade empor, zu Fenstern die gleichmäßig daran verteilt waren. Aus einem von ihnen hatte Peter also gesehen, hier waren er und Skinny gewesen.

„Wissen Sie in welchem Apartment sich die beiden aufgehalten haben?“

„Justus Jonas, du willst doch nicht allen ernstes dort rein?“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern und Cottas Standpaukentonfall ließ ihn kurz lächeln. Fast war es wieder so wie früher, doch der Schatten der Gegenwart trübte den Moment.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit etwas zu finden was uns zu Peter führt ist dort am größten.“

Cotta seufzte resigniert, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es gibt Dinge die sich wohl nie ändern. Apartment 34A.“

„Sie kommen nicht mit?“, wollte Justus wissen, als er bereits die Hand an der Klinke hatte, doch Cotta schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann drückte Justus die Tür auf, die zum Glück nicht richtig ins Schloss gefallen war, und verschwand im Inneren. Ungeduldig drückte er auf dem Knopf für den Fahrstuhl und während er wartete warf er dem Treppenaufsatz immer wieder ungeduldige Blicke zu. Und bevor er noch länger warten musste, entschloss er sich kurzerhand die Treppe zu nehmen.

Ein wenig außer Atem stand Justus vor der Tür im dritten Stock und es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, dass er seit Jahren nicht entschlüsseln konnte, was Peter an jeder Art von sportlicher Betätigung so mochte. Doch Justus fokussierte seine Gedanken wieder auf die Tür vor ihm. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke herunter, doch sie gab nicht nach. Kurzerhand griff der erste Detektiv in seine Hosentasche und holte das Dietrichset hervor. Kurz spähte er den Flur entlang, bevor er sich vor das Schloss kniete. Einen Bolzen nach dem anderen hob er an, bis endlich ein leises Klicken im Schloss erklang. Erleichtert stieß Justus die Tür auf und schlüpfte ins Innere.

Die Tür war gerade hinter dem ersten Detektiv ins Schloss gefallen, als sein Blick an einem Schriftzug an der Wand hängen blieb.

_Willkommen zu Hause._

Justus erstarrte, immer wieder huschten seine Augen über die Worte die in krakeligen Buchstaben dastanden. Blaue Kreide auf weißem Putz, Peters Farbe.

Justus schluckte, dann zog er das Handy hervor und machte ein Foto. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Nachricht für ihn bestimmt war, doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Zu Hause. Weil Peter hier mit Skinny gelebt hatte, wenn auch nur kurz?

Langsam ging Justus von einem Raum zum nächsten. Die Wohnung war nur ein kahles Gerippe, die Räume standen leer und die Küchenzeile war alt und heruntergekommen. Nirgends konnte er einen Hinweis darauf finden, dass Peter und Skinny jemals hier gewesen waren. Doch was hatte er erwartet? Haare? Fingerabdrücke? Eine Reisetasche mit Klamotten?

Justus sah aus dem Fenster des leerstehenden Apartments hinunter auf die Straße. Dann galt sein Blick wieder dem Inneren. Hier also waren Peter und Skinny unter gekommen, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit. Doch renovierungsbedürftige Wohnungen wie diese gab es mehr als genug. Frustriert schlug Justus mit der Faust gegen die Wand und der raue Putz riss seine Knöchel auf. Der Schmerz schien ihn klarer denken zu lassen, den Fokus zurückzugewinnen.

Peter konnte genauso gut am anderen Ende der Welt sein oder nur einige Wände von ihm getrennt, er würde es nicht bemerken. Doch Grey spielte mit ihm, also musste die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß sein, dass auch Peter sich immer noch in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Justus versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu klammern. Etwas trostspendendes darin zu finden, dass der Junge aus seiner Kindheit immer noch in seiner Reichweite war, dass er ihn noch nicht endgültig verloren hatte.

***

Skinny sog den Zigarettenrauch tief in seiner Lunge, während er sich des bohrenden Blicks von Grey auf seiner Haut nur all zu bewusst war. Sein Blick glitt über die Wände des kleinen Séparées, hinüber zu der Tür dessen Umrisse von den Verzierungen verborgen wurde. Ein perfekter Ort, wenn man nicht mit seinen Geschäftspartnern gesehen werden wollte.

„Peter fängt also an zu rebellieren?“

Skinny nickte, stieß den Rauch aus.

„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so stark ist. Fuck, ich verliere langsam die Kontrolle über ihn.“

Grey legte den Kopf schief, offenbar war der Boss in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Und Skinny war nicht so dumm ihn unterbrechen zu wollen. Schließlich sagte Grey leise: „Damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Ein wildes Tier kann man nicht in einen Käfig sperren.“

Fragend sah Skinny Grey an. So ganz konnte er dem anderen nicht folgen. Doch offenbar war der alte Mann nicht gewillt alle Karten offenzulegen.

„Um Peter wieder gefügig zu machen, werden drastische Mittel erforderlich sein. Skinny, wie weit bist du bereit in diesem Spiel zu gehen?“

Verwundert sah Skinny den anderen an.

„So weit wie es notwendig ist.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Greys schmalen Lippen.

„Sehr gut, genau das wollte ich hören.“

Skinny ließ den Rauch aus seiner Lunge entweichen, sah ihm dabei zu wie er sich zur Decke empor wand und sich in dem engen Raum langsam auflöste, als sei er nie da gewesen. Grimmig sah er auf die Glut hinunter, dann drückte er die Kippe in dem steinernen Aschenbecher aus.

„Was haben Sie nun vor, Sir?“

Skinny wollte wissen was Grey plante, zu was er sich selbst bereit erklärt hatte, als er so bereitwillig zugesichert hatte, so weit wie nötig zu gehen. Doch alles was Skinny als Antwort bekam war das Lächeln auf Greys dünnen Lippen. Und Skinny konnte sich ausmalen, dass die Schnüffler sich schon bald wünschen würden, sie wären Grey niemals in die Quere gekommen. Denn was auch immer er plante, Skinny wusste, dass es schmerzhaft werden würde.

***

Justus legte die Fotos vor sich auf dem Boden in seinem Zimmer aus. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und der Schein der Schreibtischlampe reflektierte auf den Fotografien.

Die vorangegangenen Stunde hatte er damit verbracht sich über verschiedene Künstler zu informieren, ihren Pinselduktus und Farbauftrag zu studieren. Und er hatte sich gewünscht Bob an seiner Seite zu haben. Sein Freund hätte ihm bestimmt genaueres sagen können. Und so hoffte Justus, dass er die Gemälde wenigstens halbwegs richtig zugeordnet hatte.

Er sah auf den Zettel der achtlos neben ihm lag, las die Namen erneut durch. Magritte, Franz Marc, Dali, Max Ernst, Willi Neubert. Das einzige Bild das sich ihm komplett entzog was das Renaissancegemälde.

Justus versuchte Zusammenhänge zu finden, sich wiederholende Muster zu erkenen. Doch es gab im Motiv keine Übereinstimmungen. Die Künstler hatten keinen Bezug zueinander und auch die Namen ließen nicht auf Anagramme schließen. Und ein Bild unter dem Bild schloss Justus kategorisch aus. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er diese Nachricht entschlüsseln würde, wäre einfach zu abwegig.

Automatisch knetete der erste Detektiv auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er sich tiefer über die Bilder beugte. Ein frustrierter Laut entfuhr Justus. Dann zog er eins der Bilder näher, betrachtete es eingehend, legte es wieder weg und nahm sich das nächste. Doch es wollte sich ihm einfach kein Sinn erschließen.

Stöhnend stand Justus auf. Der Tee auf seinem Schreibtisch war mittlerweile kalt und er war keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er Abstand um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Doch er wusste, dass seine Gedanken trotzdem unaufhörlich um die Bilder kreisen würden. Dass er im Geist jedes noch so kleine Detail wieder und wieder durchgehen würde, solange bis er wusste, was Grey ihm sagen wollte.

Justus kniff die Augen zusammen, so, dass er nur noch verschwommen die Motive und Figuren ausmachen konnte. Hände schrumpften zu Farbklecksen, trennten sich von Körpern und mit einem Mal sah Justus es vor sich. Hektisch griff er nach einem Lineal, zog Linien auf dem Foto, dann kreiste er die Hände der Figuren ein. Es passte! Noten ergaben sich. Doch war es wirklich das was das Notenblatt suggerieren sollte? Er konnte wohl kaum wollen, dass er die Melodie die sich ergab nachspielte.

Einen Moment tippte Justus sich mit dem Stift gegen die Unterlippe, während sein Blick starr auf das Foto gerichtet war. Wahrscheinlich war seine Idee idiotisch, doch er musste es einfach überprüfen.

Justus fing an den jeweiligen Ton unter die Note zu schreiben. Immer weiter flogen seine Hände über das Papier und fast schon erstaunt sah er auf die kurze Textzeile die vor ihm lag.

schachesgeschahda

Justus runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht was er sich anderes erhofft hatte, als eine wirre Ansammlung von Buchstaben. Doch dann blieb sein Blick an dem _E_ und dem _S_ hängen, setzte sie unwillkürlich zu einem Wort zusammen. Noch einmal beugte der erste Detektiv sich über den Zettel, las langsam noch einmal das was er dort hingeschrieben hatte. Und dann verstand er was Grey ihm mitteilen wollte.

_Schach. Es geschah da._

Noch einmal las Justus den Satz, ließ ihn einsinken. Dann ruckte sein Blick zu einem der Bilder. Ein Schachbrett auf dem nur eine einzige Figur stand, ein weißer König. Andere Spielfiguren lagen und standen außerhalb des Brettes. Justus sah einen weißen Läufer, neben einem schwarzen Springer, etwas abseits den schwarzen König und in der rechten unteren Ecke eine schwarze Dame die einen weißen Bauern aus dem Bild zu drängen schien. Warum waren ihm diese Symbole nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Justus stand auf, nahm den Stadtplan und die Schachfiguren die sie von Grey erhalten hatten und setzte sich wieder vor die immer noch durcheinander liegenden Fotografien. Seine Finger strichen unablässig über die Risse in dem König, den er immer noch gedankenverloren in der Hand hielt. Doch dann rang er sich dazu durch die Schachfigur neben die anderen beiden auf den Boden zu stellen. Noch einen Moment betrachtete Justus sie, das was Grey aus ihnen drohte zu machen.

Energisch zog Justus Greys Stadtplan zu sich, suchte das Feld auf dem der König stand. Es dauerte nicht lange und sein Blick blieb an einem Punkt haften, der verlassene Güterbahnhof.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass das bereits das Rätsel gewesen sein sollte. Waren die anderen vier Bilder nur dazu da um ihn zu verwirren? Oder steckte auch in ihnen eine tiefere Bedeutung? Er besah sie sich noch einmal, doch der Sinn blieb ihm verborgen. Vielleicht würde sich auch dieses Geheimnis lüften, wenn er dem alten Bahnhof einen Besuch abstattete.

Kurz dachte er daran Bob seine Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Es wäre schön wieder die Stimme des anderen zu hören, doch da war auch die Sache mit Clarissa und er erinnerte sich wieder warum er es vorgezogen hatte, seinem Kollegen und sich erst mal ein wenig Abstand zu geben. Doch er konnte nicht umhin sich die Frage zu stellen, ob er nun bei Bob den gleichen Fehler beging wie damals bei Peter, ob er den anderen nicht noch weiter in Clarissas Arme trieb, je weiter er ihn von sich stieß?

***

Bob zog die Decke fester um sich, sein Blick glitt unstet durch das dunkle Zimmer, blieb den Umrissen seiner Möbel hängen die durch tiefe Schatten ihre Form zu verlieren schienen. Eigentlich sollte er schlafen, doch schon im nächsten Moment schreckte er wieder auf, als er das Knacken in den Wänden hörte. Eigentlich sollte ihm dieses Geräusch mittlerweile vertraut sein, es war nur das Haus, dessen Balken ächzten. Und doch, da war es wieder, lauter diesmal, näher.

Bob rieb sich über die Augen. Er war übermüdet und doch wollte sein Gehirn ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Immer wieder haftete er an Erinnerungen, an Peter, seiner Wut und seiner Trauer, an Justus und ihrem Streit und an Clarissa. Und er fühlte sich einfach nur allein.

Wieder sah Bob zum Fenster und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich wünschte Peter würde wieder auftauchen, ihn noch einmal besuchen. Doch alles was er sah war die helle Sichel des Mondes die ein milchiges Licht durch das Fenster warf.

Frustriert drehte Bob sich herum, schloss die Augen. Er musste endlich schlafen. Doch er zuckte zusammen, als er ein leises Flüstern hörte. Kaum deutlicher als das Rauschen des Windes, doch es schien anzuschwellen, eindringlicher zu werden und dann brach es plötzlich ab. Zitternd setzte Bob sich auf, seine Hand war bereits am Schalter der Nachttischlampe, als sein Blick von einer schwarzen Silhouette vor seinem Fenster gefangen genommen wurde. Groß war die Gestalt und sie schien ihn direkt anzusehen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann war sie wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Peter!

Bob stürzte aus dem Bett, mit den Füßen stieß er einige Sachen beiseite, wobei sein kleiner Zeh schmerzhaft mit dem Schreibtischstuhl kollidierte. Leise fluchend und mit Tränen in den Augen hechtete der dritte Detektiv zum Fenster, stieß es auf. Doch das Vordach und der Garten waren leer.

„Nein.“

Das Wort war nur ein Hauchen das vom Nachtwind davon getragen wurde. Wieder und wieder suchte er die Schatten ab, flehte still darum, er möge Peters Gestalt noch einmal sehen, sicher sein können, dass er sie sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Doch außer dem Rauschen der Blätter blieb es still.

„Bitte nicht.“, flüsterte Bob. Und Verzweiflung stahl sich in seine Stimme. Er konnte, durfte, sich Peter einfach nicht eingebildet haben! Bob spürte wie bei dem Gedanken seine Kehle eng wurde, wie die Angst ihn zu überwältigen drohte, wenn er daran dachte, dass Clarissa vielleicht doch recht gehabt haben könnte. Dass er Peter so verzweifelt vermisste, dass sein Kopf ihm immer wieder vorspielte, der andere wäre noch bei ihm.

Bob stolperte durch sein Zimmer zurück zum Bett. Die Matratze senkte sich unter seinem Gewicht und er vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren, während er stumm flehte, dass es nicht wahr war, was ihm widerfuhr. Dass es eine einfache Erklärung dafür gab.

Bob kauerte sich zusammen, während sich sein Blick immer wieder zu dem noch offenen Fenster verirrte. Er hoffte und fürchtete gleichermaßen Peters Gestalt dort noch einmal zu sehen, nur für einen kurzen Moment. Doch nur ein Knarzen im Gemäuer durchbrach seine Gedanken.

Bob legte sich auf die Seite, das Fenster ließ er nicht aus den Augen, während er sich die Decke wieder über die Schulter zog. Er wusste, dass er das Fenster schließen sollte, dass es eine fast schon provokante Einladung war, doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden aufzustehen. Vielleicht weil ein Teil in ihm hoffte, dass Peter noch da draußen war und wieder kam. Und irgendwie hatte der Gedanke etwas tröstliches.

***

Schweigend sah Peter aus dem Fenster, ließ die Bäume und zerklüfteten Silhouetten der Berge an sich vorbei fliegen. Sein Gedanken wurden einzig von der Musik die aus den Lautsprechern drang unterbrochen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin Skinny ihn brachte, was das Ziel war, doch er vertraute dem anderen, wie er es schon so lange getan hatte. Doch welche Wahl hatte er auch?

Und immer wenn es ruhig wurde, er nicht die Chance hatte sich abzulenken, stiegen die Bilder aus der Tiefe empor. Seine Eltern, Bob, Justus, das Blut. Und Trauer und Sehnsucht schienen sich zu vermischen, ihm das atmen schwer zu machen. Doch da war auch Skinny neben ihm, der ihm beigestanden hatte sich gegen Grey zu behaupten. Und trotz der Dinge die Skinny ihm angetan hatte war Peter sich sicher, dass sie irgendwie einen Weg da raus fanden, einen Weg finden mussten, damit es sie nicht zerstörte.

Peter hob den Blick als Skinny den Wagen vom Highway lenkte, tiefer zwischen die Bäume auf Wege die kaum noch als Straßen zu erkennen waren. Das Licht schien nur schwach durch die Blätter, malte unregelmäßige Schatten auf den Weg vor ihnen und Peter konnte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Beklemmung nicht abschütteln, während das Auto über Wurzeln holperte.

Peter warf Skinny einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der andere starrte auf den Weg vor ihnen, während er den Wagen vorwärts trieb. Dann öffnete sich die schmale, unebene Straße und Peter musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Das Haus war kaum mehr als ein leeres, dunkles Gerippe und fast meinte Peter das Knacken des Holzes in den Flammen widerhallen hören zu können.

„Skinny, was machen wir hier?“, wollte Peter wissen. Er schaffte es nicht den Blick von dem Haus abzuwenden.

„Wirst du gleich sehen.“, sagte Skinny, als er den Wagen zum stehen brachte. Wortlos stieg er aus. Peters Blick huschte noch einmal zu der schwarzen Fassade hinüber die mehr Kohle als Holz war. Doch dann endlich überwand er sich die Tür des Autos zu öffnen und Skinny zu folgen.

Der andere hatte einen Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum genommen und als Peter neugierig näher trat, hielt Skinny ihm einen Umschlag entgegen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm Peter ihn entgegen. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Papier und als er einen Personalausweis und Führerschein hervor zog, traf es ihn wie einen Schlag in den Magen.

Dunstan Cren.

Das war also seine neue Identität. Und die Tatsche, dass Grey seinen zweiten Vornamen gewählt hatte tat unerwartet weh. Fast als hätte der Mafiaboss ihn gezwungen einen Stein hinunter zu würgen, der nun tief in seinem Magen saß und ihn in die Tiefe zog. Wieder sah er seine Eltern vor sich, seine Mum, wenn sie mit ihm schimpfte, die einzigen Momente in denen sie ihn bei seinen beiden Namen nannte. An den Moment seiner Flucht und wie er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Würden diese Wunden irgendwann aufhören weh zu tun?

Peter zwang sich den Blick von den Papieren zwischen seinen Fingern abzuwenden. Er sah zu Skinny, beobachtete wie sein Freund seine Jacke achtlos in Gras warf und dann einige Flaschen und Dosen auf den Überresten des verkohlten Verandazauns aufstellte. Skinny kam mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder auf ihn zu, während eine Hand hinter seinen Rücken glitt und schon im nächste Moment glänzte der Lauf einer Waffe in der Sonne.

Peters Herz fing augenblicklich an schneller zu schlagen, Vorfreude und Anspannung rangen miteinander. Er wusste, dass es kein Spielzeug war und dennoch haftete sein Blick an dem matten Metall. Ein zufriedener Laut entfuhr Skinny und Peter wusste, dass dem anderen nichts von dem entgangen war, was sich in seinem Inneren abspielte.

Skinny stellte sich neben Peter, hielt die Waffe so, dass er sie genau betrachten konnte. Dann fing Skinny an ihm die Mechanik zu erklären, wie er das Magazin wechselte, wie der Schlitten die erste Patrone in den Lauf beförderte. Und Peter genoss wie die schlanken, langen Finger über das Metall glitten, wie der Klang seiner Stimme sich zu verändern schien. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte ein Bild durch Peters Kopf wie ein ganz normales Leben mit Skinny aussehen mochte. Doch Peter verdrängte das Bild so schnell wie es gekommen war. Das war reines Wunschdenken, ein Leben das sie niemals haben würden und es brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken.

„Hast du es soweit verstanden?“

Peter nickte. So ganz sicher war er sich noch nicht, aber er wusste vom Sport, dass es nur eine Frage der Übung war bis er den Umgang mit der Waffe beherrschte.

„Geh mal n paar Schritte zur Seite, wenn ich dich erschieße, dann soll das nicht aus versehen bei den Übungen sein.“

Skinny grinste, doch Peter brachte nur ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. Denn auch wenn er keine Angst davor hatte, dass Skinny ihm etwas antun würde, irgendwie mochte er die Bilder nicht die er damit heraufbeschwor.

Skinny hob die Waffe, zielte, dann senkte sich der Finger zum Abzug. Der Schuss hallte viel zu laut in dem stillen Wald wider, ließ einige Vögel erschreckt aufflattern.

Noch einige Male feuerte Skinny die Waffe ab und die Flaschen zersprangen, als die Patronen sie durchschlugen.

Erstaunt sah Peter zu Skinny. Er hatte ihn schon einige Male mit einer Waffe in der Hand gesehen, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er Skinny dabei zusah wie er schoss.

Und auf einmal schien eine Maske von Skinny abgefallen zu sein, ohne dass der andere sich dessen bewusst war. Eine Ruhe schien in ihn eingekehrt zu sein, als würde es nur ihn, die Waffe und das Ziel geben. Skinny wirkte beinahe verletzlich ohne das großspurige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, doch gleichzeitig auch größer. Peter verlor sich in dem Anblick, er hätte Skinny stundenlang einfach nur beim schießen zusehen können. Und der Wunsch die Seite die das erste Mal durchschien, näher kennen zu lernen war auf einmal viel zu präsent.

Doch viel zu schnell ließ Skinny die Waffe sinken und drehte sich zu Peter. Auffordernd hielt er ihm die Pistole entgegen.

„Jetzt bist du dran.“

Verwundert sah Peter zu der Waffe die unschuldig auf Skinnys Handfläche lag. Vorsichtig nahm er sie entgegen, spürte das ungewohnte Gewicht zwischen seinen Fingern, während er die Finger um den Griff schloss. Ruhig erklärte Skinny ihm wie er die Waffe halten sollte, was er beachten musste, bevor er den ersten Schuss abfeuerte. Und Peter konnte sich nur mit Mühe dazu zwingen Skinny aufmerksam zuzuhören. Denn seine Gedanken hingen immer noch bei den Bildern, die nur wenige Augenblicke zurücklagen. Immer wieder blieb sein Blick an Skinnys schlanken, langen Fingern hängen, an seinen Lippen die auf einmal viel zu verführerisch waren.

„Hast du mir zugehört.“

Peter schluckte, nickte, doch Skinnys breites Grinsen zeigte deutlich, dass er ihm seine Lüge nicht abkaufte. Und dann trat Skinny zurück und nickte in Richtung der restlichen Flaschen und Dosen. Beinahe ehrfürchtig hob Peter die Hände, zielte. Sein Finger senkte sich am Abzug und dann zerbrach ein weiterer Schuss die friedliche Stille.

„Augen auf.“, forderte Skinny und Peter spürte wie er rot wurde, als er blinzelte.

„Du hast verrissen, was am Anfang normal ist. Noch mal.“

Peter nickte, dann hob er die Waffe erneut.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde musste Peter feststellen, dass Skinny wirklich sehr erbarmungslos sein konnte. Doch Peter beschwerte sich nicht, selbst als seine Arme langsam lahm wurden und er durch den Rückstoß ein leichtes Ziehen in den Handgelenken verspürte. Er wusste, dass er den Umgang mit der Pistole lernen musste, dass es ihn sein Leben kosten konnte, wenn die Abläufe ihm nicht ebenso in Fleisch und Blut übergingen wie das Basketball spielen. Und Peter konnte nicht benennen was genau es war, aber er spürte wie auch ihn eine Ruhe erfüllte, sein Kopf leer wurde, während er sich nur auf das Ziel konzentrierte. Es war nicht das berauschende Gefühl wenn das Adrenalin beim Sport hochpeitschte, doch es war auch nicht ganz fremd. Und mit jedem Schuss der sein Ziel traf und mit jedem Lob von Skinny bekam Peter ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen.

Irgendwann verkündete Skinny, dass Peter genug hatte, doch der hungrige Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht zeigte Peter deutlich, wie sehr der andere mit ihm tauschen wollte. Wie gerne er selbst die Waffe in den Händen halten wollte.

Skinny brauchte nur wenige Handgriffe, dann hatte er die Pistole wieder sicher verstaut. Und Peter musste schlucken, als er Skinny am Auto stehen sah. Er wollte noch nicht wieder zurück in die Stadt, in sein eigenes Gefängnis, in dem jedes Heulen von Sirenen sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, in dem Schritte auf dem Flur das letzte sein könnten was er hören würde, bevor sie ihn festnahmen. Wegen etwas das Skinny und Grey getan hatten. Und Peter widerstrebte es einzusteigen und den kurzen Moment der Freiheit einfach hinter sich zu lassen.

Seufzend griff Peter nach Skinnys Jacke, die immer noch unbeachtet zu seinen Füßen lag. Als er sie aufhob, fühlte er etwas hartes in einer der Taschen und schon im nächsten Moment hatte er das Messer herausgezogen und die Klinge aufschnappen lassen. Er genoss den kalten Stahl an seiner Haut, während er die Reflexionen auf der Klinge betrachtete. Schon immer hatte er das Messer bevorzugt, es schien so natürlich in seiner Hand zu liegen, fast als gehörte es dahin. Doch bei dem Gedanken musste Peter schlucken. Deshalb war es Skinny auch so leicht gefallen ihn glauben zu lassen, er hätte den Mord begangen. Und doch fühlte es sich gut an, wie es in seiner Hand lag.

Peter hob den Blick, begegnete Skinnys kalten, grauen Augen.

„Nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl.“

„Warum?“

Peters Blick glitt wieder zu der Waffe in seiner Hand, sein Blick schien von ihrer Schönheit fast schon magisch angezogen zu werden.

„Weil es immer unschön endet, wenn Messer im Spiel sind.“

Fragend sah Peter wieder zu Skinny. Und kurzerhand hob der andere einen Ast vom Boden auf, brach ihn in der Mitte durch und warf die eine Hälfte Peter zu.

„Pack das Spielzeug weg. Ich zeigs dir.“

Nur widerstrebend klappte Peter die Klinge zu, steckte das Messer zurück und noch während er sich bückte, um den Ast aufzuheben, war Skinny bei ihm, stieß ihm schmerzhaft die dünne Astspitze in den Bauch.

„Willst du mehr?“, fragte er mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen, als Peter sich aufgerichtet hatte. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Peter die Hände, spürte den dünnen Stock zwischen seinen Fingern und er genoss Skinnys taxierenden Blick, das Gefühl das durch ihn hindurch strömte, während sie anfingen sich zu umkreisen. Peter schnellte vor, doch Sinny schaffte es seine Hand zur Seite zu schlagen, überwand die Distanz und Peter spürte wie ihn etwas am Bauch streifte. Er sprang zurück, sein Blick ruhte auf Skinny, jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte er, jede noch so kleine Gewichtsverlagerung schien er in diesem Moment zu registrieren. Und als Skinny einen Satz nach vorne machte, sprang Peter zurück, wich der nächsten Attacke aus die Skinny folgen ließ. Und das Grinsen auf Skinnys Gesicht wurde breiter, animalischer. Immer weiter trieb er er Peter zurück, doch der zweite Detektiv wusste, dass er aus der Defensive heraus musste. Er spürte wie der Stock über seinen Handrücken kratzte, als er Skinnys Arm an seiner Seite einklemmte, nun dem anderen das zerfranste Ende gegen die Kehle drückte. Und als Skinny ihn nur weiterhin herausfordernd angrinste, konnte Peter nicht anders, als ihn enger zu ziehen, er presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Der Kuss war gewaltsam und doch genau das was Peter brauchte. Er spürte den Schmerz kaum, als Skinny ihm in die Lippe biss, er schmeckte nur das Eisen auf seinen Lippen. Dann waren da Finger die sich in seine Haare krallten, ein bittersüßer Schmerz der an seiner Kopfhaut zog, ihn ergeben aufstöhnen ließ. Er hatte es noch nie zahm gemocht, doch Skinny zeigte ihm immer wieder _wie_ sehr er das hier brauchte.

Einen Moment rangen sie um die Oberhand. Peter war schon lange nicht mehr bereit Skinny einfach so die Führung zu überlassen, er musste wissen, dass der andere ihm gewachsen war, er sich ihm ausliefern konnte. Und als Skinnys Finger sich um seine Kehle schlossen, ihm die Luft nahmen, war es ein fast schon befreiendes Gefühl.

Ungeduldig schubste Skinny ihn einige Schritte rückwärts und plötzlich spürte Peter den harten Stamm eines Baums in seinem Rücken und dann war der andere bei ihm. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete Skinnys die Hose des anderen, ließ seine Hand unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts gleiten. Peter stöhnte ergeben auf, als Skinnys Finger sich um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Sein Unterleib pulsierte in seinem Herzschlag und jede Berührung schien elektrische Entladungen durch seinen Körper zu schicken.

„Fuck, es gefällt dir immer noch genauso sehr wie damals.“, stellte Skinny zufrieden fest und als er noch ein wenig nachdrücklicher über Peters Schwanz fuhr, mit dem Daumen über seine Spitze rieb, schien Peters Gehirn leer gefegt zu sein.

„Du bist immer noch meine kleine, brave Schlampe.“

Eigentlich sollte Peter dieser selbstzufriedene Tonfall stören, doch aus irgendeinem Grund brachte es ihn nur dazu, dass er das hier nur umso mehr wollte.

Doch dann zog Skinny seine Hand zurück und bevor Peter seinen Protest zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, drehte der andere ihn ungeduldig herum. Peters Finger gruben sich in die raue Rinde, blieb an den harten Kanten hängen, als Skinny ihm Hose und Boxershorts herunterzogen. Das Knistern der Folie jagte einen Schauer über Peters Körper. Und als Skinny hart in ihn eindrang, krallte Peter ergeben seine Nägel in die harte, unebene Rinde.

***

Peter ließ sich in das Gras sinken, während er in die Baumkronen sah, wie das Sonnenlicht durch die unzähligen, kleinen Blätter zu ihm hinunter fiel. Skinny kramte eine Zigarette hervor, zündete sie an und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Ein Anblick der Peter mittlerweile so gewohnt war, doch jedes Mal nahm der Anblick ihn wieder gefangen. Skinnys vordergründige Gelassenheit, die verdeckte was sich unter der Oberfläche befand. Und als er Skinnys Blick kreuzte, wusste Peter wieder warum er diesen verfluchten Idioten so sehr liebte.

„Hast du schon mal jemanden getötet?“, wollte Peter plötzlich wissen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sagte er: „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Entgeistert sah Peter ihn an.

„Wie du weißt es nicht?“

Skinny seufzte, ein Laut den Peter nur selten von seinem Freund hörte.

„Ich war da in so ne Sache verwickelt und es endete ziemlich unschön. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob der Typ der sich meine Kugel gefangen hat daran krepiert ist.“

Peters Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Er brauchte keine Details um es sich vorstellen zu können. Und so ganz konnte er seine Gefühle nicht zuordnen. Er spürte die Angst die ihm die Kehle zuschnüren wollte, aber da war auch etwas anderes, was er nicht so ganz benennen konnte. War es die gleiche Dunkelheit die sie beide ausfüllte, die dunkle, hässliche Seite die Peter immer vor der Welt verleugnet hatte und die in Skinny nun ein zu Hause gefunden hatte?

„Aber selbst wenn der Kerl damals überlebt hat, irgendwann wird es sich nicht mehr vermeiden lassen, jemanden zu töten.“

Peter sah wieder in die Baumkronen. Er wünschte sich da wäre soetwas wie Bitterkeit in Skinnys Stimme, er wünschte er selbst wäre fassungslos nach dieser Aussage, doch außer einer entfernten Traurigkeit spürte Peter nichts, es fühlte sich einfach so endlos weit weg an.

Peter sah noch einmal zu dem abgebrannten Haus hinüber und langsam, beinahe zäh schien eine Erkenntnis in ihn einzusickern.

„Ist das… ist das das Haus in dem Justus und Bob fast verbrannt wären?“

Wollte er die Antwort wirklich wissen? Würde es das nicht nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn Skinny seine Vermutung bestätigte?

Skinny zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette, dann nickte er.

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?“, wollte Peter tonlos wissen.

Seine Brust fühlte sich mit einem Mal zu eng an, fast als müsste er ersticken und all das was sich eben noch so unwirklich angefühlt hatte, schien mit einem Mal wieder gewaltsam in sein Bewusstsein zu drängen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette bevor er antwortete: „Weil wir hier ungestört sind.“

Dann drückte Skinny die Zigarette im Gras aus und stemmte sich auf die Füße. Wehmütig sah Peter zu dem Auto dem Skinny sich unbarmherzig näherte. Und so gerne er wollte, dass der Tag mit Skinny im Wald ewig andauerte, war er doch viel zu schnell verstrichen. Peter sog noch einmal die frische Luft ein, spürte das Gras unter seinen Fingern, bevor er sich dazu durchrang ebenfalls aufzustehen und Skinny zum Auto zu folgen.

***

Bob sah über die unzähligen Buchrücken die in den Regalen vor ihm aufgereiht waren, über die Tische auf denen die Bücher sich stapelten. Massive Holzregale die verschiedene Abteilungen voneinander trennten und das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit spürte er den Abglanz davon was früher für ihn normal gewesen war. Unstet ging er durch den kleinen Buchladen, zog wahllos einige Bände hervor, überflog die ersten Zeilen, ließ die Seiten durch seine Finger fahren. Der Geruch des Papiers und Druckertinte stieg ihm in die Nase, eine Mischung die er schon immer gemocht hatte.

Er zog einen weiteren Roman zwischen den anderen Buchrücken hervor, doch bereits der Klappentext ließ ihn das Buch wieder zurückstellen. Wenn er eins jetzt nicht lesen wollte, dann waren es Kriminalfälle.

Langsam ging Bob durch den Laden, blieb vor dem Bereich mit den Kunstbüchern stehen. Seine Finger glitten sanft über die Einbände. Leonardo da Vinci, Rudolf von Alt und viele weitere Namen stachen ihm entgegen. Jeder Künstler mit einem einzigartigen Farbauftrag und Pinselduktus die er studieren und von denen er lernen wollte. Doch wann würde er die Zeit finden, all diese Bücher auch zu lesen?

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Bobs Lippen. Hier zwischen den hohen Regalen, umgeben von den Büchern die so viel Leben in sich trugen, fühlte er sich sicher. Das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit.

Bob sah von den Büchern auf die sich mittlerweile vor ihm zu einem kleinen Stapel aufgetürmt hatten. Hatte er wirklich so viele hervorgezogen? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, hob ein Buch nach dem anderen an, las die Titel noch einmal, ließ sie auf sich wirken. Doch wie so oft fiel ihm die Auswahl nicht leicht und am liebsten wollte er sie alle mitnehmen. In Welten flüchten die ihn vergessen ließen, wie drastisch sein Leben sich verändert hatte.

Bob schluckte, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte, an die Sinnestäuschungen die drohten zu echten Halluzinationen auszuarten. Er hob den Blick, wollte Leslie fragen wo sie die Bücher über Psychologie stehen hatten, doch sein Blick blieb an einem großen Jungen hängen, an einer Collegejacke die sich über die breiten Schultern spannte, dunkelblonde Haare durch die er sich lässig mit der Hand strich.

„Peter?“

Sein Herz schlug unkontrolliert in seiner Brust, während er einen hastigen Schritt auf den anderen zu machte. Doch dann drehte der Junge sich um und die Enttäuschung stach ihre langen Krallen in Bobs Brust, als er in das Gesicht des anderen sah. Da war keine Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Freund, nur die Statur und Größe hatten gepasst, ihn glauben lassen, dass es mehr sein könnte, als reine Illusion.

„Meinst du mich?“

Der Fremde lächelte ihn an. Und etwas in Bob setze aus, ließ nur noch eine Kurzschlussreaktion zu. Er stürmte an dem anderen vorbei, hörte das dumpfe Poltern, als er Bücher zu Boden riss, meinte Leslies erschrockenen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Doch dann war er bereits auf der Straße, eilte davon, in der Hoffnung auch endlich seine Gedanken hinter sich lassen zu können.

***

„Ich hab was zu erledigen, also sei die nächsten Tage brav.“

Skinny rechnete mit Protest, doch zu seiner Überraschung blieb Shaw hinter ihm stumm. Also stopfte er weiter einige Kleidungsstücke in eine Reisetasche. Grey hatte ihn im Unklaren darüber gelassen was es für ein Auftrag war zu dem er ihn schickte, doch er war sehr nachdrücklich damit gewesen, dass er ihn alleine ausführen würde. Und Skinny behagte es gar nicht Shaw in ihrem Versteck zurück zu lassen, nur eine weitere renovierungsbedürftige Wohnung die genauso heruntergekommen war wie die in denen sie davor untergekommen waren. Seit dem sie wieder aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt waren, spürte er die Spannung die in dem anderen stetig zu wachsen schien. Doch auf der anderen Seite reizte Skinny es auch die Konsequenzen herauszufinden, wenn Shaw geschnappt werden würde. Würden sie ihn einbuchten? Oder würde Grey eingreifen, dafür sorgen, dass der Junge für immer in seiner Schuld stand?

Das kalte Metall der Pistole drückte gegen Skinnys Rücken und fast schon wunderte ihn, dass er sie überhaupt noch wahrnahm. Mittlerweile war es so selbstverständlich sie jederzeit mit sich zu führen, eine der vielen Dinge die sich verändert hatten seit dem er sich auf Greys Spiel eingelassen hatte.

„Ich muss dir was gestehen.“

Shaws Stimme ließ Skinny wachsam werden. Langsam dreht er sich herum, fixierte den anderen, während er sich innerlich wappnete. Doch bei dem was er selbst Shaw gebeichtet hatte, wie schlimm konnte sein Geständnis da schon sein?

Er sah die Unsicherheit im Blick des anderen, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände und Skinny mochte den Anblick. Ohne ihn hätte Shaws Leben sich niemals in diesen Alptraum verwandelt und er genoss jede Sekunde davon, solange er noch die Kontrolle hatte.

„Was willst du mir sagen?“

Skinny ließ sich schwer auf einen der Klappstühle dem anderen gegenüber fallen, langte nach einer Zigarettenpackung die achtlos auf dem Tisch lag. Während er sich eine Kippe anzündete lag sein Blick unverwandt auf Shaw und der andere schaffte es nicht seinem Blick standzuhalten. Genüsslich zog Skinny an der Zigarette, ließ den Rauch aus seiner Lunge zur Decke steigen.

„Spucks endlich aus.“, verlangte Skinny schließlich ungeduldig.

Er konnte sehen wie der andere mit sich rang, versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden und etwas an dieser Situation amüsierte Skinny zutiefst.

„Ich hab mit Bob geschlafen.“

Die Worte waren beinahe ein schuldbeladenes Murmeln, kaum mehr als ein Whispern, das Shaw kaum über die Lippen brachte.

Skinny sah starr an dem anderen vorbei, während er verzweifelt versuchte jede Emotion aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Er wusste noch nicht wie er diese Information verwenden würde, doch er war dem anderen so dankbar, dass er das mit ihm geteilt hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr wie Shaw immer wieder unsicher zu ihm sah und er konnte nur erahnen was in seinem Kopf vor sich gehen musste.

„Warum?“

Skinny hoffte, dass seine Stimme tonlos genug klang, dass es überzeugend war, als die Asche unbeachtet auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen rieselte. Dann fixierte er Shaw, hielt ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen.

„Scheiße, warum fickst du nen anderen?“

Skinny war aufgesprungen, hatte die Hände auf den Tisch knallen lassen und es war ein wirklich schöner Anblick wie Shaw zusammenzuckte.

„Ich… Nachdem du...“, stammelte der andere und Skinny merkte wie der Jagdinstinkt in ihm geweckt wurde. Er wollte den anderen hetzen, ihn als verängstigtes Häufchen in der Ecke sehen.

Skinny zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, während er Shaw nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich denke ich wollte dir etwas von dem Schmerz zurückgeben. Deinetwegen werde ich wegen Mordes von der Polizei gesucht. Skinny ich habe mein komplettes Leben wegen unserer Beziehung verloren und das war einfach zu viel.“

„Du machst es dir ja einfach. Natürlich bin ich daran Schuld, dass du deine Highschool-Liebe fickst.“

Shaw streckte die Hand aus, wollte seinen Arm greifen, doch grob machte Skinny sich von ihm los.

„Dann ist es also auch meine Schuld das du das Feuer am Pier gelegt hast und an den Verbrennungen des Feuerwehrmannes? Daran dass Jonas sich eine Kugel gefangen hat? Du bereust es wohl, dass die Kugel in jener Nacht nicht mich erwischt hat.“, zischte Skinny.

Und die Wut die er Shaw aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen entgegenschleuderte, ließ den anderen schuldbewusst den Blick senken.

„Skinny…“

Shaw wusste offensichtlich nicht was er sagen sollte. Und Skinny spürte wie ein wenig der Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Shaw war unerwartet kleinlaut, aber Skinny genoss es. Zu sehr hatte der andere angefangen zu rebellieren und ihn nun so zu sehen erfüllte ihn wieder mit dem Gefühl der Macht, dem er seit Anfang an hinterherjagte.

„Nein, das warst du selbst. Ich hab gesehen wie sehr du es genossen hast dein altes Leben endlich abstreifen zu können, dich nicht mehr ständig fragen zu müssen, was andere von deinen Entscheidungen halten.“

„Das ist nicht wahr.“

Doch der Protest wollte nicht so kräftig herauskommen wie Shaw offenbar beabsichtigt hatte.

„Glaub doch was du willst.“

Skinny drehte sich um, griff nach der Reisetasche und schmiss sie sich über die Schulter. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür, doch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, hörte er Shaws aufgebrachte Stimme hinter sich.

„Skinny bitte, du kannst mich nicht einfach alleine lassen.“

Skinny drehte sich nicht zu dem anderen um, als er mit einer schneidenden Kälte in der Stimme sagte: „Du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit andere ficken!“

Er hörte wie Stuhlbeine über den Boden schabten, vorsichtige Schritte die sich ihm näherten.

„Ich hab nen Job zu erledigen.“

„Scheiße Skinny, nachdem was du mir angetan hast, willst du einfach so abhauen?“

Und damit hatte Shaw eine Grenze überschritten und ehe Skinny wirklich wusste was er tat hatte er schon die Tasche zu Boden fallen lassen und im nächsten Moment war er herumgewirbelt, presste die Mündung der Pistole gegen Shaws Stirn. Erschrocken riss der andere die Augen auf, suchte Skinnys Blick.

„Wenn du unbedingt wieder in dein kleines, geordnetes Leben zurück willst, bitte, geh.“

Skinnys Finger zitterten vor Anspannung, als er langsam die Waffe sinken ließ.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich dir mehr bedeute, dass das zwischen uns… ach scheiße, vergiss es.“

Shaws Adamsapfel hüpfte leicht, als er schluckte, doch Skinny zwang sich den Blick von dem gepeinigten Jungen abzuwenden. Er durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, das er mehr davon wollte.

Skinny wandte sich um, nahm die Tasche, die er achtlos auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte, und warf sie sich wieder über die Schulter, dann stürmte er zur Tür. Er hörte noch Shaws flehende Stimme hinter sich, doch er konnte die Worte nicht mehr verstehen, als die Tür laut ins schloss fiel, sie zerstückelte. Schnell lief Skinny den Flur entlang, die Treppen hinunter, bevor er sich ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen gestattete.

***

Die Sonne senkte sich dem Horizont entgegen und malte tiefe Schatten zwischen die leerstehenden Wagons, als Justus den alten Güterbahnhof erreichte. Es war fast schon gespenstisch still und die Rot- und Brauntöne schienen ineinander überzugehen. Rost fraß sich durch Metall hindurch, gab der Vergänglichkeit ein hässliches Gesicht, während Staub und Dreck sich in die kleinsten Ritzen zu setzen schien.

Langsam ging Justus zwischen den Wagons entlang, während sein Blick immer wieder zwischen den Bildern auf seinem Handy und seiner Umgebung wechselte. Und als er das Bild von Max Ernst eingehend betrachtete, entfuhr ihm ein überraschter Laut. Nein, nicht Max Ernst, es konnte sich nur um Fälschungen handeln. Niemals hätte der Künstler so akkurat diese Umgebung auf die Leinwand bannen, nicht die markanten Einzelheiten des Bahnhofsgebäudes einfangen können.

Das Bild malte eine verzerrte Realität und doch die Details stimmten. Justus betrachtete eingehend das Bild, doch nichts in der Szene stach prägnant hervor, weder das alte Gebäude, noch einer der Wagons schien besonders betont worden zu sein. In all seinen filigranen Einzelheiten schien das Bild eine ebene Fläche zu bilden, keine Schwerpunkte, keine Gewichtung zu besitzen.

Ziellos streifte Justus zwischen den heruntergekommenen Wagons umher, ließ seinen Blick über alte Graffiti streichen, die von Schmutz und Staub kaum mehr zu erkennen waren. Er hörte das leichte Knirschen der Steine unter seinen Sohlen. Was übersah er?

Wieder zog Justus sein Handy hervor, versuchte auf einer der Aufnahmen einen Hinweis darauf zu finden wo er ansetzen konnte, welcher der vielen Wagons der richtige war. Er brauchte einen Plan, eine Strategie, sonst würde er hier nicht weiter kommen.

Justus schob sich zwischen den Metallungetümen hindurch, tiefer in die Schatten, die von dem fahlen Licht der Abendsonne länger gezogen wurden.

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Wagon der nicht ins Gesamtbild zu passen schien. Auf den ersten Blick konnte Justus es nicht benennen, warum er ihm ins Auge stach. Und er brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff, dass er zu sauber war, dass weder Staub noch sonstiger Dreck an seiner Oberfläche hafteten.

Zögernd ging Justus einen Schritt näher, betrachtete aufmerksam den Kasten aus Stahl der vor ihm aufragte. Langsam umrundete er ihn, suchte nach der Tür die ihn ins Innere führen würde. Und dann blieb er wie erstarrt stehen, als sein Blick an dem Bild auf der Längsseite hängen blieb. Zerflossene Uhren und lange, gezerrte Figuren zogen sich über die Außenwand. Justus musste das Bild auf seinem Handy nicht öffnen um zu wissen, das es das selbe war. Er kannte die Details, zu oft hatte er sie eingehend betrachtet, war in den Einzelheiten versunken.

Justus gab sich einen Ruck, dann zog er mit einiger Kraftanstrengung die schwere Tür auf und kletterte in das Innere des Wagons. Diffuses Halbdunkel umgab den ersten Detektiv, als er sich vorsichtig immer weiter ins Innere hineinwagte. Schritt für Schritt tastete er sich vorwärts, hörte wie kleine Steinchen über den Boden schabten. Wieder zog er das Handy aus der Hosentasche und unwillkürlich schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, warum er es eigentlich immer wieder zurückgeschoben hatte.

Der harte Lichtstrahl schälte die Umrisse der aufgestapelten Fässer und Kisten aus den tiefen des Wagons, glitt über Schränke und Kommoden auf denen allerlei Krempel wild durcheinander lag. Die Schatten verzerrten ihre Formen, zogen sie länger, das Dunkel reckte sich über die Wände, bis das das helle leuchten der Taschenlampe sie auch von dort vertrieb.

Justus biss ich auf die Unterlippe, während er sich bewusst machte, dass nur noch zwei Bilder als Hinweisgeber übrig blieben. Franz Marc mit dem blauen Pferd und Magritte mit seinen surrealen Darstellungen in denen Vorder- und Hintergrund miteinander zu ringen schienen. Doch dann blieb Justus' Blick an einem Pokal hängen. Überwertig groß war er mit einer fast schon kalten Akkuratesse auf die Leinwand gebannt worden. Justus ging auf die Kommode zu, nahm den Pokal in die Hand der in der Realität so viel kleiner und unscheinbarer wirkte. Und fast verwunderte es ihn, dass es nicht die Schachfigur eines schwarzen König war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen zog Justus die oberste Schublade hervor. Er zwang seinen Atem ruhiger zu werden, dann griff er mit der Hand hinein. Kurz tastete er in dem Fach herum, dann schlossen seine Finger sich um das feste Papier eines Umschlags. Der Detektiv zog ihn hervor und betrachtete ihn eingehend im fahlen Licht der Taschenlampe.

Die Schrift und das Siegel waren ihm mittlerweile schmerzhaft vertraut, doch das blaue Pferd auf dem Umschlag war neu. Kurzerhand brach der erste Detektiv das Wachs.

Einen kurzen Augenblick musterte Justus das Stück Papier was er aus dem schweren Umschlag hervor zog, doch es handelte sich eindeutig um ein Zugticket. Seine Augen flogen immer und immer wieder über den wenigen Text, vergewisserten sich, dass er sich nicht versehen hatte. Dann betrachtete er die edle Aufmachung, die Silberprägung und die sauberen Kanten. Justus drehte das Ticket in seinen Fingern, doch er konnte nichts Auffälliges daran entdecken. Dann blieb sein Blick wieder an dem wenigen Text hängen, Abfahrtzeit. Bahnhof. Bahnsteig. Ziel:

_Das schwarze Edelweiß_

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Nightmare - Besomorph & RIELL


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einmarsch!  
> Mit Keksen!!!  
> Ähm ja, dieses Rätsel ist vielleicht, unter Umständen, möglicherweise, eventuell ein ganz kleines minibisschen in einem unachtsamen Moment mit mir davongerannt, weshalb sich dieses zugegebenermaßen etwas ausführlichere Kapitel allein mit dessen Lösung beschäftigt. Das Dramalama kommt zurück, versprochen, es ist nur kurzzeitig… verreist?  
> Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen mitzurätseln, wobei eine gewisse Freude an Textaufgaben durchaus hilfreich sein könnte. Denn wenn mir nicht ein wirklich grober Schnitzer unterlaufen ist, dann sollte, dieses Rätsel lösbar sein. Und nun viel Spaß!

_***_

_Welcome to our freakshow, come meet my monsters_

_Oh, such a fine collection of stranger things_

_You're wasting, you're wasting all_

_Of your time finding the cure when there's no disease_

_You're wasting, you're wasting all_

_Of your talent to an audience who sees a freak_

_***_

Immer wieder schweifte Justus Blick über den kleinen Bahnsteig. Kritisch musterte er die übrigen Passagiere, die anscheinend genauso wie er auf den Zug zum _schwarzen Edelweiß_ warteten.

Noch einmal ging Justus in Gedanken seine Rechercheergebnisse durch und fast meinte er Peters Stimme hören zu können, wie dieser ihn fragte, was ein Immersiv Theater überhaupt sei.

_Ein Immersiv Theater ist ein Theater bei dem die Grenzen zwischen den Schauspielern und den Zuschauern verschwimmen und beide Gruppen miteinander interagieren._

Soetwas hätte er Peter wohl geantwortet, während Bob sie beide aus dem Sessel heraus mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen beobachtet hätte.

Ein harter Zug legte sich auf Justus' Lippen, als er daran dachte, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Doch immer noch fragte er sich was Grey wohl damit bezweckte als er ihm das Zugticket hatte zukommen lassen. Doch seufzend musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm wohl nichts übrig blieb, als einfach abzuwarten, was Grey diesmal mit ihm vorhatte. Und er hasste, dass der einzig weitere Anhaltspunkt war, dass er Abendgarderobe mitbringen sollte. Irgendein Plan musste dahinter stecken, doch solange er den nicht kannte, würde es schwer werden, seinem Gegenspieler zuvorzukommen. Und er bezweifelte, dass die Waffe in seiner Tasche daran im Augenblick viel ändern konnte.

Dann hörte Justus das entfernte Rumpeln der Räder auf den Schienen und er sah zu der schwarzen Dampflock mit den silbernen Applikationen die ächzend einfuhr. Mit einem schrillen Quietschen kamen die Wagons langsam zum stehen. Einen kurzen Moment sah Justus den anderen Passagieren dabei zu wie sie aufgeregt zu den Türen eilten, lachten und er beneidete sie, dass es für sie nur ein ganz normaler Tag war. Dass sie ihm sogar mit freudiger Erwartung entgegen sehen konnten. Noch einmal betrachtete Justus den Zug und der Charme des viktorianischen Zeitalters den er mit sich brachte, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Prüfend sah Justus auf die Fahrkarte hinunter, dann ging er auf eine der Türen zu und stieg ein.

Justus schob sich durch die engen Gänge, vorbei an anderen Passagieren und während er sie beobachtete, spürte er den Stich in seinem Inneren. Er sollte nicht alleine hier sein. Peter und Bob sollten an seiner Seite sein, so wie es früher der Fall gewesen war. Doch seufzend musste er sich wieder daran erinnern, dass es keinen Weg in sein altes Leben gab, vor die Zeit, als Skinny aufgetaucht war und sich alles verändert hatte.

Justus war fast schon erleichtert, als er das volle Abteil mit den harten Holzbänken hinter sich ließ und über eine schmale Gitterbrücke den nächsten Wagon betrat. Einzelne Abteile waren voneinander abgetrennt und mit einem letzten, sich vergewissernden Blick auf seine Fahrkarte, stellte Justus fest, dass sein Platz im letzten war. Er schob die Tür auf, verstaute seine Tasche auf der Gepäckablage, dann ließ er sich schwer auf den Platz am Fenster fallen. Kurz dachte er daran, das Buch aus seinen Sachen hervorzusuchen, doch er wusste, dass er sich nicht auf den Inhalt konzentrieren konnte, also sah er einfach nur aus dem Fenster, hinauf auf die anderen Bahngleise, die endlos weit weg zu sein schienen.

Das Schaben als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde, ließ Justus aufschrecken. Ein junger Mann stand im Türrahmen, die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn.

„Wagon 3, Platz 47 ist doch hier, oder?“

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und täuschte nur halb über die Anspannung hinweg. Justus sah zu den Nummern über den Sitzen, dann nickte er.

„Ja, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein weiterer Fahrgast ebenfalls in diesem Abteil sein würde.“

„Warum nicht?“, wollte der andere wissen, während er seine Tasche auf die Gepäckablage schob.

„Das hat etwas mit dem Mann zu tun, der mir das Ticket… geschenkt hat.“

Justus nahm den prüfenden Blick wahr mit dem der andere ihn bedachte und aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel er ihm nicht.

„Ich bin übrigens Justus Jonas. Und wie heißt du?“

„Zack Foster.“

„Also Zack, was treibt dich hierher?“

Zack lachte rau, als er antwortete: „Die Eröffnung des ersten Immersiv-Theaters hier in der Gegend konnte ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Ich meine die Handlung soll sich über die gesamte Villa erstrecken mit verschiedenen Handlungssträngen denen man folgen kann.“

„Du scheinst ja ziemlich gut informiert zu sein.“, stellte Justus fest.

Verlegen fuhr Zack sich durch die dunklen Haare.

„Ich mag es einfach in fremde Welten einzutauchen und es ist etwas Besonderes sie mit allen Sinnen erleben zu können.“

Nachdenklich nickte Justus. Eine Welt die nur dazu erdacht worden war um ihre ganz eigenen Geheimnisse zu erforschen und Rätsel zu lösen.

War das nicht genau Greys Handschrift? Eine große Bühne auf der er alles nach seinem Geschmack inszenieren konnte? Und die Anspielung im Namen? Schwarz und Weiß die zusammen Grau ergaben? Und dann stammte der Name auch noch aus einem Sherlock-Holmes-Computerspiel. Das konnte einfach kein Zufall sein. Doch er hatte keinen Hinweis darauf entdecken können, dass Grey tatsächlich der Besitzer sein könnte.

Gedankenverloren knetete Justus auf seiner Unterlippe, während er sich daran erinnerte, wie geschickt Grey schon immer seine Spuren verwischt hatte.

Rumpelnd setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung und wenig später wand er sich zwischen den Bergen, die sich rau und zerklüftet um sie erhoben. Die Mittagssonne stand hoch am Himmel, blendete den ersten Detektiv, während die Strahlen warm auf seine Haut fielen.

„Warum fährst du alleine? Hatten deine Freunde kein Interesse an der Inszenierung?“

Justus schluckte, er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er zwang sich Zack anzusehen.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Zack.“

Zack lachte, dann nickte er: „Da hast du Recht. Ich wollte mal ein Wochenende das nur mir gehört, wo ich auf niemanden achten muss. Denn so viel Spaß es macht so ein Erlebnis mit ihnen zu teilen, manchmal ist es intensiver, wenn man nur auf sich alleine gestellt ist.“

Justus nickte leicht, doch er entzog sich seinerseits einer Antwort, dann verlor sich der Blick des ersten Detektivs in der Umgebung die langsam an ihnen vorbei zog, während seine Gedanken von Grey gefangen gehalten wurden.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Die Bahnsteige eines alten Bahnhofs schoben sich in Justus' Sichtfeld, dann ein Gebäude aus rotem Backstein.

„Justus, kommst du?“

Zacks raue Stimme drang an seine Ohren und es dauerte eine Sekunde bevor der erste Detektiv nickte, aufstand und seine Tasche von der Ablage zog. Er konnte die entfernten Stimmen auf dem Gang hören, Schritte die von dem Teppich gedämpft wurden und doch bis in ihr Abteil drangen.

Nach Zack betrat Justus den schmalen Gang, sah zu den Menschen die lachten, sich lauthals unterhielten und zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl wirklich vor Augen zu haben, was er verloren hatte.

Die Räder quietschten schrill in seinen Ohren und mit einem letzten Rumpeln, bei dem Justus Halt suchend nach der nächstbesten Abteiltür griff, kam der Zug zum stehen. Stumm folgte der erste Detektiv den anderen Passagieren, sah sich auf dem kleinen Bahnhof genau um. Er konnte nur einen Bahnsteig ausmachen, an dem wohl die Züge sowohl ankamen, als auch abfuhren. Und Justus hatte das ungute Gefühl in der Falle zu sitzen. Er zog das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, doch so weit in den Bergen wunderte es ihn kaum, dass sein Empfang zusammen mit dem Wind davon geweht worden war.

Dann spürte der er wie jemand leicht an seinem Ärmel zupfte. Fragend sah Justus auf und begegnete Zacks dunklen Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der andere Mann beschlossen zu haben, dass sie dieses Abenteuer gemeinsam antraten, doch Justus hatte keinen plausiblen Grund sich zu widersetzen. Und vielleicht war es gut, wenn er das Wochenende nicht alleine bestreiten musste?

Zack deutete auf einige dunkel glänzende Wagen, die schon auf die Ankommenden zu warten schienen. Der Fahrer hielt ihnen die Tür auf, und nachdem Justus und Zack auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hatte, fuhr er eine gewundene Straße empor. Sie holperten über unebenen Pflastersteine, bis Justus ein großes, schmiedeeisernes Tor ausmachen konnte. Sie fuhren die von alten Bäumen gesäumte Einfahrt entlang, bis der Fahrer auf einem Platz den Wagen zum stehen brachte und sie ausstiegen.

Justus sah zu der prachtvollen Villa hinauf, die majestätisch zwischen den Bergen thronte. Doch das ungute Gefühl, das er schon während der Zugfahrt verspürt hatte, verstärkte sich nur.

„Kommst du?“, hörte er Zacks Stimme hinter sich.

Justus nickte, dann stieg er neben dem anderen die steinernen Treppenstufen empor.

Sie betraten den Eingangsbereich durch eine große Flügeltür und Justus konnte einen erstaunten Laut nicht unterdrücken. Links und Rechts wanden sich helle Steintreppen hinauf in den oberen Stock, die Geländer waren aus kunstvoll gedrehtem, schwarzen Metall, während massive Eichentüren mit prunkvollen Schnitzereien in weitere Räume führten. Der Boden war aus schwarzen und weißen Steinplatten und ein Blick zu den Schachfiguren die überall als Skulpturen aufgestellt worden waren, verstärkten nur den Eindruck, selbst nicht mehr als eine weitere Spielfigur auf einem Schachbrett zu sein. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem schwarzen König, der die Eingangshalle zu dominieren schien. Doch in einer Ecke konnte Justus auch einen weißen Läufer ausmachen, daneben einen schwarzen Springer. Justus knetete auf seiner Unterlippe, während er versuchte herauszufinden, ob dies lediglich ein Zufall war oder ob Grey hier gezielt eingegriffen hatte.

„Justus, was ist los? Warum starrst du die Schachfiguren so finster an?“

Zack hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt und der erste Detektiv konnte spüren wie sein Atem leicht über seine Haut strich. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt beiseite, dann entgegnete er mit gesenkter Stimme: „Nur so eine Ahnung.“

Doch bevor Zack weiter nachfragen konnte, trat ein Mann in Livree auf die oberste Treppenstufe. Als er in die Hände klatschte, wurde der Ton durch seine weißen Handschuhe gedämpft und doch richteten sich alle Augen sofort auf ihn.

„Ich möchte Sie alle sehr herzlich im _schwarzen Edelweiß_ willkommen heißen. Die nächsten zwei Tage hoffe ich sie ganz in eine Ihnen noch unbekannte Welt entführen zu können, die mit ihren ganz eigenen Geheimnissen aufwartet. Doch bevor es losgeht, bitte ich Sie, im Büro den Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer abzuholen. Dies sind die einzigen Örtlichkeiten die von dem Geschehen hier im Haus ausgeschlossen sind. Desweiteren möchte ich Sie bitten sich pünktlich in einer Stunde in Abendgarderobe im Ballsaal einzufinden, wo die Einführung stattfinden wird. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“

Der Mann drehte sich schwungvoll herum, dann verschwand er hinter einer Ecke am oberen Ende der Treppe.

Justus nahm seine Tasche, dann reihte er sich neben Zack in die Schlange vor dem Büro ein.

„Was hältst du davon?“, wollte der erste Detektiv auch sogleich wissen.

„Dass die Rezeption in einem zu engen Raum ist. Aber ich vermute, das ist nicht das worauf du hinaus wolltest.“

Justus nickte, er spürte die Unruhe die sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete.

„Ich denke Genaues werden wir eh erst beim Dinner erfahren. Aber was mich viel mehr interessiert, sind die Andeutungen die auf der Website standen. Ich frage mich was es mit den gruseligen Geistererscheinungen auf sich haben wird und welche Geheimnisse wir Zuschauer hier auf den Grund gehen können.“

Doch bevor Justus Zack eine Antwort geben konnte, standen sie vor dem Schreibtisch aus poliertem Massivholz. Eine Frau lächelte ihnen entgegen, als sie nach den Namen fragte. Keine zwei Minuten später hielt Justus einen glänzenden Schlüssel mit einer Zimmernummer in der Hand.

„Zack, auf welchem Zimmer bist du?“

„Nummer 39. Dann scheinen wir leider nicht auf dem selben Flur zu sein. Sehen wir uns dann beim Essen?“

Justus nickten, schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter, dann ging er langsam die Steintreppe hinauf. Er folgte den Schildern, bis er endlich sein Zimmer gefunden hatte und schloss die große Holztür auf. Feine Ornamente zogen sich über die waldgrüne Tapete und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein prächtiges Doppelbett mit filigranen Schnitzereien. Eine Kommode aus glänzendem Holz stand am Fußende und als Justus das Zimmer betrat, konnte er in einer Nische einen kleinen Sekretär ausmachen. Achtlos ließ der erste Detektiv seine Tasche auf das Bett fallen, dann warf er einen Blick in das angrenzende Bad. Auch hier war die Innenausstattung antik und edel. Und kurz betätigte Justus den Lichtschalter, nur um sich noch einmal davon zu überzeugen, dass es keine originalen Gaslampen waren die hier verwendet wurden.

Dann wandte Justus sich wieder seiner Tasche zu, um sich für das Spiel umzuziehen.

Er hatte gerade die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geschlossen, als sein Blick an dem matten Metall hängen blieb, das zwischen den Klamotten in seiner Tasche hervorzustechen schien. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken die Waffe an sich zu nehmen, vorbereitet zu sein für den Notfall. Er dachte daran, wem er es nun verdankte, dass er alleine an diesem Fall arbeitete, dass er neben seinem Erzfeind nun auch Peter jagte. Und ein Teil in ihm schrie, dass es egal war, das nur das Ziel zählte, dass er vor Augen hatte.

Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Da waren so viele Menschen die mit ihm dieses Hotel teilten und nur der Gedanke er könnte einen von ihnen aus versehen verletzen, brachte Justus dazu schnell den Reißverschluss zu zu ziehen.

Der erste Detektiv kontrollierte kurz, ob er seine wichtigsten Habseligkeiten bei sich trug, dann verließ er sein Hotelzimmer.

Im Flur sah er sich kurz um, doch er schien allein zu sein. Dann sah er zu den Zimmernummer die auf ovalen Messingschildern neben den Türen angebracht worden waren. Langsam ging Justus den Flur entlang, ging die Treppe am Ende weiter hinauf in den nächsten Stock, wo er vor einer weiteren Reihe verschlossener Türen stand.

Kurz haftete sein Blick an einem Gemälde. Bildete er sich das ein oder hatte sich das Auge gerade bewegt. Justus betrachtete es genauer, doch auf den zweiten Blick war er sich sicher, die Schichten der Ölfarbe ausmachen zu können. Das gedämpfte Licht mochte ihm einen Streich gespielt haben.

Eingehend betrachtete Justus den Mann mit dem verdrehten Gesicht der von oben herab die Besucher anzublicken schien. Die Züge erinnerten ihn an Darstellungen von Francis Bacon, doch dann glitt Justus' Blick zu dem Muster im Hintergrund. Etwas daran ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, es war ihm vertraut, doch er konnte nicht sagen woran es ihn erinnerte.

Nur mit Mühe riss der erste Detektiv sich los, bevor er sich wieder den Zimmertüren zuwandte. Langsam ging er den Flur entlang, bis er endlich die Nummer 39 auf einer Plakette erkennen konnte. Justus' Knöchel trafen hart auf das Holz und das Klopfen auf dem Holz drang ihm entgegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er Schritte auf der anderen Seite ausmachte, dann sah er in das ovale Gesicht einer älteren Dame.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Erstaunt sah Justus sie einen Moment an, doch schnell hatte er die Fassung zurückgewonnen.

„Verzeihung Ma'am, ich dachte in diesem Zimmer wäre ein Bekannter von mir untergekommen. Sagt Ihnen der Name Zack Foster etwas?“

Die Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie erwiderte: „Es tut mir Leid, den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört.“

„Dankeschön. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend.“

„Ihnen auch, junger Mann.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf ihren schmalen Lippen schloss die Dame die Tür wieder und Justus stand einen Augenblick etwas verloren alleine im Flur. Hatte Zack ihm die falsche Zimmernummer gegeben? Oder hatte Justus einfach nur einen Fehler gemacht? Gab es einen weiteren Flügel in dem die Nummern doppelt verwendet wurden? Doch das würde rein logistisch keinen Sinn ergeben.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und Justus war sich sicher, dass er es früher oder später zu fassen bekam, was genau hier gespielt wurde. Doch für den Moment entschied der erste Detektiv sich, dass es das sinnvollste wäre, dem Ballsaal einen Besuch abzustatten. Also wandte er sich um und folgte dem Weg zurück den er gekommen war.

Am Treppenabsatz warf er dem großen Ölgemälde einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er die Treppen hinunter stieg, weiter vorbei an den Schachfiguren.

Justus trat durch die Tür hindurch und der Anblick verschlug ihm den Atem. Der Ballsaal war anscheinend ein ehemaliger Theatersaal. Am anderen Ende waren die schweren, dunkelroten Vorhänge auf der Bühne zugezogen und über ihm erstreckten sich kleine Logen von denen man einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen im Saal hatte. Die Sitzreihen waren entfernt worden und durch runde Tische mit Stühlen ersetzt worden. An den Tischen saßen bereits einige Gäste und Justus meinte das ein oder andere bekannte Gesicht aus dem Zug wiedererkennen zu können.

Immer wieder glitt sein Blick durch den Raum, während er nach Zack Ausschau hielt, doch er konnte den jungen Mann einfach nicht unter den Anwesenden entdecken.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Saal zunehmend und noch immer fehlte von Zack jede Spur. Und als schließlich die großen Flügeltüren geschlossen wurden, hatte Justus endgültig keinen Grund mehr es noch länger hinauszuzögern sich einen Platz unter den Anwesenden zu suchen.

Er setzte sich zwischen eine Frau die ihre braunen Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt hatte und einem älteren Mann. Und schon kurz darauf wurde das Essen aufgetragen. Die üppigen Speisen waren ansprechend hergerichtet und während sie sich etwas von dem Gemüse und Fleisch auftaten, entspann sich ein leichtes Gespräch. Justus hörte zu, merkte sich noch so unbedeutende Informationen, denn solange er nicht wusste, warum er hier war, konnte alles von wert sein, was er in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Nachdem die Teller abgetragen worden waren, wurde das Licht gedimmt. Nur ein heller Strahl fiel auf den schmalen Streifen der Bühne den die prachtvollen Vorhänge nicht verbargen. Der Mann im Livree trat ins Scheinwerferlicht und fast augenblicklich erstarben alle Gespräche, während sich die Augen allein auf ihn richteten.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte Sie noch einmal herzlich bei uns im _schwarzen Edelweiß_ begrüßen. Ihr Aufenthalt endet heute um Mitternacht mit einem Maskenball. An diesem Abend möchte Sie bitten die goldenen Masken zu tragen, die für Sie bereit liegen. Diese Masken zeichnen Sie als Gäste aus, alle anderen Masken oder jene die keine Masken tragen, gehören zu unserem Etablissement. In der Zwischenzeit können Sie sich frei auf dem gesamten Gelände bewegen, tauchen Sie in das Geschehen ein und lassen Sie sich entführen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß und amüsieren Sie sich gut.“

Zweifelnd sah Justus den Mann auf der Bühne an, während Bedienstete Vollmasken unter den Besuchern verteilten. Der erste Detektiv blickte auf die goldene Maske hinunter, die starr und emotionslos vor ihm lag. Er nahm sie in die Hand, drehte sie einige Male, doch er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken. Anschließend hob er die Augen und der Anblick war fast schon bizarr. Die Masken verdeckten das gesamte Gesicht und so war es Justus nur möglich anhand der Kleidung und seiner Erinnerung zu rekonstruieren welcher Gast sich wohl unter welcher Maske befinden mochte.

Justus legte sich die Maske aufs Gesicht, zog die Schnüre fester, während er zu einem weiteren gesichtslosen Unbekannten wurde. Selbst wenn Zack sich nun unter ihnen befand, könnte er ihn nicht mehr von den anderen Männern unterscheiden und so etwas wie eine düstere Vorahnung beschlich den ersten Detektiv. Doch ein durchdringender Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sofort sprang Justus auf und eilte in den Eingangsbereich. Auf den Fliesen lag regungslos eine Gestalt um die sich eine tiefrote Pfütze ausbreitete.Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt näher. Die schwarzen Haare fielen dem Mann wirr in die Stirn und dann erkannte Justus Zack. Den jungen Mann mit dem er sich noch vor einigen Stunden im Zug unterhalten hatte. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust und immer wieder musste Justus sich daran erinnern, dass dies ein Spiel war, dass Zack unmöglich wirklich tot vor ihm liegen konnte. Doch hatte Grey nicht bewiesen, dass es in seinem Spiel keine Grenzen gab die er nicht bereit war zu überschreiten?

Er musste es einfach wissen!

Vorsichtig näherte Justus sich der am Boden liegenden Gestalt, während er darauf achtete, dass er nicht mit dem Blut in Berührung kam. Dann streckte er die Finger aus und erleichtert atmete er aus, als er einen gleichmäßigen, kräftigen Puls fühlen konnte. Doch nur um sicher zu sein, zwickte er dem anderen in die empfindliche Haut und der strafende Blick den Zack ihm kurz zuwarf, ehe er sich wieder gefasst hatte, genügte Justus als Beweis, dass es sich wirklich nur um ein Schauspiel handelte.

Erst als er sich aufrichtete, bemerkte er das Messer, das neben dem „Toten“ lag. Ein erster Anhaltspunkt. Dann trat Justus einen Schritt zurück und noch bevor einer der anderen Gäste ihm zuvor kommen konnte, wandte er sich an zwei Frauen die in Dienstkleidung ein paar Schritte abseits standen.

„Sie haben den Mann gefunden?“

Eine der beiden nickte schwach und ihr Blick glitt immer wieder unstet zu der Gestalt die reglos am Boden lag.

„Ja, Sir. Mein Name ist Dorothy Winter.“

„Was können Sie mir über den Verstorbenen erzählen, Miss Winter?“

Fragend sah sie zu ihrer Kollegin, ehe sie mit leiser Stimme antwortete: „Nicht viel. Nachdem er angekommen ist, habe ich gesehen wie er sich mit einigen anderen Gästen unterhalten hat. Ich glaube einer von ihnen war Henry Howard Holmes. Und dann war da noch Louis James.“

Die andere Frau nickte, als sie einwarf: „Ich habe gesehen wie er sich kurz mit Anthony Horowitz und Sebastian Moran unterhielt.“

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie dann hinzu: „Und Vincent Price, den hätte ich fast vergessen.“

Justus zog ein kleines Notizheft aus seiner Tasche und schrieb sich die Namen auf.

„Können Sie mir noch irgendetwas über die Männer sagen mit denen er sich unterhalten hat?“

Miss Winter schüttelte den Kopf und auch ihre Kollegin verneinte. Nachdenklich tippte Justus sich mit dem Stift gegen die Maske und das Geräusch war fast unangenehm laut, während er sich einige Schritte entfernte.

Sebastian Moran, Moriartys rechte Hand. Wenn Justus wetten müsste, dann hatte er den Namen des Mörders bereits herausgefunden. Denn Grey war mit seinen Sherlock Holmes-Vergleichen noch nie sparsam, oder gar subtil, gewesen.

Und Henry Howard Holmes, der Mann der als Amreikas erster Serienmörder gehandelt wurde. Doch der Nachname war bestimmt einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Justus sah zu den glatten Wänden, dann erinnerte er sich an das was er über die Geistererscheinungen gelesen hatte die _Das schwarze Edelweiß_ zu bieten hatte. Und sofort musste er an ihren eigenen Fall im _Haus des Schreckens_ denken. Hatte man auch hier geheime Gänge zwischen den Wänden und Falltüren eingebaut? Gucklöcher in den Gemälden durch die das Personal die Gäste beobachten konnte? Räume von denen die Gäste jetzt noch nicht einmal ahnten, dass sie existierten?

Dann glitt Justus' Blick über das Foyer, die großen, steinernen Treppen die sich ins Obergeschoss wanden, die prunkvollen Statuen und die fünf Türen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er die besten Chancen mehr über die Verdächtigen zu erfahren, wenn er sich an der Bar einmal umhören würde.

Justus betrat den kleinen Raum der in dämmriges Licht getaucht war. An der Wand zog sich die Bar entlang. Er setzte sich auf einen der freien Hocker und zu seinem Erstaunen dauerte es nicht lange bis der Barkeeper sich ihm zuwandte.

„Was darf es für Sie sein?“

„Ich hätte einige Fragen. Können Sie mir etwas über diese Gäste sagen?“

Justus schob dem Barkeeper die Liste mit den Namen über den Tresen hinweg zu. Kurz flogen die Augen des Mannes über den Text. Dann fuhr er sich über den blankgeschorenen Schädel.

„Hier sind täglich so viele Menschen, da fällt es schwer sich an einzelne zu erinnern. Mal abgesehen von Louis James, es vergeht kein Tag an dem er nicht Absinth trinkt. Aber von den anderen weiß ich nur, dass einer Gin, einer Tee, ein anderer Rum und der letzte Whiskey bestellt hat.“

Kurz verweilte Justus Hand mit dem Stift über dem Papier. So wirklich relevant schienen die Infos nicht zu sein. Doch vorsichtshalber schrieb er sich das Gesagte auf, zur Not konnte er es immer noch durchstreichen.

„Könne Sie mir etwas über die Männer sagen? Wie sehen sie aus? Welche Gewohnheiten haben sie? Oder sagt Ihnen der Name Zack Foster etwas?“

Doch der Barkeeper schüttelte nur entschuldigend den Kopf, dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen Gästen zu.

Nachdenklich sah Justus auf das Papier hinunter. Als er gerade von seinem Hocker rutschen wollte, spürte er eine Hand die sich fest um sein Handgelenk schloss, ihn zurückhielt. Verwundert betrachtete er den Mann der ihn festhielt, seine Haare die an den Schläfen bereits ergrauten, die runden Brillengläser, die es schafften von seinem fliehenden Kinn abzulenken.

„Da war ein Mann, der hat Rum getrunken und die ganze Zeit eine schlichte, schwarze Maske in seinen Händen gehalten. Irgendwie wirkte der Kerl unheimlich.“

Dann zog der andere seine Hand wieder zurück und rührte weiter desinteressiert in seinem Drink, als er hinzufügte: „Und hier war neulich ein Kerl, der hat sich Whiskey bestellt. Aufgefallen ist mir das nur, weil er die ganze Zeit mit einem Messer gespielt hat, während er ihn getrunken hat.“

Justus grinste. Ein Messer, also musste dieser Mann der Mörder sein. Er war auf der richtigen Spur.

„Was können Sie mir noch über diesen Mann sagen, der mit dem Messer?“

Der andere fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, als er sagte: „Tschuldigung, mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht.“

Genauso schnell wie Justus' Freude gekommen war, verflog sie auch schon wieder. Der Mörder hatte also Whiskey getrunken. Doch was hatte er danach gemacht? Wie sah er aus? Und wie konnte er herausfinden unter welcher Maske er sich befand?

„Dankeschön.“, entgegnete Justus.

Der Detektiv lehnte sich an den Tresen, während er tief durchatmete. Er wusste nicht wer unter den Anwesenden die relevanten Informationen bereit hielt und jeden einzeln zu befragen würde Stunden dauern.

Justus sah sich noch einmal in der kleinen Bar um, zu einer Runde die vertraut in einer der hinteren Ecken lachte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihnen, setzte sich in Hörweite an einen der Tische.

„Du weißt doch was.“, stieß eine Frau gerade hervor.

„Ich bin die Unschuld selbst.“, antwortete ein Mann mit dunkler Stimme.

„Da habe ich aber was ganz anderes gehört.“

Justus konnte sich das anzügliche Grinsen auf den Lippen der Frau nur zu gut vorstellen.

„Es heißt du sollst schon oft etwas im Speakeasy angestellt haben.“

„Pssst Kleines, nachher hört dich noch jemand.“

Doch auch der Mann lachte, es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu stören, wenn ihnen jemand zuhörte.

„Mal was anderes.“, mischte sich nun ein anderer Mann in die Unterhaltung ein. „Habt ihr schon Nachschub vom Doktor bekommen?“

„Nein.“

Wieder die dunkle Stimme.

„Es gab noch keine Möglichkeit ins Büro zu gelangen, aber wenn einer von euch es schafft, die Tür öffnet ihr mit dem alten Wappen.“

Justus biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, als er aufstand, dann ging er zurück in die Eingangshalle, trat zwischen die Schachfiguren dorthin wo die rote Farbe noch feucht auf dem Boden glänzte.

Justus sah sich in dem Eingangsbereich um. Fünf Türen führten in verschiedene Räume. Ganz links der Salon, durch die große Flügeltür daneben konnte man den Ballsaal betreten. Justus sah auf die Tür geradeaus, die Bibliothek die zwischen dem Ballsaal und der Bar lag. Und ganz rechts das kleine Büro.

Kurz war Justus versucht das Büro zu betreten, doch die Rezeptionistin war noch immer dort und solange er nicht wusste, was genau der Mann mit dem alten Wappen gemeint hatte, war es sinnlos sich nach einer weiteren Tür umzugucken. Doch Justus beschloss, dass er es wenigstens versuchen musste, etwas aus der Frau herauszubekommen.

Justus trat an den Schreibtisch heran und als die Frau nicht aufsah, räusperte der erste Detektiv sich. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Das freundliche Lächeln kehrte augenblicklich auf ihre Lippen zurück.

„Können Sie mir etwas über die Verdächtigen sagen? Oder den Ermordeten?“

Doch die Frau schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, dann deutete sie auf die Papiere die vor ihr ausgebreitet lagen.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nur für das Organisatorische zuständig.“

Justus nickte verstehend. Ein Moment ließ er seinen Blick über die Aktenschränke im Hintergrund schweifen, dann zu dem Schlüsselbrett, dass sich vom Boden bis unter die Decke zog, doch er konnte beim besten Willen keine weitere Tür entdecken. Dann verließ er den Raum wieder.

Als nächstes betrat er die Bibliothek. Die Regale an den Wänden wurden nur von einer kleinen Galerie unterbrochen, doch von dort aus zogen sie sich weiter bis unter die Decke. Dicht an dicht standen die antiken Bücher in den Regalen gedrängt, während sich der Geruch von Leder und Papier in dem Raus ausbreitete. Eine fast schon andächtige Stille schien über dem Raum zu hängen, ein Leichentuch, das man nicht zerreißen wollte.

Während Justus wahllos ein Buch nach dem anderen aus den Regalen zog, in der vagen Hoffnung ein Zettel oder etwas anderes das ihm eine Information geben würde darin zu finden, bestätigte sich nur sein Gefühl, dass er auch an dieser Stelle nicht fündig werden würde.

Ziellos streifte Justus durch die Gänge, ließ seinen Blick über protzige Ölportraits an den Wänden schweifen, weiter zu einem Wappenschild, der von drei mystischen Kreaturen umschlungen wurde. Darunter stand auf einem Schild _In Ged_ _e_ _nken an Lady Manderley, 1609_.

Die Worte aus der Bar hallten dem Detektiv wieder durch den Kopf und kurzerhand schrieb er sich die kurze Widmung ebenfalls auf.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Mann der zurückgezogen in einer Nische saß und las. Ohne zu fragen ließ Justus sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen und als der Mann ihn kurz verwirrt musterte, musste Justus zugeben, dass er vielleicht nur ein klein wenig taktvoller hätte sein können.

„Vor kurzem ist hier ein Mord passiert. Haben Sie etwas verdächtiges beobachten können?“, kam er jedoch auch gleich zur Sache. Manchmal brauchte es keine langen Reden, sondern nur die wichtigen Fakten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen das weiterhilft, aber der Mann mit der mitternachtsblauen Maske ist im Besitz von Gift.“

Justus musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken, bevor er ein knappes „Danke“ über die Lippen brachte. Er hatte das Gefühl keinen Schritt vorwärts zu kommen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, wer der Mann mit dem Messer war. Oder deutete er die Hinweise einfach nur falsch?

Justus fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Maske, blätterte durch die spärlichen Notizen die so gar nicht zusammenpassen wollten. Im Erdgeschoss blieb ihm noch der Ballsaal und der Salon, dann war da noch die zweite Treppe ins Obergeschoss, ein Flügel der Villa der ihm noch komplett unbekannt war, außerdem war da noch der Garten.

Dann erhob Justus sich. Er achtete nicht auf die anderen Menschen mit den goldenen, starren Masken denen er begegnete, als er die Bibliothek verließ und den Eingangsbereich durchquerte.

Sanft zog der Wind an seiner Kleidung, strich durch seine Haare und fuhr unangenehm in die Augenlöcher der Maske. Justus' Augen begannen leicht zu tränen und er blinzelt einige Male, als er an der Front entlang ging, die Villa umrundete. Die Sonne stand bereits tief, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie hinter dem Horizont verschwand und die Zeit schien Justus unter den Fingern zu zerrinnen.

Dichte, grüne Hecken stachen den ersten Detektiv entgegen, wie eine Mauer die er nicht überwinden konnte, nur ein Torbogen durchbrach die ebene Blätterfront.

Justus betrat das Labyrinth, dann folgte er dem Gang bis zur ersten Abzweigung. Immer wieder bog der Detektiv links ab, folgte nur der einen Richtung, um sich nicht zu verirren. Die einzige Möglichkeit die er sah, denn auf dem unebenen Kies konnte er genauso wenig Fragezeichen hinterlassen, wie an den kleinen Blättern der Hecke.

Immer wieder teilten sich die Gänge und an einigen Stellen stieß Justus auf Statuen, herausgeschlagen aus weißen Stein.

Doch dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Hecke und Justus trat auf einen kleinen Platz. In der Mitte stand eine große Eiche, deren Blätter leise im Wind rauschten. Darunter standen einige, kleine Tische. Die Stühle waren aus weißem, verschnörkelten Metall gebaut und Justus fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das eine skurrile Art von Kunst darstellen sollte. Dann sah er zu einer Gruppe älterer Frauen, die vertraut zusammensaßen, Tee tranken und Geschichten austauschten und unwillkürlich musste Justus wieder an Peter und Bob denken. Doch er schob den Gedanken vehement beiseite und das Bild eines eingeschworenen Hexenzirkels kam ihm in den Sinn.

Justus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war kindisch, die eigenen Gefühle so zu überschreiben, doch es half den Widerstand abzuschütteln. Er wusste, dass er sie befragen sollte, egal wie sehr sich etwas in ihm sträubte ihre Runde zu stören.

Vorsichtig trat Justus näher und räusperte sich kurz. Die Damen unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und wandten sich dem Besucher zu. Aufmerksam sahen sie zu ihm auf.

„Was können wir für Sie tun?“

Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht der Dame die ihm am nächsten saß.

„Es hat hier vorhin ein Mord stattgefunden und ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Sie mir etwas über das Opfer oder einen der Verdächtigen sagen könnten?“

Justus reichte die Liste mit den Namen weiter, während er daran dachte, wie albern es war, das Ganze hier als Mord zu bezeichnen.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm eine von ihnen die Liste entgegen, studierte kurz die Namen darauf.

„Da fällt mir doch ein, ich hab mich letztens so nett mit einem jungen Mann hier in der Bibliothek unterhalten. Er sagte, dass er aus London kommt.“

„Wirklich? Nach London wollte ich auch schon immer mal! Das soll eine so außergewöhnliche Stadt sein.“, fiel eine der anderen Frauen ein, während die erste an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Für wahr. Aber du erinnerst mich gerade an das Gespräch, das ich neulich mit Sebastian Moran hatte. Er kommt aus New Orleans und was er mir über die Stadt erzählt hat, da ist mir hören und sehen vergangen.“

Interessiert beugte Justus sich vor.

„Was können Sie mir noch über Sebastian Moran sagen? Wie hat er ausgesehen?“

Doch die Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„An die Details kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Das tut mir Leid.“

„War es wirklich so grauenhaft, was er erzählt hat?“, warf nun eine der anderen Frauen ein. Und Justus musste ein genervtes Seufzen unterdrücken.

„Aber ja doch, von Gaunern und Verbrechern war dort die Rede. Also da möchte ich wirklich nicht wohnen.“

„Du möchtest lieber bei dem anderen Mann wohnen.“, sagte eine von ihnen augenzwinkernd.

„Du meinst den der immer im Salon sitzt und Tee trinkt?“

„Genau der.“

„Nun hört endlich auf.“

Doch die Entrüstung klang nicht wirklich überzeugend und schnell fiel sie in das Lachen der anderen Frauen mit ein.

„Ähm, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe.“, wandte Justus ein.

Eine der Frauen griff nach seiner Hand, dann lächelte sie freundlich zu ihm hinauf.

„Vielleicht kann Doktor Sutton Ihnen ja irgendwie behilflich sein. Wenn er nicht gerade in seiner Praxis verweilt, dann verbringt er die meiste Zeit im Salon. Viel Erfolg, dass sie es schaffen den Mörder ausfindig zu machen.“

„Danke.“, sagte Justus knapp, dann entzog er ihr seine Hand sanft aber bestimmt.

Justus wandte sich nicht noch mal zu den Frauen um, bevor er wieder zwischen die hohen Hecken trat. Er hoffte sehr, dass er Doktor Sutton tatsächlich im Salon ausfindig machen konnte und, dass der Mann ihm wirklich Informationen geben konnte, die mehr waren als ein wenig Klatsch und Tratsch.

Auf dem gleichen Weg wie zuvor verließ Justus die Wirren des Irrgartens und eilte ohne weitere Umschweife in den Salon.

Als Justus des Salon betrat war das Licht gedimmt und fast schon verwundert stellte er fest, dass feine Nebelschwaden in der Luft lagen, aber der unangenehme Tabakgeruch fehlte. Offensichtlich wollte man dem viktorianischen Ambiente Leben einhauchen.

Kurz ließ Justus seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, dann blieb sein Blick an einem Mann hängen, dessen Blick starr auf die Zeitung in seinen Händen gerichtet war. Einer Eingebung folgend sprach Justus den Mann an.

„Doktor?“

Der Mann mit den ordentlich frisierten Haaren sah zu ihm auf.

„Wer sind Sie?“

„Mein Name ist Justus Jonas. Ich ermittle wegen des Erstochenen im Hotel und hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir weiterhelfen könnten.“

Doktor Sutton deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und Justus nahm dankend Platz.

„Also was wollen Sie wissen?“

Justus kramte seinen Notizblock hervor, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Arzt zu.

„Alles was Sie mir über den Fall sagen können.“

Justus versuchte den Frust hinunter zu kämpfen. Vielleicht waren die scheinbar nutzlosen Antworten die er bekam, genau die die er brauchte um den Fall zu lösen? Und er musste keine präzisen Fragen stellen, weil das Spiel hier eben anderen Regeln unterworfen war? Und wenn dem so war, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als mitzuspielen.

„Wirklich viel kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Dass Zack Foster mit einem Messer erstochen wurde wissen Sie ja bereits. Doch das ist nicht was mir wirklich Sorgen bereitet.“

Justus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Wie es scheint laufen hier noch einige andere gefährliche Männer mit Waffen herum. Einer meiner Patienten wurde von einem Mann mit einem Schlagring verprügelt. Der ist immerhin mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Unter den Leichen die ich obduziert habe, befand sich einer der erschossen wurde, einer der mit einer Garotte erstickt wurde und einem weiteren wurde Gift untergemischt. In solchen Momenten kann es einem so vorkommen, als wäre dieser Wahnsinn ganz normal.“

Justus nickte, machte sich einige Notizen, dann sah er wieder zu dem Mann.

„Haben Sie noch weitere Informationen oder wissen Sie wer mir in diesem Fall weiter helfen könnte?“

Kurz musterte Doktor Sutton ihn eingehend, dann zog er einen Stift und notierte etwas auf der Zeitung.

„Es tut mir Leid, mehr weiß ich leider nicht.“

Seine Stimme war etwas zu laut. Und als er aufstand und ging, schob er Justus die aufgeschlagene Seite entgegen. Verwundert sah der erste Detektiv dem Mann hinterher, als dieser den Salon verließ, dann sah er auf die Zeilen die der andere in der unteren Ecke hinterlassen hatte.

_Abgeschnittener Flügel_

_2221732_

_uejxhubgtmplqki_

Auf den ersten Blick schien nichts davon Sinn zu ergeben. Also notierte Justus sich den Code, bevor auch er den Salon hinter sich ließ.

Musik drang aus dem Ballsaal an Justus' Ohren und erinnerte ihn unangenehm daran, dass Mitternacht auf einmal gefährlich nah war. Doch er hatte noch einige Stunden in denen er herausfinden konnte, was es mit dem Mörder auf sich hatte.

Justus schritt durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren. Der Saal wurde von glitzernden Kronleuchtern in ein warmes Licht getaucht und die ersten Paare tanzten bereits in der Mitte des ausladenden Saals Walzer.

Justus fing den Blick einer jungen Frau auf die alleine am Rand stand und anscheinend nicht so wirklich wusste wohin mit sich.

„Entschuldigung, wären Sie so freundlich mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?“

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und ehe Justus wusste, wie ihm geschah glitzerten Tränen in ihren darin. Schnell zog sie ein Taschentuch hervor, tupfte sie weg, während sie mit zittriger Stimme sagte: „Können Sie mir helfen? Bitte? Ich habe da diesen Mann getroffen und ich konnte mit ihm wirklich über alles reden. Doch leider weiß ich nur noch, dass er Gin getrunken hat und aus Chicago stammt.“

Noch einmal hob sie ihr mit Spitze besetztes Taschentuch an die Augen, bevor sie Justus einen beinahe erschrockenen Blick zuwarf.

„Oh, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich Sie so überfalle. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte an dem Abend schon reagiert, doch nun ist es wohl zu spät und ich werde wohl keine Chance haben ihn noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Was wollten Sie mich fragen?“

Justus brauchte einen Moment um seine Fassung wieder komplett zurückzuerlangen, dann übergab er ihr die Liste mit den Verdächtigen.

„Können Sie mir zu einem der Männer etwas sagen?“

Doch nachdem sie die Namen kurz überflogen hatte, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiter helfen kann.“

Damit hatte der erste Detektiv fast gerechnet, doch trotzdem war er enttäuscht nicht mehr erfahren zu haben.

Justus Gedanken schweiften wieder zu der verschlüsselten Nachricht.

_Abgeschnittener Flügel._

Handelte es sich um einen wirklichen Vogelflügel oder doch eher… der Flügel der Villa in dem Justus noch nicht gewesen war!

Der erste Detektiv ignorierte alle anderen Anwesenden, während er mit schnellen Schritten die Eingangshalle durchquerte und die Treppe empor jagte. Nur flüchtige Blicke warf er in einige der Zimmer, doch sie schienen, außer dem antiken Mobiliar, nichts Interessantes aufzuweisen.

Justus durchstreifte den Flügel, doch nur vereinzelt kamen ihm Menschen entgegen. Die Zimmer waren größtenteils unverschlossen, aber nichts gab einen Hinweis darauf, wo er ansetzen sollte. Dann hörte er leise Musik hinter einer Tür. Der erste Detektiv versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch bereits nach wenigen Zentimetern verhinderte die vorgeschobene Kette ein Durchkommen.

„Passwort?“

Justus stutzte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, obwohl es ihn nicht im mindesten überraschen sollte. Er dachte wieder an die Notiz, dann murmelte er eine Entschuldigung. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf die Zimmernummer, dann auf die Frau mit den roten Haaren die er kaum in dem schmalen Spalt erkennen konnte und verschwand wieder.

Schwer ließ Justus sich an der Bar auf einen Hocker fallen und zog sein Notizheft hervor. Immer wieder trommelte er mit dem Stift auf dem polierten Holz herum, während er versuchte sich auf den Code vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte es mit der Caesar-Verschlüsselung, doch die nächste Zeile sagte ihm deutlich, dass er genauso gut wahllos in einer Buchstabensuppe fischen konnte, das Ergebnis wäre wohl in etwa das Gleiche.

Noch einige Male versuchte Justus bekannte Algorithmen anzuwenden, doch die gängigen Muster schienen nicht zu funktionieren.

Dann starrte er auf die Zahlen, versuchte sie mit den Buchstaben in Verbindung zu setzen. Er schrieb die Zahlenreihe unter die ersten Buchstaben und addierte sie. Doch _wglyoxd_ war definitiv kein Wort. Also probierte Justus es andersherum. Noch einmal versuchte er es, ging die angegebenen Zahlen rückwärts im Alphabet durch.

Ein triumphierender Laut kam über Justus Lippen, als er das Wort _schwarz_ darunter las. Er war definitiv auf dem richtigen Weg. Doch wie ging es weiter? Ihm fehlten weitere Zahlen, also wiederholte er die Zahlenfolge auf ein neues.

_schwarzerkoenig_

Justus lächelte, als er die Worte ordentlich noch einmal darunter schrieb, er hatte das Passwort herausgefunden.

_Schwarzer König._

Der erste Detektiv sprang auf, dann eilte er zurück, die Treppe hinauf, durch die langen Korridore, weiter bis er wieder vor der Tür stand. Selbstbewusst klopfte er gegen das dunkle Holz und er spürte die alte freudige Erregung die ihn in so vielen Fällen bereits begleitet hatte, als sie einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde.

„Passwort?“

„Schwarzer König.“

Die Tür wurde geschlossen, dann hörte Justus wie die Kette zurückgeschoben wurde und kurz darauf stand er der rothaarigen Frau gegenüber. Sie winkte ihn in das Hotelzimmer, dann verriegelte sie die Tür hinter dem ersten Detektiv wieder.

„Komm mit.“

Justus folgte ihr zu einem hohen Bücherregal, dann zog sie den unteren Teil der Holzverkleidung zurück, wie eine Tür. Ihre Finger fuhren kurz unter einem der Regalbretter entlang, dann schwang das Bücherregal nach hinten weg und offenbarte Justus einen abgedunkelten Raum. Vorsichtig ging er durch die Öffnung, wobei sein Blick an dem Regal hängen blieb und er musste sich zwingen nicht in der Bewegung zu erstarren. Die Muster von dem Portrait wiederholten sich in den Schnitzereien. Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall? Doch sie kamen ihm bekannt vor, irgendwo musste er diese Muster schon einmal gesehen haben!

Doch als Justus das geheime Hinterzimmer betrat, wurde er von dem Ausmaß fast überwältigt. Weitere Durchgänge zeigten ihm, dass dieses Geheimnis wohl deutlich größer ausfiel, als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Schwere Vorhänge waren vor die Fenster gezogen worden und ein ausgelassenes Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Luft. Er roch ein Gemisch aus Alkohol und Leder und dann blieb sein Blick an den Frauen haften, deren dunkle Korsagen genauso gut aufgemalt sein könnten. Justus schluckte, dann zwang er sich den Blick abzuwenden, versuchte seinen Fokus wieder auf den Fall zu lenken der vor ihm lag.

Nicht weit von Justus entfernt saßen einige Gäste zusammen. Ein Mann zog gerade an seiner Zigarre, während eine der Frauen ihr Martiniglas gelangweilt hin und her schwenkte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dürfte ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?“

„Nicht so förmlich. Setz dich doch!“

Justus kam der Aufforderung nach, dann wiederholte er die Frage die er den Tag über schon so oft gestellt hatte, doch er bekam als Antwort nur einstimmiges Kopfschütteln. Doch dann stieß einer der Männer aus: „Erinnern Sie sich an den Mann mit der Garotte? Er ist vorhin in den benachbarten Raum, zu dem Mann der Moskau kommt, gegangen.“

„Eine Garotte, wie ordinär.“, warf die Frau mit dem Martiniglas ihm ins Wort.

„Du sagst es. Wenn der Mörder sich mir nähert, dann hoffe ich, dass Anthony Horowitz an meiner Seite ist, der besitzt eine Pistole.“

Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln lehnte die zweite Frau sich zurück, während sie offensichtlich genoss was für Bilder sie gemalt hatte, doch die Frau mit dem Martiniglas schien nicht in der passenden Stimmung für derlei Unterhaltungen zu sein.

„Ich finde es erschreckend wie viele hier eine Waffe mit sich tragen. Gestern erst ist mir ein Mann aus Edinburgh begegnet der einen Schlagring bei sich trug.“

Justus nickte, bedankte sich, dann stand er auf. Ziellos ging er durch die angrenzenden Räume, während der Prunk der ihn aus allen Ecken entgegensprang zu erdrücken drohte.

Und als er ein purpurrotes Zimmer betrat blieb, fiel es Justus schwer seinen Augen zu trauen. Mitten im Raum waren kleine, türkisfarbene Kugeln zu einem Turm aufgebaut worden.

Chandra!

Doch Justus konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Grey die Droge wirklich so offen präsentieren würde, an einem Ort zu dem jeder seiner Gäste mit einem dreistelligen IQ Zugang hatte. Oder hatte man das Chandra eigens für ihn hier aufgestapelt? Justus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, diese Mühe würde Grey sich nicht seinetwegen machen. Und schon gar nicht ein solches Risiko eingehen. Es musste sich um eine Attrappe handeln, um einen schlechten Scherz der ihn nur wieder daran erinnern sollte was auf dem Spiel stand.

Eine Frau trat in sein Sichtfeld, mit spitzen Fingern nahm sie eine der türkisfarbenen Kugeln die am Fuße des Berges auf einer silbernen Platte zwischen einigen Blütenblättern lagen.

„Suchen Sie jemanden?“

Justus nickte abwesend, während sein Blick noch immer auf dem Chandra ruhte, das die Frau zwischen ihren schlanken Fingern hielt. Dann spürte er wie ihn jemand am Arm berührte.

„Wenn Sie Sebastian Moran suchen, der ist in dem Raum direkt links von Vincent Price.“

„Ähm, danke.“, brachte Justus hervor. Er wollte sich gerade losmachen, doch da hielt der Mann ihn zurück.

„Oder suchen Sie Henry Howard Holmes? Der ist im Nachbarzimmer zu… Ach jetzt ist mir doch tatsächlich sein Name entfallen, wie ärgerlich. Naja, der Mann der immer Tee trinkt.“

Justus nickte abwesend, sah nur wie die Frau sich die Droge auf die Zunge legte. Ihr Lachen war glockenhell und Justus konnte den Blick nicht von ihre vollen, tiefroten Lippen abwenden. Dann glitt sein Blick zu ihren dunklen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Sie zwinkerte dem Detektiv zu, hob das Champagnerglas an ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Wie gebannt starrte Justus ihr hinterher, während er verzweifelt versuchte seine Gedanken von den schwungvollen, roten Lippen loszureißen.

Justus ging einige unbeholfene Schritte, dann ließ er sich auf eines der Sofas sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, wobei die Maske ein wenig verrutschte.

„Hey Süßer.“, hauchte ihm auf einmal eine Stimme ins Ohr.

Justus schreckte auf, erstarrte, als er spürte wie eine Hand leicht an seinem Kragen zupfte. Dann sah er zu den beiden jungen Frauen die sich neben ihn setzten. Kurz musterte er sie eingehend und als zurechnungsfähig würde er sie schon auf den ersten Blick nicht mehr beschreiben.

„Willst du ein Geheimnis erfahren?“

Die zweite beugte sich vor, wobei sie jedoch fast von dem schmalen Sofa rutschte. Kichernd krallte sie sich an Justus' Arm, während sie sich bemühte wieder einigermaßen das Gleichgewicht zu finden.

„Hast du gesehen, der Mann mit der Pistole ist in dem Raum neben dem Typ mit der Maske aus feinster Spitze.“, verkündete sie, als wäre das eine wichtige Neuigkeit die ihm bisher noch nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Justus nickte ergeben, während er fieberhaft an einer Ausrede arbeitete, um der Situation entfliehen zu können.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, dass derjenige der eine Halbmaske trägt im Raum neben dem Kerl mit der Garotte ist. Ob er darunter wohl auch so aussieht wie das Phantom?“

Die Frauen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, dann langte eine von ihnen nach einem der gefüllten Champagnergläser auf einem der Beistelltische und Justus nutzte die Gelegenheit um das Weite zu suchen.

Gefühlt war er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen und wenn er seinem Zeitgefühl vertrauen konnte, dann hatte er nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit, bis um Mitternacht die Masken fielen. Doch allein sein Ehrgeiz verbot es ihm aufzugeben. Nicht zuletzt, weil er Grey beweisen wollte, dass er jedes seiner verfluchten Rätsel lösen würde. Solange bis er wusste wo Peter sich befand und wie er den alten Mann im Rollstuhl endlich endgültig hinter Gitter bringen konnte.

Justus lief durch die Räume, drängte sich an Männern und Frauen vorbei, sah in vereinzelte Masken. Doch dann blieb sein Blick an einem großen, schlanken Mann hängen. Die rote Maske stach geradezu aus der Menge hervor. Oder war es etwas anderes? Die Art wie er sich bewegte? Die blonden Haare die er zusammengebunden trug? Doch der Blick aus den dunklen Höhlen schien sich in seinen eigenen zu brennen und der Mann wandte sich um.

Justus sah ihm einen Moment hinterher, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Sein detektivischer Sinn hatte angeschlagen, genauso wie bei den Mustern, nichts konkretes, nur ein vages Gefühl. Reichten Gefühle in so einem Fall aus?

Doch dann gab Justus sich einen Ruck, so schnell er konnte, folgte er dem Mann, sah nur noch wie er um eine Ecke bog, in einem der angrenzenden Räume verschwand. Justus hetzte ihm hinterher, soweit die anderen Gäste dies zuließen, dann stieß er in einen komplett leeren Raum. Seine Augen glitten über die Möbel, Schränke, das Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Langsam ging er durch den Raum, nahm jeden Winkel in Augenschein. Mit den Fingern fuhr er über den Bilderrahmen, unter den Regalböden entlang, doch der Mechanismus für die Geheimtür entzog sich dem ersten Detektiv.

Justus konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er dem Raum einen abschließenden Blick zuwarf. Selbst hinter die Vorhänge hatte er gesehen, doch es war, als wäre nie jemand in diesem Raum gewesen.

In Gedanken versunken verließ Justus die geheimen Räume, stieg wieder hinauf an die Oberfläche der Villa. Doch er musste die ganzen Eindrücke erst einmal verarbeiten. Da war so vieles was er nicht in Verbindung setzen konnte, was keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien.

Und bevor er sich wirklich bewusst dafür entschieden hatte, stand Justus vor seiner Zimmertür. Dem Ort der ihm wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe gab, zwischen all den anderen Menschen die ausgelassen feierten. Wahrscheinlich war er der Einzige für den es hier mehr war, als nur ein Abenteuer.

Vorsichtig zog Justus an den Bändern, dann legte er die goldene Maske auf den Nachttisch. Kalt starrte sie in die Leere, keine Augen, die ihr wenigstens den Anschein von Leben gegeben hätte glänzten in den Löchern.

Justus zog das Notizheft hervor, ließ die beschriebenen Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten, blätterte immer wieder hindurch. Fünfzehn Hinweise hatte er sich notiert. Hinzu kamen fünf Namen, fünf Getränke, fünf Städte, fünf Waffen und logischerweise auch fünf Masken. Und auch bei den Räumen wiederholte sich diese Zahl.

Der Detektiv beugte sich tiefer über seine Notizen, während die ersten Puzzleteile sich an ihren Platz zu schieben begannen.

***

Die Musik war verstummt, die letzten Tanzpaare hatten sich voneinander gelöst und standen nun abwartend auf der Tanzfläche, während einige Gäste an den Tischen am Rand Platz genommen hatten. Justus konnte vereinzelt Menschen in den Logen über ihm ausmachen, die neugierig zu ihm hinunter sahen. Er stand vor der Bühne, der Augen die auf ihn gerichtet waren war er sich nur all zu bewusst. Fast schon fühlte es sich an wie früher, wenn sie einen ihrer Fälle gelöst hatten, in jenen Momenten, kurz bevor sie die Täter überführten.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass sich das Rätsel doch als schwieriger erwiesen hat, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte.“, begann Justus seinen Vortrag.

„Doch als mir klar wurde, dass Aussagen denen ich am Anfang keinen Sinn abringen konnte, relevant waren, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich die ganze Zeit von der falschen Seite an dieses Rätsel herangegangen bin. Anfangs bin ich noch davon ausgegangen, dass der einzig relevante Hinweis der war, dass der Mann mit dem Messer Whiskey trank.“

Justus machte eine Pause, einige vereinzelte Lacher drangen an seine Ohren. Dann wartete der erste Detektiv, ob jemand etwas einwerfen wollte, doch als die Menschen um ihn herum schwiegen, fuhr er fort.

„Auffällig war, dass sich die Zahl fünf fortwährend wiederholt hat. Fünf Städte, fünf Räume, fünf Getränke, fünf Waffen und fünf Verdächtige und damit auch fünf Masken unter denen sich der Mörder verstecken konnte.“

Justus atmete tief durch.

„Stellen Sie sich nun bitte eine Tabelle vor. Oben in den Reihen tragen Sie bitte die Räume ein, so wie sie angeordnet sind von links nach rechts. Salon, Ballsaal, Bibliothek, Bar und das Büro. Hier ist es wichtig die Reihenfolge zu wahren, in den Spalten ist es egal ob sie die Namen über oder unter die Städte schreiben oder ob dann die Waffen, Getränke oder Masken folgen.“

Justus sah wie einige Gäste Servierten heran zogen und Kugelschreiber zu Tage förderten. Erst als das Murmeln verebbte und er sich sicher war, dass die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihm ruhte, begann er seine Schlussfolgerung auszuführen.

„Als erstes die Fakten. Die Person in der Bibliothek stammt aus London. Der Mann im Salon trinkt Tee. Und der Mann mit dem Tee ist in dem Raum neben Henry Howard Holmes.“

Justus wartete bis das Kratzen der Stifte verklungen war, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Sebastian Moran ist in dem Raum direkt links von Vincent Price, es kommen also nur die Bibliothek und die Bar infrage. Weil die Person in der Bibliothek aus London kommt, Sebastian Moran aber aus New Orleans, kann er nur an der Bar sitzen und Vincent Price ist somit im Büro zu finden.

Wenn Louis James Absinth trinkt, dann kann er nur in der Bibliothek sein, weil die Kombination Name und Getränk in den anderen Räumen nicht möglich ist. Da jetzt nur noch einem Raum kein Name zugeordnet ist, muss Anthony Horowitz im Salon sein. Und weil Anthony Horowitz im Besitz einer Pistole ist, die Person mit der Spitzenmaske im Raum neben der Pistole ist, lässt das nur noch die Schlussfolgerung zu, dass es sich um Henry Howard Holmes handelt der diese Maske trägt.“

Ein Mann mit einer goldenen Maske erhob sich und mit tiefer Stimme fragte er: „Aber kann der Mann mit der Garotte nun nicht sowohl Mr Holmes, als auch Sebastian Moran sein?“

„Ja, auf den ersten Blick scheint das tatsächlich möglich zu sein, da beiden „Nachbarn“ noch keine Stadt zugewiesen werden konnte. Würde man nun jedoch Sebastian Moran die Garotte zuordnen, wäre Mr Holmes der Einzige dem kein Getränk, keine Stadt und keine Waffe zugeordnet ist, er also für zwei widersprüchliche Aussagen in Frage käme. Deshalb ist die einzige logische Konsequenz die sich mir erschließt, dass sich die Garotte in Mr Holmes Besitz befindet. Da sich die Person mit der Garotte in dem Raum neben dem Mann der aus Moskau stammt befindet, ist die einzig verbleibende Möglichkeit, dass Anthony Horowitz in Moskau ansässig ist.“

Zufrieden nahm Justus das zustimmende Gemurmel im Saal wahr. Einen Moment genoss er das Schauspiel, zog seine Pause noch ein wenig in die Länge, bevor er seine Erläuterungen fortführte.

„Da Mr Holmes nun also als Waffe die Garotte zugeordnet werden konnte, kann er nicht aus Edinburgh kommen. Also bleibt nur, dass er aus Chicago stammt und Gin trinkt. Daraus ergibt sich in letzter Konsequenz, dass Vincent Price aus Edinburgh stammt und einen Schlagring besitzt, weil alle anderen Städte bereits vergeben wurden.“

Aufmerksam sah Justus in die Runde, achtete darauf, ob auch alle seinen Ausführungen bis hier hin hatten folgen können.

„Kommen wir nun zum Ende meiner Erläuterungen. Der Mann mit dem Messer und dem Whiskey findet nur noch Platz an der Bar, der Mann der Rum trinkt und eine schlichte, schwarze Maske trägt, passt nur noch ins Büro. Wir wissen also an dieser Stelle, dass Sebastian Moran der Mörder ist, das Messer hat ihn verraten. Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht unter welcher Maske er sich versteckt.“

Bedeutungsvoll ließ Justus seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten, ließ ihn ein wenig länger verweilen. Und als er wieder die Stimme erhob, konnte er sehen wie einige zusammenzuckten, so gebannt hatten sie ihn fixiert.

„Die Kombination Gift und mitternachtsblaue Maske ist nur noch bei Louis James möglich. Und da die Person mit der Garotte im benachbarten Raum zu der Person mit der Halbmaske ist, bleibt diese Maske nur noch für Anthony Horowitz. Und deshalb schließe ich daraus, dass der Täter sich unter der roten Maske befindet.“, schloss Justus seine Erläuterung.

Einen Moment versank der große Saal in anhaltendem Schweigen, doch dann wurden die schweren, roten Samtvorhänge beiseite gezogen und aus dem hellen Scheinwerferlicht schälte sich eine schwarze Silhouette. Es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe die Formen an Schärfe gewannen, Konturen klar erkennbar wurden im hellen Licht. Doch dann erkannte Justus die Räder eines Rollstuhls, sah die aufrecht sitzenden Gestalt und ein einzelnes, lautes Klatschen hallte durch den stillen Saal.

„Sehr gut Justus! Eine Meisterleistung. Ich habe nichts geringeres von dir erwartet, wirklich beeindruckend.“

Einige der Umstehenden fielen in das Klatschen mit ein und schon bald darauf brandete es durch den Saal, wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und dröhnte beinahe in Justus' Ohren. Ein Moment den er unter anderen Umständen genossen hätte, wurde vergiftet, doch was hatte er von Grey auch erwartet?

Dann sah er wie Bewegung in die Umstehenden kam, die Menge teilte sich und ein großer Mann schob sich aus ihrer Mitte hervor, die rote Maske schien ihn anzustarren. Und bei jedem Schritt den der andere tat hatte Justus das Gefühl, er hätte ihn schon hundert mal gesehen. Er beobachtete wie lange Finger die Bänder lösten. Erwartungsvoll schlug Justus' Herz gegen seine Rippen, als der andere Mann die Maske von seinem Gesicht löste, sie langsam herunter nahm. Und Justus sah in das fiese Grinsen, das nur Skinny Norris auf diese Art hinbekam.

Justus wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, vergessen dass sie umringt waren, hier waren die beiden Männer die er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt verabscheute, alles in ihm verlangte nach Vergeltung.

Doch bevor er auch nur einen Muskel in seinem Körper dazu bringen konnte, seinem Hass Ausdruck zu verleihen oder sich wieder zu besinnen, hörte er Greys Stimme hinter sich.

„Das war ein wirklich wunderschöner Auftakt für _Das schwarze Edelweiß_. Es wird Zeit, dass sie alle Ihre Masken abnehmen.“

Justus' Blick zuckte dorthin wo Skinny eben noch gestanden hatte, doch der große Mann war verschwunden. Die Menge hatte ihn genauso verschluckt wie sie ihn zuvor ausgespuckt hatte, ein weiteres Gesicht unter vielen.

„Justus, ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist.“

Der erste Detektiv schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wann und wie Grey die Bühne verlassen hatte, doch nun saß er vor Justus, flankiert von zwei Bodyguards.

Die Gedanken überschlugen sich und Justus versuchte sie zu ordnen, doch sie schienen nur noch ein wogendes Meer zu sein über das er jegliche Kontrolle verloren hatte.

„Warum saß Zack bei mir im Abteil?“, stieß er schließlich hervor.

Es war das erstbeste was ihm in den Sinn kam und er hoffte, dass die Antworten ihm wenigstens für den Moment ein wenig Ruhe gaben.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Justus?“

Der erste Detektiv knete auf seiner Unterlippe, während er versuchte Greys Handlungen einen Sinn abzuringen, dann erstarrte er.

„Sie wollten mich wissen lassen, dass Sie die Fäden in der Hand halten. Sie wollten mich daran erinnern, dass dies genauso leicht kein Spiel sein könnte und dass sie jederzeit an mich heran kommen.“

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf die Züge des alten Mannes.

„Hundert Punkte, Justus.“

„Das ist es also?“, wollte Justus aufgebracht wissen. „Sie wollen mir beweisen, dass ich nichts gegen Sie ausrichten kann, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge, ich jage nur einem Hinweis nach dem nächsten hinterher, doch ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, sie zu stellen? Nicht solange Sie mich nicht gewinnen lassen wollen? Weil Sie immer die Kontrolle über das Spiel haben, der Einzige sind der das ganze Spielfeld überblickt.“

Und dieses dünne Lächeln schien ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Kurz dachte Justus an den Revolver und er wünschte sich schmerzlich ihn hier und jetzt auf Grey richten zu können. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schreckte Justus vor seinen eigenen Gedanken zurück. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen! Und doch hatte er bereits auf einen von Greys Männern geschossen, die Grenzen schienen sich immer mehr zu verschieben.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich abstreiten würde, dass mir unser kleines Spiel nicht außerordentlich viel Spaß macht. Doch das ist nicht der einzige Grund warum ich es spiele.“

„Warum dann?“

Grey legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, dann sah er zu Justus hoch, eine überlegene Ruhe in seinem Blick.

„Das, mein lieber Holmes, musst du selbst herausfinden.“

Die Wut pulsierte unter Justus' Haut wie ein sengender Ozean der in von innen zerfraß.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß dabei sich einen anderen zu suchen mit dem Sie Ihre Spiele spielen können. Denn der einzige Weg den ich sehe um dieses Siel zu beenden ist aufzuhören zu spielen.“

„Das ist leider keine Option.“

„Oh doch, das ist es.“

Justus' Stimme war nur noch ein dumpfes Knurren, dann zwängte er sich an Grey vorbei. Er musste raus, brauchte frische Luft, denn gerade konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Wütend stürmte Justus aus dem großen Eingangsportal, die Treppenstufen hinunter. Er wollte nur noch weg, raus in die Nacht, doch er wusste, dass er nicht fort konnte, nicht bis am nächsten Morgen der erste Zug fahren würde.

Er atmete einige Male tief durch, zwang sich wieder zur Ruhe, doch da drang ein kaltes Lachen an seine Ohren. Justus wirbelte herum und dann sah er Skinny Norris wie er lässig an der Wand lehnte und rauchte. Die Glut loderte warm auf, als sein Erzfeind an der Zigarette zog.

„Wo ist Peter?“

Abschätzig musterte Skinny ihn.

„Denkst du wirklich ich bin dumm genug auf die Frage zu antworten?“

„Ich hatte es zumindest gehofft.“

Und dann war da wieder dieses kalte Lachen, das Justus auch noch den letzten Funken Selbstbeherrschung raubte. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Stoff der Weste, und ehe er sich versah, drückte er Skinny fest gegen die Wand.

„Sag mir auf der Stelle wo Peter ist.“, verlangte er.

„Sonst was?“

Und die Ruhe in Skinnys Stimme war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation.

„Holst du den Revolver aus deiner Tasche und erschießt mich? Vor Zeugen? Denn egal, ob dich hier jemand dabei beobachtet oder ob wir allein sind, Grey würde dafür sorgen, dass du wegen Mordes einfährst.“

Justus schluckte, nur allmählich schaffte er es seine verkrampften Finger zu lösen.

„So ists gut.“

Und kurz war Justus versucht Skinny gegenüber ernsthaft handgreiflich zu werden.

„Du liebst Peter doch gar nicht wirklich.“

Und Justus fühlte sich so machtlos, als er die Worte hervor stieß.

„Nein.“, sagte Skinny kalt, dann zog er erneut an der Zigarette, ließ ein wenig Asche zu Boden rieseln. „Aber er will es glauben.“

Ein kalter Wind ließ die entfernten Blätter rauschen und Justus spürte wie das Hemd auf seiner Haut flatterte, ihn die Kälte nur noch deutlicher spüren ließ. Doch es schien keinesfalls den heißen Zorn unter seiner Haut lindern zu können.

„Peter wird erkennen was für ein mieses Drecksstück du bist. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“

Skinny lächelte, als er an Justus vorbei in die Nacht blickte, sein Blick sich irgendwo in der Dunkelheit verlor. Und seine Stimme klang so unbekümmert, als er sagte: „Du weißt doch noch wie es das letzte Mal ausgegangen ist, als er sich zwischen uns entscheiden musste? Was lässt dich glauben er würde sich in einer ähnlichen Situation anders entscheiden?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  Freak - SubUrban


	12. Willkommen zu Hause

_***_

_I tried to make you stay with my words,_

_But this time, I lost you._

_***_

Erschöpft ließ Bob den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, starrte in den blauen Himmel über ihm. Entfernt hörte er das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, doch sonst war es ruhig auf dem Friedhof. Der blonde Junge genoss die Stille die ihn umgab, die es ihm ermöglichte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Von der Bank direkt an der Kirche hatte er einen weiten Blick über die zahlreichen Gräber und das Gefühl endlich wieder Abstand gewinnen zu können. Seine Halluzinationen schienen lebhafter zu werden, auch wenn sie sich noch immer auf die Nächte beschränkten. Dann wenn er alleine war, es still um ihn wurde und seine Gefühle noch stärker von ihm Besitz ergreifen konnten.

Bob fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, als er an sein letzten Gespräch mit Clarissa dachte. Nicht zum ersten Mal spielte er mit dem Gedanken wenigstens seinen Eltern von dem dunklen Schemen zu erzählen. Doch immer wenn er an das _Best Hope_ dachte, daran wie ausgeliefert die Patienten waren, schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu. Und Clarissas Worte hallten immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.

„Bob, alle würden denken, dass du verrückt bist, wenn du ihnen davon erzählst.“

„Aber vielleicht ist es genau das. Was ist, wenn ich wirklich verrückt geworden bin?“

Doch dann hatte Clarissa ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt, warm war sie durch den Stoff gewesen und hatte ihm fest in die Augen gesehen, als sie sagte: „Es kann vorkommen, dass wir uns den Menschen den wir lieben so sehr zurückwünschen, dass wir ihn überall zu sehen glauben. In einem fremden Passanten auf der Straße, in zufälligen Schatten, selbst, dass unser Gehirn uns Illusionen vorgaukelt. Aber das wird vorbei gehen, wenn du bereit bist Peter loszulassen.“

Doch wie sollte er seinen besten Freund jemals vergessen können, wenn er jede Nacht an ihn erinnert wurde?

Bob vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Fingern, während die Verzweiflung ihn zu ersticken drohte. Immer wieder war der dunkle Schatten zu ihm zurückgekehrt, Nacht für Nacht. Hatte vor seinem Fenster gehockt, im Türrahmen gelehnt, vor seinem Bett gestanden, kaum mehr als eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt, so real, als würde tatsächlich sein bester Freund dort stehen und auf ihn warten.

Doch die stumme Gestalt huschte immer wieder weg, sobald er Anstalten machte sich aufzusetzen oder das Licht anzuschalten. Sie verließ ihn genauso schnell und lautlos wie sie erschienen war.

Bob schluckte, als er an das Geheimnis dachte, dass er kaum noch ertragen konnte.

„Du kommst in den letzten Tagen oft hierher.“

Eine Stimme riss Bob aus seinen tristen Gedanken. Er sah zu dem alten Mann auf, der nicht weit entfernt an einem Tisch saß und die Figuren auf einem Schachbrett bewegte. Schwarz und weiß wechselten sich in ihrem Zügen ab, nur unterbrochen von den kurzen Pausen in denen der Spieler anscheinend über sein weiteres Vorgehen nachdachte.

„Hier ist es ruhig.“, sagte Bob, dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Ließ ihn über die regelmäßigen Reihen der Gräber wandern. Niemals hätte er gedacht wie viel Schönheit ein Friedhof in sich tragen könnte, doch die alten Steine an die sich langsam das Moos setzte, das entfernte Rauschen der Blätter, der weite Blick über die unebenen Hügel hatten etwas seltsam tröstliches.

„Möchtest du auch spielen?“

Bob sah zu dem anderen Mann hinüber, der lächelnd auf das ausgebreitete Spielfeld vor ihm deutete.

Schach.

Greys Spiel. Doch es wäre eine willkommene Ablenkung, nur ein paar Minuten seinen Gedanken entfliehen können. Bob nickte, dann stand er von der Bank auf und ging auf den anderen Mann zu.

***

Peter kauerte sich auf den wirr durcheinander liegenden Decken zusammen, ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Scheiße, er hatte gewusst, dass es hässlich werden konnte, wenn er Skinny gestand was er getan hatte. Und die Wut die Skinny ihm aus den zu Schlitzen verengten Augen entgegengeschleudert hatte, schien seine Haut immer noch zu versengen und nur die Erinnerung daran reichte aus, damit Peters Hals sich zuschnürte.

Er dachte an die Nacht zurück, die Dunkelheit die sich wie ein Leichentuch über ihn gelegt hatte. Immer wieder hatten seine Finger nach Skinny getastet, so sehr war er gewöhnt, dass sein Freund neben ihm schlief, an den leisen, regelmäßigen Atem der über seine Haut strich. Unruhig hatte er sich die ganze Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt, hatte versucht seine Gedanken zum verstummen zu bringen, die immer wieder in den gleichen Kreisen durch seinen Kopf zogen.

Er wusste, dass Skinny länger wegbleiben würde, dass der Auftrag mehr als nur ein paar Stunden andauern würde, doch die Ängste hatten sich ihm aufgedrängt, mit jeder Stunde die verstrich, waren sie erdrückender geworden.

Was wäre, wenn Skinny dieses Mal wirklich nicht wieder kam? Wenn er die Grenze doch überschritten hatte und Skinny ihm niemals verzeihen konnte? Wie lange konnte er alleine ohne ihn überleben? An wen sollte er sich wenden?

Und hätte nicht eigentlich er selbst derjenige sein müssen der ein Recht darauf hatte wütend zu sein? Ohne Skinny würde er sich gar nicht erst in dieser ausweglosen Situation wiederfinden. Doch Peter horchte immer wieder auf Schritte die sich der Wohnungstür näherten, irgendein Zeichen, dass sein Freund zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Erneut zog Peter das Handy zu sich heran, kalt leuchtete ihm das blaue Licht des Displays entgegen. Er hatte Skinny unzählige Nachrichten hinterlassen, doch sie waren alle unbeantwortet geblieben. Und mit jeder Stunde die verstrich stieg Peters Angst.

Er hatte alles aushalten können, solange Skinny an seiner Seite war, der andere hatte ihm die nötige Kraft gegeben. Peter hatte ausblenden können, dass er es seinem Freund verdankte in dieser Situation gefangen zu sein. Und zurück in sein altes Leben konnte er nicht mehr.

Peter sah zu der Tür hinüber, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, während er stumm darum betete, Skinny würde endlich zu ihm zurückkehren.

Und wenn er nicht kam? Würde er dann nach den Aufzeichnungen suchen, die belegten, dass er den Mord nicht begangen hatte? Nur um wenigstens ein wenig seiner Schuld aus der Welt zu schaffen? Würde er das denn überhaupt noch wollen?

Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Er dachte an die Nacht mit Bob zurück. Das letzte Mal als er seinen besten Freund gesehen hatte. Und da waren nicht nur Schuldgefühle Skinny gegenüber. Er wusste von Bobs Gefühlen und doch hatte er sie ganz bewusst ausgenutzt.

_Scheiße!_ Peter wünschte sich das erste Mal, er hätte den Mann in der Lagerhalle selbst umgebracht, dann müsste er nicht an Skinny zweifeln, ihn nicht verletzen, weil er ihn etwas von dem eigenen Schmerz spüren lassen wollte. Und Bob? Wie musste er sich fühlen? Was hatte er ihm angetan!

_Ich bin für dich da, aber nur als Freund._

Peters Fingernägel gruben sich tief in sein Fleisch, während ihm die Tränen heiß über die Wangen liefen, er schmeckte das Salz auf seinen Lippen, das die nasse Spur auf ihnen hinterließ.

Er war gefangen in einem Alptraum. Allein, weil er jeden den er liebte gegen sich aufgebracht hatte. Weil er sie skrupellos benutzt hatte.

Dann sah Peter zum Fenster, in den schmalen Streifen der sich hinter dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude abzeichnete, bevor der Fensterrahmen ihn einschloss. Wie oft hatte er es in diesen kleinen, heruntergekommenen Wohnungen nicht ausgehalten, hatte dem Drang nicht widerstehen können, der tristen Einöde wenigstens kurz zu entfliehen? Er wusste, dass es dumm und leichtsinnig war und nur das entfernte Heulen der Sirenen ließ ihn jedes Mal zusammenfahren.

Peter wünschte sich zurück, in die Zeit als alles mit Skinny angefangen hatte. Als es nur sie beide gegeben hatte, den Sex und die Leidenschaft. Auch damals waren ihre Streits heftig gewesen und spätestens seit seiner kurzen Beziehung mit Kate wusste er, dass er ohne Skinny nicht leben konnte. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass die einzige Leidenschaft die sie noch austauschten die ständigen Streitereien waren. Auch sie entluden sich wie eine Explosion, kurz und heftig, doch der Schaden den sie anrichteten hatte an Sprengkraft zugenommen.

Peter versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu klammern, dass Skinny sich um ihn sorgte. Dass seine eigene Unbedachtheit der Auslöser dafür war, das er sie damit in den vergangenen Wochen immer weiter auseinander getrieben hatte.

_Das stimmt nicht._

Der Gedanke kam wie ein ungebetener Gast. Peter wollte ihn nicht ansehen, Skinny keine Schuld an dem geben was gewesen war, denn den Fragen die er mit sich brachte, wollte er sich nicht stellen. Es war viel leichter sich selbst die Schuld zugeben, denn das hieß, dass er es auch wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte.

Peter hörte wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Sein Puls raste, während er nur wie erstarrt dasaß. War es Skinny der zu ihm zurückkehrte? Wenn sie ihn verhafteten, dann würden sie doch einfach die Tür eintreten und ihn aus der Wohnung schleifen.

Das leise Quietschen der Angeln durchfuhr ihn wie einen Stromschlag und Peter rappelte sich auf die Beine, stützte sich bereits kurz darauf an den Türrahmen.

Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, als er die langen, blonden Haare sah, die abgewetzte Lederjacke die der andere achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, neben die unscheinbare Sporttasche. Peter überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, zog Skinny in einen ungestümen Kuss. Das Zuschlagen der Tür nahm er kaum wahr, viel zu präsent waren die weichen Lippen auf seinen, die Finger die sich fordernd in seine Seite krallten.

„Fuck, ich hatte Angst, dass du mir das nicht verzeihen könntest.“, murmelte Peter.

Dann spürte er wie Skinnys Finger sein Kinn umfassten, ihn zwangen den Blick zu heben.

„Ich bin doch wieder da.“

Peter schluckte. Da war so viel Wärme in Skinnys Stimme die ihm Sicherheit gab. Die grauen Augen die sich in seine gruben, dann spürte er wie Skinny sanft mit dem Daumen einige Tränen wegwischte. Doch noch immer trieb die Angst neue Tränen an die Oberfläche.

„Es tut mir Leid.“, murmelte Peter leise. Er schaffte es nicht Skinnys Blick stand zu halten.

„Was genau tut dir Leid?“

Kurz sah Peter zu dem anderen auf, begegnete dem kalten Grau, bevor er seinen Blick wieder senkte. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so verletzlich gefühlt.

„Dass ich mit Bob geschlafen habe, nur um dich zu verletzen.“

„Zeig mir wie Leid es dir tut.“

Überrascht sah Peter seinem Freund ins Gesicht, doch Skinnys Blick glitt an ihm hinunter und ohne darüber nachzudenken kniete Peter sich vor den anderen. Er spürte Skinnys Härte unter seinen Händen, als er seine Hose öffnete. Strich mit den Fingern daran entlang, massierte ihn durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch. Dann streifte er die Hose von Skinnys Hüften und schon im nächsten Moment hatten seine Lippen sich um seinen harten Schwanz geschlossen.

Er hörte wie Skinnys Kopf mit der Wand kollidierte, als er ihn in den Nacken fallen ließ, ein heiseres Stöhnen drang zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Und kurz darauf spürte Peter wie Finger sich in seine Haare krallten, das bittersüße Ziehen auf seiner Kopfhaut als der Zug fester wurde. Skinny drängte sich ihm entgegen, stieß tiefer zu und ließ Peter keine Möglichkeit frei zu kommen.

Peter spürte den Druck tief in seiner Kehle, als er Skinny ganz schluckte, er zwang sich nicht dagegen anzukämpfen, als sein Freund ihn gefangen hielt, konzentrierte sich nur auf das heisere Stöhnen über sich, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen.

„So ist es gut.“

Skinnys Stimme war rau über ihm.

Langsam erlaubte Skinny ihm sich wieder zurück zu ziehen.

Doch Peter wollte seinem Freund zeigen, dass es ihm Leid tat, wollte dem anderen keinen Grund geben, ihn wieder alleine zu lassen.

Peter schluckte um Skinny, dann umspielte er mit der Zunge Skinnys Spitze, saugte leicht daran und Skinny verkrampfte Finger in seinen Haaren waren ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass er weiter machen sollte.

Er überließ Skinny die Führung, folgte nur dem Rhythmus den der andere ihm vorgab, immer unkontrollierter, bis Peter spürte wie der Schwanz in seinem Mund leicht zu zucken anfing, Skinnys Atem über ihm stoßweise ging.

Tränen traten Peter in die Augen, als Skinny tief in seinen Rachen stieß, er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Würgereiz an, während er spürte wie sich der Griff der langen Finger langsam löste, Skinny sich zurückzog. Der bittere Geschmack des Spermas breitete sich in Peters Mund aus, das er ohne zu zögern schluckte.

Langsam richtete Peter sich auf, während Skinnys Hände sich in seine Seite krallten, ihn fester zogen. Und Peter war froh, dass sie ihm Halt gaben, als sein Freund ihn fordernd küsste.

„Gott, wie ich das vermisst habe.“, raunte Skinny Peter ins Ohr.

Dann stieß Skinny ihn von sich und Peter taumelte einen Schritt zurück ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Fragend sah er zu dem anderen, der auf die Schlafzimmertür deutete.

„Zieh dich aus.“

***

Justus fuhr sich erschöpft mit der Hand über das Gesicht, rieb sich über die Augen. Die Müdigkeit steckte noch in jeder Faser und krampfhaft klammerte er sich an den Griff der Tasche, die noch über seiner Schulter hing. Dann sah er zu dem Gebäude empor, dem Fenster hinter der Sheilas Küche lag. Und kurz fragte er sich, ob er überstürzt gehandelt hatte, als er vom Bahnhof direkt zu ihr gefahren war. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit schien er immer nur ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben, das den Blick für alles weitere zunichte machte. Doch Justus schloss kurz die Augen, dachte an die vergangene Nacht im _schwarzen Edelweiß_ , an Grey und Skinny die zum greifen nahe gewesen waren und trotzdem hatte er nichts ausrichten können. Doch es war vorbei, er hatte beschlossen, das Spiel hinter sich zu lassen und sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren die vor ihm lag.

Justus ging einige Schritte weiter, streckte die Hand nach dem Klingelknopf aus und drückte auf die leichte Erhöhung. Das Summen drang an seine Ohren und der Detektiv lehnte sich gegen die schwere Eingangstür. Justus stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts, als sie sich unter seinem Gewicht öffnete, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

Sein Körper verlangte nach Schlaf, doch seine Gedanken rannten unaufhörlich gegen die gleichen Wände, ohne sie zum Einsturz bringen zu können.

Der Fahrstuhl brachte ihn in den dritten Stock. Langsam ging Justus den leeren Flur entlang, dann wurde eine der Türen geöffnet und er sah in Sheilas überraschtes Gesicht.

„Justus, was machst du denn hier?“

Verlegen fuhr der Detektiv sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, als er ihren Blick suchte.

„Kann ich rein kommen?“

Und er konnte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Freundin nicht ganz deuten, als sie einen Schritt zur Seite trat.

Justus ließ seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, dann folgte er Sheila ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich neben sie auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass eine Spannung in der Luft lag, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, eine Kühle die in ihren Bewegungen mitzuschwingen schien.

„Justus, es ist gut, dass wir uns endlich mal wieder sehen, auch wenn ich mir dieses Gespräch unter anderen Umständen gewünscht hätte.“

Justus schluckte. Gefühle waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, aber es war nicht schwer den Subtext zu entschlüsseln.

„Du willst dich von mir trennen.“

Es war keine Frage, eher eine traurige Feststellung. Und bei dem Gedanken schien der letzte Rest seiner Welt in sich zusammenzubrechen.

Sheila nickte leicht, dann sah sie hinunter auf ihre Hände die sich kurz zu verkrampfen schienen, doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Ich denke so wie es momentan läuft, wäre es die beste Entscheidung.“

Justus Blick war starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet, während er einige Male tief durchatmete, versuchte den Sinn ihrer Worte zu verarbeiten.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Bob und du gerade durchmachen und ich wäre wirklich gerne für dich da, doch du lässt mich einfach nicht an dich heran.“

Justus wollte widersprechen, doch er wusste, dass ihre Punkte nicht aus der Luft gegriffen waren. Wie oft hatte er Verabredungen abgesagt, weil er glaubte Grey oder Peter einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein, wie oft war er nicht ans Telefon gegangen, wenn sie ihn angerufen hatte?

Er seufzte, dachte an Lys und vor allem an Kelly, an die unzähligen Streits, weil die Ermittlungen für sie alle immer an erster Stelle gestanden hatten.

„Ich versuche wirklich zu verstehen was du durchmachst und für dich da zu sein, aber ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass du dir professionelle Hilfe suchst um das Geschehe aufzuarbeiten. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr untätig daneben stehen, während du die Wände um dich herum hochziehst.“

Justus sammelte seine Gedanken, versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, bevor er antwortete.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht.“

Kurz ließ er die Worte zwischen ihnen verhallen, dann fuhr er fort: „Peter, Bob und mich gab es seit dem ich denken kann immer nur zu dritt und ich konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass das nie wieder so sein wird. Und das Ermitteln ist meine Art mit der Situation umzugehen. Es tut mir Leid, wenn dir das nicht gefällt. Aber ich sehe nicht wie es helfen soll mit einem Fremden stundenlang über meine Gefühle zu schwadronieren. Das bringt Peter nicht zurück, das macht seine Entscheidung nicht ungeschehen und es bringt weder Grey noch Skinny ins Gefängnis.“

Sheila sah ihm fest in die Augen, als sie sagte: „Ich vermisse nur den witzigen, intelligenten Jungen in den ich mich verliebt habe. Und ich habe das Gefühl an seine Stelle ist jemand getreten der nur hart ist. Gegen seine Freunde und Familie und vor allem gegen sich selbst.“

Justus schwieg und ließ das Gesagte sacken. Der unbeschwerte Junge für den es nur einen Fall nach dem anderen gegeben hatte, der sich der Unterstützung seiner Kollegen und besten Freunde immer sicher gewesen war, der war an dem Tag in der Eisenfabrik erschossen worden.

„Doch ich musste erkennen, dass ich nichts ausrichten kann. Egal welchen Weg ich versuche, am Ende stehe ich wieder an der selben Stelle, direkt vor Grey und kann doch nichts tun.“

Da war so viel Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme und Justus wollte auch gar nicht mehr versuchen sie daraus zu verbannen.

„Und so schwer es mir fällt, ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass mein Leben nie wieder so sein wird, wie es einmal war. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass du an meiner Seite bist, wenn ich herausfinde wie mein Leben jetzt weitergeht, nachdem es die drei Fragezeichen nicht mehr gibt.“

Justus spürte wie ein Zittern von ihm Besitz ergriff und verzweifelt versuchte er es zu unterdrücken, doch er kam einfach nicht dagegen an. Und auf einmal rannen Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln, hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf seinen Wangen. Trotzig versuchte er sie wegzuwischen, doch es war, als wäre in ihm eine Mauer eingerissen. Peter, dann Bob und jetzt auch noch Sheila. Es war zu viel und all die Stärke und Zielstrebigkeit die ihn die letzten Monate hatten durchstehen lassen, wichen aus seinem Körper, hinterließen nur Leere und Traurigkeit. Gefühle die er die ganze Zeit über nicht hatte fühlen wollen.

Und dann spürte er wie sich Sheilas Arme um ihn legten, er sanft, aber bestimmt, näher gezogen wurde. Justus schloss die Augen, ließ sich von ihrem Duft einhüllen, der ihm mittlerweile so vertraut war. Schwer ließ er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß sinken, während seine Gefühle die Kontrolle übernahmen. Justus versuchte nicht mal mehr dagegen anzukämpfen, stattdessen schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Finger die unablässig sanft durch seine Haare fuhren.

„Justus, wenn du wirklich bereit bist vorwärts zu gehen und Grey und damit auch Peter hinter dir zu lassen, dann bin ich für dich da.“

Justus' Finger krampften sich kurz bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich schaffen würde all das was ihm widerfahren war unwiederbringlich hinter sich zu lassen, doch er musste es versuchen. Er dachte an Grey, an sein Spiel. An die Niederlagen die wie Messerstiche tief in sein Fleisch getrieben worden waren.

Dann nickte Justus. Es war an der Zeit auf das zu sehen was vor ihm lag.

***

Justus blinzelte, der Streifen Sonnenlicht der durch die Vorhänge fiel, war zu hell. Langsam öffnete der Detektiv die Augen, sah sich in dem hellen Schlafzimmer um, doch von Sheila fehlte jede Spur.

Noch einmal schloss Justus die Augen, spürte das weiche Kissen an seinem Gesicht und fast wollte er wieder einschlafen, eingehüllt in die Laken in denen noch Sheilas Duft hing. Doch das leise Klappern von Geschirr drang an seine Ohren und brachte ihn dazu die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er seufzte, dachte an den vergangenen Tag. An das lange, intensive Gespräch, daran, dass sein Leben nun ein anderes sein würde. Und er wusste noch nicht genau was der Gedanke mit ihm machte.

Justus setzte sich aus, schlug die Decken beiseite und schlüpfte in seine Hose, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ. Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen zur Küche, während er den Blick nicht von Sheila abwenden konnte. Leise sang sie zu der Musik die aus dem Radio drang mit, während sie den Tisch deckte. Und fast hatte Justus das Gefühl sie das erste Mal zu sehen. Ihre offenen Haare die ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fielen, wie sie eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr schob, bevor sie die Marmelade neben die Brötchen stellte.

Dann sah sie auf, entdeckte Justus der sie immer noch regungslos beobachtete und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, machte den feinen Schwung nur noch verführerischer.

Ohne nachzudenken stieß Justus sich ab und kurz darauf stand er dicht vor ihr, seine Finger gruben sich wie von selbst in ihre Haare, bevor er sich zu ihr herunter beugte und sie küsste. Ihre Lippen waren weich, der Kuss sanft. Und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte wie es auch sein konnte, wenn er all die Kontrolle aufgab.

„Was ist los?“

Justus spürte den Atem auf seinen Lippen, dann streichelte er ihr mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, sah einen Moment in ihre dunklen, blauen Augen.

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich mit dir hier zu sein und ich werde alles dafür geben, dass es funktioniert.“

Und da war wieder dieses Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das Justus immer noch den Atem raubte.

„Dann wird dein Tante wohl unsere größte Herausforderung. Mich wundert, dass sie mich noch nicht angezeigt hat.“

Ein Lachen drang aus Justus Kehle und es fühlte sich so ungewohnt an diese Leichtigkeit wieder zuzulassen.

„Sie weiß wie viel du mir bedeutest und auch, dass du mich nicht ausnutzt. Und ihre Abneigung rührt ja nur daher, dass sie sich um mich sorgt.“

Liebevoll strich Sheila durch Justus' dunkle Haare.

„Ich hoffe, dass sich das ändert, wenn du volljährig bist.“

„Bestimmt.“

Justus beugte sich vor, küsste Sheila erneut. Eindringlicher diesmal. Die Wärme ihrer Haut drang durch das seidene Nachthemd und war ein angenehmer Kontrast zu dem geschmeidigen Stoff der durch Justus' Finger glitt.

„Willst du damit nicht bis nach dem Essen warten?“, brachte Sheila atemlos hervor.

„Nicht, wenn ich nicht muss. Außerdem sollte ich nicht mehr all zu lange warten, bis ich mich auf den Weg mache, eine überfürsorgliche Tante wartet schon auf mich.“

Sheila biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie Justus einen Blick zuwarf den er nicht ganz deuten konnte. Doch sie musste seinen fragenden Ausdruck bemerkt haben, denn sie fügte hinzu: „Sollten wir mal zusammenziehen, dann können wir das hier so lange genießen wie wir wollen.“

***

Justus starrte apathisch auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor ihm. Doch seine Gedanken waren immer noch gefangen in Erinnerungen. Er war dankbar, dass er Sheila an seiner Seite hatte, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie das Thema zusammenziehen in den Raum stellte. Nicht nachdem sie sich keine vierundzwanzig Stunden vorher fast getrennt hätten. Doch vielleicht war es genau diese Nähe und Verbindlichkeit die sie so schmerzlich vermisst hatte?

Und wie würde es sich auf ihre Beziehung auswirken, wenn er aufs College ging, niemand konnte vorhersagen, ob er in der Nähe einen Platz bekommen würde.

Doch bei dem Gedanken jeden Morgen neben Sheila aufzuwachen machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in Justus breit. Sie waren lange genug zusammen, dass er sich sicher war was er für sie empfand.

Doch ein Stich der Bitterkeit durchfuhr ihn, als er an das Leben dachte, dass er sich mit Sheila aufbauen wollte. Ein Haus, vielleicht irgendwann Kinder, wenn er sein Studium beendet hatte. Doch das lag noch weit in der Zukunft. Etwas das er sich immer gewünscht hatte schien in greifbare Nähe gerückt zu sein. Und doch waren auch Peter und Bob immer Teil dieser Vorstellung gewesen. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es die drei Fragezeichen immer geben würde, selbst wenn sie aufs College gingen. Doch das Leben hatte seine eigenen Regeln und er musste lernen es zu akzeptieren.

Justus Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück zu dem Gespräch mit Grey und dem mit Skinny. Wie einfach es für sie doch gewesen war sie auseinander zu treiben. Justus schob eine der Visitenkarten zwischen die Buchseiten. Die drei Fragezeichen stachen auf dem dunklen Untergrund hervor und er würde alles dafür geben die Zeit in der sie zusammen Fälle gelöst hatten zurückzubekommen.

Die fünf Phasen der Trauer, er war nun bei der dritten: verhandeln.

Er wollte nicht akzeptieren, was Grey und Skinny ihnen angetan hatten. Und bei dem Gedanken spürte er wieder die Wut die in seinem Inneren glimmte, wie sie begann erneut aufzulodern und den Schmerz überdeckte, der ihn wirklich fühlen ließ, dass Peter weg war. Und dass es möglich war, dass er ihn nie wieder sah.

Der erste Detektiv schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und fast augenblicklich schien ein wenig von dem Zorn zu verrauchen, ihn wieder klarer erkennen zu lassen, warum er beschlossen hatte, das Spiel aufzugeben.

Als Justus die Augen wieder öffnete haftete sein Blick an den Fragezeichen. Bob war da, ihre Freundschaft konnte er retten. Und er wusste, dass es mit jedem Tag der verstrich schwerer werden würde die Brücke zwischen ihnen wieder aufzubauen. Dass er es selbst war, der mitunter verletzend sein konnte. Doch vielleicht konnte er es schaffen seinen Stolz herunterzuschlucken und zu akzeptieren, dass Bob sich entschieden hatte seine Probleme ausgerechnet mit Clarissa Franklin zu besprechen?

Justus seufzte, dann schlug er das Buch in seinem Schoß zu. Er hatte beschlossen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Er musste akzeptieren, dass er Peter wohl niemals wieder sehen würde, dass sein bester Freund sich für Skinny entschieden hatte. Er hatte es doch am eigenen Leib erfahren!

Justus fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, während er verzweifelt gegen seinen Drang ankämpfte einfach den Revolver zu nehmen und zu Greys Villa zu fahren.

_Und dann was? Erschießt du ihn?_

Selbst in seinen Gedanken klang das höhnisch.

Doch die Vorstellung gefiel ihm deutlich besser, als er sich gerne eingestehen wollte.

Justus legte das Buch auf den alten Nachttisch, während er versuchte das zu sehen was ihm geblieben war. Welche Bruchstücke er wieder zusammenfügen konnte, anstatt die zu sehen die verloren waren. Oder zu sein schienen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf, ließ das Gesicht in seine Hände sinken.

Verdammt, er wünschte sich er könnte loslassen, einfach das hinter sich lassen was passiert war und nach vorne sehen. Genau das musste er.

Grey hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass er in diesem Spiel nicht gewinnen konnte. Der Mafiaboss hatte seine Spielfiguren überall und gab sich nur die Blößen die er ihm auch gestatte anzugreifen. Er konnte das Spiel nicht gewinnen, er konnte es nur beenden indem er ausstieg. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte.

Justus sah aus dem Fenster in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Erinnerte sich an die Menschen die in seinem Leben waren, die bei ihm blieben obwohl er nur grauen Schatten hinterherjagte. Und er dachte an diejenigen die er von sich gestoßen hatte.

Noch einmal atmete Justus tief durch, dann stand er vom Bett auf und verließ sein Zimmer.

***

Ein Klingeln an der Tür ließ Bob zusammenfahren. Kurz lauschte er auf die Stimmen seiner Eltern, doch im Haus blieb es still. Also rappelte er sich auf die Beine, lief die Treppe hinunter und zog die Haustür auf. Kurz blieb er wie erstarrt stehen, ehe sein Kopf wirklich registrierte wer vor ihm stand.

„Justus? Was machst du denn hier?“

Ein wenig unbehaglich trat der erste Detektiv von einem Bein auf das andere, bevor er es schaffte Bobs Blick zu erwidern.

„Ich glaube… also was ich eigentlich sagen will… verdammt, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde.“

Ein leichtes Grinsen zupfte an Bobs Lippen, während er Justus auffordernd ansah. Er konnte sich denken, welche Worte seinem Freund im Hals feststeckten, doch er wollte sichergehen, dass er sich nicht irrte.

„Wir sollten uns nicht auch noch verlieren und es war dumm von mir, dich auch noch wegzustoßen. Ich… Es tut mir Leid.“

Bob konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er sagte: „Könntest du den letzten Teil noch mal wiederholen? Den hab ich nicht so ganz verstanden.“

Justus seufzte, verdrehte genervt die Augen, doch anstatt einer schnippischen Antwort sagte er im ernsten Tonfall: „Bob, es tut mir Leid.“

Bob nickte, als er einen Schritt zur Seite trat.

„Mir auch.“

Bob hörte Justus' Schritte hinter sich, als sie die Treppe in den oberen Stock hinauf gingen. In seinem Zimmer ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, während Justus auf dem Schreibtischstuhl Platz nahm.

Keiner von ihnen schien so wirklich zu wissen was er sagen sollte und eine angespannte Stille fing an sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten, nach ihnen zu greifen und Bob war fast schon dankbar als Justus ein Räuspern von sich gab.

„Bob, ich hätte dich nachdem was passiert ist nicht von mir stoßen dürfen. Wir haben schon Peter verloren und ich habe nur den Fehler wiederholt den ich damals bei ihm und Skinny auch schon begangen habe.“

Bob nickte, während seine Finger abwesend über die Falten der Bettdecke strichen.

„Meinst du es wäre anders gekommen, wenn wir Peter damals wirklich eine Chance gegeben hätten?“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern und Bob konnte erkennen wie sich kurz ein bitterer Zug um Justus' Lippen legte.

„Es bringt nichts darüber nachzudenken was hätte sein können. Wir sind hier, alleine, das sind die Tatsachen.“

Bob legte den Kopf schief, sah den ersten Detektiv fragend an.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen.

„Warum sollte…?“

Doch Bobs Lachen unterbrach ihn.

„Justus, du gibst nicht einfach auf. Wenn einer von uns den Willen hatte Peter zu finden und Grey hinter Gitter zu bringen, dann du. Doch deine Entschuldigung und die Bemerkung darüber, dass Peter nicht zurückkommen wird, etwas muss passiert sein um dich von deinem Rachefeldzug abzubringen.“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern und die Hilflosigkeit die darin lag versetzte Bob einen Stich.

„Grey hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich nicht gewinnen kann. Und wenn ich nicht immer nach seinen Regeln spielen will, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als auszusteigen. Und es wird Zeit mich auf das zu konzentrieren was vor mir liegt, nicht auf das was ich verloren habe.“

Nachdenklich nickte Bob. Er wusste wie schwer diese Entscheidung für Justus gewesen sein musste. Nur der kleinste Lichtblick seine Eltern nach über zehn Jahren doch noch wiedersehen zu können, hatte ihn dazu gebracht alleine nach Venezuela zu fliegen und es schien so gar nicht zu ihm zu passen nun einfach aufzugeben. Und ein Teil von Bob wollte Justus anflehen weiter zu suchen, Peter wieder zu ihm zurückzubringen. Doch er wusste auch, dass Justus jetzt nicht hier sitzen würde, wenn er noch eine Chance sah Grey das Handwerk zu legen.

Doch drang ein anderer Gedanke durch Bobs Geist.

„Der Grund warum du den Kontakt nicht mehr wolltest… also… Ich treffe mich noch mit Clarissa.“

Justus seufzte, dann rieb er sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken.

„Ich vertraue Clarissa nicht, nicht bei dem was sie uns in der Vergangenheit schon alles angetan hat. Und ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum es dir so leicht fällt. Warum du mit ihr geschlafen hast. Aber vielleicht war ich zu hart und habe vorschnell gehandelt.“

Ein unsicheres Lächeln stahl sich auf Bobs Lippen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht verstehen könnte, warum du ihr misstraust. Wirklich, ich wünschte ich könnte dir erklären, was das für eine Verbindung zwischen Clarissa und mir besteht, aber ich verstehe es selbst nicht genau.“

Bob ließ den Satz zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängen, während er daran dachte, warum er zu Clarissa ging. An seinen eigenen Verdacht und die Wohnungsdurchsuchung, doch wenn er seinem Freund davon erzählte, dann musste er auch erklären warum er Zweifel gehabt hatte. Und dann müsste er dem anderen auch von den Stimmen und dem Schemen erzählen, der nachts an seinem Bett stand.

„Sie ist genauso skrupellos wie Grey. Vergiss nicht, dass sie auch schon auf mich geschossen hat. Wenn… wenn der Tonträger damals nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie damals an Greys Stelle gewesen.“

Justus' Worte rissen Bob aus seinen Gedanken. Er schwieg, während er über die Worte des anderen nachdachte. Widersprüchliche Gefühle rangen in ihm um die Oberhand. Und er wusste selbst wie oft Clarissa sie getäuscht hatte, wie sie sein logisches Denken schon immer außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, doch trotzdem vertraute er ihr. Immer wieder aufs Neue.

Doch er wollte nicht darüber reden was sie trennte, sondern etwas finden was Justus und ihn wieder näher zusammenbrachte.

Bob stand auf, dann holte er eine Schachtel aus einem der Regale hervor und drückte sie Justus in die Hand. Der erste Detektiv sah Bob fragend an, dann öffnete er das Kästchen. Und Bob musste selbst nicht hineinsehen, Justus Reaktion zeigte ihm deutlich, wie sehr auch sein Freund unter der Situation litt.

Im Inneren waren das gelbes Notizheft, einige ihrer alten Visitenkarten, die drei Stücke Kreide.

„Weißt du noch wie oft Peter und du eure Kreide vertauscht habt?“

Bob musste leise lachen. Er verstand warum Justus gerade jetzt daran denken musste. Und auch wenn die Erinnerung ihn wehmütig werden ließ, tat es gut jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, mit dem er sie teilen konnte.

„So oft, dass wir selbst irgendwann nicht mehr wussten zu wem welche Farbe überhaupt gehört.“

Tadelnd sah Justus ihn an.

„Ihr habt echt keine Ahnung, dass ich mich damit wirklich in den Wahnsinn getrieben habt. Wenn man nicht wusste, wer von euch beiden nun eigentlich Hilfe brauchte oder wer welchen Weg eingeschlagen hat.“

„Das haben wir nicht mit Absicht gemacht.“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Justus leise und Bob hörte die Trauer in seiner Stimme.

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und der dritte Detektiv senkte den Blick. Er wollte nicht, dass Justus sah wie sehr er mit der Situation zu kämpfen hatte, mit den Erinnerungen. Doch da hörte er schon das leise Knarzen des Schreibtischstuhls und im nächsten Moment senkte sich die Matratze neben ihm leicht unter Justus' Gewicht. Fest schlang der erste Detektiv die Arme um seinen Freund, zog ihn an seine Schulter.

„Ich liebe ihn.“, stieß Bob hervor. „Und ich hasse was er getan hat. Weißt du Justus, ich wünschte so sehr, dass ich einfach sauer sein könnte, darauf wie er mit uns umgegangen ist. Dass Skinny für ihn wichtiger geworden ist, als unsere Freundschaft, seine Eltern. Aber ich vermisse ihn einfach so sehr, dass diese ganze Wut darin ertrinkt.“

Bob spürte wie Justus leicht nickte.

„Ja, Bob mir geht es genauso. Oder zumindest sehr ähnlich. Ich möchte aufhören mich so ohnmächtig zu fühlen und einfach nur meinen besten Freund zurück haben. Doch so sehr ich es hasse, ich muss auch der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen, dass es nie wieder so sein wird, wie es mal war.“

***

Unruhig wälzte Bob sich hin und her, sein Kopf ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er Justus gegenüber nicht ehrlich gewesen war. Er hätte ihm von den Halluzinationen erzählen müssen. Doch dann hätte er nur wieder von Clarissa angefangen, ihn an _Stimmen aus dem Nichts_ erinnert und das hätte Bob nicht ausgehalten. Er freute sich darüber, dass Justus über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, ein Schritt dem er ihm nicht zugetraut hatte, doch er wusste, wie zart das Band zwischen ihnen war, wie zerbrechlich ihre Freundschaft war. Und bei dem Gedanken an endlose Diskussionen über Clarissa spürte Bob wie ein großer Kloß seinen Hals eng werden ließ.

Würde die Freundschaft zu Justus es überstehen, wenn dieser ständig an seinem Urteilsvermögen zweifelte? Oder wäre er selbst es dann, der auch den letzten Rest ihrer Freundschaft zerstören würde? Der nicht aushielt, wie penetrant Justus sein konnte, auch wenn er nur sein Bestes wollte. Doch war es nicht nur seine eigene Wahrnehmung, die er Bob damit aufdrückte?

Bob drehte sich auf die andere Seite, wie von selbst blieb sein Blick am Fenster hängen, an der dunklen Gestalt die ihn regungslos anzustarren schien. Er wusste, er sollte Angst haben, sich Hilfe suchen, Pillen verschrieben bekommen die dafür sorgten dass diese Halluzinationen verschwanden, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mittlerweile fast schon sehnsüchtig darauf hoffte den dunklen Schatten zu entdecken. Immer in der stillen Hoffnung, es wäre doch Peter der dort draußen auf ihn wartete.

***

Peter griff in seine Hosentasche, holte den Schlüssel hervor. Kurz schloss er die Augen, dachte an das was ihm gleich bevorstehen würde. Zwei Wochen hatte er es in der beengten Wohnung ausgehalten, bevor er wieder getürmt war. Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er Skinny versprochen hatte, nicht mehr abzuhauen, doch er fühlte sich eingesperrt und schließlich hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten immer dieselben unverputzten Wände anzustarren.

Einmal hatten sie einen Wagen für Grey stehlen müssen und Peter meinte immer noch spüren zu können wie das Adrenalin schwach durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Er dachte an Skinnys triumphierendes Lächeln, als er den Wagen aufgebrochen und kurzgeschlossen hatte.

Peter fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt es würde sich etwas ändern, doch Grey schien nicht zu seinem Wort zu stehen, also warum sollte es umgekehrt der Fall sein?

Peter drückte leise die Wohnungstür auf. Er trat in den kleinen Flur, ließ seine Jacke achtlos auf eine Kiste fallen. Und bevor er noch einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, hörte er ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus dem Schlafzimmer und er überlegte gerade noch ob er Skinny sagen sollte, dass er den Porno leiser stellen sollte, als eine Stimme atemlos bettelte: „Bitte Skinny, härter.“

Wie erstarrt blieb Peter stehen, er war kaum in der Lage sich zu rühren, während er verzweifelt versuchte den Worten einen anderen Sinn abzuringen. Einen der nicht den einzig möglichen Schluss zuließ, dass sein Freund einen anderen fickte. Doch Peters Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu dem einen Szenario zurück, von dem er hoffte, dass es nicht wahr war. Und er versuchte die Bilder zurückzudrängen, die seinen Geist zu überfluten schienen.

Vorsichtig schlich Peter vorwärts, sah zu der halb geöffneten Schlafzimmertür hinüber, zu den Decken auf denen Skinny sich über einen schmächtigen, blonden Mann beugte, seine langen Finger fest in dessen Haare vergrub. Peter schluckte, als er beobachtete wie eine Hand von Skinny zwischen sie fuhr, den Schwanz des anderen umfasste und bei dem lauten Stöhnen das der Mann von sich gab wurde Peter übel. Doch er schaffte es nicht den Blick abzuwenden, zu gehen und das Geschehene hinter sich zu lassen. Und in dem Moment sah Skinny auf. Kurz meinte er soetwas wie Überraschung in seinen Augen ausmachen zu können, doch dann legte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Diese verfluchten wunderschönen Lippen. Kurz darauf beugte Skinny sich über den anderen, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Finger gruben sich in Skinnys Rücken, hinterließen heiße, rote Striemen.

Der Anblick war wie ein Schlag der Peter aus seiner Schockstarre riss. Er ertrug den Anblick keine Sekunde länger. Schnell wandte der Detektiv sich ab und verließ die Wohnung. Auf der Straße zog er sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, ließ sich einfach nur treiben, durch die anonymen Menschenmassen, während er nur Skinnys zufriedenes Grinsen vor Augen hatte.

***

Skinny schüttelte eine weitere Kippe aus der zerbeulten Packung, ließ die kleine Flamme des Feuerzeugs auflodern und zündete sie an. Gelangweilt bließ er den Rauch Richtung Decke, dann zuckte sein Blick wieder zu dem kleinen Display auf dem eine weitere Folge _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ flimmerte, doch er achtete schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf das Geschehen.

Immer wieder sah er das hilflose Entsetzen auf Shaws Gesicht, genau den gleichen Ausdruck hatte auch Jonas an dem Abend im _schwarzen Edelweiß_ gehabt. Und die zur Schau gestellte Arroganz vom Gesicht des Schlaumeiers gewischt zu haben, hatte sich so verflucht gut angefühlt. Sogar noch besser als Shaws Unterwürfigkeit, als er wieder in ihr Versteck zurückgekehrt war.

Doch die war schnell verflogen und Skinny fand es war an der Zeit gewesen, den anderen daran zu erinnern, warum er überhaupt im Streit abgehauen war, dass er derjenige war der jederzeit gehen konnte, auf den draußen noch ein Leben wartete.

Skinny starrte aus dem Fenster, die Dunkelheit hatte sich über L.A. gelegt und die vielen bunten Lichter und das unablässige Rauschen der Autos unter ihm, erinnerte Skinny ständig daran das er Rocky Beach hinter sich zurückgelassen hatte.

Als er hörte wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde, musste Skinny ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er genoss die Eskalationen mit Shaw, das kurze Kräftemessen, das doch immer den selben Ausgang nahm. Und es war besser als jede Droge, hier hatte er die Kontrolle und gab sie nicht ab um vergessen zu können.

„Ist er weg?“

Skinny warf Shaw einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Der andere biss die Zähne zusammen, während er zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zukam.

„Schon ne ganze Weile. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so lange unterwegs bist, hätte ich mir mehr Zeit mit ihm gelassen.“

„Fuck, war das deine Rache dafür, dass ich mit Bob geschlafen habe?“, fragte Shaw aufgebracht.

Skinny zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

„War leider nicht der Junge den ich in dem Moment gerne unter mir haben wollte, aber ich glaube das Bild hast du bekommen.“

Es erfüllte Skinny mit einer seltsame Zufriedenheit, als er sah wie Shaw versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten. Vereinzelt liefen sie ihm über die Wangen hinunter und gerade als Skinny glaubte der andere würde vor ihm zusammenbrechen, schlug der große Junge mit der Faust gegen die Wand, bis seine Knöchel blutige Spuren auf dem rauen Putz hinterließen. Dann brach er auf einem der Klappstühle zusammen, barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Warum tust du mir das an?“, presste der andere zwischen den Fingern hervor.

Der Tisch knarrte leise, als Skinny sein Gewicht darauf stützte, interessiert die Regungen des anderen beobachtete. Vorsichtig hob Shaw den Blick und die Verzweiflung in den braunen Augen war so wunderschön.

„Ich hätte auch lieber Andrews gefickt, ich meine, dann hättest du wirklich verstanden was du mir damit angetan hast.“

Doch Skinny hatte gewusst, dass er Andrews nur unter Drogen oder mit Gewalt dazu bekommen hätte die Beine für ihn breit zu machen und es widerstrebte ihm, sich jemand anderen gegen seinen Willen aufzudrängen. So war das die beste Alternative gewesen.

„Außerdem hab ich gehört, dass der sich in die Arme einer Therapeutin geflüchtet hat. Ich glaube Clarissa Franklin war ihr Name. Hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass der Langweiler reife Frauen bevorzugt.“

„Das ist nicht wahr.“, stieß Shaw hervor.

Einen Augenblick weidete Skinny sich an der Hilflosigkeit des anderen. Daran wie er daran zerbrach, dass Skinny ihm nach und nach alles nahm woran er sich noch festhalten konnte.

„Wenn dann alles geklärt ist, ich geh pennen.“

Die Stuhlbeine schabten über den alten Fußboden, als Skinny aufstand. Kurz warf er Shaw einen prüfenden Blick zu, doch der andere schien nicht in der Lage zu sein ihm heute etwas entgegen zu setzen. Und Skinny spürte die Enttäuschung, er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass der Streit heftiger eskalieren würde.

Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand aus der Küche.

***

Unschlüssig stand Peter im Türrahmen und sah auf die zerwühlten Decken hinunter. Auf Skinny der inmitten von ihnen ruhig schlief, den Stoff fest um seine Schultern geschlungen. Peter atmete tief durch, zwang sich dazu zu vergessen was nur wenige Stunden zuvor hier geschehen war. Versuchte den Geruch von Sex und Ejakulat der noch in der Luft und den Laken hing auszublenden.

Er zog das Shirt über den Kopf, streifte die Hose ab und legte sich neben Skinny. Doch der Geruch des fremden Mannes drang ihm in die Nase, hüllte ihn ein. Fast meinte Peter den Schweiß in den Laken noch fühlen zu können, klamm und klebrig schien er sich auf seine Haut zu legen.

Und die Bilder von Skinny und dem fremden Mann loderten immer wieder vor seinen Augen auf, quälten ihn unablässig.

Schlank, schmächtig, blond.

Bob.

Peter spürte in sich, da waren keine Tränen mehr, keine Traurigkeit, nur eine bittere Leere. Er wollte die Decke von sich schieben, sie nicht mehr berühren müssen. Doch unablässig hämmerte durch seinen Kopf, dass Skinny sich niemals jemand anderen gesucht hätte, wenn er selbst nicht mit Bob geschlafen hätte. Scheiße, er wusste doch wie besitzergreifend sein Freund sein konnte. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass er die Klinge gegen sich selbst führte, wenn er versuchte den anderen zu verletzen.

Peter drehte sich auf die andere Seite, betrachtete die unregelmäßigen Schatten der Decke unter der Skinny ruhig schlief. Er hatte das Bedürfnis sich an ihn zu kuscheln, doch Peter fürchtete, dass Skinny ihn von sich stoßen würde.

Vorsichtig zupfte Peter an dem Stoff, schaffte es einen Zipfel unter Skinny hervor zu ziehen. Langsam rutschte er auf Skinny zu, schob sich mit ihm unter die Decke. Er spürte die Wärme des anderen gegen seinen Körper, schlang einen Arm um ihn.

Als Skinny sich unter der Berührung regte, musste Peter schlucken, fast rechnete er damit, dass Skinny sich aus der Umarmung befreien würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung drehte sein Freund sich ihm zu, legte einen Arm um Peter. Der große Junge spürte wie der regelmäßigen Atem sanft über seine Haut strich. Und endlich schien die Müdigkeit an die Oberfläche zu dringen.

***

Schnell musste Justus sich eingestehen, dass die Entscheidung loszulassen nicht so einfach umzusetzen war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Doch im Laufe der nächsten Monate wurde es leichter sich damit abzufinden, dass das Leben, das er sich vorgestellt hatte nicht mehr möglich war und nun eine andere Zukunft vor ihm lag.

Sanft strich Justus Sheila durch die Haare, spürte ihren warmen Körper, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte, während er daran dachte, wie viel sich doch in den vergangenen Wochen verändert hatte. Die Freundschaft zu Bob war nicht mehr so vertraut, doch immerhin hatten sie regelmäßig Kontakt. Und auch wenn Justus das Gefühl hatte, dass Bob ihn, wenn auch nur unbewusst, auf Abstand hielt, wollte er seinem Freund den Freiraum geben. Sie brauchten beide Zeit um das Geschehene verarbeiten zu können.

Justus drückte einen Kuss auf Sheilas Haare. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich in den letzten Wochen ebenfalls verändert. Er dachte zurück an die gemeinsamen Ausflüge und neue Erinnerungen die sie beide geschaffen hatten. Ihre Verbindung war tiefer geworden, er hatte das Gefühl anzukommen, als würde es keine Barrieren mehr zwischen ihnen geben. Sie hatten sich lange Abende über Peter unterhalten, darüber dass er sich genauso hilflos gefühlt hatte, wie an dem Tag als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Eltern umgekommen waren.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“

Sanft strich Sheila mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust, ließ sie über seine Haut wandern und jagte kleine Stromstöße durch Justus' Körper.

„Nur über die vergangenen Wochen. Und darüber wie sehr ich wohl versucht habe die Kontrolle zu behalten, als ich nicht aufhören konnte, nach Peter zu suchen.“

Er spürte wie sie sich leicht in seinen Armen bewegte und er konnte den Blick den sie ihm zuwarf mehr erahnen, als das er ihn wirklich sah.

Noch einmal strich er ihr durch die blonden Haare, die offen aufs Kissen fielen. Sie war so ganz anders als alle auf die er davor stand. Und Justus war nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass er nicht an Frauen oder Mädchen im Speziellen gedacht hatte. Auch wenn er es lange Zeit zu verleugnen versucht hatte, aber nur all zu oft war Victor Hugenay Teil seiner Phantasien gewesen. Umso erstaunlicher war, wo das Leben ihn nun hingeführt hatte.

„Ich weiß wie ich deine Gedanken zum verstummen bringen kann.“

Justus schloss kurz die Augen, fast meinte er spüren zu können, wie die rauen Seile über seine Haut glitten und der Gedanke wie seine Gedanken zum erliegen kamen, er ganz im Augenblick verweilte, ließ ihn fast schon dankbar nicken.

***

Bob atmete tief durch, bevor er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, ihn beinahe vorsichtig herum drehte. Ein wenig fürchtete er die Nachfragen seiner Eltern wie die Abschlussprüfung gelaufen war. Was konnte er ihnen schon groß anderes sagen, als auch in den letzten Tagen? Er wusste es nicht. Die Chancen standen gut, dass er sie verhauen hatte.

Doch er konnte ihren Fragen nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, so gut er in den letzten Monaten geworden war Geheimnisse in sich einzuschließen. Immer größer war die Verunsicherung geworden jemand anderem von seinen Halluzinationen zu erzählen.

Vorsichtig drückte Bob die Haustür auf und noch bevor er die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Und wie ist die Prüfung gelaufen?“

Scheinbar lässig lehnte Bob sich in den Türrahmen, sah zu seinen Eltern die ruhig zusammensaßen. Und ein seltsames Gefühl der Befriedigung durchströmte ihn. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie sehr er immer noch litt und er wollte sie nicht unnötig damit belasten.

„Ganz gut, glaube ich. Zumindest nicht ganz so katastrophal wie die gestern.“

Er versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln und als seine Mutter es erwiderte, nahm Bob es als Zeichen, das sein Verhör bereits beendet war und er sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen konnte.

Bob nahm seine Tasche, dann ging er die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer. Unachtsam stellte er sie in eine Ecke, dann ließ er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Fingern.

Die Prüfungen waren vorbei, egal ob er sie bestanden hatte oder nicht, nun würde ein weiterer vertrauter Teil seines Lebens sich ändern. Es hatte ihm Sicherheit gegeben, dass alles seinen gewohnten Gang gegangen war. Doch wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Neue Mitschüler, ein weiteres Jahr in dem er denselben Stoff durchpauken musste? Oder würde er zur Uni gehen, versuchen sich das Leben aufzubauen von dem er früher immer geträumt hatte? Nur das ein entscheidender Teil unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen war.

Bob ließ die Hände sinken, ein wenig verloren saß er da, während er nur auf das Durcheinander auf seinem Schreibtisch starrte, es nicht wirklich sah. Müde ließ er den Blick über Notizen, Radiergummis, verstreute Stifte und ein Lineal gleiten. Er schob sie beiseite, griff nach seinem Laptop, klappte ihn auf.

Bob biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den Zettel sah, der auf der dunklen Tastatur hervorstach. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Finger aus, hielt das Papier vor sein Gesicht.

_Triff mich auf dem Friedhof._

Er drehte ihn um, doch nur dieser eine Satz. Sein Herz tat einen unkontrollierten Hüpfer. War der von Peter? War es wirklich sein bester Freund der nachts an seinem Bett stand? Bildete er sich nicht bloß alles ein?

Bob strich über die glatte Oberfläche, versuchte die Struktur des Papiers zu fühlen. Er musste sich einfach davon überzeugen, dass es auch wirklich da war. Nicht nur eine weitere Halluzination.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Bobs Lippen, als er aufstand und sein Zimmer verließ.

***

Ein energisches Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür ließ Justus aufblicken.

„Ja?“

Die Angeln gaben ein leises Knarzen von sich, als seine Tante die Zimmertür öffnete. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und stellte ein kleines Päckchen vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch.

„Das ist eben für dich angekommen.“

Kurz runzelte Justus die Stirn, dann sah er auf den Absender hinunter, doch der Name sagte ihm nichts.

„Danke.“, murmelte Justus, während seine Tante einen neugierigen Blick auf die graue Pappe warf.

„Hast du was bestellt?“, wollte sich auch direkt wissen. Doch Justus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vermutlich ein neuer Fall.“

Er zuckte die Schulter, dann warf er seiner Tante einen Blick zu und sie schien endlich zu verstehen.

„Ich lass dich dann mal wieder alleine.“

Und im nächsten Moment fiel auch schon die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Vorsichtig drehte Justus das kleine Päckchen in den Händen, kein Geräusch drang aus dem Inneren. Kurzerhand griff er nach der Schere, dann ritzte er das Paketband ein und öffnete den Deckel. Ein weißer Umschlag aus schwerem Papier lag oben auf und Justus musste ihn nicht mal in die Hand nehmen um zu wissen, dass auf der Rückseite ein Siegel prangen würde. Blutrot.

Justus legte den Brief beiseite, dann griff er nach etwas das sorgfältig in Papier eingewickelt war. Vorsichtig entblätterte er die kleine Staue, Schicht um Schicht und als er den König aus schwarzem Stein in seiner Handfläche hielt, entfuhr Justus ein unwilliges Schnauben.

Kurz war er versucht ihn einfach zu Boden fallen zu lassen, zu sehen wie der schwarze Stein in hunderte kleine Splitter zerbarst, kaum noch etwas übrig ließ was auch nur entfernt an einen König erinnerte. Doch Justus zwang sich dazu die Schachfigur neben das Kuvert zu stellen. Jede weitere Emotion würde nur verraten wie sehr er noch an Peter hing, wie stark Grey und Skinny ihm zugesetzt hatten. Sie würden diesmal keinen Sieg davon tragen.

Wieder griff Justus in das Päckchen, seine Finger strichen über eine glatte Oberfläche, blieben an einer Kante hängen. Stirnrunzelnd nahm der erste Detektiv das Tablet zwischen die Finger, betrachtete es eingehend.

Er sollte es zurücklegen, zusammen mit dem ungeöffneten Brief und der Schachfigur, alles in den Müll werfen oder ins Meer schmeißen, vergessen, dass er dieses Päckchen je erhalten hatte.

Doch er war sich sicher, dass Grey ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen würde. Das nächste Päckchen würde folgen. Bis er sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte? Oder würde Grey irgendwann aufgeben, wenn Justus auf keine seiner Aufforderungen reagierte?

Wahrscheinlich.

Also warum schaffte er es nicht es zurückzulegen? Es war nur eine kleine Geste, nur ein senken des Arms und ein entspannen der Finger. Es war so leicht.

Doch Justus hob den anderen Arm, wischte mit dem Finger über das Display und zu seiner Überraschung flammte es auf. Kein Passwort, nur eine Datei. Sein Finger senkte sich auf das Icon.

Justus starrte auf den hell flimmernden Monitor. Blaue Kreide auf weißem Putz, ein Schriftzug an einer Wand.

_Willkommen zu Hause._

Darunter ein Schachbrett auf dem zwei Figuren standen, in die Kamera zu blicken schienen. Ein schwarzer Springer und die schwarze Dame.

Dann wechselte das Bild. Eine blonde Frau lag gefesselt auf dem Boden, die Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Eine Hand schob sich ins Bild, Finger strichen die Haare beiseite und Justus stockte der Atem, als er die geknebelte Frau erkannte.

Sheila.

Noch einige Sekunden blieb die Kamera starr auf sie gerichtet, fing ihr Gesicht ein, ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass es sich tatsächlich um die Frau handelte, die er liebte. Justus wollte die Augen schließen, doch er zwang sich hinzusehen, jedes Detail in sich aufzunehmen.

Ein weiterer harter Schnitt folgte und das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen schien sein rationales Denken auszuschalten. Er konnte den Blick nicht von Bob abwenden, der sich benommen an den Kopf griff, einige Schritte unsicher wankte, bevor er zu Boden sank und regungslos liegen blieb. Einige weitere quälend langsame Sekunden vergingen, in denen Justus zur Untätigkeit verdammt war, während in seinem Kopf immer der selbe Gedanke Amok zu laufen schien.

_Nicht auch noch Bob!_

Ein weiterer Schnitt folgte, dann prangten weiße Buchstaben auf schwarzem Grund.

_Keine Polizei._

Der Display wurde schwarz, dann schloss sich das Programm.

Justus' Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Wie von selbst griffen seiner Finger nach dem Handy das achtlos auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er Sheilas Nummer gewählt, doch nur das Freizeichen ertönte in der Leitung, bevor ihre Mailbox sich meldete. Dann wählte Justus Bobs Nummer, doch da geschah das gleiche. Und zum ersten Mal spürte er wirklich Angst.

Justus zwang sich dazu tief durchzuatmen, sich zu beruhigen, ganz der rationale Detektiv zu sein, so schwer es ihm im Moment auch fallen mochte.

Dann griff Justus nach dem Kuvert, drehte es kurz zwischen den Fingern, dann brach er das Siegel. Er zog nur eine schlichte Karte aus dem Inneren hervor auf der in geschwungener Schrift stand.

_Hast du mich vermisst?_

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videoempfehlungen:  
>  [Friend or Foe - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaTOvXzaPAA)  
>  [I love you "even though" - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aGru6z4fLo)
> 
> ["Become The Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BxDtXgyNmqUedtZNULkEA)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Waste Love - Machine Gun Kelly


	13. Schritt in den Abgrund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, nach diesem Kapitel wird es hier wohl mal wieder eine längere Schreibpause geben. Aber nun wünsche ich euch erstmal viel Spaß mit dem was kommt. :)

_***_

_Der Gestank von Menschenblut lächelt mir entgegen._

_***_

Kaum hatte Justus den Motor abgewürgt, war er auch schon aus dem Wagen gesprungen. Laut ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und nur mit Widerwillen konnte er sich dazu durchringen sich noch einmal umzudrehen, um den alten Pick Up abzuschließen.

Noch konnte er Cotta eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Doch wie von selbst fuhr seine Hand erneut über die Waffe im Bund seiner Hose. Als hätte er nicht die ganze Fahrt über viel zu deutlich gespürt wie sich das blanke Metall gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt hatte, während er die Grenzen des Möglichen mit dem Pick Up ausgetestet hatte.

Noch immer sah er die Bilder aus dem kurzen Film vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen, doch als er versucht hatte ihn erneut abzuspielen, war der Display schwarz geblieben.

Justus lehnte sich gegen die Eingangstür und erstaunt stellte der erste Detektiv fest, dass sie unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. So schnell er konnte, stürmte er die Treppe hinauf, doch als er endlich vor der Wohnungstür zum stehen kam, war sein Atem flach und viel zu schnell versuchte sein Körper Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Und wieder einmal verfluchte er sich kurz dafür, dass ihm zwar der Sinn von körperlicher Betätigung durchaus bewusst war, ihm jedoch die Freude die Peter dabei empfand ein ungelöstes Rätsel blieb.

Kurz sah Justus den langen Flur mit den vielen, gleichen Türen hinab, dann zog er das Dietrichset aus einer Hosentasche. Schon im nächsten Moment war er auf den Knien, während er mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Dietriche ins Schloss schob. Justus zwang sich dazu einige Male tief durchzuatmen, während er das Werkzeug zwischen seinen Fingern ruhiger bewegte. Und dann endlich spürte er das leise Klicken, als das Schloss nachgab.

Schnell schob er die Dietriche zurück, dann griff er erneut nach der Waffe, spürte das mittlerweile warme Metall zwischen seinen Fingern.

Justus stieß die Wohnungstür auf, hörte wie sie mit einem lauten Knall mit der Wand kollidierte. Den Revolver hatte er erhoben, als er einen Schritt in die Wohnung machte.

_Willkommen zu Hause._

Die Worte schienen ihn zu verhöhnen, so unschuldig wirkte der Wortlaut. Doch der schmale Beistelltisch darunter war neu. Alt und mit abgestoßenen Ecken passte er in diese karge Umgebung. Es war das selbe Bild was sich ihm auch schon in dem Video geboten hatte. Der schwarze Springer und die schwarze Dame standen auf einem ansonsten leeren Schachbrett, schienen jedem Eindringling entgegenzuspähen.

Mit erhobener Waffe ging Justus vorsichtig von einem Raum in den nächsten. Hinter jeder Ecke vermutete er einen Angreifer und die Totenstille die sich über die Räume gelegt hatte, ließ sein Herz nur noch wilder in seiner Brust hämmern.

Der erste Detektiv zwang seinen Atem zur Ruhe zu kommen, dann stieß er die Tür ins Schlafzimmer auf, doch auch hier empfing ihn nur kalte, abweisende Leere.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Justus jeden einzelnen Raum noch einmal gründlich überprüft hatte, es gab keine Verstecke, keine toten Winkel die ihm entgangen sein konnten, keine Geheimtüren. Nur die beiden Schachfiguren und der Schriftzug an der Wand.

Justus ließ die Waffe sinken, als er näher an das Arrangement heran trat und er hatte Probleme sich auf das zu konzentrieren was vor ihm lag. Immer wieder sah er die Bilder vor sich, Bob der sich an den Kopf griff und zusammenbrach. Sheila die starr mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen in die Kamera sah, geknebelt und mit gefesselten Händen.

Grey hatte es ihm schon im schwarzen Edelweiß gezeigt. Er war nicht unantastbar. Seine Leute konnten jederzeit überall auftauchen, ohne dass einer von ihnen es bemerken würde und er hatte diese Drohung wahr gemacht.

Der erste Detektiv atmete tief durch, dann zwang er seinen Blick wieder auf das was vor ihm lag. Wenn er daran dachte, was er diesmal verlieren könnte, dann würde ihn das vom wesentlichen ablenken.

Springer und Dame. Schwarz, Greys Farbe.

Skinny und Clarissa?

Justus Blick zuckte hoch zu der Schrift.

_Willkommen zu Hause._

Peters Farbe.

Bei den Shaws? In Peters Zimmer? Vielleicht war dort ein weiterer Hinweis? Aber niemals konnten sie dort zwei Menschen verstecken.

Justus schluckte, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam. Wie lange hatte er Zeit um dieses Rätsel zu lösen? Würde Grey ihnen etwas antun, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte?

Doch der erste Detektiv zwang den Gedanken hinunter, versuchte ihn auszublenden, die Sache rational zu betrachten.

Willkommen zu Hause. Skinny und Clarissa.

Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte Justus wie ein Blitzschlag. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche, wählte Cottas Nummer.

***

Ein Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle und benommen griff Bob sich an den Kopf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Einen Moment sah er auf das Bücherregal an der Wand, den kleinen Sekretär in der Ecke, bevor er einordnen konnte wo er war. Dann drehte er leicht den Kopf, sah zu Clarissa die in dem Sessel saß und schweigend rauchte. Vorsichtig richtete Bob sich auf, spürte den groben Stoff unter seiner Hand, als seine Finger sich hinein krallten, Halt suchten.

„Du bist wach.“

Bob sah wieder zu Clarissa hinüber, begegnete ihrem forschenden Blick.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er mit heiserer Stimme wissen.

„Du bist auf dem Friedhof zusammengebrochen. Ein Mann hat dich gefunden und meine Nummer war anscheinend unter den Notfallkontakten eingespeichert. Jedenfalls hat er mich angerufen.“

Bob stöhnte leise auf, als ein dumpfes Dröhnen durch seinen Schädel zog. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Clarissa zu seinen Notfallkontakten hinzugefügt zu haben.

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?“

Doch Clarissa gab als Antwort nur ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich, bevor sie tief Luft holte und dann ruhiger antwortete: „Ich wollte deine Eltern nicht beunruhigen. Vor allem nicht, da es nur ein Schwächeanfall zu sein schien.“

Unwillkürlich schloss Bob die Augen, versuchte sich an den Moment auf dem Friedhof zu erinnern, kurz bevor sein Sichtfeld zusammengeschrumpft und ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden war.

Der alte Mann war da gewesen, hatte Schach gespielt. Er meinte noch, dass der andere ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, kurz bevor er im Begriff war die Kirche zu betreten.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. Eine Der Deckel einer Thermoskanne zwischen seinen Fingern, Tee, dann war da eine dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Säulengängen gewesen. Der Schemen der nachts an seinem Bett stand? Undeutlich und fern schien er gewesen zu sein. Doch da begannen seine Erinnerungen zu verschwimmen, fühlten sich zähflüssig an.

Bob kniff die Augen stärker zusammen, spürte wie seine Fingernägel über sein Gesicht kratzten, als er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Realität von seinen Halluzinationen zu unterscheiden. Doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Einbildung war oder nicht. Alles schien so unwirklich, wie durch einen Schleier hindurch.

Der Zettel.

Hektisch tastete Bob seine Hosentaschen ab, zog das Portemonnaie hervor. Mit klopfendem Herzen zog er den Reißverschluss zurück, doch außer einigen Münzen war es leer. Er schob seine Finger hinein, tastete in den Ecken, sah in jedes Fach, fahrig fächerte er die wenigen Geldscheine auf, doch nirgends konnte er die kleine Notiz finden.

Bob spürte wie seine Finger anfingen zu zittern, das Portemonnaie drohte ihm zu entgleiten und nur mit Mühe schaffte er es wieder zurückzustecken. Unkontrolliert rannen Tränen über seine Wangen und der dritte Detektiv zog die Beine an, legte den Kopf auf seine Knie, während die Verzweiflung ihn aufzuzehren schien.

Kurz darauf spürte er wie das Polster neben ihm leicht nachgab, als Clarissa sich zu ihm setzte. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm und für einen kurzen Augenblick wollte Bob sie abschütteln, doch der Impuls verschwand genauso schnell wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Willst du mir erzählen was gerade in dir vor geht?“

Bob nickte, während er die harten Knochen seiner Knie auf seinem Gesicht spürte.

„Ich habe mir alles nur eingebildet.“, presste Bob gequält hervor. „Die Nacht mit Peter, wie er nachts neben meinem Bett stand, die Nachricht, dass er mich auf dem Friedhof treffen wollte. Ich halt das einfach nicht mehr aus.“

Sanft streichelten Clarissa ihm über den Arm, murmelte einige beruhigende Worte, doch sie drangen nicht bis zu ihm durch. Viel zu sehr war Bob in seinem Schmerz gefangen, den der Verlust seines besten Freundes mit sich brachte.

Nicht sein Verlust, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass er nie zu ihm zurückgekehrt war.

Bob hörte das leise Vibrieren eines Handys, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte einfach nur, dass dieser verfluchte Schmerz verschwand der mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu erdrücken schien. Wieso brach es ausgerechnet jetzt über ihm zusammen?

„Bob.“

Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weigerte sich den Blick zu heben.

„Ich kann mir das nicht länger mit angucken. Du brauchst Abstand um deine Gefühle verarbeiten zu können. Wir fahren einige Tage weg, damit du intensiv Trauerarbeit leisten kannst.“

Bob wollte widersprechen, ihr sagen, dass er nicht einfach wegfahren konnte. Doch was würde noch alles passieren, wenn er blieb? Hier wo ihn alles an Peter erinnerte? Wie schlimm würden seine Halluzinationen noch werden?

Bob hob den Kopf, sah Clarissa in die Augen und der ermutigende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn leicht nicken.

***

Justus sah zu dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude empor. Er war schon so oft hier gewesen, als Skinny kaum mehr gewesen war als ihr kindlicher Erzfeind. Doch jetzt passte das Wort besser als jemals zuvor. Noch einmal atmete der Detektiv durch, versuchte sich darauf vorzubereiten was ihn im Inneren wohl erwarten würde. Er hoffte, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

Wahllos drückte Justus einige Klingelknöpfe, bis endlich ein Summen ertönte und er die schwere Eingangstür aufstoßen konnte.

Schnell eilte er die Treppenstufen hoch, die Waffe fest umklammert, doch etwas war anders, als vorhin. Ruhiger, zielgerichteter und er hoffte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war. Ein leicht modriger Geruch stieg in seine Nase, süßlich, als würde etwas in den Wänden verwesen. Aber wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Pilz der sich in die feuchten Wänden fraß.

Wachsam spähte Justus um die Ecke bevor er den engen Flur betrat, doch außer der Musik die durch eine der Türen zu ihm drang und laut streitenden Stimmen die er irgendwo über sich wahrnahm, war alles ruhig. Vorsichtig näherte Justus sich der Wohnungstür und dann sah er es. Ein kleines Fragezeichen war mit weißer Kreide an die Tür gemalt worden. Offensichtlich war er jetzt auf der richtigen Spur.

Gerade als er die Hand auf den Knauf legte, fiel dem ersten Detektiv auf, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Man erwartete ihn anscheinend bereits. Noch einmal sah Justus auf den Revolver zwischen seinen Fingern hinunter, bevor er die heruntergekommene Wohnung betrat.

Einige Staubkörner tanzten im Gegenlicht der einfallenden Sonne und als Justus langsam immer weiter vordrang, die Räume erkundete in denen Skinny gelebt hatte, musste er verwundert feststellen, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Die Möbel standen noch genau dort wo er sie in Erinnerung hatte, jetzt jedoch mit einer leichten Staubschicht überzogen. Die zerwühlten Laken wirkten, als wäre Skinny nur mal eben zum Kiosk an der Ecke gegangen und würde jeden Augenblick wieder kommen.

Justus riss sich von dem Anblick des Schlafzimmers los, warf einen Blick in die kleine Küche, bevor er sich zum Wohnzimmer umwandte. Gepresst ließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Es war leer, genauso verwaist wie der Rest, nur das Fenster zur Feuertreppe war geöffnet. Und ein kleines, weißes Fragezeichen war an den Rahmen gemalt worden.

Justus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, durchquerte den Raum, dann kletterte er aus dem Fenster, ließ sich auf das Gitter fallen, was viel zu laut in seinen Ohren nachhallte. Spätestens jetzt wussten Greys Leute, dass er hier war. Justus sah zu der Treppe die sich aufs Dach hinauf wand, an der Wand wieder ein kleines Fragezeichen. Ohne zu zögern, erklomm er die Stufen, eine Etage nach der anderen überwand er bis er den Sims des Daches ausmachen konnte. Justus wurde langsamer, spürte wie seine Lungen sich krampfhaft zusammenzogen, nach Sauerstoff verlangten und so sehr es ihm widerstrebte, aber er musste sich diesen Moment der Ruhe eingestehen, bevor er die letzten Stufen hinauf ging und das Dach betrat.

Unwillkürlich schnürte Justus' Hals sich zusammen, als sein Blick auf Sheila fiel. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Dutt gelöst, fielen ihr in die Stirn. In dunklen Schlieren zogen sich die Tränen über ihr Gesicht, vermischten sich mit dem Make Up, bis sie unter dem Knebel verschwanden. Doch fast noch schlimmer, als der Anblick seiner Freundin war Skinnys höhnisches Grinsen, mit dem sein Erzfeind ihn begrüßte. Eng hatte er Sheila mit einem Arm an sich gezogen, während die Mündung einer Waffe leicht gegen ihre Schläfe gedrückt wurde. Und jede zaghafte Geste von Sheila sich zu befreien beantwortete er mit einem kehligen Lachen. Justus war sich viel zu bewusst, wie dicht sie an der Dachkante standen. Nur ein einziger Schritt trennte sie davon hinunter zu stürzen.

Justus hob die Hand mit der Waffe, während er einige langsame Schritte auf Skinny zu machte.

„Lass sie gehen.“, forderte er.

Doch als Antwort bekam er nur Skinnys dreckiges Lachen. Dann ließ sein Erzfeind die Waffe fast schon zärtlich von Sheilas Schläfe hinabfahren, über ihren Hals, hinunter zu dem weichen Gewebe unter ihrem Kiefer und dann wieder hinauf bis der Lauf wieder gegen ihre Schläfe drückte.

„Weißt du Jonas, so wie ich das sehe, bist du gerade nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen.“

Skinny betrachtete die gefesselte Frau in seinen Armen. Und Justus sah die Angst in ihren Augen, das Flehen. Und er versuchte es auszublenden, so gut er konnte.

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts.“

Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme ihn nicht verriet.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Skinny und im gleichen Moment gab er Sheila einen Stoß in Richtung Abgrund.

„Nicht!“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken machte Justus einen Satz nach vorne, doch da wurde Sheila bereits von Skinny wieder zurück gezogen. Unsanft stieß sie gegen seine Seite und schon im nächsten Moment drückte die Mündung der Waffe erneut in ihre Haut.

„So sieht es also aus, wenn dir jemand nichts bedeutet? Interessant.“

Der Spott in Skinnys Stimme war ätzend und Justus wollte nichts lieber, als ihm das kalte Grinsen endgültig vom Gesicht zu wischen. Doch er hatte kein freies Schussfeld.

„Also Skinny, was willst du?“

„Erstmal das du Waffe auf den Boden legst und sie anschließend mit dem Fuß zu mir kickst.“

Justus sah von Skinny zu Sheila. Doch so fieberhaft er nach einer anderen Lösung suchte, ihm fiel keine ein, also tat er was Skinny verlangte.

Vorsichtig legte er die Waffe auf die rauen Steine, dann gab er ihr einen Schubs, so dass sie nicht weit von Skinny liegen blieb.

„Ich bin jetzt unbewaffnet. Skinny was willst du?“

„T-Shirt und Hosenbeine hoch. Ich will keine unschöne Überraschung erleben.“

Justus gab einen widerwilligen Laut von sich, während er Skinnys Anweisungen folgte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut gehorchen kannst.“

„Spar dir deinen Spott, Skinny.“

Einen Augenblick starrten sie sich unverwandt in die Augen, keiner war bereit dem Anderen nachzugeben und den Blick zu senken.

„Also Skinny, noch mal, was willst du noch von mir?“

„Die Frage ist nicht was ich will, die Frage ist was er will. Und das ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Spiel das Spiel weiter. Oder das hier war erst der Anfang. Du hast ja bereits keine Eltern mehr, wäre doch schade, wenn deine Tante oder dein Onkel einen Unfall hätten. Oder der Langweiler nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehrt.“

Unwillkürlich verkrampften sich Justus Finger.

„Das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen.“

Verzweifelt versuchte Justus seine Fassung aufrecht zu erhalten. Keinen einzigen Augenblick wollte er glauben, dass Skinny die Drohung wirklich ernst meinte. Doch da war wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen auf Skinnys Gesicht, was Justus beinahe schlecht werden ließ.

„Doch ich glaube, du bist dir nicht im Klaren darüber wie ernst er es meint.“

Ohne Justus aus den Augen zu lassen, gab Skinny Sheila einen kräftigen Stoß. Der Schrei war schrill, trotz des Knebels der ihn dämpfte. Sheilas Blick schien sich in Justus' Augen zu brennen, während sie über den Rand des Daches fiel, der Moment schien sich auszudehnen, als wäre die Zeit für einen kurzen Augenblick angehalten worden, doch dann war sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Justus hechtete zur Dachkante. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, was er eben gesehen hatte.

***

Wie betäubt erklomm Justus eine Treppenstufe nach der anderen. Er wusste, das Tante Mathilda versucht hatte ihn anzusprechen, doch er sich konnte beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte. Da war nur eine unendliche Leere, die alles überdeckte, jeden Gedanke, jede Gefühlsregung schien einfach darin zu ertrinken.

Alles bis auf Skinnys hämisches Lachen, das einfach nicht verstummen wollte. Ihn begleitete, selbst dann noch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönt hatte, als der andere schon längst geflüchtet war.

Justus stolperte durch den dunklen Flur, mechanisch betätigte er die Türklinke, während er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass Sheilas wirklich tot sein sollte.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich gegen das Holz der Tür und sah sie wieder auf dem kalten Asphalt liegen. Die Glieder verrenkt und zertrümmert, Blut das sich langsam um ihren Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Still. Alles war in dem Moment still geworden, als würde sein Körper sich weigern den Augenblick geschehen zu lassen. Denn wenn die Zeit weiterlief, dann würde es bedeuten, dass es Wirklichkeit war.

Justus atmete tief aus. Noch immer meinte er Cottas Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren zu können, sah das Gesicht des Inspektors vor sich, der die Maske der Professionalität nicht hatte aufrecht erhalten können, als er ihm sagte, dass sie weder Bob noch Clarissa Franklin hatten finden können. Nur ein kleines, rotes Fragezeichen an ihrer Haustür deutete daraufhin, dass Bob dort gewesen war.

Er dachte an die immer wieder gleichen Fragen der Polizisten die er teilnahmslos über sich hatte ergehen lassen, das Verhör, das sich grausam in die Länge gezogen hatte.

Justus öffnete die Augen wieder, seine Finger tasteten über die Wand, fanden den Lichtschalter und für einen Moment musste er blinzeln, als das Licht die Farben und Formen der Möbel offenbarte. Und fast bereute er es angeschaltet zu haben.

Die Müdigkeit schien schwer auf ihm zu lasten, ihn hinunter in ihre Arme ziehen zu wollen, dorthin wo er nicht fühlen musste. Wenigstens für einen Augenblick.

Schwer ließ Justus sich aufs Bett fallen, rollte sich auf die Seite, doch dann stieß er gegen eine harte Kante. Er blinzelte und als er die kleine Holzkiste erkannte schien ein Teil von ihm wieder in seinem Körper anzukommen. Justus richtete sich auf, vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Hand. Er kannte die feinen Schnitzereien, nie im Leben würde er sie je wieder vergessen können.

Justus drängte den Impuls zurück das Kästchen ungeöffnet gegen die Zimmerwand zu werfen, stattdessen zwang er sich den Deckel anzuheben. Ein weißer Umschlag lag darauf, einer dieser verfluchten Umschläge von denen er deutlich zu viele in den vergangenen Wochen erhalten hatte. Er zog die Karte mit der geschwungenen Schrift hervor.

_Keine Polizei._

Hätte das wirklich etwas verändert? Hätte er dadurch Sheilas Tod verhindern können? Oder das Bob und Clarissa Franklin unauffindbar waren?

Wütend zerknüllte Justus das Papier zwischen seinen Fingern. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Inhalt der kleinen Kiste, sah wie das Licht leicht auf dem blanken Stahl des Laufs reflektierte, erkannte den leichten Schwung der Trommel. Unschuldig auf ein rotes Kissen lag der Revolver wieder vor ihm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zitat unbekannt.


End file.
